Fake 20th
by 137-411
Summary: [CHAPTER 12 IS COMING] Kyuhyun benci pada Sungmin, karena menurutnya Sungmin adalah pemberi harapan palsu dan sudah mengkhianatinya. Tapi Kyuhyun justru tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Sungmin adalah pihak yang paling tersakiti disini. [LONG STORY/KyuMin/YeWook/HaeHyuk/GENDERSWITCH/RnR JUSEYO]
1. the first pieces

**137411 presented**

**【****Fake 20th ****】**

**{Chapter 1}**

**Kyumin Genderswitch**

**Rate : T [For this chapter]**

**WARNING: Genderswitch! cerita pasaran.**

**author note: Please review. Ini story pertama author. Pertama publish tanggal 13 October /ulang tahun Yemom? *..*/ jadi tanggal debutku sebagai author di FFn tangal 13 oktober ya? :" dan author adalah ****Joyer akut kut kut kut.**

**DISCLAIMER: cerita ini murni punyaku. Author hanya pinjam nama. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ilsan, Korea Selatan**

**Morning**

"Bagaimana?"

Kedua alis Sungmin terangkat antusias. Dari nada bicaranya terlalu kentara nada was-was. Dia begitu cemas hanya karena sebuah kertas yang tertempel dimading sekolahnya. Ya, kertas pengumuman kelulusannya SMA-nya. Apakah namanya ada diantara ribuan nama dikertas itu?

"Cho Kyuhyun… Cepat katakan. Jangan membuatku penasaran!" Sungmin mendecih kesal karena Kyuhyun yang saat ini ada dihadapannya malah tertawa penuh kemenangan. "CHO KYUHYUN!"

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Ish! Kalau begitu, 'kan, aku bisa lihat sendiri!" setelah itu ia bangkit dari kursi panjang didepan mading yang sedari tadi ia duduki, berniat berjalan kearah mading. Namun tangan besar Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau, lulus Ming." Ucapnya tulus dengan sebuah senyuman diakhir kalimatnya. Begitu manis. "Dengan nilai yang… eum, pas-pas an.." Kyuhyun mengelus leher belakangnya sambil memandang Sungmin sangsi. Senyuman tulus tadi sudah berubah menjadi senyuman penuh simpati. Tidak enak memberitahunya pada Sungmin, bahwa memang kenyataannya Sungmin ada dalam urutan ke-315 diantara 450 siswa yang lulus tahun ini.

Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin mempunyai sebuah target bahwa ketika kelulusan, setidaknya dia ingin ada nilai delapan dicatatan nilai kelulusannya. Tidak dengan angka tujuh yang selalu menjadi angka rata-rata. Gadis itu… bukannya Kyuhyun menghina, dia memang memiliki IQ yang rendah, hanya saja, usahanya yang keras untuk selalu belajar, patut diacungkan jempol.

Setelah menyadari ternyata sedari tadi Sungmin telah mendudukkan dirinya dengan wajah kecewa dibangku yang sempat ditinggalinya, Kyuhyun akhirnya ikut duduk disebelahnya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur seorang gadis yang tengah sedih seperti Sungmin. Sungguh, Kyuhyun bukan orang yang berpengalaman dalam hal itu. Ia lebih memilih menutup mulutnya daripada salah menghibur Sungmin yang nanti akan berujung sebuah perdebatan lidah.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Kyuhyun bukannya hanya berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan apa-apa dan membiarkan Sungmin bersedih hati sendirian. Sebagai seorang teman yang baik, dia mencoba memberi ketenangan pada gadis mungil disampingnya itu, dengan mengelus punggung berbalut kemeja sekolahnya perlahan.

"_Gwaenchanha_, Min.. _gwaenchanha_.. yang penting kau berhasil lulus, itu saja." Ucapnya begitu hati-hati.

Dua hazel coklatnya melirik sekilas gadis berambut sebahu itu, dilihatnya masih murung. "Min," Kyuhyun sedikit merubah posisi duduknya menjadi miring menghadap gadis bermarga Lee, yang ada disamping kirinya. "Jangan sedih, _ne_?"

Dalam beberapa detik kedepan, belum ada respon apa-apa dari Sungmin. Sesekali Kyuhyun bisa mendengar ada helaan napas berat dari bibir gadis itu. "Min? _Gwaenchanhayo_?"

Kali ini Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang cerah. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun bingung setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa emosi gadis itu berubah dalam hitungan detik saja?

"Aku tahu, kau membohongiku 'kan, Kyuhyun-ah?" kali ini gadis itu hendak berdiri dari kursi panjang itu. Sambil bermonolog dengan suaranya yang khas. Begitu riang.

"Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sedari tadi sih? Lagipula aku ini terlalu bodoh atau apa? Mengapa aku hanya nurut saja ketika Kyuhyun menyuruhku duduk dikursi itu, sedangkan dia yang melihat pengumumannya, pasti dia sedang membohongiku, 'kan? Kalau begitu aku akan melihatnya sendiri!"

Kyuhyun sedikit bisa menangkap apa yang dimonolog-kan oleh Sungmin. Segera saja, ia bangkit dan menyusul Sungmin yang sudah ada dihadapan mading dan sedang menelusuri kertas putih besar, dengan telunjuknya yang bergerak mengikuti tulisan disana.

Beruntunglah, madingnya sudah sepi dan tidak perlu berdesakan seperti Kyuhyun tadi.

"Min."

Tidak ada respon. Gadis kelinci itu masih disana. Masih menyimpan kepercayaan bahwa namanya yang tercantum disana, terdapat nilai diatas rata-rata seperti yang diharapkannya.

"Sungmin."

Kali ini Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapan Sungmin, dengan setengah tubuhnya yang sengaja menutupi kertas putih itu.

"Sungmin-ah, sudahlah berhenti mencari, kau tidak percaya padaku, eoh?"

Seolah tuli, ia tetap tersenyum sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari pandangannya terhadap mading. Dan gerakan itu sedikit kasar, hingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menjauh dari mading itu beberapa langkah, dan sekarang Sungmin benar-benar leluasa melihat kertas putih besar itu.

Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya yang tadi sempat tidak seimbang karena Sungmin menggusurnya dengan tangan kanannya, Kyuhyun kembali berdiri mendekati gadis itu. Dan, ada sebuah kejutan untuknya…

Setitik lelehan bening jatuh dari mata gadis itu.

"Jadi karena itu, kau tidak mau membiarkan ku melihat pengumuman?" suaranya terdengar begitu parau. Terlalu kentara nada kecewa diucapannya barusan.

"Jadi karena itu, kau menyuruhku duduk manis dikursi dan membiarkanmu sendiri yang melihat pengumuman?" ia melanjutkannya, kali ini ditambahkan dengan raut wajahnya yang mulai mengeras.

Ia menghapus air matanya kasar. "Jadi karena itu?!" nada tanyanya naik satu oktaf. Wajah gadis itu berubah kembali menjadi kelabu. Seolah bisu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa membela dirinya sedikitpun. Tatapan kesedihan yang dilayangkan Sungmin untuknya, cukup membuatnya tahu diri, untuk tidak berdebat.

Kyuhyun tidak perlu berpikir ratusan kali, mengapa Sungmin tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu. Ia sudah tahu dengan sangat pasti apa yang membuat Sungmin menangis. Alasan apa yang membuat Sungmin menangis tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Min, _mianhae_.. aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan berada diperingkat pertama.. Min.. _mianhae_.."

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dengan tangan yang mengiba. Gadis itu segera menyeka air matanya dengan kasar lagi, saat mengetahui ada air mata yang lolos dan membuat jejak berbeda dipipinya dari warna bedaknya.

"Aku tidak pernah belajar pada saat malam sebelum ujian, aku hanya bermain _game_. Agar aku bisa mencegah diri dari peringkat satu. Tapi…"

Kyuhyun refleks menundukkan kepalanya, memilih untuk memandangi sepatu _Nike_-nya. "_Mianhae_, min.._jeongmal_ _mianhae_…" cicitnya.

Pria berambut auburn itu mengangkat kepalanya saat ia melihat dibawah sana bukan hanya ada sepatu biru tua-nya, namun ada juga sepatuh putih dengan garis-garis pink milik Sungmin.

"_Chukkae_." Ucapnya manis, sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Beberapa baris kerutan terlukis didahi Kyuhyun. "Min?"

Karena lama tidak membalas jabatan tangannya, akhirnya Sungmin menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan dijabatkan dengan tangannya sendiri. "_Chukkaeyo_ Kyuhyun-ah, kau memang hebat."

Senyuman itu tidak bersinar seperti biasanya. Ada gerutan kelabu yang menghiasi senyum itu.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Kalau _Eomma_ menyuruhku pulang cepat karena ia memintaku untuk menemaninya belanja. Kalau begitu.." ia menghela napas, berat. Sangat berat. "Aku pulang duluan,ya Kyu.._annyeong_!"

Seketika setelahnya, gadis itu sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan perlahan menjauhi Kyuhyun. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, ia kembali berbalik kearah Kyuhyun. "ah, ya Kyuhyun-ah, lain kali, kalau ada ujian, kau harusnya belajar, tidak boleh bermain _game_, okay?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam ditempatnya. Tidak berminat untuk menyusul gadis itu dan pulang bersama. Untuk apa menyusulnya? Gadis itu pasti sedang benar-benar kecewa terhadapnya. Kalau Kyuhyun menyusulnya, ia sudah pastikan suasana akan bertambah buruk.

Senyuman getirnya tercipta saat menyadari punggung mungil yang terbungkus tas berwarna pink itu bergetar pelan. Langkah kakinya yang —sengaja- dipercepat, membuat Kyuhyun semakin yakin bahwa gadis itu sedang menahan mati-matian air mata yang ingin keluar dari kedua foxy indahnya.

Jadi, semua salah siapa?

Salahkan saja otaknya yang memang jenius. Kyuhyun benar dengan ucapannya, dia tidak membual bahwa saat malam sebelum ujian kelulusan, dia tidak belajar. Sama sekali tidak menyentuh buku pelajarannya. Dia lebih memilih bermain _game_.

Ada, orang yang tidak ingin mendapat peringkat pertama dari 450 siswa? Ada, Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia tidak ingin Sungmin menatapnya sedih saat Kyuhyun berhasil meraih kelulusan SMA-nya dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

Maka dari itu, dia menyuruh Sungmin menunggunya dibangku panjang saat dia bersikeras ingin melihat pengumuman dimading. Kyuhyun hanya beralasan, "Nanti kau bisa mati. Kau tidak lihat dimading begitu penuh? Kau mau berdesak-desakkan, dan nanti kau akan terinjak-injak, eoh? Kau mau? Kau tidak sadar tubuhmu itu sangat mungil, Sungmin-ah?"

Telepon dari Kepala Sekolah semalam yang memberinya selamat, membuatnya harus berpikir cepat bagaimana caranya agar Sungmin tidak mengetahui eksistensinya yang berada dinomor satu. Karena besok, mereka akan melihat pengumuman itu disekolahnya.

Untunglah otaknya sedikit bisa memberi alasan yang masuk akal. Walau sebenarnya tidak masuk akal.

Dan, sekarang? Sepertinya nanti malam, ia harus meluangkan waktunya untuk pergi kerumah gadis itu. Kerumah gadis periang itu, untuk sedikit meluluhkan hatinya agar memberinya maaf. Semoga saja Kyuhyun berhasil.

* * *

"Ada apa?" tanpa melihat siapa sang penelfon dan menyebut salam terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun langsung menyemburnya dengan ucapan yang bernada jengah.

"_Hey, kau bahkan belum mengucap salam, ya, Kyuhyun-ah, aku beritahu ya, sebaiknya, kau biasakan untuk menghilangkan sifat seenak-saja milikmu itu mulai-dari-se-ka-rang."_

Bibir tebalnya mencibir tanpa suara. Ponselnya ia jauhkan dari telinganya, demi melihat siapa nama sang penelfon, Shim Changmin. Teman SMA-nya, yang baru tadi pagi melihat hasil kelulusan sama sepertinya dan Sungmin.

"Sudah katakan saja, apa maumu, Shim! Aku sedang sibuk sekarang." Kyuhyun menjepit ponselnya diantara telinga dan bahu kanannya, Ia duduk diatas bangku halaman rumahnya, sambil memakai sepatu kets putihnya.

"_Sibuk? Bukankah kau sudah lulus sekolah? Kau masih memiliki hutang tugas?"_

"Haish! Bukan urusanmu, Shim! _Palli_!" kini Kyuhyun telah selesai dengan sepatunya, dia berdiri dari bangkunya dan beranjak memakai jaket kulit yang sedari tadi disampirkan disandaran bangku. Dan berjalan santai kearah motornya.

"_Aku tidak ada kerjaan setelah lulus seperti ini, jadi aku pikir, kita bisa bertanding game, atau bermain PS bersama.. bagaimana? Aku benar-benar bosan Kyuhyun-ah.."_

Tangan Kyuhyun terhenti saat ingin memasukkan kunci motornya kedalam lubangnya. Tawaran Changmin sangat menggiurkan. Tapi..

"Ah, begitu... Begini saja, bagaimana jika besok bermainnya? Atau.. kau bisa kerumahku ambil PSP milikku.. bagaimana, Changmin-ah?"

Kyuhyun tidak tega dengan teman sejatinya itu. Changmin memang termasuk dalam daftar sahabat yang Kyuhyun sayangi. Dan mendengar dia merengek kesepian, Kyuhyun jadi tidak tega.

Tapi, acaranya malam ini? Bahkan dia sudah rapi dengan kemeja coklat muda dan celana jeansnya. Tidak mungkin jika hanya karena tawaran _game_, acaranya —yang ia rancang sendiri- bubar begitu saja, 'kan?

Maka dari itu, ia mengambil jalan tengah.

"_Hah? Memangnya kau tidak ada dirumah? Mengapa aku harus kerumahmu?"_

"Mau atau tidak sama sekali?"

"_Arra, sepertinya aku kerumahmu besok saja, daripada harus kerumahmu sekarang. Joha, aku tutup telfonnya, annyeong Kyuhyun-ah."_

"Um, _annyeong_!"

**KLIK**

Setelah menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya, ia memasukkan benda kotak itu kedalam kantung kemejanya. Pria kelahiran Februari itu sedikit menaikkan posisi spion motornya, hingga refleksi dispion itu menghasilkan wajah dengan rahang tegas miliknya.

"Aku memang sangat tampan." Ucapnya dengan senyuman ah, seringai. Kedua tangannya tergerak menyisir rambutnya. "Cha, ayo kita berangkat, Cho Kyuhyun!"

* * *

"Masih pukul 7 malam, belum terlalu buruk untuk berkunjung, 'kan?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan arlojinya.

Ia melepas helmnya dan menaruhnya pada salah satu spion motornya. Sekali lagi, ia mengecek penampilannya, terutama tatanan rambutnya. "_Perfect_, pasti Sungmin akan luluh padamu, Cho!"

**TING TONG, TING TONG**

Setelah menekan bell, ia refleks memundurkan posisinya selangkah. Kedua tangannya terpaut dibelakang punggungnya, dan senyuman jokernya terhias sambil menunggu seseorang akan membukakan pintu besar dihadapannya saat ini.

7 menit. Belum ada yang membukakan pintunya. Otaknya sempat berpikir, apa jangan-jangan Sungmin tidak ada dirumah? Atau Sungmin tidak mau bertemu dengannya?

**TING TONG, TING TONG**

Kyuhyun mencobanya sekali lagi. Sambil sesekali otaknya mempersiapkan hal apa saja yang akan dia bahas bersama Sungmin nanti. Kyuhyun yakin pasti Sungmin masih marah, dan dia menyimpan sesuatu dibalik tangannya yang sedari tadi ada dibalik punggungnya. Sesuatu yang akan ia berikan pada Sungmin. Dan ia yakin, Sungmin sangat menyukainya.

"Nugu— ah~ Kyu..hyun.. benar?" pintu itu akhirnya terbuka.

Ia sempat terpatung beberapa detik. Biasanya, jika ia berkunjung kerumah —atau bisa disebut istana- milik Sungmin, pasti selalu seorang _Ahjumma_ berseragam yang membukakan pintunya. Namun kali ini.. _Eomma_ Sungmin sendiri, dengan sepasang baju olahraga. Huh?

Dan.. mengapa dia terlihat begitu berkeringat?

"Ah, _mian_, aku sedang _fitness_ dihalaman belakang sambil mendengarkan musik, makanya aku tidak mendengar ada yang memencet bell.. dan para _Ahjumma_ sedang libur akhir semester."

Semua pertanyaannya telah terjawab, dan tunggu.. apa tadi? Liburan akhir semester? Kenapa jadi seperti murid? Ah, lupakan saja~ bukan itu tujuan Kyuhyun kesini.

"Ah, _Ahjumma_, Sungmin.." Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ada?"

"_Aigoo_.. kau mencari Sungmin? Cha, kau tunggu dulu disofa. Biar aku panggilkan anak itu, dia ada dikamarnya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan langsung berjalan masuk kedalam rumah besar itu setelah menutup pintu yang tadi tidak ditutup oleh Leeteuk. Setelah menemukan sofa, ia menduduki dirinya diatas sofa single yang berhadapan dengan sebuah tangga spiral.

Mungkin kalian agak bingung, mengapa Leeteuk tadi sepertinya tidak begitu mengenali Kyuhyun? Iya 'kan?

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang seorang sahabat. Mereka baru bersahabat dekat saat mereka duduk dibangku 2 SMA. Dan saat-saat seperti itu, membuat keduanya kalang kabut akan tugas yang tidak akan pernah hentinya datang dari _Seonsaengnim_ mereka.

Jadi mereka jarang bermain bersama. Apalagi sampai Kyuhyun mengunjungi rumah Sungmin dan sebaliknya. Justru, perpustakaan adalah tempat yang sering mereka kunjungi.

Kyuhyun baru beberapa kali mengunjungi istana megah Sungmin. Maka dari itu, Leeteuk kurang mengenali Kyuhyun. Dan untunglah, tadi Leeteuk tidak salah mengenali Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menuruni tangga spiral itu dengan langkahnya yang cepat. Dia pemilik rumah ini, tentu saja ia sering sekali naik-turun tangga berbalut karpet merah tersebut. "Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya karena merasa seseorang memanggilnya. Dan ia kaget melihat Leeteuk turun tangga sendirian. Kemana Sungmin? Apa dia tidak mau menemuinya?

Leeteuk berjalan kearah sofa. "Sungmin.. dia tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Dia juga tidak membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk _Eomma_nya sendiri." Leeteuk menghela napas sambil menyeka keringat didagunya dengan handuk yang melingkar dilehernya. "Sedari pulang sekolah tadi, dia mengurung diri dikamarnya. Bahkan ia belum makan siang dan makan malam.."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofanya. Sepertinya kali ini bukan kunjungan yang tepat. Ia tahu Sungmin adalah seorang gadis tempramen. Makanya, ia susah untuk mengatur emosinya. Dan jadinya, gadis mungil itu jika kesal, selalu berlarut-larut.

Kedua tangannya yang masih disembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya, meremas benda yang ada didalam genggamannya itu. sedikit kencang. Hadiahnya itu sepertinya tidak jadi diberikan pada kelinci manis itu. Ada sebersit rasa sakit yang menyelinap diulu hatinya.

"Ah, _mianhae_ _Ahjumma_, jika menganggu Sungmin dan _Ahjumma_, kalau begitu aku pam—"

"_Ani_, _ani_.."

"Eh?"

"Lebih baik, kau yang membujuknya. Kau ambil saja, makanannya diatas meja makan itu, " telunjuk Leeteuk mengarah kearah meja makannya. Terdapat sebuah nampan coklat dengan beberapa piring dan sebuah gelas yang sudah tidak mengepulkan uap. "Itu punya dia yang tadi sempat Ahjumma antarkan kekamarnya, tapi dia bilang dia tidak lapar. Jadi, ya.. coba kau yang membujuknya.. _jebal_. Kyuhyunnie.. _jebal_.."

'_Kyuhyunnie? Astaga. Bahkan Sungmin tidak pernah memanggilku dengan semanis itu'_

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk. Dia tidak tega dengan wajah memelas Leeteuk. "_Arraseo_, _Ahjumma_. Tapi jika dia tidak mau?"

"_Ahjumma_ yakin, dia pasti mau, kok." Senyumnya yang tercipta dibibir Leeteuk, membuat sebuah lesung pipinya juga ikut tersenyum. "Ahjumma yakin. Benar-benar yakin." Kali ini bahkan Leeteuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lembut.

"Eum." Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat.

"Cha~ kalau begitu, aku kembali kehalaman belakang dulu.. dan tolong berusaha untuk Sungminnie, _arra_?"

"Eum." Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk patuh.

Leeteuk melenggang jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Namun ketika langkahnya sampai dimeja makan, dia berhenti. "Kyuhyunnie~"

"Ye?"

"Jangan sungkan terhadapku, panggil saja aku _Eommonim_. _Gwaenchanha_.."

Leeteuk tidak memperdulikan wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah. Perkataan itu seperti lampu hijau yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk. Wanita berusia 40tahun-an itu berlari kecil menuju halaman belakangnya.

Senyumnya masih tidak bisa dilepas. Ia seperti mendapat perasaan nyaman tersendiri ketika berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Leeteuk yakin benar, Kyuhyun tidak akan macam-macam dikamar Sungmin.

Karena sedari tadi kedua tangannya memegang hadiah yang sempat diremas olehnya, kini ia harus masukkan hadiah itu kedalam saku jaket kulitnya. Karena ia harus memegang nampan coklat kayu itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun melangkah hati-hati, saat menaiki tangga spiral itu, sesekali ia melirik kearah nampan bawaannya. Berharap makanan didalamnya tidak hancur. Karena ia lihat ada semangkuk soup disitu. Jadi ia harus menjaga keseimbangannya.

Saat sudah mencapai lantai dua. Ia bingung. Dimana kamar Sungmin?

Astaga, beginilah jika orang sudah terlanjur senang. Sampai melupakannya tujuannya.

Akhirnya ia memilih berjalan kearah kanan terlebih dahulu. Ia yakin, pasti didepan pintu kamar Sungmin ada sesuatu yang berwarna pink. Ada dua kamar. Yang satu diujung, dan satu lagi disebelahnya. Lampu kedua kamar itu mati.

Dan itu membuat langkah Kyuhyun beranjak lagi keseberang sana. Ada dua kamar juga disebelah kiri tangga. Dan, benar dugaannya. Ada satu kamar dengan tulisan hangul "SUNGMIN" berwarna pink dipintunya.

Tangannya terhenti ketika ingin mengetuk pintu itu. Rasanya, otaknya harus diputar supaya Sungmin membukakan pintu untuknya. Untuk _Eomma_nya saja tadi dia tidak membukakan pintu, apalagi untuk seorang pria yang pasti saat ini sedang diumpat oleh Sungmin. Bahkan mungkin saja, Sungmin sudah menyandingkan Kyuhyun dengan ratusan nama hewan dikebun binatang.

Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun memegang nampan itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara sebelah tangannya merogoh ponselnya. Speed dial nomor satu, segera ditekannya. Bahkan Sungmin mendahului _Eomma_ dan _Abeoji_nya sendiri.

"_Yeobeoseyo_."

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Bahkan salam itu terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan datar. Bukan salam yang berakhir dengan nada yang ceria khas seorang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit bisa mendengar suara gadis itu dari balik pintu ini.

Kyuhyun diam.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Aku beritahu kau ya, kalau menelfon orang itu, berarti ada yang ingin dibicarakannya. Bukan hanya diam! Ish!"

Pria dengan tinggi yang cukup semampai itu mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"YA CHO KYUHYUN! Kalau kau hanya diam, maka aku ak—"

"Kau akan apa? Melapor pada _Eomma_mu? Bukankah _Eomma_mu sedang fitness dihalaman belakang?"

Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Min, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal. Kau itu tidak boleh untuk tidak membukakan pintu kamarmu untuk _Eomma_mu. Apalagi, dia meminta padamu dengan baik-baik. Kau bisa saja menjadi anak yang durhaka.."

Kyuhyun diam sebentar, sekedar ingin tahu seperti apa reaksi Sungmin. Namun karena dia masih diam, Kyuhyun akhirnya melanjutkan.

"Dan kau tidak boleh untuk tidak makan siang dan makan malam sekaligus. Kau bisa sakit. Dan nanti siapa yang repot? _Eomma_mu, Min."

Sempat diam beberapa lama, hingga Sungmin yang memulai.

"Kyu— sepertinya aku, mendengar suaramu, tunggu jangan-jangan kau—"

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar suara langkah kaki —yang ia pastikan langkah kaki Sungmin, terdengar mendekat kearah pintu kamar dihadapannya ini. Segera saja, ia mematikan sambungan telfon dan memasukkan ponsel hitam itu kembali ke jaket kulitnya.

Tepat saat Sungmin membuka pintu, Kyuhyun sudah memegang nampan coklat itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Annyeong, Min." Kyuhyun tersenyum —sok- manis. Ugh.

Kesempatan didepan matanya tidak disia-siakan. Ia langsung menghambur masuk karena pintu itu begitu lebar terbuka, tanpa meminta ijin dari Sungmin. Ia begitu santai meninggalkan gadis dengan baju santainya yang masih tercengang didepan kamarnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja yang ada disamping ranjang Sungmin, dan menaruh nampan itu disana. Tanpa rasa dosa, ia langsung menduduki kasur berseprai Pororo itu. Hidungnya disambut oleh wewangian manis, sepertinya Peach. Ini memang wangi Sungmin. Ah, pikiran pria sinting itu langsung tenang. Aroma dikamar Sungmin sudah seperti aromatherapy baginya.

Matanya menangkap sebuah notes dan sebuah pena berbulu pink yang sepertinya baru saja dipakai oleh Sungmin. Namun, Kyuhyun lebih tertarik dengan notes itu. Tangan kanannya meraihnya tanpa menunggu Sungmin mencegahnya.

Dan ia benar-benar terkejut saat membaca rentetan hangul itu, "Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan.." kedua alisnya berkerut. "_Mwoya_? _Ige_ _mwoya_, eoh?" tanyanya pada notes itu, bukan pada Sungmin yang masih terpaku dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun. Otaknya masih mencoba menerima bahwa saat ini, Kyuhyun ada diatas kasurnya.

Sejujurnya Sungmin ingin mencegah Kyuhyun membaca notes itu lebih lanjut. Tapi rasanya aneh sekali, saat ia menarik kakinya dari lantai untuk berjalan, rasanya.. seperti ada lem yang sangat kuat diantara sandal kamarnya dan lantai kayu kamarnya. Langkah kakinya begitu berat.

"Cho Kyuhyun adalah iblis berwajah tampan. Cho Kyuhyun adalah setan berotak kakap." Pria jenius itu menggeleng kepalanya tak percaya. "Ckckck, Lee Sungmin.. mengapa semua tulisannya seperti ini, eoh?" tanyanya pada notes itu lagi, karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari notes itu. Tidak menyadari bahwa gadis yang sedang terpaku didepan pintu itu sedang mengepalkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun cukup mengerti sekarang, seperti apa rasa kesal Sungmin terhadapnya. Beruntunglah ia menemukan notes ini.

Pria bermarga Cho itu melanjutkan bacanya. "Cho Kyuhyun.. aku benci padamu mengapa aku harus.. menyayangi..mu?"

**TBC**.

* * *

Gimana? Please review ya :" dan salam kenal untuk semuanya :"""

berharap banyak banget yang bakal respon... oh iya untuk chapter awal ini aku tahu.. banget... sangat tahu kalau ini pendek :

diusahakan deh. untuk selanjutnya, bakal panjang...

dan lagi, aku udah nulis Fanfic Fake 20th ini udah lama banget dari awal 2013, jadi.. di dalem dokumen aku udah sampe chapter 13..

dan lagi, ini fanfic bakalan panjaaaaaaaang :""

bye! see you :*


	2. the second pieces

Pria bermarga Cho itu melanjutkan bacanya. "Cho Kyuhyun.. aku benci padamu mengapa aku harus.. menyayangi..mu?"

"Min?"

Kyuhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dari notes itu. Dan beralih kearah wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Entah karena kesal setengah mati, atau karena.. merona?

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedikit bingung, mengapa gadis itu tidak sama sekali beranjak dari sana? Apa kakinya tertancap paku? Atau ada lem super dialas sandal kamarnya?

Akhirnya, pria itu sendirilah yang menghampiri Sungmin. "Min.. demi Tuhan.. Min? Katakan sesuatu.. jangan hanya diam saja.. _jebal_."

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya erat, sangat erat. Setelahnya terdengar bunyi desahan napas yang sangat berat dihembuskan dari mulutnya. "Keluar dari kamarku, Cho!" desisnya.

* * *

**137411 present..**

**【****Fake 20th ****】 **

**{Chapter 2}**

**Rate: Semi M**

**Warning: Genderswitch. Cerita pasaran.**

**Disc: Cerita ini punyaku! Aku hanya pinjam nama untuk pemeran disini.**

* * *

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun terangkat meraih bahu Sungmin. "Min, jadi kau membalas perasaanku? Ya Tuhan, terima kasih! Terima kasih Ya Tuhan!" Kyuhyun menengadahkan tangannya kelangit-langit seperti seseorang yang sedang berdoa, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang terharu menatap langit-langit kamar Sungmin.

Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, akhirnya Kyuhyun berniat melepas status sahabatnya bersama Sungmin. Perlahan ia mulai sadar, ia melihat Sungmin sebagai seorang wanita. Bukan seorang teman.

Bersamaan dengan hadirnya rasa sadar itu, hadir juga rasa tidak jelas dari dalam hatinya. Rasa itu terus menghangati relung hati Kyuhyun. Apalagi, makin lama, Sungmin semakin terlihat cantik didepan matanya.

Bahkan, yang paling parah, rasanya ia mau mati saat tidak melihat Sungmin barang hanya satu jam saja. Dengan modal seluruh keyakinannya, ia akhirnya menyatakan semuanya pada Sungmin.

Hingga hari ini, Sungmin belum memberi Kyuhyun jawaban atas perasaannya. Dalam menunggu jawaban itu, sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun menjadi seorang pria yang manis dihadapan Sungmin.

Dan kenyataannya?

"Kyu! Keluar dari kamarku! Ini tidak lucu!"

Pria berambut auburn itu kembali kekasur Sungmin, dan duduk diatasnya meraih notes itu. Telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah tulisan paling kecil dibagian notes itu. Dan.. dengan tinta berwarna merah muda. Astaga.. membuat Kyuhyun semakin merona saja.

Rasanya tulisan, 'menyayangi..mu' itu harus Kyuhyun potret dan ia abadikan didalam museum ternama disetiap dunia. Menurut pandangannya, tinta berwarna merah muda terlihat seperti tulisan yang lebih dispesialkan oleh Sungmin. Karena tulisan-tulisan lainnya ditulis menggunakan tinta hitam.

Akhirnya, Sungmin mendengus lega saat kakinya bisa digerakkan dari sana. Ia berderap cepat menuju Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedang mengacungkan notes itu tinggi-tinggi. Sambil sesekali menciuminya, —dengan bibir tebalnya.

"Kyuhyun! Kembalikan! Itu milikku!"

Sungmin berdiri disisi kasur tempat Kyuhyun duduk. Tubuhnya agak dimajukan dan tangan kanannya berusaha meraih notes itu yang dilayangkan keudara oleh Kyuhyun.

"Heit~ tidak kena!"

Sungmin menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang. Lalu meniup poninya dengan angin dari mulutnya yang super kencang. Membuat poni rata itu berantakan.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kembali tangan kanan Sungmin berusaha meraih notes itu. Ia ingat, dihalaman selanjutnya, ada kata-kata yang lebih parah. Kyuhyun tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Sekarang belum saatnya untuk Kyuhyun mengetahui kata-kata itu.

Sungmin kembali mengacungkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih notesnya. "Kembalik—"

**BRUK!**

"—an"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Sungmin yang saat ini ada diatas tubuhnya sedang memasang wajah meronanya. Telinganya juga mendengar suara sesuatu yang berbunyi dengan tempo berantakan. Dan Kyuhyun yakin, itu adalah suara jantung Sungmin dan juga jantungnya.

Waktu seolah terhenti begitu saja. Hingga membuat Sungmin tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

Barusan, dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang sedang meraih notes itu. Saat-saat seperti itu, Kyuhyun manfaatkan untuk mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Hingga akhirnya, tubuh mungil gadis bermarga Lee itu mendarat dengan pas diatas tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring diatas ranjang besar itu.

"Min," tangan Kyuhyun terangkat menuju salah satu pipi Sungmin. Diusapnya lembut.

Kali ini tangan itu berpindah keatas kepala Sungmin, mengacak surai hitam itu. "_Gomawo_ kau telah membalas perasaanku.."

Sungmin masih saja membeo. Entah ia yang terlalu lama memproses otaknya, atau dia yang sangat sulit menerima kenyataan.

Karena tidak ada respon dari pihak yang diatas tubuhnya, Kyuhyun memutar posisi mereka. Dan Sungmin kini ada dibawah kukungannya. Dengan kedua tangan yang ia tumpu dikedua sisi wajah Sungmin.

"Min, katakan sesuatu. Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu.."

Kedua belah bibir plump itu membuka seperti ingin memulai sebuah ucapan. Namun nyatanya, tidak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari bibir itu. Membuat Kyuhyun jadi ingin menyicipi rasa apa yang ada dalam bibir itu.

Foxy yang tadi menyiratkan kebingungan kini membelalak lebar, saat sebuah benda kenyal menyapa bibirnya sendiri. Ia melihat didepan matanya sendiri, wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu damai mencumbu bibirnya. Wajah itu benar-benar dekat. Dan.. terselip rasa nyaman saat melihatnya.

Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia ingin menolak, namun saat melihat kedua mata yang terpejam milik Kyuhyun, ia tidak tega. Entah mendapat perasaan dari mana, yang jelas, melihat mata terpejam itu membuatnya mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun sangat menikmati sesi ciumannya kali ini.

Sungmin juga merasakan sesuatu yang hangat sedang Kyuhyun kirimkan padanya. Ia tahu, sangat merasakan Kyuhyun bermain sangat hati-hati.

Kyuhyun menggerakan bibirnya perlahan. Sangat perlahan. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan semuanya selama ini pada Sungmin. Semuanya yang hanya dapat ia taruh didalam lubang hatinya yang terdalam. Ia ingin Sungmin tahu bahwa perasaannya sungguh-sungguh.

Walaupun belum ada respon dari gadis yang ada dalam kukungannya itu, ia tetap bermain lembut. Terbentuk sebuah senyuman kepuasan dalam ciumannya saat bibir Sungmin mulai bergerak, membalas ciumannya. Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan bibir Sungmin bergerak kaku menyesap bibir bawahnya. Dan ia yakin ini adalah ciuman pertama Sungmin.

Merasa Sungmin mulai mengimbangi permainannya. Kyuhyun mulai meremas lengan atas Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Remasan lembutnya yang otomatis, membuatnya kehilangan penopangnya terhadap tubuh Sungmin. Hingga tubuhnya benar-benar menempel tanpa jeda yang berarti. Dan satu hal.. Kyuhyun sedikit merasakan sesuatu berbentuk bulat menekan dadanya.

Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin menyukai ini. Dan ia semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat ia bisa merasakan tengkuk leher bagian belakangnya tersentuh oleh tangan seseorang. Dan ia yakin itu adalah tangan Sungmin yang mulai terkalung dileher Kyuhyun.

Kedua hazel Kyuhyun terbuka perlahan. Masih dengan lumatan lembutnya, ia menatap kedua mata Sungmin yang tertutup. Sungguh hatinya sangat bahagia. Sangat amat bahagia.

Melihat wajah cantik itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Apalagi, dengan posisi yang sangat intim. Sesekali alis gadis itu berkerut saat tidak sengaja Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ah… Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat membelai mata Sungmin yang sebelah kanan. Mengelusnya dengan jari jempolnya, memintanya untuk membukanya.

Hatinya berdesir saat mata itu perlahan terbuka. Ia benar-benar semakin mencintai Sungmin. Tatapan dari mata sayu itu.. sungguh. Membuat Kyuhyun seolah adalah pria terlemah didunia ini.

Perlahan dengan terbukanya mata Sungmin, ciuman mereka terhenti. Kyuhyun kembali menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Takut jika Sungmin keberatan dengan berat tubuhnya.

Tidak ada yang memulai sebuah percakapan. Mereka masih sangat larut dalam tatapan mata mereka. Hingga saat wajah Kyuhyun kembali turun, dan Sungmin tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan. Dia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menolaknya. Dengan lembut Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hatinya seperti tertusuk satu jarum tertajam menerima penolakan lembut itu. "Kenapa Min?"

Sungmin membuang wajahnya kesamping. Menghindari tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang menuntut, meminta ciuman mereka untuk sesi kedua.

Sungmin bisa merasakan tangan Kyuhyun turun merogoh saku celananya. Entah apa yang dia ambil. Ah, sebuah ponsel. Huh? Untuk apa?

"Catat. Tanggal 13 Juli 2013. First Kiss kita, Min. jam.. delapan malam! Ah, ini pertama kali 'kan bagimu, Min? aku juga, ini adalah pertama kalinya."

Sungguh. Melihat raut bahagia Kyuhyun, membuat hati tak tega untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Tapi kalau tidak dikatakan..

"_Mianhae_.."

Kyuhyun bangun dari atas tubuh Sungmin. Ia berjongkok dilantai, dan Sungmin duduk dipinggir ranjang, menghadapnya. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan Sungmin yang sedang menundukkan pandangannya. Sedikit meremasnya pelan dengan gerakan lembut. Kyuhyun seperti seorang raja yang sedang memohon pada seorang putri raja.

"Hey, kenapa meminta maaf?" Kyuhyun mendongak dan menarik dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya. "Jika berbicara dengan orang, kau harus melihatnya. Tidak sopan jika menunduk terus. Ada apa Sungminnie?"

Astaga.. rasanya Sungmin ingin mati saja. Perlakuan Kyuhyun sedari tadi benar-benar membuat hatinya bergetar hangat. Dia yang mencium dan melumat bibirnya lembut. Dia yang meraih dan menggenggam tangannya. Dia yang.. memanggilnya dengan sangat manis. Sungminnie? Astaga.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napas berat. Sekarang bahkan dia sering menghembuskan nafas berat dalam jarak yang dekat. Ada apa dengannya?

Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata yang sedih. Kedua tangannya meraih bahu Kyuhyun. Seperti sedang ingin meyakinkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Ia menarik napas dalam untuk memulai sebuah luka.

"Kyu. Aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang teman. Bukan seorang pria."

**DEG**

"Min?"

"_Mianhae_.. Kyu _mianhae_.. membuatmu salah paham.. _mianhae_.."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari lantai. Ia berdiri ditempatnya lalu mengusap rambutnya kasar. Sungmin sedikit takut, karena tiba-tiba wajah Kyuhyun mengeras. Dan Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun memang paling berbeda jika sedang marah. Membuat semua takut dan tidak berani menanggapinya.

"Lalu tadi apa maksudmu membalas ciumanku?"

Mata Kyuhyun menyala merah menahan tangis. Sungguh, ini bukan Kyuhyun yang Sungmin kenal. Mata yang menyalang itu.. sungguh menyeramkan.

Sungmin jadi ingin bunuh diri saja. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.. ia.. memang mencintai Kyuhyun. Namun ia tidak bisa. Itu masalahnya.

"Setelah tadi kau bawa aku melayang, lalu kau tiba-tiba menghempaskanku dengan kata-kata seperti itu?! Ya Tuhan, Min, dimana letak hatimu? Kau seorang wanita 'kan?"

Sungmin hanya diam. Haruskah dia memberi tahu saja alasan sebenarnya? Tidak. Sungmin masih takut dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang menyeramkan itu. dia tidak siap.. sungguh.

"_Mianhae_. Kyu, _jeongmal_ _mianhae_.."

"Katakan Lee Sungmin, katakan! Mengapa kau tadi membalas ciumanku, membuatku berharap tinggi padamu, dan sekarang kau jatuhkan aku sesukamu, katakan apa alasannya! Katakan!"

Sungmin bangkit dari kasur itu. Ia beranjak menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Perlahan, ia mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. Sedikit ingin menenangkan hati yang berapi itu. Tapi..

"Jangan membuatku berharap lagi padamu, Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sungmin. Bagaimanapun, sebenarnya hatinya sangat tenang ketika dipeluk dan diberi ketenangan oleh gadis yang ia cintai. Tapi, disisi lain. Ini juga menyakitkan untuknya. Ia tahu pelukan ini tidak ada artinya melainkan sebuah rasa kasihan.

Untunglah, Sungmin masih bisa menahannya karena Kyuhyun mendorong bahunya tidak terlalu kencang. Gadis berambut hitam itu segera saja mengeratkan pelukannya. Agar tidak terlepas.

"Kyuhyunnie. Aku akan mengatakan alasannya padamu, jika kau mau."

Kyuhyun diam. Haruskan ia mendengarnya? Bagaimana jika nanti karena sebuah alasan itu, membuatnya bunuh diri? Atau dia harus tahu? Siapa tahu, Kyuhyun bisa memperbaiki apa yang salah.

Sungmin melanjutkan, "Tapi tidak sekarang. Mungkin besok. Atau jika hatimu sudah tenang. Jangan terlalu memaksakan, Kyuhyunnie. Datanglah kerumahku, atau kau telfon aku untuk datang kerumahmu, jika kau sudah siap untuk mendengar penjelasanku.. bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menatap kosong semua pandangan yang ada dihadapannya setelah mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Dan, parahnya, Kyuhyun yakin, bahwa kenyataannya dia semakin mencintai gadis itu karena mendengar dari perkataannya barusan yang menyatakan bahwa dia adalah gadis yang bijak. Ia juga tak lupa untuk memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun.

Pria itu menatap tangannya, bingung mengapa harus tergelatak begitu saja disisi tubuhnya. Mengapa ia tidak membalas pelukan Sungmin? Namun perlahan, ia mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan Sungmin. "Baiklah. Tunggu aku beberapa hari."

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar, ada sebuah desahan lega dari napas Sungmin barusan. Sungmin perlahan melepas pelukannya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Tapi kau tidak marah, 'kan?"

Kyuhyun terkikik menahan tawa. "Bagaimana aku bisa marah padamu, eoh? Tidak akan pernah bisa, Min." ucapnya dengan suara rendah sambil mengacak poni Sungmin. "Kalau begitu aku pulang, ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Eum. Aku antar sampai depan"

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah. "Tidak usah. Tidak perlu, Min."

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun sesungguhnya ingin langsung pulang dan merendam tubuhnya dalam bathup yang berisi air dingin. Dia hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Sungmin baru saja menolaknya. "Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu.."

Akhirnya dia melangkah menuju pintu kamar Sungmin, karena tidak ingin berdebat. Dan dia juga sudah tidak kuat melihat wajah bak malaikat itu. Sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa wanita itu.. menyayanginya sebagai teman.

Sungmin diam ditempatnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin tahu pasti itu pasti karena dirinya. Ya, karena dirinya. Yang begitu mudahnya memberi balasan untuk Kyuhyun, namun setelah itu dengan seenaknya menghempaskannya kejurang yang paling dalam.

Sungmin sadar, dia jahat.

"Min?"

Gadis itu sadar dari pikirannya sendiri saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun memanggilnya dari depan pintu kamarnya. "Eh? Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun bersandar pada pintu dengan satu tangannya yang ia taruh digagang pintu. "Aku hampir lupa niatku kerumahmu, Min. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf soal.."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri disana dengan wajah yang canggung. Terlihat sesekali pria itu mengelus tengkuk belakangnya. "Kyuhyunnie? _Waeyo_?"

"Soal peringkat pertama. Demi Tuhan, Min. Maafkan aku."

Sungmin tertawa pelan. Masih menjaga _image_-nya sebagai seorang wanita. Sebenarnya siapa saja yang melihat Kyuhyun meminta maaf dengan wajah canggung seperti itu, pasti akan terbahak-bahak. Termasuk Sungmin, sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa kencang. Lucu sekali pria yang biasanya menyebalkan itu kini mengatakan sebuah maaf dengan sangat tulus.

"Astaga, Kyuhyunnie, itu bukan salahmu. Mengapa minta maaf?"

Kyuhyun terbengong didepan pintu sana. "Jadi.."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tulus. "Jadi, tidak perlu dipikirkan, Kyuhyunnie. Lupakan saja."

"Eoh? _Jinjja_?"

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "Eum."

Ekspresi wajah yang canggung itu menguap terbang entah kemana. Berubah seketika menjadi wajah yang penuh kelegaan. Dia senang melihat Sungmin sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya. "Gomawo,"

"Sudah sana, pulang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menutup pintu kamar Sungmin perlahan. "_Arra_, _annyeong_, Min. tidur yang nyenyak, ya? Ah! Aku hampir lupa! Jangan lupa dimakan!"

Sungmin tersenyum lagi. "Eum, kau juga Kyuhyunnie. Tidur yang nyenyak, ya."

**Blam.**

Pintu kayu itu tertutup dengan sangat pelan. Tidak tahu mengapa, Sungmin masih berdiam diri ditepi ranjangnya itu. Bayang-bayang Kyuhyun masih saja menari dibenaknya.

Ah, apakah dia sedang kasmaran? Benar saja, dia baru saja berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, tapi mengapa rasanya ingin bertemu lagi? Astaga, dia benar-benar merindukan Kyuhyunnie-nya.

Jari jempolnya terangkat meraba bibir ranumnya. Kini status bibir itu sudah tidak lajang lagi. Bibir itu sudah disentuh dan hari ini tanggal 13 Juli adalah hari pertama melepas status lajang pada bibirnya itu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang lajang.. apa hanya bibirnya saja yang sudah tidak lajang? Bagaimana dengan status hatinya? Ugh, Sungmin malas memikirkannya. Harusnya kini dia menikmati apa saja yang menyenangkan baginya. Jadi lupakan tentang masalah yang membuat hatinya berdenyut ngilu. Toh, beberapa hari lagi dia juga akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melemparkan dirinya keatas ranjang besar berlapis seprai warna biru khas pororo. Posisi tubuhnya tengkurap, dan kedua sikunya menjadikan tumpuan bagi tubuhnya. Dia meraih notes yang tadi sempat dibangga-banggakan Kyuhyun. Matanya langsung menuju bagian bawah notes itu. Kearah sebuah tulisan tangannya dengan tinta yang berwarna merah muda.

"Aku benar, aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu, Cho."

Dengan wajah yang menyalangkan kesedihan, ia membalik halaman selanjutnya. Uh, begitu menyesakkan mengetahui tulisan itu. Sungguh.

KRUYUK~

"Aish, bunyinya sangat memalukan."

Dia langsung teringat dengan nampan yang tadi Kyuhyun bawa. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan menemukan nampan itu diatas nakas.

Memakannya dengan cepat, seperti sedang melampiaskan seluruh rasa kesalnya. Sesekali ia menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya terlalu banyak, hingga membuat pipi yang sudah gembul itu terlihat makin gembul.

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku harus terlahir dari keluarga LEE?"

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih tergeletak begitu saja diatas selimutnya. Ia segera meraihnya. "Eoh? Apakah dari Kyuhyun?"

Ia menciumi kelinci itu, bau khas Kyuhyunnie. "Ah iya benar. Dari Kyuhyunnie. Aish, mengapa dia meninggalkannya disini begitu saja?"

* * *

"Min, kau bisa bantu _Eomma_ disini?"

Suara Leeteuk terdengar lantang dari arah dapur. Segera saja Sungmin meninggalkan ruang tamu dan beranjak dari sofa. Ia masih membiarkan TV diruang tamu itu menyala. Biarlah, biar ada suara biar rumah ini tidak terlalu sepi seperti kuburan.

Salah satu alasan, yang membuatnya sedikit menyesal terlahir dari keluarga ini, ia tidak mempunyai seorang adik atau kakak. Dan membuat rumah ini seperti tak berpenghuni.

Selagi masa liburannya kini, ia ingin menjadi seorang wanita pemalas. Uh, memang sebuah keinginan yang aneh. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi gadis yang tidak memikirkan tugas sekolah. Yang kerjanya hanya menonton televisi sampai malam. Lagipula, siapa yang mengusulkan bahwa Ujian Masuk Perguruan Tinggi masih beberapa bulan lagi?

Jelas saja, dia sudah lulus SMA, dan saatnya kini Sungmin mendaftarkan diri ke Perguruan Tinggi. Dan selama menunggu waktu ujian itu, masih banyak waktu yang tersisa. Ia sedang malas belajar. Sungmin juga ingin merasakan hobi malas-malasan itu seperti apa rasanya.

Namun rasanya aneh. Itu sama sekali bukan Sungmin. Jadi, memang lebih baik ia membantu _Eomma_ didapur.

"Apa _Eomma_?" tanyanya setelah sampai didapur dan menemukan _Eomma_nya sedang mengaduk-ngaduk sesuatu didalam panci.

Leeteuk berhenti mengaduk, ia meneteskan kuah dari panci itu ketelapak tangannya. Lalu menyesapnya sambil menggerakkan bola matanya. "Uhm, _mashita_.. Ah, Min.. Tolong iriskan tahu dan dan bawang," Leeteuk menunjuk arah meja makan. Ada beberapa tahu dan bawang diatas meja makan.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Ia berjalan kesebelah lemari pendingin, mengambil celemek. Setelah mengikat pada bagian belakang leher dan punggungnya, ia mengambil sebuah pisau dan alas untuk mengiris dan duduk manis disalah satu kursi makan, dan segera saja memulai mengirisi tahu putih yang ekstra lembut itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

"_Eomma_, _Eomma_ masak apa?"

Leeteuk sedikit mengecilkan apinya, setelahnya ia berbalik dari kompor. "_Soondubu Jiggae_. Ah Min, Agak cepat memotong tahunya, sebentar lagi kuahnya akan mendidih."

"Eum."

"Min."

Ketika sedang berkonsentrasi memotong tahu super sensitif itu, Leeteuk ikut duduk disalah satu kursi makan yang ada dihadapan Sungmin. "_Ne_, _Eomma_?"

Leeteuk memainkan jari telunjuknya diatas permukaan meja makan. Membuat alur yang tidak jelas. "Kau masih ingat 'kan permintaan _Eomma_?"

Mendadak Sungmin menghentikan irisan tahunya. "Permintaan _Eomma_?" gadis yang memakai celemek merah muda itu merotasikan bola matanya. "Ah~" Sungmin mengangguk mengerti lalu melanjutkan irisannya."Tentang saat aku berusia 20 tahun?"

"Eum, kuharap kau tidak mengecewakan _Eomma_."

Gadis berusia 19 tahun itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Mengapa _Eomma_ bertanya seperti itu? _Eomma_ seperti sedang menuduhku bahwa aku sedang mempunyai hubungan dengan seseora—"

"Kyuhyun."

Jantungnya bertalu-talu memaksakan untuk keluar dari pelindungnya, tulang rusuk. Mendengar nama itu disebut, membuat darahnya terasa mendidih. Hingga irisan pada tahunya sedikit berantakan.

Sungmin mencoba tenang, ia memejamkan matanya sambil menarik-hembuskan nafas. "Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun, _Eomma_? Memangnya _Eomma_ mengenalnya?"

Leeteuk menatap satu titik nanar. Seperti sedang mengingat-ingat wajah Kyuhyun. "Eum, dia kemarin malam datang kesini, dan yang menyuruhnya membawa makanan kedalam kamarmu adalah _Eomma_. Dan karena dia yang membawakannya jadi kau memakannya, Min?"

_Shit!_

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat membingungkan untuk dijawab. Leeteuk memang tidak terlalu frontal untuk maksudnya, tapi Sungmin tahu maksud sebenarnya dari pertanyaan Leeteuk adalah, 'mengapa kau mau makan saat disuruh Kyuhyun, dan tidak mau ketika _Eomma_ yang menyuruh, bahkan untuk membukakan pintu kamar saja _Eomma_ tidak diberi?'

Sebenarnya karena malam itu Kyuhyun mengagetkan dengan perkataannya ditelfon. Dan tiba-tiba sosok tinggi itu benar sudah ada didepan pintu kamarnya. Siapa yang tidak kaget?

Huh. Sudahlah Sungmin malas untuk mengingatnya.

"Semalam aku sudah benar-benar lapar _Eomma_."

Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk, "Arra, untuk alasan itu _Eomma_ bisa memakluminya, tapi.. untuk apa Kyuhyun menemuimu tadi malam, bahkan hingga satu jam penuh didalam kamarmu?"

_Astaga apalagi ini?_

Sungmin merasa ia adalah seorang maling yang sedang disidang oleh polisi. Ia harus menjawab apa? Bahwa mereka berciuman sambil bertindihan didalam kamar? Itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Eum, kami ada sedikit masalah _Eomma_, tentang.. kelulusan."

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Kelulusan? Ada apa, Min?"

Sungmin tersenyum geli. "Mungkin _Eomma_ agak sedikit aneh mendengarnya, tapi percayalah ini benar terjadi. Aku kesal pada Kyuhyun karena dia mendapat peringkat pertama untuk kelulusan."

"Itu wajar 'kan Min? Mengapa kau kesal, sayang~?"

"Yeah, sangat wajar jika setiap malam Kyuhyun membuka buku pelajaran dan mempelajarinya."

Leeteuk diam sebentar. "Jadi? Kyuhyun tidak pernah belajar, tapi mendapat peringkat pertama?" Leeteuk mulai bisa menangkap apa yang dibicarakan Sungmin.

"Dan aku yang belajar mati-matian hanya mendapat nilai pas dirata-rata. Aneh 'kan _Eomma_?"

Leeteuk memandang Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut. "Jadi karena itu kau mogok makan kemarin? Dan mengurung diri didalam kamar seharian?"

"Haha." Sungmin ganti mengirisi bawang. "Sudahlah lupakan, mengingatnya aku jadi geli sendiri."

Sempat diam sebentar. Leeteuk juga tidak mungkin melanjutkan omongannya karena mendengar suara Sungmin yang sudah terlanjut _unmood_ itu. Leeteuk kembali kedepan kompor mengecek reIlsan airnya. Ia berjalan kearah meja makan, mengambil tahu yang sudah dipotong Sungmin.

"_Eomma_."

"Eum?"

"Aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Ya."

"Apa alasan sebenarnya _Eomma_ melarangku berpacaran sebelum aku berusia 20 tahun?"

Leeteuk duduk disebelah kursi Sungmin. Tangannya mengelus surai hitam yang mulai memanjang itu. Begitu bahagia rasanya mempunyai seorang anak gadis yang cantik apalagi dia bisa membantu Leeteuk memasak. "Karena _Eomma_ ingin Minnie menjalankannya jika Minnie sudah siap. _Eomma_ juga ingin Minnie tidak menderita akhirnya."

Sungmin mendongak menatap Leeteuk. "Menderita?"

"Ya, menderita. Kau jangan hanya berpikir bahwa mempunyai kekasih itu sebuah hal yang manis. Kau harus mulai memikirkan apa akibatnya jika kau melakukan suatu hal, Min. Kau tahu 'kan berpacaran itu kebanyakan berakhir dengan.."

"Berpisah?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Ya. Dan menjadi tidak memiliki semangat hidup."

"Lalu ada misteri apakah dibalik umur 20 tahun? Mengapa _Eomma_ tidak menyuruhku berpacaran ketika aku berusia 35 tahun saja? Biar sekalian aku akan menjadi perawan tua." Terdengar suara 'tak-tak' pada alas iris Sungmin.

Leeteuk terkikik. Ia tahu, Sungmin sedang jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Dan Leeteuk yakin, alasan Sungmin ingin berpacaran adalah Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu 'kan? Saat kau berumur 20 tahun, dengan sendirinya _image_ dalam dirimu itu berubah menjadi dewasa?"

"Lalu, saat ini _Eomma_ tidak menganggapku dewasa?"

Leeteuk kembali membelai surai Sungmin. "Kalau kau sudah dewasa, kau pasti tidak membantah ucapan _Eomma_, Min."

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa dewasa kalau aku tidak mempunyai pengalaman dari berpacaran?"

Leeteuk tersenyum. Sepertinya anaknya ini benar-benar sedang kasmaran. "Percayalah, pengalaman yang kau butuhkan ketika kau menikah bukan apa yang ada didalam cinta anak remaja sekarang."

"Menikah? _Eomma_, aku sedang berbicara tentang pacaran bukan tentang men—"

"Ya, sebaiknya kau langsung saja menikah saat usiamu 20 tahun, supaya pria itu tidak main-main terhadapmu, Min. Berpacaran itu hanya status yang tidak terlalu kuat, Min. terlalu mudah untuk mengatakan 'putus'. Coba pikirkan ketika kau menikah, pasti kau tidak akan berani main-main dengan perceraian 'kan?"

Sungmin diam. Benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran _Eomma_nya.

"Ah, ya Min. menurut _Eomma_, bagaimana jika kau mencari pria Seoul saja? Kau tahu, pria Ilsan itu.."

TAK!

Sungmin menjatuhkan pisaunya dan meninggalkan irisan bawangnya. Ia langsung berlari kekamar meninggalkan Leeteuk yang sedang menarik napas berat.

Perkataan terakhir Leeteuk barusan memang ambigu, namun Sungmin jelas dapat menangkap apa maksud _Eomma_nya tersebut. 'lebih baik kau mencari pria Seoul saja, jangan Kyuhyun…'

Kyuhyun adalah pria Ilsan yang dimaksud, 'kan?

* * *

"PLAYER 2 WIN! PLAYER 1 LOST!"

"AISH!"

"HAHAHAHAHA~!"

Kyuhyun membanting joystick PSnya keatas meja yang ada dihadapannya. Dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa pasrah. Lalu mengusap rambut kasar. "Aish!" decaknya kesal.

Sedangkan Changmin yang ada disampingnya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tidak biasanya ia bisa mengalahkan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Dari masa hidupnya, ia berhasil mengalahkan Kyuhyun hanya beberapa kali. Itupun bisa terhitung dengan jarinya sendiri.

Sesuai pembicaraan ditelfon kemarin, Changmin akhirnya bertanding PS bersama Kyuhyun dia rumah pria bermarga Cho itu. Bagaikan turun hujan uang dari langit, ini adalah fenomena yang sangat langka dan membuat Changmin tidak bisa berhenti mengembangkan senyumnya.

Changmin melirik kesampingnya, "Ya, ada apa denganmu, _macchiato_? Kau sedang ada masalah, ya?"

Changmin paham, pasti ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran Kyuhyun hingga bisa-bisanya dia kalah seperti ini.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dan membuat Changmin juga ikut diam. Tidak mungkin Changmin memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bercerita. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun mempunyai privasi. Mungkin Kyuhyun belum bisa bercerita, dia hanya butuh waktu.

Changmin akhirnya bermain game sendirian. Sebenarnya Changmin berusaha tidak peduli dengan Kyuhyun. Namun, beberapa kali Changmin bisa mendengar Kyuhyun mendesahkan nafas berat. Membuat konsentrasinya pecah. "YA!"

"Kalau ada masalah jangan dipendam! Aish, jinjja~!"

Changmin membanting joysticknya dan membanting tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun. Ia menyudahi permainannya. "Kau ini kenapa _Macchiato_?"

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Ah, apa ini masalah tentang seorang gadis? Eum.. Sungmin? Ehm, apa marganya? Jung? Jung Sungmin? Kim? Kim Sung— eum ani, atau Park? Atau jangan-jangan Shim? Shim Sung—"

"Lee. Lee Sungmin."

Changmin menjentikkan jarinya keudara. "Lee Sungmin, gadis yang satu kelas denganmu, yang bertubuh mungil itu 'kan? Yang selalu kau banggakan itu?"

Changmin memang tidak terlalu mengenal Sungmin secara pribadi, karena Changmin tidak sekelas dengan mereka berdua. Changmin pernah satu kelas dengan Kyuhyun saat mereka berada ditingkat 1 dan tingkat 2.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemas. "Ya dia."

Changmin tertawa tidak percaya. "HAHA~ YA! Cho! Kau kalah bermain PS denganku karena seorang gadis? Astaga, ini seperti tanda-tanda kiamat.."

Kyuhyun menarik napas berat, lalu membuangnya begitu saja. "Kata-katamu benar Changmin-ah, yang tentang cinta dan benci itu…"

Changmin langsung konek. "Tidak berbanding jauh? Bahkan kau bisa merasakannya pada saat bersamaan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Eum."

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan.. kau? Sedang.. putus cinta.. ah! Atau, kau sedang.. kasmaran?"

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya didada. "Dua-duanya."

"Hah?! Kau mencintainya? Eh, tunggu, kau juga membencinya?!"

**TBC**

* * *

**author note: pendek ya? Iya aku tau. dan... terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview. sedikit kaget karena jumlah angka yang membaca dan yang mereview sangat jauh berbeda..**

**terimakasih untuk yang sudah bersedia mereview. dan untuk silent readers, berusahalah untuk menghargai karya orang:)**

**apalagi ya? oh ya apa kalian menemukan typo sejauh ini? kalau iya, bisa langsung PM ke saya :)**

**dan... banyak yang bilang dari judul, summary sama chapter pertama kemarin sangat tidak nyambung. okay. itu benar +..+ karena baru awal, jadi ikuti saja, dan pasti nanti kalian lama lama paham:)**

**ada yang bilang, kenapa Min kesal sama Kyu gara gara dapet ranking satu. diatas udah ada jawabannya kan? pas dia curhat sama leeteuk :)**

**lalu, ada yang bertanya "kyumin sahabatan?" iya benar :) **

**mungkin itu saja review yang bisa dibalas. sekali lagi terimakasih untuk kalian yang bersedia review /hug/ **

**thanks to : **audrey musaena, Guest, PaboGirl, Ayumi0101, cuttianisa, 1TifyTiffanyLee, Kyuna36, bynbkyoung, vitaminsparkyu1123, .9026, NurLarasati13, deviyanti137

**dan saya mau bertanya, menurut kalian, update kilat itu berapa hari sih? **

**serta /ini agak enggak enak bilangnya/ dari selasa sampai sabtu biasanya jadwal ku full.. susah untuk mencuri curi waktu. ini bisa post karena libur ada potong kambing, hehe. semoga aja kedepannya gabakal susah :)**

**sekali lagi, thanks...**


	3. the third pieces

Changmin bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi Kyuhyun disini adalah pemeran utamanya, karena dia yang sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya. Tapi saat Changmin tanyakan tentang pertanyaan terakhir itu, pria tinggi 180 cm itu hanya diam. Seperti sedang sendirian diatas sofa coklat ini.

Mereka sempat berdiam. Changmin juga lebih membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang disukainya. Changmin.. ya, lumayan paham posisi Kyuhyun saat ini. Pasti sebenarnya ia ingin mengeluarkan semuanya. Tapi, dia hanya bingung mau memulainya darimana.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terpusat pada otaknya.. sedari tadi dipikirannya terus menari-nari dengan indah tentang satu topik, 'apa alasan Sungmin.. apa alasan Sungmin..'

Sampai akhirnya petikan jari Changmin memecahkan keheningan. "AH! Kyu, bukankah kau baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya?"

Dengan gerakan pelan. Kyuhyun memutarkan kepalanya kearah Changmin lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Itu dia. Mengapa kau baru mengingatnya?"

Changmin menggarukkan kepalanya. "Ah, _mian_." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, apa dia sudah memberi jawaban?"

Kyuhyun mendengus lesu. Ia mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas sofa dan mendekap erat didadanya. "Itu dia, Changmin-ah. Kemarin, aku membaca notesnya. Aku melihat tulisan.."

"..Cho Kyuhyun aku benci mengapa aku harus menyayangimu." kini pria itu menaruh dagunya pada salah satu lututnya, dan menatap kebawah. Rasanya lantai putih dirumahnya itu lebih enak untuk dipandang sekarang. Lagi-lagi ia mendenguskan napas beratnya. "Haaaah.."

Changmin tersenyum senang. "Bukankah itu bagus kalau ternyata dia juga menyayangi— eh tunggu, tapi dia membenci kenyataannya bahwa dia menyayangimu? Begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

Changmin mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Yah, mengapa kalimatnya begitu membingungkan? Aish!"

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi. Ia diam masih dengan memeluk kedua kakinya. Walaupun Sungmin bilang ia akan memberi alasannya, namun entah mengapa rasanya terlalu menyakitkan mengingat wajah manis itu menolaknya dengan lembut.

"Dia.." Kyuhyun memulai.

Kepala Changmin refleks menoleh mendengar suara Kyuhyun. "Dia?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam. "Dia menyayangiku, tapi sebagai temannya. Itu kenyataannya."

* * *

**137411 present**

**【****Fake 20th ****】 **

**{Chapter 3}**

**Rate: Semi M**

**Warning: Genderswitch! Cerita pasaran.**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disc: Cerita ini punyaku!**

* * *

Changmin lantas menga-nga lebar. Entah seberapa sakitnya sahabatnya itu kini. Changmin sendiri tidak pernah seperti itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun putus asa seperti ini.

"Jadi benar kau membencinya?" Changmin berucap pelan. Penuh kehati-hatian.

Kyuhyun diam beberapa detik. "Eum.. mungkin."

Changmin menggeser posisi duduknya lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah.." ia merangkul bahu Kyuhyun akrab. "Jangan sampai kau mengsalah-artikan perasaanmu itu. Siapa tahu itu adalah rasa bencimu pada kenyataan bahwa dia menganggapmu sebagai teman. Bukan rasa bencimu terhadap dirinya.."

"Aku yakin, kau pasti sangat mencintainya. Hanya saja kau benci kalau dia menyayangimu sebagai temannya. Begitu, 'kan?"

"Jangan sampai salah membenci, Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Sesekali mengangguk mendengar perkataan Changmin. Dia sudah tidak memikirkan mengapa Changmin mendadak bisa guru cintanya seperti ini.

"Changmin-ah."

Changmin menoleh saat suara bass Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sangat datar. "Apa?"

"Malam itu aku menciumnya. Menciumnya dengan seluruh perasaanku." Walaupun mata Kyuhyun masih menatap datar kebawah, tapi seberkas lengkungan senyum manis tercipta dibibirnya. Seperti sedang menerawangkan pikirannya pada malam manis itu.

"Aku menciumnya dengan lembut, sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Aku.. hanya ingin menyampaikan seluruh perasaan kesungguhanku padanya.."

Sebenarnya, Changmin ingin sekali terbahak-bahak. Tidak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Apalagi sampai blak-blakan soal mencium seorang gadis. Tapi, karena Changmin sangat menyayangi sahabatnya ini, makanya dia mati-matian menahan tawanya. "Lalu?"

"Aku senang saat dia membalas ciumanku. Sangat senang. Aku bisa merasakan, dia ikut melibatkan perasaannya dalam ciuman itu. Aku tahu, dia.. juga mencintaiku.. aku bisa merasakannya.."

"Ya, lalu?"

Kyuhyun menunduk lesu. "Tapi.." Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Changmin.

"Tapi?"

"Setelah berciuman, setelah dia membawaku melayang tinggi lalu tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkanku dengan berkata bahwa dia hanya menyayangiku sebagai teman. Huh, Demi Tuhan aku sakit sekali, Changmin-ah. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa sakitnya."

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Tunggu!" Changmin mengacungkan jari telunjuknya keudara. "Kau bilang kau bisa merasakannya dia membalas ciumanmu dengan perasaannya. Ehm, maksudku, kau bisa merasakan kalau dia juga mencintaimu?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. "Sangat. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan perasaan yang ia balas."

Changmin berdecak. "Dasar perempuan! Jadi setelah itu dia tidak menjelaskan apa-apa lagi?"

"Dia bilang dia ingin memberitahu alasannya. Mengapa dia membalas ciumanku, tapi dia tiba-tiba setelah itu langsung menghempaskanku kejurang yang paling dalam. Dan.."

Changmin menghela napas. "Kenapa tidak kau dengar saja alasannya? Jadi kau memikirkan alasannya sedari tadi?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak yakin jika alasannya bisa membuat hatiku tenang kembali. Kemungkinan terbesarnya alasannya adalah.. dia hanya kasihan padaku karena itu dia membalas ciumanku. Begitu 'kan?"

Changmin menggeleng tidak percaya. "YA! Kau bahkan belum berperang tapi kau sudah mundur lebih dulu. Siapa yang duduk disebelahku ini?"

Kyuhyun diam.

"Cho, hatimu pasti lebih tenang setelah mendengar alasannya. Percayalah. Walaupun nantinya akan jadi menyakitkan. Dan, jika kau tidak mendengarnya.. pasti kau akan dihantui oleh alasan itu seumur hidupmu.. ka uterus mempertanyakannya. Jadi, lebih baik. Kau dengar saja alasannya.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Changmin, menatapnya dengan segala wajah putus asanya. "Kau tidak mengerti posisiku, Changmin-ah. Haah~"

Changmin tersenyum. "Iya, aku memang tidak pernah ada dalam posisimu. Tapi, setidaknya daripada kau terus kepikiran alasannya sampai kau tua nanti. Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mendengarnya, Kyuhyun-ah."

"CK!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa. "Aku kekamar saja."

Kening Changmin berkerut. "Hah? Lalu aku?"

Sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya, Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Terserah kau saja~"

* * *

"_JINJJA_? PARIS?"

Seketika tubuh Sungmin yang terbaring, kini duduk tegak dipinggir ranjang. "Hey, ini bukan April Mop, Seohyun-ah."

Terdengar suara kikikan khas gadis berambut sepinggang itu, Seohyun. Teman sekelas Sungmin. _"Aniyo, Sungmin-ah aku ini 'kan anak baik-baik.. Aku tidak berbohong.. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau mau melanjutkan sekolahmu kemana?"_

Bahkan saat Seohyun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya Sungmin belum bisa menutup mulutnya. Semuanya masih terlalu mengagetkan baginya. Tadi pagi, dia menerima telfon dari Sulli, bahwa teman sekelasnya itu akan melanjutkan kuliahnya ke Jepang. Dan malam ini, rasanya Sungmin ingin melepas jantungnya saja. Seohyun menelfonnya membagi kebahagiaannya bahwa dia diterima disekolah Musik di Paris.

Astaga.

"Seohyun-ah.. hiks.. hiks.."

"_M—min? G—gwaenchanhayo..? Kau menangis?"_

Sungmin mengusap kasar air matanya. "Hiks.. hiks.. aku terlalu senang, Seohyun-ah _mianhae_.. merusak suasana telfon kita.. hiks."

Seohyun berdecak dari sebrang sana. _"Sungmin, Sungmin.. kau ini.. sudah, berhenti.. jangan menangis lagi ya.. aku pikir kau kesal karena aku bisa ke Paris.. hehe"_

"_Babo_! Bagaimana mungkin aku kesal ketika temanku akan menjadi orang sukses, eoh?"

"_Arra, arra.. jadi bagaimana denganmu, Min? Kau mau melanjutkan sekolah kemana?"_

Sungmin menarik napasnya. "_Molla_."

"_Huh? Molla?"_

Sungmin tertawa hambar. "Kau tahu sendiri 'kan nilai kelulusanku seperti apa? Kemungkinannya sangat kecil ada sekolah yang bisa menerimaku, Seohyun-ah.."

Mereka terdiam beberapa detik. Sampai Seohyun yang memulai_. "Sungmin-ah? Apa aku berbicara dengan Lee Sungmin?"_

Kerutan berantakan tercipta dikening Sungmin. "Apa maksudmu, Seohyun-ah? Memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

"Bukankah Sungmin yang aku kenal selalu berjuang? Dia tidak pernah menyerah? Lalu sekarang aku berbicara dengan siapa?"

Lagi, Sungmin tertawa hambar. "Ya. Kau tidak lucu, Seohyun-ah"

"Min, kau bahkan sudah mundur sebelum berperang."

Sebuah rasa hangat terselubungi dihati Sungmin. Seohyun memang temannya yang baik. "Arra, aku akan berusaha.. aku akan belajar untuk Ujian Masuk Perguruan Tinggi nanti. Jangan khawatir, Seohyun-ah"

"Eum" Seohyun menyahut singkat. "Kalau begitu aku tutup telfonnya, ne?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, malam Seohyun-ah.."

"Malam, Min."

**KLIK**

Sungmin menekan tombol merah pada layar ponselnya. Ia taruh ponselnya itu diatas nakas. Kedua temannya sungguh membuatnya iri setengah mati. Mereka, Sulli dan Seohyun memang anak yang pintar disekolah SMA mereka dulu. Maka dari itu, tidak aneh rasanya jika mereka menerima beasiswa untuk sekolah diluar negeri.

Sedangkan Sungmin?

Membuat dirinya merasa semakin bodoh saja. Dia sudah belajar. Dia sudah berusaha. Tapi.. rasanya hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan apa ia usahakan. Apa usaha Sungmin kurang maksimal? Ah,sudahlah. Memikirkannya jadi muak.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Tangannya memijiti keningnya. Ternyata benar, semakin beranjak dewasa, maka masalah yang kau hadapi sesungguhnya semakin menyakitkan.

"Hoaam~"

Matanya melirik jam pororo didinding kamarnya. 23:55

"Pantas saja, aku sudah ngantuk."

Sungmin melepaskan jepitan digulungan rambutnya, menaruh jepitan itu dimeja nakas. Ia menarik selimut, lalu berbaring. Tepat saat matanya ingin terpejam, ringtone you-got-one-message menusuk telinganya.

Masih dengan memejamkan matanya, ia meraba kasurnya. Seingatnya tadi setelah menelfon Seohyun tadi, ia menaruhnya disekitar sini. Ah, tidak, ia menaruh diatas nakas. Tangannya terus meraba meja nakas, dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan ponsel putih itu dalam genggamannya.

Sungmin membuka matanya yang sudah terasa berat.

From : Kyuhyunie

Kita bicara besok. Malam. Tidur yang nyenyak.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya setelah membaca rentetan pesan itu. Mengapa terkesan begitu datar? Ah, itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Jika tidak datar, mungkin dunia akan kiamat.

Jari jempolnya menyentuh tulisan 'reply'.

To : Kyuhyunnie

Malam.

Ia tersenyum geli membaca pesan yang sudah delivered itu. Sama sekali bukan Sungmin. Ia hanya bermaksud menyindir lelaki itu. Semoga saja dia sadar.

* * *

**Morning**

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menghirup udara disekitarnya. "Heem~ wangi~" Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Tentu saja wangi yang bertebaran itu adalah wangi khas peach milik dirinya. Kini dia sedang berdiri didepan lemari besarnya yang terdiri dari lima pintu. Memilih pakaian yang sesuai moodnya, tidak mungkin 'kan ia memakai bathrobe untuk bertemu Kyuhyun?

Pintu paling kiri, berisi seragam dan baju-baru resmi serta gaun-gaunnya.

Pintu kedua, berisi baju-baju santainya untuk dirumah serta piyama dan gaun tidurnya.

Pintu ketiga.. eum. Underwear beserta koleksi leggingnya.

Pintu keempat. Dress dress simple dan baju yang biasa dipakai untuk bepergian.

Pintu kelima, sepatunya mulai dari yang flat sampai yang beranakan heels 7 cm.

Setelah berdiri didepan pintu nomor tiga. Dan sekarang tangannya menggenggam sepasang underwear berwarna merah nyala. Kini Sungmin beralih ke pintu nomor keempat. Baju apa yang bagus digunakan? Kaus dengan jeans? Atau mini dress?

Jari telunjuknya memainkan tali bathrobenya. Beginikah rasanya jika sedang kasmaran? Hal sekecil apapun harus patut diperhatikan agar tidak terlihat jelek dimata sang kekasih. Tapi, Sungmin menikmatinya.

Kepalanya terus digerakkan keatas kebawah, memilih kostum yang cocok untuknya. Lemari itu memang tinggi menjulang. Tingginya bahkan hampir menyamakan atap rumah Sungmin. "Ah!"

Matanya tertuju pada dress putihnya. Ini adalah pemberian Eommanya pada ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Dan dia baru memakainya sekali-dua kali. "Eum…" Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. Mencoba berpendapat tentang dress selutut itu. "Tidak terlalu buruk.."

Ia menarik dress putih itu keluar dari lemari tingginya. Menyampirkan gaunnya disandaran sofa yang ada disebelah lemari. Ia membuka bathrobenya setelah menutup semua gorden dikamarnya. Sungmin memang terbiasa memakai baju setelah mandi didalam kamarnya. Setelah mandi, ia pasti 'hanya' akan menggunakan bathrobe. Termasuk untuk underwear, dia juga menggunakan didalam kamarnya.

Sungmin berdiri menghadap lemarinya. Setelah celana dalamnya terpasang, ia beralih memasang bra yang berwarna senada dengan celana dalamnya.

CKLEK

Pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Eomma, itukah kau? Bisa bantu aku memasang kaitan bra ini?"

Sungmin tidak berputar, ia masih berdiri menghadap lemari dengan kedua tangan yang berada dibelakang punggungnya, berusaha mengaitkan bra-nya. Dia tahu, bra-nya belum terpasang dengan benar, maka dari itu, dia berniat melindungi payudaranya dari siapapun termasuk Eommanya, prinsipnya, hanya suaminya seorang yang boleh melihatnya. Uh, sungguh beruntung sang suami tersebut.

"_Palli_~ _Eomma_, kemari bantu aku memasang.." Sungmin memanggil Eommanya untuk lebih cepat.

Sungmin mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup dan dikunci. Eh dikunci?

Setelahnya ada suara langkah yang mendekat kearahnya. Sungmin bisa merasakan Eommanya sudah ada dibelakang tubuhnya. Namun, mengapa hanya diam saja. "_Eomma_, palliwa, bantu aku mengaitkan ini. Aku ada janji dengan—"

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ya, dengan Kyu— eh?"

Sejak kapan suara Eommanya berubah menjadi berat? Parahnya, tangan Eommanya yang kini menyentuh punggungnya terasa dingin dan agak besar. Seketika itu juga, bulu kuduknya berdiri menantang. Semoga saja, ia salah dengar.

Ah ya ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan Eommanya tahu marga Kyuhyun?

Akhirnya kaitan bra miliknya sudah terpasang, ia ingin berbalik namun dua tangan kokoh itu malah melingkar dipinggangnya dengan mesra. "Jangan berbalik, biarkan seperti ini dulu."

Demi Tuhan, Sungmin ingin teriak meminta tolong. Tapi rasanya mulutnya langsung terasa dijahit oleh benang yang sangat kuat. Ia tahu siapa yang sedang memeluknya. Dan ia tak perlu meragukannya lagi. Wangi polo sport itu langsung membahana diindra penciumannya.

Jantungnya, oh Tuhan jantungnya benar-benar. Rasanya Sungmin ingin melepas jantung miliknya saja. Bertalu diluar kecepatan yang seharusnya.

Kali ini Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras saat tangan kokoh yang memeluknya itu mengelus perut ratanya. Dan Sungmin semakin kuat menggigit bibirnya saat ia merasakan orang dibelakangnya mengecup tengkuknya lembut.

"Min.."

"Mmhh.. ya?"

Kali ini tangan besar itu mulai menaik merambat keatas. Sungmin mati-matian menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya. Orang dibelakang tubuhnya memperlakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kau. Sangat indah.."

"ARGH!"

Tepat saat orang itu menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, dengan agak keras ia menggigit leher Sungmin membuat tanda kepemilikan. Dan tak urung Sungmin teriak kaget.

"Minnhhh.." Kali ini orang itu sengaja memanggil Sungmin dengan nada seduktifnya dan meniupkan angin lembut diakhir kalimatnya tepat ditelingan kanan Sungmin.

"Mmmh… yaa?" Jujur, Sungmin terlalu terbuai dengan remasan tangan besar itu dikedua payudaranya. Orang itu semakin merapatkan tubuh Sungmin dengan dirinya. Membuat Sungmin bersandar pada dada bidang itu.. dan dibawah sana.. ada yang menusuk paha belakangnya. Ah, Sungmin tahu adik kecilnya sudah bangun.

Bibir terampil yang berukuran tebal milik orang itu kini menuju telinga Sungmin. Diciumnya lembut cupingnya sambil terus meremas dua buah gundukan milik Sungmin. "Lain kali.. kalau berganti pakaian jangan didepan lemari.. kau harus berganti pakaian dikamar mandi.."

"Ashhh.. Ak—ku ah, ahhh sudah uh, aaahh terbi— ahh sahh.."

Orang itu tersenyum mendengar Sungmin menjawab pertanyaannya dengan susah payah. Sungguh demi apapun benda kenyal yang saat ini sedang diremasnya membuatnya ingin meremasnya lebih tanpa henti. Apalagi mendengar gadis ini terus saja mendesah.

Orang itu berhenti meremas payudara Sungmin, ia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sungmin dan menaruh kepalanya disana. "Kalau begitu, lain kali kau harus hati-hati. Beruntunglah kali ini aku yang masuk, Min."

"Kyu?"

"Eum.."

Kyuhyun terus menciumi wangi peach disekitar leher Sungmin. Begitu membuatnya gila seketika. Rasanya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti menciumi wangi itu.

"Mengapa kau masuk kekamarku?"

Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun berhenti menciuminya sesaat setelah pertanyaan Sungmin terucap. Dan ia merasakan bahunya agak ringan karena kepala Kyuhyun sudah terangkat dari sana. "Aku 'kan sudah mengirimu pesan semalam, 'kan? Aku sudah siap untuk mendengar alasanmu.. dan kita harus bicara Min.."

Secara naluriah, seharusnya seorang wanita akan marah ketika ada pria yang tidak ada hubungan darahnya masuk kedalam kamarnya begitu saja. Dan parahnya, Sungmin dalam keadaan hampir telanjang. Ia hanya menutupi bagian privasi tubuhnya saja. Seharusnya Sungmin sudah berteriak minta tolong. Seharusnya Sungmin sudah menendang Kyuhyun keluar dari sini.

Tapi apa kenyataannya? Sungmin menerima bahwa Kyuhyun mencumbunya. Sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan. Demi Tuhan. Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyesal bahwa Kyuhyun sudah melihat bagian belakang tubuhnya. Ia rela.

"Yah, aku tahu itu. tapi, mengapa kau tidak ketuk pintu dulu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu, dan aku harus menjadikan 'mengetuk pintu' sebagai penghambat untuk bertemu denganmu? Kau tahu aku bagaimana, Min."

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia bisa merasakan dekapan Kyuhyun begitu hangat. Mereka masih diam sambil berpelukan didepan lemari. Sedari tadi masih disana, didepan lemari. Dan Sungmin masih hanya menggunakan dua buah kain berwarna merah itu untuk menutup bagian penting tubuhnya.

"Min."

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu 'kan aku pria normal?"

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dari bahu Sungmin. Ia memutar tubuh Sungmin dengan gerakan pelan. Hingga punggung Sungmin bersandar pada pintu lemari, dan kedua tangan Kyuhyun terjulur disisi tubuh Sungmin, mengukungnya.

"Min, coba kau bayangkan. Seorang pria, sedang berkunjung kerumah seorang gadis, pria itu sangat merindukan sang gadis. Dan coba kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaan si pria itu bila Eomma sang gadis itu mengijinkan masuk kekamar sang gadis."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Senang?"

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terangkat menuju pipi Sungmin. Dibelainya lembut. "Tentu saja sang pria senang, Min.."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, untuk menatap Kyuhyun. "Lalu, apa masalahnya kau bercerita itu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Cerita itu belum selesai. Setelah pria itu mendapat ijin untuk langsung kekamar sang gadis, ia langsung menuju kamar wanita itu.. karena pria itu sudah terlalu rindu, dia sampai lupa untuk mengetuk pintu, dan langsung masuk kamar gadis itu. Tapi kau tahu apa yang dilihat pria itu, Min?"

Kedua alis Sungmin berkerut. Ia merasa kenal dengan cerita itu. "Lalu pria itu melihat.."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sungmin, ia berbisik sambil meremas lengan kiri Sungmin. "Pria itu melihat sebuah tubuh hampir telanjang membelakanginya, dan parahnya, gadis itu meminta pria itu untuk membantunya memasangkan kaitan bra-nya. Kau tahu apa yang dirasakan pria itu, Min?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Karena dia merasa omongan Kyuhyun ini agak.. dewasa.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang tadi meremas lengan Sungmin, kini berpindah menggenggam jemari Sungmin. Kembali Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sungmin. Ia berbisik dengan suara husky-nya. "Adik kecil milik pria itu sakit, Min. Sakit."

Sungmin berjengit kaget saat Kyuhyun membawa tangannya untuk memegang sesuatu yang menggunduk diantara selangkangan Kyuhyun.

"Dia.. refleks berdiri karena melihat punggung mulus putih milikmu, dan melihat bongkahan pantat besar milikmu, Min. percayalah, adik kecil milikku sangat sakit, Min.."

Kyuhyun berdecih dalam hati, saat Sungmin belum juga menggerakan tangannya diatas gundukan itu. segitu polosnyakah Sungmin? Atau Kyuhyun yang kurang vulgar?

"Mi—"

"Bagaimana cara menghilangkannya sakitnya, Kyu?"

**TBC**

* * *

**HAHAHAHA /ketawa nista/ itu apa?**

**untuk saat ini maaf sekali saya belum bisa jawab review kalian 33 nanti... pasti kalau ada waktu luang, pasti saya akan membalas... **

**dan jangan kecewa dengan cerita sangat amat pendek diatas.**

**dan aku mohon reviewnya. :D**

**salam hangat. dan doakan author urusan author lancar, hingga bisa post cepat dan bales review kalian :D**

**bye! :D**


	4. the fourth pieces

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya Sungmin bertanya dengan polosnya.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Kyuhyun harus menjawab apa? Mengelus? Mengulum? Memanjakannya?

Ah tidak-tidak. Sepertinya Sungmin masih 'level satu' dan harus diberi yang awal dulu.

"Min,"

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dengan telunjuknya. Ia hanya ingin melihat wajah gadis itu saat memanjakan adik kecilnya. "Buatlah dia tidur kembali, Min." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin diakhir kalimatnya.

"Tidur?"

Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar. Demi apapun, dia malah semakin tegang. Sungmin dihadapannya hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam.

Apalagi, wajah polos itu. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak ingat Tuhan, Kyuhyun sudah menjadi yang pertama memasuki Sungmin.

"Ehm, begini Min. Ketika kau kecil dulu, kalau kau ingin tidur, kau biasakan diapakan oleh Eommamu?"

Sungmin berpikir. "Didongengkan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Selain itu?"

"Eomma mengelus rambutku.."

"Ah, kalau begitu elus dia, Min.."

"Mengelusnya? Kyu tapi—"

"Min, please. Kalau kau tidak memulainya, aku akan semakin sakit.."

Sungmin mendengus lesu. "Arra.."

* * *

**137411 present**

**Fake 20****th**

**Chapter 4**

**Rate : Semi M [lagi]**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING! Genderswitch! Cerita pasaran~ **

**Nanti, akan ada YeWook, EunHae.. tapi! Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menjadi wanita seperti Sungmin.**

**Disc: CERITA INI PUNYAKU!**

* * *

"Good girl— aaahhh.. Minnhh.. " Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

Sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sungmin sudah mengelus adik kecil. Pelan, sangat pelan. Membuat Kyuhyun mendamba, menginginkannya yang lebih.

"Minnh.. remas saja jangan dielus.. Ohhh.."

"Remas? Begini?"

"Ahhhhh.. ya ya.." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kenikmatan. Tangan Sungmin begitu terampil.

Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran. "Rasanya apa, Kyu? Sepertinya kau sangat senang?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang sayu, "Seperti.. apa ya? Asssh.. Minnh.. terussshh.."

"Rasanya seperti ini, Min." Kali ini Kyuhyun membalas meremas kedua payudara Sungmin. Dia tidak bermain lembut. "Apa rasanya?"

"Mmhh.. enak.. assshh.." Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Menahan nikmat yang berdera mendatangi dirinya.

"Nah, itu yang aku rasakan, Min.."

"Kyu," Sungmin berhenti meremas adik kecil itu. Ia mendongak.

"Ne?"

"Lagi…"

"Apanya?"

Sungmin membusungkan dadanya. "Ini.. remas dia lagi.."

Bagaikan tersengat listrik ratusan volt. Kyuhyun yakin dia sekarang mati berdiri. "M—Min?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, ia memundurkan dada yang Sungmin busungkan. "Min, kau tahu 'kan aku pria normal? Aku bisa saja melakukan yang lebih dari itu, jika sudah lupa daratan, Min.."

Kepala Sungmin tertunduk.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah itu. ketika wajah Sungmin terangkat, saat itu juga Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya. Membuat Sungmin refleks memundurkan kepalanya hingga tersandar pada lemari.

"Aku.. boleh menciummu tidak, Min?"

Sungmin diam.

"Diam aku anggap setuju.."

* * *

"Kyu, ini lucu. Sungguh demi Tuhan, ini-sangat-lucu."

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang sedang berjalan memasuki rumahnya. "Lucu? Apanya?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kau menjemputku untuk datang kerumahmu? Coba kau pikirkan, itu lucu, Kyu. Kalau ternyata ingin kerumahmu 'kan aku bisa naik taksi, kau tidak perlu menjemputku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia merangkul bahu Sungmin. "Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu, Min. karena aku benar mencintaimu. Sudah ayo masuk."

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun begitu ringan memasuki rumahnya sendiri, dia tidak menyadari bahwa gadis disampingnya sedang berjuang dengan jantungnya yang lagi-lagi berdetak diluar kekuasaannya. Ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu manis, membuat kakinya terasa tidak menapak dibumi.

"Min, ini _Eomma_ku."

Lamunannya terpecah saat Kyuhyun bersuara. Dia sudah duduk disebuah sofa coklat panjang tepat disebelah Kyuhyun. Dan dihadapannya ada seorang wanita dengan baju yang terlihat casual. Ada sebuah majalah fashion ditangannya.

"_Annyeong_, _Ahjumma_. Saya Lee Sungmin. Teman Kyuhyun." Sungmin berdiri dari sofa, lalu membungkuk sopan pada Heechul, Eomma Kyuhyun.

Heechul menaruh majalahnya diatas pangkuannya. Matanya mendelik kearah Kyuhyun. "Teman? Kau bilang kau akan mengenalkan kekasihmu pada Eomma, Kyu. Tapi kenapa yang datang malah teman?"

Sungmin yang baru saja kembali duduk kesofa, langsung menoleh kearah kirinya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasannya.

Kyuhyun mendecih dalam hati. Ia lupa, Sungmin masih temannya.

"Ah, tapi dia yang kumaksud, yang akan kukenalkan pada Eomma. Aku hanya salah bicara, _Eomma_."

Sungmin tersenyum maklum.

"Ah terserah padamu, Kyu. Sepertinya, dia gadis yang menyenangkan, ya? Eum, Sungmin, apa kau bisa memasak?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Bisa, beberapa, _Ahjumma_."

Heechul menjentikkan jarinya keudara. "AH! Kau bisa memasak, samgyetang?"

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Heechul berdiri dari sofa. "_Kajja_, kita masak, Min."

Sungmin linglung. Untungnya, Kyuhyun langsung membuka suara.

"Ya _Eomma_! Aku mengajaknya kesini untuk berkenalan dengan _Eomma_ bukan untuk memasak! Aish!"

Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berkata pada Eommanya bahwa dia membawa Sungmin kesini karena alasan pribadi mereka.

"Berkenalan dengan _Eomma_-nya sudah 'kan? Jadi tunggu apa lagi? Ayo Min, kita masak bersama!" Heechul sudah menarik tangan Sungmin. Namun suara ponselnya membuatnya berhenti ingin melangkah.

Sungmin kembali duduk karena ditarik Kyuhyun. "Min, kau kesini mau berbicara denganku, atau mau memasak sih?"

"T—tapi, _Eomma_-mu.."

"Jadi, kau memilih lebih _Eomma_?"

Heechul menutup panggilan pada ponselnya, lalu berbalik menghadap dua manusia itu yang sedang duduk diatas sofa.

"Kau menang sekarang, Kyu. _Eomma_ ada urusan mendadak dibutik." Tatapannya galak menatap Kyuhyun.

Namun ketika beralih pada Sungmin, berubah lunak. "Tapi, kita masak lain kali, ya Min. oke?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne, Ahjum—"

Heechul menginterupsi suara Sungmin dengan menggoyangkan telunjuknya. "_Ani_, _ani_ panggil aku _Eommonim_."

Sungmin menatap Heechul bingung. "Ah.. baik _Eommonim_."

Heechul tersenyum lembut lalu mengacak surai Sungmin. "Gadis cantik."

"Kyu, _Eomma_ berangkat dulu!"

"Hem." Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Eommanya memang seperti itu. Mungkin karena obsesinya yang ingin memiliki anak perempuan, dan hari ini dia kedatangan seorang tamu yang sangat manis. Semua itu membuatnya lupa bahwa anak sebenarnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Setelah bayangan Heechul menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya, Kyuhyun mendesah lega. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menganggu waktunya dengan Sungmin sekarang.

Sejujurnya, ada sedikit rasa lega yang menyelip dihati Kyuhyun. Dengan respon Heechul yang positif itu terhadap Sungmin, bukankah berarti Heechul menyukai Sungmin dan akan menerima gadis itu sebagai menantunya nanti?

Semoga saja iya.

"Ming."

"Ming?"

"Iya, Ming."

"Sejak kapan namaku berubah menjadi Sungming?" Sungmin tertawa geli.

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin. "Anggap saja itu panggilan spesial untukmu dariku"

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "_Arra_, _arra_. Lalu kau? Kyung? Atau Kyunnie?"

"Haish, dasar!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin gemas. "Terserah kau saja, Ming. Aku akan menerimanya, asal itu darimu. Karena aku mencinta—"

"_Arra_! Kyunnie!" Sungmin sengaja memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Terlalu mudah untuk pria itu mengucap kata cinta didepan Sungmin.

Perlu diingat, Sungmin adalah seorang gadis. Dia berhak merasa senang ketika seorang pria mengatakan cinta padanya. Namun yang ada pada kenyataannya, akan menyakitkan jika mendengar Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "Uuu~ Kyunnie~~ uu~" ia mencubiti kedua pipi Kyuhyun sambil bersenandung seperti seorang Eomma yang terlalu gemas dengan seorang bayi. "Uu~~ Kyunnie sangat lucu~ uuu~~"

Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Sungmin yang mencubiti pipinya. Kedua hazelnya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam. "Ming, jangan pernah mencoba bertingkah seperti itu lagi dihadapanku. Atau kau.." Kyuhyun memojokkan Sungmin keujung sofa. "Akan langsung kumakan ditempat. _Arraseo_?"

"Ung~" Sungmin mengangguk kaku sambil mengerjap lucu.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan itu berarti membuat Sungmin juga menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandaran sofa. Serangan mendadak Kyuhyun membuat jantungnya kembali bertalu-talu tidak jelas. Uh, lagi-lagi dan lagi.

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya. "Astaga hampir lupa. Ming, ayo kita bicara masalah kita." Pria itu merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyerong menghadap Sungmin. Raut wajahnya begitu antusias. Sepertinya dia begitu bangga bisa mempunyai masalah bersama Sungmin, yang artinya dia mempunyai waktu lebih banyak untuk bersama Sungmin.

Alis Sungmin merenggut. "Eum? Ya, tinggal dibicarakan saja.."

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya keudara. "AH!"

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa?"

"Kita bicara dihalaman belakang saja, bagaimana? Disana udaranya lebih fresh, Ming."

Sungmin mengikuti arah Kyuhyun menatap, kearah halaman belakang rumahnya. Dari jendela tinggi yang berkaca transparan, Sungmin bisa melihat ada sebuah kolam renang disana. Ada taman disekitarnya, dan tak lupa ada sebuah saung dipojokan.

"_Arra_.."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "_Kajja_, Ming!"

* * *

"_Omo_, _omo_! Jaejoong _eonni_, _matta_?"

"Nugu… seyo?" Jaejoong yang sedang duduk disebuah café, menatap orang yang bertanya padanya itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Naneun.. Leeteuk! Ingat tidak?"

Jaejoong mengamati wanita yang menyebut dirinya bernama Leeteuk itu. Tak lama, ia tersenyum senang. "AH! LEETEUK!" dia beranjak berdiri dari kursinya dimeja nomor 4.

"Apa kabar, Leeteuk-ah?" Jaejoong beranjak memeluk wanita dengan dress hijau itu. Begitu juga dengan Leeteuk, yang langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

Setelah beberapa lama berpelukan, melepas rasa rindu setelah satu tahun tidak bertemu. Leeteuk melepas pelukannya, "Ya! Kau makan apa selama di Paris, hingga membuatmu melupakan diriku, eoh?"

Jaejoong dengan bahasa tangannya menyuruh Leeteuk untuk bergabung satu meja dengannya. Hingga dua wanita dewasa itu, saling duduk berhadapan. "Ah, mianhae Leeteuk-ah, urusan di Paris membuat otakku patah rasanya, uh!"

Leeteuk tersenyum memaklumi. Jung Jaejoong, adalah seorang wanita yang dulu adalah tetangganya. Dia dan Leeteuk cukup bersahabat. Tapi, satu tahun yang lalu, keluarga Jung itu memutuskan untuk pindah ke Paris karena sang kepala keluarga, Jung Yunho mempunyai urusan kerja disana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Leeteuk-ah?" Jaejoong mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Leeteuk meraih buku Menu diatas meja. "Eum, baik. Sangat baik, dan tambah baik ketika melihatmu sudah tiba di Korea, dan.. mengapa kau tidak mengabari kepulanganmu, Jaejoong-ah?"

Jaejoong menyesap cappuccino-nya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Ketika di Paris, ponselku sempat hilang, jadi aku mengganti ponsel plus nomorku, Leeteuk-ah. Dan aku kehilangan semua nomor-nomor yang ada diponsel itu, termasuk nomormu, Leeteuk-ah, mian."

Leeteuk mengacungkan tangannya, untuk memanggil seorang waitress. "Ah, tidak apa. Aku maklum, Jaejoong-ah, Oh ya kap— ah, tolong lemon squash nya satu." Leeteuk tersenyum pada waitress yang berseragam oranye yang datang kepadanya. Setelah waitress itu mencatat pesanan Leeteuk dan mundur diri dari meja nomor 4, Leeteuk melanjutkan. "Ah, sampai mana tadi? Ah ya, kapan kau tiba di Korea, Jaejoong-ah?"

Jaejoong memasukkan tangannya kedalam tasnya. Mengacak-acak isinya. Seperti mencari sesuatu. Ah, ponselnya. "Eum… baru kemarin, sekitar sore hari. Leeteuk-ah, ngomong-ngomong.. aku mau nomor ponselmu, boleh?" Jaejoong menyodorkan ponsel ungunya.

Leeteuk menerimanya dan mengangguk."Tentu saja, boleh. Biar aku missed call, ya?" setelah mengetikkan nomornya sendiri dan menekan tombol hijau, tangan Leeteuk bergerak masuk kedalam tasnya mencari ponselnya. "Ah, sudah. Ini, Jaejoong-ah."

Leeteuk memindah-tangankan ponsel Jaejoong pada Jaejoong sendiri.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau pindah rumah, ya Jaejoong-ah? Aku tidak melihat rumah lamamu sudah ditempati lagi.."

Jaejoong menaruh gelas berisi cappuccino nya keatas meja, setelah tadi ia meneguknya sedikit. "Ah, ya.. kami tidak menempati rumah itu lagi karena jarak kantor Yunho terlalu jauh dengan rumah itu. Maka dari itu, kami mencari hunian yang dekat dengan kantor baru Yunho saja.."

Leeteuk merengut. "Yah~ kita berarti kita tidak bertetangga lagi, ya?" keluh Leeteuk.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aigoo.. kita masih bisa bertemu 'kan Leeteuk-ah? Jangan repot seperti itu, sekarang zaman sudah canggih.. ah! Besok kau mampir saja, sekalian ada beberapa cinderamata yang kubawa dari Paris untukmu!"

"Alamatnya?"

"Nanti ku SMS-kan, datang ya? Bersama Sungmin~ jebal~"

Leeteuk mengangguk dan Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. "ah, bagaimana kabar Kangin dan Sungmin?"

Leeteuk tersenyum membayangkan keluarga kecilnya itu. "Baik, mereka berdua sangat baik. Kangin masih sibuk dengan klien-kliennya dan Sungmin baru saja lulus dari SMAnya.. lalu bagaimana Yunho dan.. Jungmo?"

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk paham. "Yunho tidak jauh beda dengan Kangin, sama-sama sibuk dengan kliennya. Dan Jungmo.. dia baru saja melanjutkan semester tiganya di Paris.."

Leeteuk kaget. "Jadi, Jungmo tidak ikut pulang ke Korea?"

Dengan wajah lesu, Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ani, dia masih ingin kuliah disana. Lagipula sayang jika harus berhenti kuliah, 'kan?"

Leeteuk diam setelah mendengar suara Jaejoong itu. Namun, Jaejoong menyiratkan wajah bersinarnya. "Leeteuk-ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Jungmo, kau masih ingat dengan perjanjian kita, 'kan?"

Bola mata Leeteuk berputar-putar. Lalu tersenyum sumringah setelahnya. "Tentu saja, aku ingat. Tapi.. sepertinya tidak mungkin kita jalani tahun ini.. karena Jungmo masih di Paris.. sepertinya kita harus mem-pendingnya, Jaejoong-ah.."

Jaejoong menjetikkan jarinya kearah Leeteuk, menyetujui usul Leeteuk. "Ya, kau benar, kita harus menunggu Jungmo selesai kuliah dahulu.. dan Leeteuk-ah.."

Leeteuk menatap Jaejoong. "Mwoya?"

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya. "Kau harus pastikan Sungmin masih single, arra?"

* * *

"Cha! Kita duduk disini, Ming!"

Sungmin mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun. Ia duduk disaung berwarna coklat kayu yang ada dipojok halaman belakang, sejauh mata memandang, semuanya berwarna hijau, kecuali kolam renang yang berwarna biru. Semuanya sungguh nyaman dipandang mata.

Kyuhyun ikut menjatuhkan bokongnya disamping Sungmin. Bangku didalam saung ini, yang terbuat dari kayu namun terlapisi bantalan sofa, membuatnya makin nyaman.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin. Gadis itu sedang tersenyum manis. "Kau suka, ya?"

Dan Kyuhyun semakin mengembangkan senyumnya ketika ia melihat Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Disini memang tempat favorit dari semua yang ada dirumahku, Ming. Udaranya benar-benar sejuk.."

Sungmin menghirup napas dalam, wewangian dedaunan tersebar dimana-mana. "Ya, memang sejuk!" gadis itu benar-benar menunjukkan antusiasme nya pada halaman belakang rumah Kyuhyun/

Halaman belakang rumah Kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu besar. Hanya berukura meter. Namun interiornya yang mewah, membuatnya memfavoritkan tempat ini. Sebuah kolam renang, terbangun ditengah-tengah, dan dikelilingi dengan taman kecil yang penuh dengan tanaman.

Ada beberapa pohom palem disudut halaman ini. Dan ada satu lampu taman didekat saung ini.

"Ming." Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu Sungmin. Membuat gadis itu menoleh, sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap menatap lurus kearah taman. "Kalau malam, disini suasananya lebih indah, aku berani bertaruh."

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Eum.." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu disini ketika malam hari.. kapan-kapan kau harus kesini ketika malam hari, Ming." Sungmin menggangguk.

Lama keduanya terdiam, Kyuhyun yang menikmati waktu berdua, sedangkan Sungmin menikmati pemandangan taman, membuatnya tidak membuka mulut.

"Oh ya, Kyu aku tidak melihat Appamu." Sungmin memulai.

"Dia sedang ada urusan dengan perusahaan cabangnya diluar kota, Ming. Sekitar 2 minggu dia disana, di Seoul." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk. "Sepertinya Appamu orang sibuk."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Semua Appa didunia ini sibuk, Ming.. Appamu juga 'kan? Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau menanyakan Appaku? Kau ingin berkenalan dengan Appaku, Ming?"

Sungmin menaruh kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu saja."

"Ming."

"Hm?"

"Kita disini mau berbicara tentang Appaku atau tentang kita?" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, dan Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Membuat jarak antara kedua itu terlalu dekat. Kedua mata yang memancar lembut itu, membuat Kyuhyun merasa terpanggil untuk mendekat lebih dekat. Dan saat Sungmin memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun seakan mengantongi sebuah izin dari sang gadis untuk menciumnya.

Seakan terdorong pelan, Kyuhyun semakin menghapus jarak wajah mereka dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Seperti biasa, awal permainan masih lembut. Dan hanya lumatan.

Namun semakin kesana, selain permainan yang bertambah panas, posisi kedua manusia itu juga semakin panas. Sungmin sudah terpojok diujung bangku, dan Kyuhyun yang menindihnya.

"Mmmh.."

Kedua tangan Sungmin menahan dada Kyuhyun agar tidak terlalu keberatan, bukan karena Sungmin menolak ciuman itu. Sedangkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun ditaruh dikursi untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Ash~"

Sungmin meringis saat Kyuhyun mulai menggigit bibir atasnya. Dan itu saja kesempatan emas bagi Kyuhyun untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah manis milik Sungmin untuk saling membelit.

Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun mengangkat jarinya menuju dagu Sungmin, ia menarik dagu itu kebawah untuk meminta izin. Sebuah senyuman joker tercipta saat dengan mudahnya Sungmin membuka mulutnya.

"Ssh.."

"Kyu-ssh.. sudah.."

Sungmin seperti seseorang yang munafik. Dia ingin berhenti, tapi lidah Kyuhyun yang terus mengabsen rongga mulutnya membuatnya ingin lebih dan mengikuti permainan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak bisa memungkiri, lidah itu terlalu manis sekaligus lembut dan hangat. Menyentuhnya dengan segenap rasa, serta liar diakhirnya. Begitulah gambarannya. Membuat Sungmin tidak pernah bosan.

Dan akhirnya, Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan mengambil jarak sedikit dari wajah Sungmin. "_Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa menahannya Ming.."

Sungmin tersenyum, "_Gwaenchanha_. Aku suka ciumanmu."

Kyuhyun menurunkan kembali wajahnya untuk mencium kedua mata Sungmin. "Ming, _saranghae_.."

Masih dengan posisi diujung bangku itu, Sungmin menjawab. "_Gomawo_." Mendengarnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum.

Ada sesuatu dibalik senyuman Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tersenyum sepenuh hati saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Ya, tentu saja. Sungmin belum mengucap cinta padanya. Tapi lagi-lagi Sungmin mengizinkannya untuk menciumnya, bahkan sampai bermain lidah. Em, sepertinya aneh saja, berciuman dengan lawan jenis yang bukan keluargamu tanpa asas cinta.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Dan otomatis Sungmin ikut duduk tegak, dia bersandar dibangku sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan setelah ciuman semi-panas itu.

"Eh—Kyu?"

"Hehe.."

Sungmin menoleh kebawah, saat merasa pahanya terbebani, dan saat Sungmin menunduk kebawah, pria bermarga Cho itu sudah merebahkan tubuhnya dengan alas kepala paha Sungmin. Sedangkan pria itu hanya menyengir ketika Sungmin terkaget.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranmu Ming. Jelaskan apa yang ingin kau jelaskan. Sekarang aku siap!"

Sungmin terdiam beberapa lama. "Mungkin, kau agak aneh mendengarnya, Kyu.." gadis itu tersenyum masam.

"Eommaku.. melarangku berpacaran."

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. "MWO?!"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Hem." Ia tersenyum tipis. "Benar 'kan kataku? Pasti akan aneh kedengarannya~"

Tangan Kyuhyun tergerak menarik tangan Sungmin dan ia taruh diatas kepalanya. Meminta tangan lembut itu untuk menyusuri surai hitamnya. Secara naluriah wanita, Sungmin menggerakan tangan kanannya sambil bercerita.

"Eomma, dari dulu memang terlalu protektif terhadapku, Kyu. Karena aku anak satu-satunya, apalagi aku seorang gadis.."

Kedua mata Sungmin menerawang kedepan. Khas seseorang ketika sedang bercerita panjang. Sambil membayangkan diotaknya kejadiannya pada saat terjadi.

Sekarang tangan Kyuhyun kembali bergerak mencari tangan Sungmin yang lain untuk ditaruh diatas dadanya dalam keadaan bergenggaman dengan tangannya sendiri. Menyuruh gadis itu mendengar taluan ketulusan dari seorang Kyuhyun. "Lalu?"

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam. "Katanya. Ketika berumur dua puluh tahun seseorang akan dewasa dengan sendirinya, dan.."

"Kau baru diizinkan berpacaran ketika 20 tahun? Dan karena itu kau meragukan aku?" potong Kyuhyun.

"Ya dan tidak." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan.

"Ya, aku baru diizinkan berpacaran saat 20 tahun. Tidak, aku tidak meragukanmu, Kyuhyunnie.."

Tangan Sungmin yang menyisiri rambut halus Kyuhyun semakin tergerak lembut. Mencoba berbagi pada Kyuhyun rasa sayang yang ia miliki untuk Kyuhyun tidak ada rasa ragu sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, Kyu. Hanya saja mungkin.. ya tadi.. aku tidak boleh berpacaran untuk saat ini."

Sungmin melirik kebawah, melihat wajah pria dipangkuannya itu tidur sambil memejamkan matanya. Sangat hikmat. Apalagi dengan senyum yang terus terkembang. Sepertinya dia sedang menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun ada dalam posisi ternyamannya.

"Kyu.." Sungmin memanggil dengan sangat lembut. Gerakan jemarinya diantara helaian rambut Kyuhyun juga tergerak semakin lembut. Terlihat bahwa Sungmin begitu menyayangi lelaki yang tidur dipangkuannya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku memang menyayangimu. _Mianhae_ telah berusaha menangkal kemarin."

Senyuman damai tercipta dibibir Kyuhyun. Ia mengeratkan jari mereka yang saling bertaut diatas dada Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau berbohong kemarin. Kau tidak pernah bisa berbohong didepanku, Ming."

Sungmin tersenyum meledek. "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, masih tetap memejamkan matanya. "Ya, semua terlihat dari matamu, _chagi_."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. bagaimana? Sungmin harus bagaimana? Apa dia harus melompat dari atas menara Namsan? Atau dia harus berteriak diatas rumahnya?

Hey, perasaannya sangat tidak bisa dibohongi. Dia seorang gadis. Dia sungguh sangat senang.

Tapi, pada kenyataannya dia pura-pura biasa saja. Dasar perempuan.

"Kyu, _mianhae_. _Mianhae_. Kemarin sudah membuatmu sakit. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu.. aku hanya takut jika aku memang menerimamu saat itu dan.. dan.. nanti kita benar akan menjadi sepasang kekasih, jika _Eomma_ akan tahu.. pasti dia akan sangat kecewa padaku.. _mianhae_.."

"_Mianhaeyo_.." ucap Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. "Maaf tidak diterima." Ucapnya dengan suara rendah dan bonus senyum jahilnya.

Sungmin kaget, refleks ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya dihelaian hitam Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum pahit dan menerawang kedepan. "_Arra_. Aku mengerti mengapa kau sulit memaafkanku. Lalu aku harus apa agar kau memaafkanku?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam. "Tidak ada. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa."

"Hng?" Sungmin menunduk kebawah. Matanya bersibobrok dengan hazel pria itu. Ada rasa nyaman yang menjalari hatinya saat itu juga. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun begitu lembut. Dan seolah hanya untuknya saja.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. "Eum, tapi.. Ya, mungkin suatu saat kau harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, untuk saat ini biarlah, aku sedang malas memikirkan itu. aku hanya sedang ingin bersama denganmu untuk saat ini. Jadi, lebih baik. Kau bicarakan yang lebih mendukung."

"Hal yang mendukung, maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menggerakan tangan Sungmin yang terhenti diatas kepala Kyuhyun. "Aku mengantuk, Ming."

Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati ingin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, tapi pada kenyataannya saat melihat mata yang tertutup damai itu, Sungmin langsung mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sesuai permintaannya.

Ia tersenyum miris saat menyadari Kyuhyun hanya sedang… sulit untuk menerima kenyataannya. Mengantuk? Sungmin yakin itu hanya alasannya.

"Kyuhyunnie, jadi bagaimana hubungan kita? Kalau dipikir-pikir hubungan kita ini sangat tidak jelas. Eum kita saling mencintai, namun.. kita tidak bisa bersatu. Haha, jadi kita ini apa?"

Sungmin merasakan tangan besar Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangannya diatas dada pria itu meremasnya lembut. Dan Sungmin juga bisa melihat raut wajah pria itu berubah menjadi tak tenang.

Sungmin jadi merasa bersalah, seharusnya ia tak membahas hal seperti ini dulu.

"Kita berpacaran, diluar kuasa orangtuamu, Ming." Jawab pria itu tegas.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau Eommamu tidak membuat aturan aneh itu sebenarnya kita berpacaran. Tapi.. AH!"

"_Mwoya_?"

Jawaban Sungmin hanya terjawab dengan angin semilir yang berhembus berlomba menggelitiki pipinya. Karena Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari baringannya dan berlari entah kemana. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih ternga-nga dan duduk manis.

Namun tak berapa lama, akhirnya yang ditunggu muncul juga. Dengan sebuah tas hitam besar ditangannya Kyuhyun langsung duduk tepat persis disebelah Sungmin. Bahkan hingga Sungmin harus menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya karena jarak yang terlalu dekat.

"Ada apa Kyu?"

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan!" lelaki itu membuka tas hitam yang ternyata adalah tas kerjanya. Mengeluarkan sebuah laptop dari dalamnya dan menyalakannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Kita buat surat perjanjian!"

* * *

"Sepertinya kau terlalu senang, ada apa _yeobo_?"

Leeteuk yang sedari tadi berdiri dibalkon kamarnya sambil tersenyum lebar, bergegas menghampiri suaminya, Kangin yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada disana dengan koran ditangannya.

"Coba tebak.. tadi aku bertemu siapa?"

Leeteuk menduduki dirinya diatas kursi yang ada disebelah Kangin, kedua kursi itu dipisahkan oleh meja kecil yang berwarna senada dengan kursi Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Siapa?" Kangin memutar bola matanya. "Teman lama? Atau.."

"Tetangga lama kita, _yeobo_~"

Kangin melipat korannya, lalu matanya menatap satu titik nanar yang dijadikannya untuk berpikir. "Tetangga lama kita? _Nuguya_?"

Leeteuk menepuk dahinya. "Aigoo~ aku meragukan apakah suamiku ini benar lulusan sarjana bisnis.. ckck. Coba kau ingat-ingat, yeobo.."

"Ah.. Yunho Hyung?"

Leeteuk menjetikkan jarinya. "_Johta_! Tapi aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong.. Yunho, entahlah sibuk mungkin dengan klien-kliennya."

Kangin kembali membuka korannya dan membacanya dengan melipatnya menjadi dua bagian. "Berarti itu bagus, eh tapi.. aku tidak melihat rumah mereka berpenghuni.." matanya membaca koran tersebut, namun keningnya berkerut.

Leeteuk mendadak cemberut. "Iya, itu dia, mereka pindah rumah karena kantor Yunho pindah. Huh~ padahal aku berani sumpah, sampai sekarang aku tidak mempunyai tetangga yang seakrab Jaejoong Eonni seperti dulu.."

Kangin tersenyum meledek. "Kau berlebihan, _yeobo_."

Kedua bahu Leeteuk terangkat. "Yah, memang seperti itu 'kan kenyatannya. Oh ya _yeobo_, besok Jaejoong menyuruhku untuk mengunjungi rumah barunya, kau harus iku—"

"Ak—"

"TIDAK MAU TAU! Besok kau harus ikut, bersamaku dan Minnie kerumah Jaejoong!"

Kangin menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Tapi besok aku ada meet—"

"AKU TIDAK MENERIMA BANTAHAN!"

* * *

"Selesai!"

Kyuhyun menatap puas kearah laptopnya lalu menoleh kesampingnya. Mendapatkan Sungmin yang sibuk dengan ponsel hitam milik Kyuhyun. Tak tahu sedang melakukan apa. "Hey~ Ming, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan ponselku, eoh?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Siapa Vic _Noona_? Mengapa email darinya banyak sekali?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya, ternyata gadis ini lumayan berani juga. "Kau membuka _inbox_-ku, eoh?"

"Siapa Vic Noona." kali ini bahkan suara Sungmin terdengar memaksakan. Bukan terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang bertanya.

"Vic _Noona_? Dia itu cantik loh.. dia juga baik.."

Sungmin menekan tombol merah pada ponsel Kyuhyun dengan kencang dan melempar ponsel Kyuhyun asal kesofa. Terlihat dia sedang menahan emosinya. "Jadi aku tidak cantik? Aku tidak baik? BEGITU?"

Kyuhyun menga-nga dikarenakan suara Sungmin yang mulai naik beberapa oktaf. Apalagi kedua tangan Sungmin sudah ditaruh dipinggangnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sengit. "Apa?! Kau menyukai Vic Noona-Noona mu itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, dan perlahan dia menurunkan tangan Sungmin dari pinggangnya, dan membuat tubuh Sungmin rileks kembali. "Aku tahu kau cembur—"

"Aku tida—"

"Tidak ada gunanya mengelak. Aku sudah pernah bilang 'kan aku tahu semuanya dari matamu, Ming."

Senyum dibibir Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti, mengetahui gadis ini cemburu terhadapnya. Oh ayolah, semua terlihat jelas dimata foxy gadis itu, hanya saja dia terlalu ber-ego tinggi untuk mengakuinya.

"Ming, Vic _Noona_ itu sepupuku, tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu~"

SHIT! Sungmin malu setengah mati.

Gadis bergigi kelinci itu menundukkan kepalanya. "_Mianhae_.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu mengacak rambut Sungmin. "_Gwaenchanha_, aku senang melihatmu cemburu.. itu berarti kau menyayangiku, Ming. Oh iya!" Kyuhyun teringat dengan surat perjanjian yang barusan dibuatnya. Ia mengangkat laptopnya menuju pangkuannya, lalu membagi layarnya pada Sungmin.

"Ming, aku sudah membuat surat perjanjian. Kau bisa membacanya.."

Sungmin menatap tidak minat kearah laptop Kyuhyun. Dari tampilannya saja sudah membuat Sungmin malas. Biasanya, ketika Sungmin bermain laptop, pasti dia bermain _games_ Barbie atau mendengarkan lagu, tapi kini? Hanya sederet tulisan yang beralaskan kertas putih. Malas, sungguh.

"Kau saja yang bacakan, Kyu." Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku malas membacanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk maklum. "Kalau begitu, biar besok aku kerumahmu saja."

"Untuk apa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. "Besok akan ku _print_ surat perjanjian ini, dan aku butuh tanda tanganmu disurat ini, Ming."

Kening Sungmin berkerut. "Kenapa kau tidak menge_print_ sekarang?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia menutup laptopnya, dan menaruhnya keatas meja yang ada dihadapannya. Sekarang fokusnya hanya pada gadis ini. "Hanya pria bodoh yang lebih memilih untuk menge_print _sebuah dokumen, dan mengabaikan seorang gadis cantik yang ada disampingnya."

Sungmin blushing! Kyuhyun selalu saja membuatnya merasa menjadi seorang gadis paling bahagia didunia ini. Semua kata-katanya terlalu manis dan lembut seperti marshmallow.

"Jadi, kau bukan pria bodoh, Kyu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun intens.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, dan mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuk didagunya. "Ehm… sepertinya bukan." Ucapnya dengan nada bicara bahagia.

"Dasar gombal!" Sungmin mencubit secuil daging dipinggang Kyuhyun.

"Aw! Ming! Kau kejam!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sengit. Satu tangannya menarik tangan Sungmin dan menaruh dipinggangnya tempat tadi dicubit Sungmin. Menyuruh gadis itu untuk mengelusnya, mengobatinya.

"Hehe, _mianhae _Kyu.."

Saat sedang mengelus pinggang kurus Kyuhyun, Sungmin kaget karena tiba-tiba tangannya itu dibawa Kyuhyun menuju bibir pria itu sendiri. Dan kemudian Kyuhyun menciumi permukaan tangan Sungmin dengan lembut. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Sungmin bahwa dia sangat memuji gadis itu. Gadis yang saat ini ada dihadapannya sungguh sangat cantik.

"Min, jadi kau berbohong 'kan?" Kyuhyun menyatukan tautan jarinya dan jari Sungmin.

"Bohong?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu kau berbohong. Buktinya kau membalas ciumanku, mengijinkanku tetap berada dikamar walau kau hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam. Dan, kau cemburu karena Vic Noona. Dan wajahmu memerah saat aku mencium tanganmu, itu artinya kau menyayangiku bukan sebagai teman 'kan?"

Sungmin ternga-nga lebar. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berkata sebebas itu? oh God, bahkan dia mengatakan "bra" dan "celana dalam" begitu ringan tanpa beban.

"Ming, answer me.. Please.."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, aku tidak berbohong."

Sungmin meringis saat merasakan tangan mungilnya yang digenggam Kyuhyun diremas pelan. "Aku memang menyayangimu sebagai teman.. tapi aku juga mencintaimu sebagai seorang pria."

Refleks Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi ditundukkan. "Ming? Ya Tuhan! Akhirnya! Dia benar mencintaiku~! Astaga, astaga.. _gomawo_.. _gomawo_.. Ming." Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukan hangat. Membawanya ikut merasakan perasaan tenang yang Kyuhyun bagikan tanpa syarat.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, "Tapi.." wajahnya berubah kelabu seketika. Dan membuat kerutan dikening Sungmin. "Tapi kenapa Kyu?"

"Tapi hilangkanlah kata teman itu. Sayangilah aku sebagai seorang pria.."

Sungmin tidak merespon. Gadis itu masih diam pada posisinya masih bingung apa maksud Kyuhyun.

"Ming~ ayolah.. cabut kata-katamu kalau kau menyayangiku sebagai temanmu.. ayolah.. sayangilah aku sebagai priamu.. Ming~"

Demi Tuhan. Inikah Cho Kyuhyun sang siswa berprestasi? Apa yang dia makan sehari-hari? Nasi? Daging? Mengapa rasanya.. makhluk disamping Sungmin ini bukan seorang manusia?

Kyuhyun mendengus lesu. "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau mencabutnya, biar aku yang mencabut kata-katamu.." bersamaan dengan kata-kata terakhir Kyuhyun, pria itu mendorong bahu Sungmin perlahan, hingga Sungmin berbaring dengan alas lengan sofa. Ah, Sungmin tahu maksud pria ini.

Saat tubuh Kyuhyun sudah menindih sepenuhnya, kedua tangan Sungmin menahan dadanya lembut. Ia tersenyum pada pria yang wajahnya sangat dekat dengannya saat ini. Sangat dekat.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kyuhyun. Bukan sebagai seorang temanku, tapi sebagai priaku."

Kyuhyun lantas menyengir lebar. Segala cara bisa dilakukannya untuk mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Itu baru Kyuhyun.

"_Good girl_~" satu tangan Kyuhyun terangkat mengacak rambut Sungmin sayang.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat napas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya. Begitu terasa hangat. Dan jujur, Sungmin begitu mendambanya. Saat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh mata kanannya, Sungmin membuka matanya. Bibir Kyuhyun, baru saja mengecup matanya.

"Saranghae~ jeongmaliya.. "

Pengakuan itu begitu indah. Sungmin hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya. Dia tidak tahu darimana datangnya suara detakan itu berasal. Sepertinya dari jantungnya sendiri. Memalukan. Dan itu adalah fakta yang harus diakuinya, bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari seribu wanita yang tidak kuat diperlakukan romantis.

Ya Tuhan, wajah tampan pria bermarga Cho ini begitu dekat, begitu nyata. Dan baru saja, dari kedua belah bibirnya terucap kata cinta yang begitu indah. Sungmin adalah seorang gadis.

Dia. Begitu. Bahagia.

Sungmin mengangkat satu tangannya menuju pipi Kyuhyun. Dibelainya begitu pelan, begitu penuh perasaan. "Kyu.. saranghae.. nado saranghaeyo.."

Sungmin juga ikut bahagia saat kedua hazel milik Kyuhyun berpancar kebahagiaan yang begitu nyata. Ini adalah posisinya bersama Kyuhyun yang terbaik dalam hidupnya. "Saranghae.." kali ini suara Sungmin agak merendah. "Jeongmal.."

Tangan Sungmin kini berpindah pada hidung tegak Kyuhyun. Jari jempolnya menyentuh hidung itu dengan lembut, sementara jari yang lainnya tetap pada pipi Kyuhyun. Dia hanya sedang menikmati ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah ada didepan matanya secara langsung. Sungguh, hatinya bergetar hebat. Kyuhyun memang tampan dan penuh pesona.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan Sungmin dari pipinya, kali ini giliran pria itu yang menyentuh wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Namun, pria itu langsung _to-the-point_, pada bibir plump Sungmin. "Ming, bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Kedua mata yang terpejam dan kedua tangan yang mengalung pada leher Kyuhyun, seolah jawaban 'ya' bagi Kyuhyun. Ia langsung menurunkan wajahnya dan menempelkan kedua benda kenyal miliknya dan milik kekasihnya.

Rasanya masih sama, masih manis seperti terakhir kali mereka berciuman tadi. Begitu manis, begitu memabukkan.. begitu seperti candu karena Kyuhyun menginginkannya lagi-lagi dan lagi.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun selalu menyesap bibir Sungmin yang bagian atas. Tak lama setelah Kyuhyun menyesap bibir atas Sungmin, Sungmin membalasnya dengan menyesap bibir bawah Kyuhyun.

Walau begitu, tetap saja Kyuhyun adalah pemegang kendali permainan ini. Dia yang mengatur kecepatannya.

Satu tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menuju dagu Sungmin, jari jempolnya menarik turun dagu Sungmin. Menyuruhnya untuk membuka mulutnya dan memudahkan bagi Kyuhyun menyapa semua yang ada didalam goa hangat Sungmin.

"Asshh.."

Tanduk diatas kepala Kyuhyun seolah semakin tegak berdiri karena satu desahan lolos dari bibir Sungmin. Dan itu bagaikan sebuah penyemangatnya untuk terus menjelajahi apa yang ada. Kini bahkan, kedua tangan Sungmin sudah merambat menuju kepala Kyuhyun, meremas rambut hitam itu. Meminta lebih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Ia bergerak memasukkan lidahnya, dan mengajak lidah Sungmin membelit satu sama lain. Tubuh Sungmin yang berada dalam kungkungannya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ciuman kali ini begitu panas. Membuat hawa disekitar sini panas. Rasanya Sungmin ingin membuka dress putih miliknya itu saja.

Ciuman Kyuhyun turun keleher Sungmin. Dan itu adalah kesempatan Sungmin untuk bernapas. Dengan kasar, ia meraup udara. Namun tidak lagi bisa karena Kyuhyun langsung menggigit lehernya dengan sangat kecil. "Aw!"

Namun rasa sakit gigitan itu langsung hilang karena bibir tebal Kyuhyun mengecupnya. Memberinya kesembuhan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sungmin. Wajah itu justru kini berkali-kali lipat bertambah seksi. Berkeringat, rambutnya yang berantakan. Dan matanya yang menatap sayu. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka tertawa.

"Sudah ya Ming, nanti aku kelepasan.." ia berkata lembut. Tepat dihadapan wajah Sungmin.

Kedua mata hazel Kyuhyun membulat saat kaki Sungmin malah membelit dipinggangnya, dan kedua tangannya menarik lehernya agar mendekat kearah gadis itu. "Ayo lanjutkan."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**panjang? pendek? **

**update kilat?**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

/kelihatannya author note itu seperti death note bagi reader/

Yang pertama, saya mengucapkan kata maaf. Karena apa? Karena saya tidak bisa update kilat, seperti yang reader harapkan atau inginkan.

Tapi saya, juga berterimakasih karena reader masih menunggu kelanjutan fic /mesum/ ini, bahkan sampai review. Sungguh, saya tidak bisa membalasnya selain dengan terima kasih :D

Ada yang bilang, "kenapa ditaro di rate M?" jawab: kurasa sudah tahu jawabannya -_-

Ada yang nanya, "kenapa Leeteuk nggak suka sama Kyu?" Jawab: emang disini Leeteuk keliatan nggak suka sama Kyu, ya? Leeteuk bukan nggak suka sama Kyu… tapi.. kurasa diatas sudah ada jawabannya, yang pas Leeteuk ketemu sama Jaejoong :D

Lalu… ada yang bilang cerita fic saya ini mirip dibuat untukku? Wkwk kenapa? Mirip sama cerita cintamu kah? Mian T_T

Pertanyaan paling umum adalah : "apa alasan Sungmin nggak nerima Kyu karena Leeteuk?" jawabannya… kurasa kalian sudah tau :D

Ada yang bilang, "sepertinya umur 20 bukan hanya tentang kesiapan untuk menjalin hubungan.. author pasti menyembunyikan udang di balik bakwan" NAHLO! Saya tidak dagang bakwan D:

Ada yang nanya… "FF nya bakalan panjaaaang?" jawab: IYA BANGET T_T

Dan…. Pertanyaan yang paling banyak adalah… "APAKAH ADA NC?" jawab: kalau soal NC, saya hanya bisa membaca. Tidak bisa membuat. HAHAHAHAHA… mungkin iya, tapi soft, nggak begitu sampai detail.. dan enggak tau kapan.

Mungkin segitu aja pertanyaan yang musti dijawab. Ada lagi yang kurang?

Oh ya untuk SILENT READERS T_T saya nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa….. tapi, terimakasih sudah membaca, kalau bisa.. tolong review ya :D

ohya ada yang nanya. "kenapa leeteuk biarin Kyu masuk kekamar min?"

kan leeteuk taunya Kyu itu temannya sungmin. kayak yang pas pertama itu, kyu nganterin makanan kekamar sungmin kan atas suruhan leeteuk..

bye, see you! :D


	5. the fifth pieces

"KYU~~~! KAU DIMANA?"

Kedua mata sepasang sejoli itu langsung terbelalak, menyadari sang wanita yang melahirkan Kyuhyun baru saja berteriak mencari Kyuhyun.

Suara itu menggelegar diseantero rumahnya. Dan suara heels itu, sudah semakin dekat dengan pendengaran Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Secepat mungkin, mereka membenahi posisi mereka dan baju mereka.

"Ah~ kau masih disini Min? Sedang ap—?"

"KAMI TIDAK BERCIUMAN!"

Tepat saat Heechul melonggokan kepalanya, saat itu juga Sungmin baru selesai merapikan tatanan rambutnya serta Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk manis disampingnya.

"Eh? Memangnya siapa yang mengatakan kalian sedang berciuman?" Heechul mengambil posisi duduk disalah satu kursi single disana.

Tatapan matanya langsung fokus kearah majalah yang ia bawa, tak menyadari bahwa dua pasang kekasih disana sedang menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

Saat ingin membuka halaman baru, Heechul teringat tujuannya pergi kehalaman belakang. "Sungminnie.." Heechul memanggil Sungmin begitu manis. "Kau masih _single_, 'kan?" 

* * *

**137411 present**

**【****Fake 20th ****】**

****

{Chapter 5}

****

Rate: T

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Genderswitch~ dan cerita pasaran?**

**Disc: CERITA INI PUNYAKU!**

**enJOY~**

* * *

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. Maksudnya begini, Heechul baru mengenal Sungmin secara 'resmi' hari ini, namun dia sudah menanyakan sesuatu pada Sungmin dan sedikit ada aroma privasi disana. Tentu saja Sungmin bingung.

"Begini," Heechul menegakkan tubuhnya dan menutup majalan fashion yang ada ditangannya. "Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Eommonim hanya ingin kau menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Jadi, kau masih single 'kan Min? Kurasa, dia hanya bisa takluk padamu, Min. Pada Eommonim saja…" mata Heechul mendelik tajam kearah Kyuhyun. "Kadang-kadang."

Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya mendadak menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Serta Sungmin menghentikkan gerakan bola matanya.

Sungmin yakin, jika saja peraturan Eommanya yang memperbolehkan pacaran diatas 20 tahun, tidak ada, maka ia akan menjadi gadis yang paling bahagia didunia ini. Apalagi, Heechul secara tidak langsung meng-iya-kan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungguh, Sungmin jadi merasa..

Menyesal telah dilahirkan dari keluarga Lee.

Secepat mungkin ia harus mengusir rasa sesal itu. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap harus bersyukur karena ia memiliki Appa dan Eomma yang baik padanya, yang memenuhi semua kebutuhan hidupnya dari atas kepala sampai bawah kakinya.

Ia tidak boleh menghadirkan perasaan menyesal itu terlalu dalam dihatinya. Akan jadi gawat jika dia benar-benar menyesal, dan pasti akhirnya ia akan menyalahkan Appa dan Eommanya.

"Eomma." Kyuhyun angkat bicara duluan, nada suaranya terdengar seperti memohon. "Aku dan Sungmin sudah cukup dewasa dan mengerti apa yang harus kami lakukan. Jadi aku mohon, Eomma tidak usah bercampur tangan dalam urusan kami. Tolong Eomma."

Heechul cemberut. "Bukannya Eomma ingin mencampuri, hanya saja Eomma pikir Sungmin gadis yang baik. Dan Eomma ingin dia menjadi menantu Eomma."

"Eomma!" Kali ini, ada sedikit nada tinggi didalam interupsi suara Kyuhyun. "Kita masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, kami baru saja lulus SMA."

Bibir Heechul bergerak-gerak tanpa suara. Mencibir. "Menikah muda memangnya dilarang?"

Semua diam, tidak ada yang berani bersuara lagi. Sungmin apalagi. Sedari tadi, dia hanya merasakan genggaman tangan besar Kyuhyun mengencang. Sungmin tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan napas Kyuhyun terdengar sangat berantakan.

Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dari kursinya, tangannya menarik Sungmin. "Aku ingin mengantar Sungmin pulang, ini sudah siang." Katanya dan segera berlalu. 

* * *

Sungmin hanya menunduk dalam. Dia sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya barang satu detik. Sejak tadi, semenjak Heechul menanyakan status Sungmin yang masih single atau tidak, Kyuhyun seakan berubah. Dan dia berubah menjadi seorang yang tidak Sungmin kenal.

Bahkan sudah sepuluh menit keduanya terdiam didalam mobil yang belum Kyuhyun lajukan. Mobil Audi milik Kyuhyun ini masih terparkir dihalaman rumahnya.

Sungmin tidak tahu persis apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan sejak tadi, karena selalu Sungmin menunduk. Tapi, yang pasti Sungmin bisa mendengar suara desahan napas berat yang keluar dari bibirnya berkali-kali.

"Ming." Suaranya yang benar-benar dingin memecahkan suasana.

Sungmin masih tetap menunduk. "_Ne_?"

Kyuhyun menggenggam roda kemudi dengan kedua tangannya erat. Dia berdecih. "Oh, ayolah, Ming.. aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, kalau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, kau harus menatap orang itu 'kan?"

"Haahhh.." Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas ringan untuk melembutkan hatinya.

Mengerti akan keraguan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Sungmin. Sedikit meremasnya lembut, lalu mengelus permukaan tangan gadis itu dengan jempolnya. "_Mianhae_, jika aku membuatmu takut.. sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut.. aku hanya. Yah, begitulah.."

Sebenarnya, pria itu hanya benci menghadapi kenyataannya. Semuanya sudah ada ditangannya, izin Eommanya, Sungmin yang mencintainya, dan Kyuhyun rasa, Eomma Sungmin juga tidak menolaknya. Semuanya memang sudah sempurnya. Tapi,

Peraturan aneh yang dibuat Eomma Sungmin seolah menjatuhkannya dari langit ketujuh. Memusnahkan harapan manisnya.

Ia menyayangi Sungmin, mencintai Sungmin. Ia ingin menyatukan perasaannya dengan Sungmin. Tapi rasanya, itu hanya angan-angan dalam tidurnya. Seakan ada sekat kasat mata yang menghalanginya untuk meraih hati Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Eomma Sungmin. Justru dia senang mendengar alasan Eomma Sungmin melarangnya berpacaran dibawah 20 tahun. Yang berarti nanti, jika Kyuhyun mendapatkan Sungmin saat sudah cukup usia nanti, Kyuhyun yakin dia masih mendapat yang 'perdana'.

Kyuhyun bisa saja menunggu Sungmin, menunggu gadis itu cukup usia. Tapi, saat ini, perasaan yang benar-benar sedang menggebu itu, butuh balasan. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan hati Sungmin.

Dan ketika pertanyaan dari mulut Heechul keluar, 'Kau masih _single_ 'kan, Min?'

Sungguh, perasaan aneh dalam hati Kyuhyun semakin menggebu-gebu. Sejujurnya saat ingin dia berkata bahwa Sungmin miliknya. Dia mencintai Sungmin dan Sungmin mencintainya. Seharusnya Sungmin tidak lagi _single_. Karena Kyuhyun yang telah mengikatnya.

Pertanyaan Heechul benar-benar menampar perih hatinya. Sungmin dan dirinya masih tidak jelas berada dalam ikatan apa. Semuanya masih abu-abu dan terlalu semu.

Perlahan Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh kearah kirinya, dan tersenyum lembut. "_Arra_.."

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," Kyuhyun menyematkan jari-jari dengan jari mungil Sungmin. "Padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Kini genggaman tangan mereka Kyuhyun bawa kedepan dadanya. "Apa alasanmu berbohong malam itu dengan mengatakan bahwa kau hanya menyayangiku sebagai teman? Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja? Toh, akhirnya kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku, 'kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, dan menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi menyerong menghadap Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin berpikiran bahwa ceritanya dia dengan Kyuhyun yang belum dimulai, sudah sesulit drama-drama ditelevisi. Huh.

"Memangnya nanti kalau aku memberitahumu yang sebenarnya, lalu kau akan menungguku hingga usiaku 20 tahun, dan aku juga setia menunggumu?"

Satu tancapan jarum tak kasat mata menancap perih diulu hati Kyuhyun.

Iya, Kyuhyun tahu dia bisa menunggu Sungmin hingga gadis yang ia cintai itu berusia 20 tahun. Dan setelah itu, baru mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tapi apa iya dengan Sungmin? Apa gadis itu juga akan menyimpan hatinya pada Kyuhyun hingga tahun depan? Bagaimana jika diperjalanan hidupnya, Sungmin bertemu dengan seorang pria yang beribu kali lebih baik dan lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun?

Sungmin tidak bisa berjanji bahwa dia akan tetap menjaga hatinya untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin seorang gadis. Dia bisa dengan mudah jatuh pada siapa saja. Hatinya miliknya sendiri. Urusannya sendiri. Bukan urusan Kyuhyun, dengan siapa Sungmin memberi hatinya, itu urusannya sendiri. Bukan urusan Kyuhyun.

Ya 'kan?

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia seorang pria. Seorang pria itu, jika sudah bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang begitu membuatnya gila, maka demi apapun, pria itu tidak akan pernah meninggalkan wanita itu. sampai kapanpun.

Yah, kecuali kematian yang memisahkan mereka dan wanita itu sendiri yang meminta sang pria untuk meninggalkannya.

Lagipula. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi ketika mereka berusia 20 tahun nanti. Apalagi, mereka akan kuliah. Yang artinya, mereka mempunyai lingkungan baru, bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, tidak ada yang tahu.

Dan kemungkinan terburuknya, mereka kuliah ditempat yang berbeda.

"Jadi, begitu." Ucap Kyuhyun lemas.

Sungmin melengos saat merasakan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun mengendur, dan akhirnya melepas. Tidak, Sungmin tidak ingin menyakiti Kyuhyun. Dia hanya ingin memberitahu pada pria itu tentang pikirannya. Itu saja.

"_Gwaechanha_."

Sungmin merasakan tangan besar yang mengacak rambutnya terasa sangat berat. "Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membuatmu menungguk—"

"Kyu. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu sama sekali. bukan begitu maksud—"

"Tapi kau menyakitiku, Ming!" nada bicaranya mulai naik.

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya, mendapati wajah pria itu mulai mengeras. Dadanya naik turun menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berusaha mengatur emosinya.

Mendadak hati Sungmin perih saat melihat wajah itu terluka. "Kyu, tapi bukan itu maksudku. Sungguh.." tangan Sungmin terangkat, ingin meraih salah satu tangan Kyuhyun yang terkepal di setir mobil.

Awalnya, pria itu menarik tangannya, namun Sungmin tetap bersikeras untuk meraih tangan itu. dan akhirnya berhasil dikepalnya. "Dengarkan aku."

"Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasanya, ketika ternyata Tuhan telah menuliskan takdir bahwa kau akan bersama dengan orang lain? Atau aku yang bersama dengan orang lain? Padahal selama satu tahun penuh, kau sudah mempercayakan hatimu padaku. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti tidak ada yang tahu, Kyu."

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu, tapi.. rasanya.. aku harus berhenti berharap supaya aku tidak melukai hatiku sendiri nantinya. Kau juga. Kau tidak boleh terlalu mempercayaiku. Saat kenyataan berbicara lain, kau tahu apa yang akan kau rasakan, Kyuhyunnie."

Hening. Hingga Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat kedua tangan besar Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya, dan membawanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau ini, terlalu berpikiran jauh.." ucapnya lembut.

"Ming.. Kita hanya perlu meyakini diri masing-masing, dan percaya pada satu sama lain. Itu saja, Ming."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat jari jempol Kyuhyun mengelus pelan pipinya. Degup jantungnya bertalu-talu kencang, saat mendapatkan perlakuan romantis dari pria itu.

Secara refleks, dia memejamkan matanya. Namun, dia membukanya lagi saat merasakan hembusan napas yang terasa hangat menyentuh wajahnya.

"Lagipula, kita 'kan sudah membuat surat perjanjian Ming.." Kyuhyun berucap begitu dekat dengan wajah Sungmin. Dengan kedua mata yang saling menatap. "Ketika hatimu sudah terkunci hanya untukku, maka aku yakin. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan hatimu pada pria lain, kau hanya bisa memberikannya padaku.."

Kyuhyun menarik napas. "Walaupun nantinya kau bertemu dengan seorang pria yang setampan apapun, kau tidak akan pernah tertatik pada mereka karena jantungmu, " tangan besar Kyuhyun menyentuh dada atas Sungmin, tempat jantungnya berdetak. "Hanya berdetak untukku.."

Sungmin tidak bisa melakukan apalagi, selain langsung menghambur kepelukan pria itu. Menyamankan kepalanya diatas dada bidang itu, dan meneteskan air matanya. Kyuhyun terlalu lembut. Kyuhyun terlalu.. mempercayainya.

Kedua tangan Sungmin melingkar dileher Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun membalasnya pada punggung Sungmin. "Tapi aku takut.. Kyu.."

Tangan Kyuhyun tergerak mengelus punggung Sungmin. Memberi kehangatan lebih pada gadis itu. Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin sedang bimbang. Sungmin ingin menunggu Kyuhyun namun ia takut hatinya terambil oleh pria lain.

"Aku percaya padamu, Ming. Kau pasti bisa, menyambutku saat kau berusia 20 tahun. Dan itu hanya satu tahun 'kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin, dan menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan jempolnya. Tanpa dia sadari, pelupuk matanya juga tergenang cairan bening.

Demi Tuhan. Kyuhyun juga takut. Sungmin tidak menepati janjinya. Tapi ada satu perasaan dalam hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa Sungmin akan setia padanya.

"Jangan menunjukkan air mata itu lagi, Ming. Kau tahu? Aku hanya pria biasa. Yang bahkan tidak begitu pantas menjadi alasanmu untuk meneteskan air mata ini.. air matamu ini, terlalu berharga untuk orang sepertiku.." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin lama, dalam, lembut, penuh perasaan. "Jangan menangis lagi, arra?" 

* * *

"Ah, Kyuhyunnie. Ada apa kesin— ah, pasti mencari Sungmin, eoh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah pada wanita yang ada dihadapannya, Leeteuk.

"Selamat pagi, _Eommonim_.."

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Ya, pagi Kyuhyunnie.. kau masuk dulu, biar aku panggilkan Sungmin. Dia ada dikamarnya."

Kaki Kyuhyun terangkat menuju kedalam istana besar Sungmin. Hampir semua yang ada didalam rumah ini, berwarna putih. Terlihat bersih. Kyuhyun menghempaskan pantatnya pada sofa single.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, jarum pendeknya menuju ke angka sembilan dan jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka satu. Jam sembilan lewat lima menit. Mengapa Sungmin masih ada dikamar?

Ah, mungkin karena ini liburan. Jadi pasti gadis itu akan terus-terusan menempel dengan kasur.

Dia juga mengakui dirinya seperti itu, jika sedang liburan, pasti dia bangun lebih siang dari hari biasanya. Dasar manusia.

**RRRR… RRRR..**

Suara dering ponselnya menghentikan pikiran random dibenaknya. Ia meraih ponsel hitamnya yang ada didalam saku celana jeansnya.

_Eomma calling.._

"Yeob—"

"_Kyu.. hiks.. kau hiks dimana.. cepat pulang.. hiks hiks."_

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Seingatnya tadi, saat ia berpamitan pada _Eomma_nya untuk mengunjungi rumah Sungmin, Eommanya masih tersenyum ceria. Tapi sekarang.. perasaan buruk sudah mendakwa pikirannya.

"_Eomma_, mengapa menangis? Ada ap—"

"_Tadi Zhoumi hiks, rekan kerja Appamu menelpon hiks, memberi kabar hiks, katanya sekarang Appamu terbaring di UGD Rumah Sakit Pusat Seoul.. tadi, saat sedang rapat dia tiba-tiba ah.. hiks.. hiks pokoknya cepat pulang, Kyu.. kita pergi bersama ke Seoul. Sekarang."_

**Pip**.

Line telpon terputus.

Kyuhyun tercengang dengan tangan yang terbuka memegang ponselnya. Otaknya, otaknya sungguh masih berjalan menerima apa yang terjadi.

Tadi malam, Appanya yang bermata sipit itu, menelpon bertanya kabarnya, bertanya bagaimana persiapan kuliahnya, semuanya masih normal. Terlalu normal bahkan.

Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar semalam, suara Appanya masih memanggil khas nama kecilnya dengan begitu lembut.

Kyuhyun sendiri malah merasa risih dengan panggilan kecil itu, berusaha menghentikan. Tapi Appanya malah berkata;

"_Kyunnie.. Kuliahlah yang benar, jaga kesehatanmu, buatlah orang tuamu bangga padamu, sampai kapanpun Appa tetap ingin memanggilmu Kyunnie. Jangan mencoba menolak!"_

"Kyuhyunnie?"

Suara Leeteuk, membawanya kedunia sebenarnya kembali. Wanita itu datang dengan dahi mengkerut saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah aneh. "Kyuhyunnie?" ulangnya. "_Gwaenchanha_?"

"A-eh, ne.." Kyuhyun mulai fokus pada Leeteuk yang sudah duduk disofa sebelah kanannya. Sadar akan ponselnya, ia segera memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

Tunggu.. kemana Sungmin? Mengapa yang datang hanya Leeteuk sendiri? "Eommonim, Sungminnya…" Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Dia sedang mandi. Katanya 'ada apa'? Jika penting, dia akan menelponmu nanti, kalau tidak begitu penting, kau sampaikan saja pada Eommonim, nanti akan Eommonim sampaikan pada Sungmin."

Kyuhyun merogoh jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah map yang dilipat menjadi dua bagian. "Ah, baiklah, aku titip pada Eommonim saja." Ia meluruskan mapnya. "Ini, tolong titip ini pada Sungmin, katakan kepadanya untuk menandatanganinya."

Kerutan didahi Leeteuk tercipta. "Apa ini?" tanyanya sembari meneliti map berwarna merah itu. Saat Leeteuk ingin membuka isinya, tangan Kyuhyun menahannya. "Ah, _mianhae_, Eommonim.. itu privasiku.. dengan Sungmin." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ah, _keurae_.." Leeteuk mengangguk paham. "Akan Eommonim sampaikan pada Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Eommo—"

"Loh? Kenapa buru-buru? Tidak ingin mengawali pagi ini dengan segelas kopi bersamaku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "_Mianhae_, aku ada urusan lain, Eommonim.. mungkin lain kali.."

Leeteuk mengangguk lalu bangkit dari sofa. "Baiklah, aku antar sampai depan, _kajja_.."

Leeteuk berjalan terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun mengikuti dibelakangnya. Saat Kyuhyun sudah menaiki motornya dan sudah memakai helmnya, Leeteuk yang berdiri disamping motor Kyuhyun, menyentuh bahunya. "Kyuhyunnie.."

Tangan Kyuhyun tergerak membuka kaca helm, pipinya terlihat lebih tembam. "_Ne_?"

"_Mianhae_.. _Eommonim_ harus mengatakan ini.."

Perasaan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memburuk lagi. Sepertinya Leeteuk akan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk. Terlihat sekali dari air wajah wanita itu. "Kau tahu mengapa Sungmin sedang mandi?"

Dor.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Ya, supaya tubuhnya tetap wangi.. 'kan?"

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan. "Ya, itu benar. Tapi, ada satu hal lagi.."

"Maksud _Eommonim_?"

"Dia mandi karena ingin mengunjungi rumah temanku yang baru kembali dari Paris. Kau tahu? Temanku itu mempunyai seorang anak pria. Aku dan temanku sudah dari lama menjodohkan Sungmin dengannya.."

DOR!

Ada sebuah perih yang menyelinap didadanya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kalau Sungmin memang sudah dijodohkan, lalu mengapa wanita ini harus bersikap manis pada Kyuhyun? Tidakkah itu menyakiti Kyuhyun? Ibu dan anak, mengapa begitu serupa?

"Jadi, aku mohon, kau belum mempunyai hubungan yang spesial 'kan dengan Sungmin? Sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku mohon.. jangan sampai kau menyimpan perasaan lebih pada Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun menunduk melirik map merah yang ada ditangan Leeteuk. _'Semuanya sudah terlambat.. bahkan terlalu terlambat untuk dibuang..'_

Leeteuk melanjutkan. "Aku yakin, kau sudah dewasa dan mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan. Ya 'kan Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengangguk lemah. "Ya."

Leeteuk mengelus bahu Kyuhyun. "_Gomawo_ sudah menjadi teman baik Sungmin.."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Eommonim.."

Tanpa membalas ucapan Leeteuk, pria itu melajukan sepeda motornya membabi buta menuju rumahnya. Hari ini.. sungguh mimpi terburuknya. 

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**just 2k words... Pendek? Jangan bunuh saya!**

**ASK READERS:**** kalian nggak kenapa-kenapa kan kalau ada YeWook dan EunHae di beberapa chapter kedepan?******

**AUTHOR NOTE: (lagi)**

**Saya ucapkan selamat datang bagi readers yang baru nemu Fic /mesum/ ini. **

**Mian, karena chapter ini pasti sangat amat membuat readers kesal. **

**Tapi, lagi lagi saya hanya bisa berterimakasih karena sudah sempat membaca, apalagi mereview.**

**Oh iya, summary Fic ini… udah mulai keliatan kan? Gimana ceritanya Kyu bisa benci sama Sungmin? Dan Sungmin yang pihak yang paling tersakiti disini?**

**Semoga, iya.**

**Terimakasih yang bilang, soft nc nya bagus. Karena ketika saya menulis Fic KyuMin, perasaan saya ikut dibawa. Jadilah Fic ini berperasaan(?)**

**Iya, Minnie nya jadi liar karena Kyu.. **

**Dan lagi, terimakasih buat yang bilang suka sama Fic /mesum/ ini. Apalagi sampai ada yang bilang, tetep mau nunggu kelanjutan Fic walaupun saya sibuk. Thanks {}**

"**leeteuk nggak waspada sama hubungan KyuMin?" **

**Jawab: di chap ini sudah ada beware langsung dari Leeteuk kan buat Kyu. Hehe **

**Isi kontraknya masih dirahasiakan dulu ya :D**

**Oh ya kenapa saya menjadikan anak Jaejoong itu Jungmo?**

**Karena…. Jujur aja, saya nggak tau lagi cast yang bagus siapa. Karena Changmin sudah jadi teman Kyu disini. **

**Dan disini, saya menjadikan cast Jungmo dan Seohyun itu bukan orang jahat kok :"D**

**Big big thanks to:**

**cloudswan, cuttanisa, jewelsStar, PaboGirl, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, TifyTiffanyLee, GerlVitamin11, pinzame, , Cho Yooae, Ayumi0101, dewi. , Rianichi, dirakyu, ai Rin Lee, abilhikmah, Zen Liu, vitaminsparkyu1123, coffeewie137, paprikapumpkin, nananhf, Guest, nurkwang love, .902****6****, andria brittania fleischer, deviyanti137.**

**Ada yang salah ketik? Atau belum kesebut?**

**Terimakasih untuk readers dan reviewer…walaupun saya sibuk, saya pasti tetep baca review kalian, walaupun nggak dibalesin satu satu..**

**Dan terimakasih untuk yang udah follows sama favs.**

**BIG THANKS! Love ya!**

**Bye, see you next chap.**


	6. the sixth pieces

"Huft.." Sungmin melenguh kesal. Hujan lagi. Padahal pagi tadi sudah hujan dan mengakibatkan dia datang terlambat ke _interview _pekerjaan di sebuah bank swasta.

Sekarang, ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, hujan lagi. Deras lagi. Tapi, untungnya Sungmin sedang menunggu dihalte bus.

Semakin lama, halte itu semakin ramai. Orang-orang yang tadinya tidak mempunyai tempat berteduh, bergegas merapat mencari tempat berteduh.

Termasuk halte bus ini. Sungmin jadi harus berhimpit-himpitan duduk dibangku halte, karena ada wanita hamil yang harus duduk disebelahnya kirinya.

Sungmin melirik arloji merah mudanya yang tergelung dipergelangan tangannya. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Pantas dia lapar, apalagi tadi pagi, dia tidak sarapan.

Ya, karena bangun kesiangan. Jadilah dia terlambat _interview_. Saat tepat dia menduduki pantatnya dikursi tunggu ruang _interview_, tepat saat itu namanya dipanggil.

Kruyuk~

"Ish.." Sungmin mendecih. Untung suara hujan begitu memekakkan telinga. Sehingga orang-orang tidak akan mendengar suara perutnya.

Matanya mengelilingi daerah sekitar, mencari sebuah restorant atau café yang akan disinggahinya setelah hujan reda. Ah! Ada restorant _fast-food_ tepat didepan matanya, diseberang jalan sana.

Semakin tidak sabar saja rasanya menunggu hujan reda.

Sebuah Audi hitam berhenti didepan halte. Hatinya mencelos. Mobil bentuk sedan itu begitu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Yang sekarang entah ada dimana. Tidak jelas. Yang tiba-tiba menghilang, seperti ditelan bumi.

Dan itu membuat Sungmin bingung dengan perasaannya. Masihkah harus ia pertahankan perasaannya pada pria itu setelah dia menghilang empat tahun? Pria itu seolah menggantung hubungannya.

Sungmin tersenyum masam. Ia sadar, jari manisnya terasa dingin sekarang. Karena benda berbentuk lingkaran yang terbuat dari logam sudah melingkari jarinya.

Ya, cincin tunangan bersama anak teman Eommanya itu, yang sekolah di Paris.

Ah Sungmin malas memikirkannya.

.

.

* * *

**137411 present**

**【****Fake 20th ****】**

**{Chapter 6}**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance.**

**Disc: Cerita ini punyaku!**

**Kyumin and always KyuMin!**

* * *

.

.

Sungguh, dia dan tunangannya itu sama-sama sibuk. Pria itu, pergi pagi, pulang malam. Sungmin yang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan, dan sedang mencari pekerjaan, selalu bangun kesiangan. Dan malam harinya, dia selalu tidur lebih dulu dari pria itu.

_Bahkan Sungmin malas menyebut namanya._

Tanpa sadar, kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu flat hitam, menendang-nendang tidak jelas pada tanah dibawahnya. Pria itu dan dia jarang sekali bertemu dirumah mereka.

Jarang bercakap-cakap. Bahkan untuk sarapan pagi saja, hanya sekitar dua kali bersama. Padahal keduanya sudah dalam ikatan yang pasti. Tidak seperti Sungmin dan orang itu.. Kyu— ah! Jangan sebut namanya!

Bayangkan saja, Sungmin dan orang asing itu tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Walaupun mereka mantan tetangga, mereka hanya mengenal wajah, tidak pernah berkenalan.

Hanya Eomma-Eomma mereka saja yang begitu dekat. Sedangkan anak-anak mereka punya urusan masing-masing.

Kedua insan asing disatukan. Tiba-tiba bertunangan. Huh! Sungmin merasa hidup di zaman sebelum masehi saja. Dan mengapa bisa saja dia mengiyakan? Bodoh.

Pria itu, tidak pernah menyentuh Sungmin. Dan sepertinya memang tidak niat. Dia selalu sibuk dengan kertas-kertas milimeterblok nya. Pria itu seorang arsitek.

Bahkan kadang, pria itu pergi berhari-hari. Sungmin memperkirakan, pria itu mempunyai klien dari luar kota. Dan mengharuskannya menginap diluar.

Dan jujur saja, Sungmin sama sekali tidak perduli pria itu mau pergi berapa tahun dan menginap dihotel atau dimotel atau bahkan pergi bersama wanita lain. Sungmin biasa saja, karena memang dia tidak menaruh hati pada pria asing itu.

Tapi tunangannya itu memang bertanggung jawab. Kadang, dia meninggalkan sejumlah uang diatas meja, Sungmin tahu dia butuh uang untuk ongkos dan melamar kerja.

Dan berhubung niatnya pria itu sepertinya baik, jadi Sungmin ambil saja uangnya. Dan ia belanja makanan juga dari uang itu.

Sungguh kehidupan yang buruk.

Ada dua pilihan sekarang yang dihadapi Sungmin. Sungmin membuka hatinya untuk pria itu yang satu rumah dengannya? Atau tetap menunggu pria yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari jarak pandangnya?

Tapi hatinya, sungguh. Pemilik sesungguhnya hati Sungmin adalah pria itu.. pria yang membuatnya menangis setiap malam. Pria yang selalu ia temui hanya dalam mimpi. Pria yang selalu ia tunggu kabarnya.

Pria yang membuatnya terlambat tadi pagi, karena.. tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya semalaman hingga Sungmin tidak bisa tidur dan bangun kesiangan.

Pria yang entah sekarang masih hidup atau tidak.. ya, Sungmin menggila karena pria itu.

Seorang pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Sulit rasanya membuka hati untuk pria asing dirumahnya. Yang tidak pernah peduli padanya, dan tentu saja tidak Sungmin pedulikan.

Mungkin jika tebakan Sungmin benar, tunangannya itu juga sudah memiliki wanita lain, seperti Sungmin yang hanya membiarkan jantungnya berdetak hanya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kruyuk~

"Aish.."

Kebanyakan memikirkan Cho itu perutnya jadi lapar kan. Ia melihat kedepan. Mobil Audi tadi masih disana. Entah apa maksudnya. Namun, saat pintu supir terbuka. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Akankah..

"Yongie-ya…"

Seorang Ibu, yang kehilangan anaknya. Ternyata anaknya ada dihalte ini. Dan adegan sinetron Ibu-Anak pun terjadi didepan mata Sungmin.

"Kau lapar?"

Diam.

"Hey, kau lapar?"

"Eh? Kau berbicara padaku?"

Wanita disebelah kanan Sungmin tertawa. "Ya, dengan siapa lagi memangnya.. wajahku tertuju padamu, agasshi.."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ah.. begitu.."

"Jadi kau lapar? Tadi aku mendengar suara perut, tapi entah darimana datangnya, namun itu sepertinya datang dari arah Anda, _agasshi_.. maaf aku jika aku lancang, tapi aku punya.." Wanita itu membuka tas tangannya yang berwarna coklat.

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya kearah wanita itu. Ada sebuah name-tag diblazer birunya, Lee Hyuk Jae.

Sepertinya wanita ini orang yang sukses. Jika Sungmin benar, dia adalah seorang karyawan disebuah kantor besar. Lihat saja pakaian dan tasnya, bagus dan berkelas. Terlihat kalau dia seorang fashionista.

"Ini,aku punya roti, kau mau?"

"Eh?" Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya. Wanita itu tidak mengenalnya, tapi begitu baik.

Sungmin ingin menerimanya, jujur perutnya sangat lapar. Dan hujan masih deras. Belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berhenti. Apalagi, dia tidak enak melihat tangan wanita itu terus mengulurkan sebuah roti. Merasa aneh, jika kau tidak menerima uluran tangannya.

"Sudah, ambillah, aku tahu kau lapar, Sungmin-ssi." Wanita itu, Hyukjae menarik tangan Sungmin dan memindah-tangankan roti coklat yang terlihat sangat lezat.

"Ah.. _jeongmal_ _gamsahamnida_.."

Hyukjae mengangguk. Dan kembali memperhatikan hujan.

Saat Sungmin tengah membuka bungkusan roti itu, gerakan tangannya terhenti. Kepalanya berputar sembilan puluh derajat kearah kanan. "_Agasshi_.. apa kau baru saja menyebut namaku? Kau.."

Wanita yang memakai rok hitam pensil selutut itu tersenyum lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke map kuning yang ada diatas paha Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin."

Lantas Sungmin mengikuti arah telunjuk Hyukjae. Diatas map kuningnya, tempatnya menaruh berkas-berkas lamaran kerja, ada tulisan hangul yang membentuk namanya.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Ah.. _arraseo_.. dan _gamsahamnida_ atas rotinya.."

Sambil memakan roti itu, diam-diam Sungmin memperhatikan tentang Hyukjae. Bukan, bukannya Sungmin curiga, Sungmin hanya ingin tahu sedikit saja tentang Hyukjae. Entah mendapat dorongan darimana Sungmin jadi begitu penasaran dengan Hyukjae.

Disebelah kaki Hyukjae, ada sebuah tas tenteng yang ditaruh ditanah. Tas itu terbuat dari kain, sepertinya tas dari sponsor sebuah seminar. Ada logo perusahaan dipojok bawah kanannya. CKH corp.?

'_CKH corp.? __A__h, perusahaan itu memang sedang ramai dikoran.. jadi wanita ini berasal dari sana? Tapi untuk apa dia ada di Ilsan? Bukankah CKH corp. berada di Seoul? Dan tidak memiliki cabang?'_

Dalam hati Sungmin memuji wanita yang ada disampingnya. Ia tahu CKH corp. itu sedang naik daun.

Dan jika wanita ini, memang benar bekerja disana, itu artinya dia orang yang jenius. Karena tak sembarang orang bisa masuk keperusahaan yang Sungmin impikan itu.

Sungmin kembali menggerakan ekor matanya. Kali ini, menangkap sebuah arloji glamour yang melingkar pas ditangan kiri wanita itu.

Sungmin tahu jelas, itu adalah Rolex. Dalam hati ia memuji wanita bername tag Lee Hyuk Jae itu. Rolex, jam tangan berkelas dengan kisaran harga beberapa ribu dollar amerika hingga seperempat juta dollar amerika.

Tak terasa roti coklat itu habis. Dan bagaimana bisa, hujannya juga sudah berhenti?

Sungmin bangun dari duduknya, menghampiri tempat sampah dan membuang sampah plastik rotinya. Ia tak lupa dengan rencananya yang ingin mengisi perut di restorant _fast-food_.

Ah, lebih baik dia mengajak Hyukjae, agar tidak sendiri. Namun saat Sungmin membalikkan badan, wanita itu sudah tidak ada dibangku halte.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Osseo Osseyo.._

Suara rekaman selamat datang itu, otomatis terdengar saat Sungmin mendorong pintu restorant yang ia tidak ketahui namanya. Dia sedikit tercengang. Antriannya tidak ada yang kosong.

Dan yang paling penting, hampir semua orang yang mengantri, baju kantornya terceplak bekas titik air hujan. Sungmin jadi curiga, jangan-jangan semua orang dihalte mencuri ide Sungmin.

Ini adalah restorant junk food, jadi wajar saja jika sebelum makan kau harus mengantri dan bayar lebih dulu.

Terpaksa Sungmin bersabar mengantri. Ada dua orang pegawai kantor yang mengantri didepannya. Tidak masalah. Sekitar 3 menit kemudian, giliranlah Sungmin. "Nasinya satu, Fried chickennya satu yang bagian dada, chicken soup, satu.. lalu.." Sungmin mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya sembari matanya mengelilingi gambar-gambar makanan yang tersebar ditempat memesan. "Lemon squash, satu. Dan sundanese strawberry, satu."

Sejujurnya, sang pelayan pria yang mendengarkan pesanan Sungmin ternganga dalam hati. Wanita cantik seperti dia ternyata begitu menyeramkan.

"Semuanya 5400 won."

Setelah membayar, Sungmin meraih makanan yang dia pesan yang ditaruh diatas nampan, dengan semangat menggebu, Sungmin menggenggam nampan berwarna coklat tersebut.

Selanjutnya ia berjalan mencari tempat duduk. Dan.. sialan. Penuh. Sekali lagi, Sungmin memastikan, matanya menyapu dari ujung hingga keujung. Dan benar, semua meja sudah penuh.

"Sung.. min-ssi?"

Sungmin menoleh kesamping. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ada Hyukjae yang melambaikan tangannya sedang menikmati burger. Dan dia, duduk sendiri diantara dua kursi berhadapan yang tersedia.

Hanya beberapa langkah, ia menghampiri Hyukjae pelan-pelan. Takut pesanannya rusak. "Agasshi, kita bertemu lagi. Boleh aku ikut denganmu, Agasshi? Disini sudah penuh.."

Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Karena penuh, makanya aku memanggilmu, Sungmin-ssi.. silahkan, duduk saja.."

"Gamsahamnida, Agasshi, lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu." Sungmin menaruh nampannya dan tasnya, lalu segera mendaratkan pantatnya dikursinya. "Akhirnya~" desisnya pelan.

Dan, hey, mengapa Sungmin memanggilnya Agasshi? Padahal jelas-jelas Sungmin sudah tahu namanya 'kan?

Haha, yang benar saja. Sungmin dan Hyukjae belum berkenalan secara resmi. Sungmin hanya berpura-pura tidak mengetahui nama wanita itu.

"Selamat makan.." Seru Sungmin cepat sebelum kedua tangannya menyambar nasi dan fried chicken. Dia tidak peduli jika memang ada yang menatapnya ngeri. Toh, dari mereka semua tidak ada yang mengenal Sungmin. Jadi buat apa mengurusi orang-orang itu?

Wajar jika Sungmin makan dengan cepat, dari pagi dia belum makan. Ditambah dia terlambat bangun karena pria itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Masalahnya, dengan tunangan robotnya.

Semua masalah-masalahnya datang begitu mudah. Seolah tidak mengerti saja bahwa Sungmin hanyalah wanita lemah. Dia takut tidak bisa keluar dari lingkaran ini, dan berujung dia sendiri yang melarikan diri.

"Sungmin-ssi.. pelan-pelan saja makannya.." Hyukjae memperingati dengan suara lembut. Dia tentu khawatir jika Sungmin tersedak. Padahal, menurut Hyukjae, Sungmin itu wanita lembut. Tapi tak disangka kali ini dia makan begitu menyeramkan.

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. Melihat Sungmin makan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ditambah dengan cara yang tergesa-gesa. Bahkan nasi dimulutnya belum habis, Sungmin sudah memasukkannya kembali. Hyukjae hanya takut Sungmin tersedak. "Sungmin-ssi, gwaechanha?"

Hyukjae agak menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit. Tangannya terangkat meraih bahu Sungmin, dan menepuknya. "Sungmin-ssi, makanlah dengan perlahan.."

Sungmin mengurangi kecepatan makannya dan mengangguk. Hyukjae kembali duduk dengan benar, dan segera meraih pepsinya dan menyesapnya pelan.

Kali ini, Hyukjae semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Bahu Sungmin bergetar. Awalnya memang pelan, namun lama-lama kencang. Hyukjae jadi takut jika.. "Astaga, Sungmin-ssi. Ada apa?"

Benar, dugaan Hyukjae. Sungmin dihadapannya bukan sedang makan, melainkan sedang melampiaskan sesuatu. Dan benar, Sungmin menangis sambil menunduk sedari tadi.

Hyukjae mengambil selembar tissue dan membersihkan rempah-rempah yang tersisa disekitar bibir Sungmin. Setelah bersih, jari jempol Hyukjae menghapus jejak air mata dipipi gembulnya. "Sungmin-ssi, jangan seperti ini, kau bisa mati tersedak.." Hyukjae mengambil alih ayam yang setengah tersisa ditangan Sungmin, dan ditaruh pelan kepiring kembali.

"Sudah, sudah.. makannya sudah.. lebih baik kita ketaman saja, bagaimana?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ini," Hyukjae mengenggam sebotol teh melati dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. "Untukmu, minumlah dulu."

Sungmin meraihnya dan mengangguk. "_Gamsahamnida_, _Agasshi_."

"Kurasa lebih baik Hyukjae, daripada Agasshi."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "_Mianhae_, baiklah Hyukjae-ssi. _Gamsahamnida_. Dan. Ngomong-ngomong.." Sungmin menoleh kearah kanannya. "Mengapa kau begitu baik, Hyukjae-ssi? Bukankah kau mempunyai banyak pekerjaan selain memperdulikan aku?"

Sungmin melihat Hyukjae sedang menatap kearah rerumputan sambil tersenyum. "Kau mau tahu mengapa Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku ini, orang Seoul yang tersesat di Ilsan. Aku tidak tahu kantorku dimana, jadi sebenarnya, sejak dihalte tadi, aku harusnya berpetualang mencari alamat kantorku.. tapi karena hujan, dan kebetulan tadi aku belum makan siang aku mampir di restorant itu dulu, dan akhirnya sampai ditaman ini bersamamu.."

"Tunggu!" Sungmin menginterupsi omongan Hyukjae dengan jari telunjuknya. "Bagaimana bisa kau orang Seoul, tapi kantormu di Ilsan?"

Hyukjae menyesap cola ditangannya. Lalu menjawab, "Ya, aku orang Seoul, kantorku juga di Seoul, tapi.. bagaimana ceritanya ya.. ini agak panjang, Sungmin-ssi.. kau tetap mau mendengarnya?"

Sungmin menepuk bahu Hyukjae. Jika diteliti, Hyukjae ini sebenarnya wanita yang manis. "Ya, kau sudah peduli denganku, mengapa aku tidak peduli padamu juga, Hyukjae-ssi?"

Hyukjae mengangguk-angguk. Ia menumpukkan kaki kanannya diatas kaki kirinya, gaya duduk khas Eomma-Eomma. "Begini.. aku bekerja disebuah Group, namanya CKH corp. eum.. kau mungkin tahu? CKH corp.?"

Sungmin menjetikkan jarinya. "Tentu aku tahu.."

"Nah, disana, ada seorang Director Manager dengan kedudukan paling tinggi, dan dibawah Director Manager itu ada dua Manager lagi, sebagai tangan kanan si Director Manager ini.." Hyukjae bercerita sambil menggerakkan tangannya. "Mengerti tidak?"

"Ya, ya.." mata Sungmin menerawang sambil mengangguk sekilas.

"Aku adalah seorang sekretaris dari salah satu Manager ini.."

"Manager yang mana? Yang paling tinggi?"

Hyukjae menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan.. Manager yang sebagai tangan kanan si Director Manager.."

Sungmin membiarkan mulutnya terbuka. "Aaa~ jadi kau sekretaris dua Manager itu?"

Hyukjae menepuk dahinya. "Bukan Sungmin-ssi.. begini, begini.."

Hyukjae menegakkan posisi duduknya diatas kursi taman, ia sedikit menyerongkan posisi duduknya menghadap Sungmin. "Anggaplah, Director Manager yang mempunyai kedudukan tertinggi adalah aku." Hyukjae menyentuh dadanya. "Lalu, aku mempunyai dua orang bawahan, ah tidak, tidak.. eum.. mungkin bisa dibilang orang kepercayaan.."

"Orang kepercayaan?"

"Jadi, di Group kami, ada dua bagian, yang satu bagian Pemasaran, satu lagi bagian Peningkatan Produk. Nah, masing-masing dari orang kepercayaanku itu adalah ketua bidang ini.."

"Aah.. ya. Ya.." Sungmin mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa sampai disebut orang kepercayaan?"

"Mereka bertiga, Director Manager, Kepala Pemasaran, dan Kepala Peningkatan Produk. Sangat dekat. Sudah seperti saudara."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Mereka memang bersaudara mungkin?"

Hyukjae menggoyangkan telunjuknya. "Tidak, tidak.. marga mereka berbeda.. Director Manager Cho, Kepala Pemasaran Lee, dan Kepala Peningkatan Produk Kim."

Sungmin mengangguk lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Lalu kau sekretaris siapa?"

"Kepala Pemasaran Lee." Sungmin mengangguk lagi. "Untuk apa kau ke Ilsan? Kantormu di Seoul 'kan?"

Hyukjae mengambil napas. "Namanya juga Pemasaran, Sungmin-ssi.. kita berusaha menggerakkan perusahaan kita tidak pada satu tempat saja, kita bertanggung jawab untuk membuat cabang dibanyak tempat.."

"Dan kalian akan membuka cabang di Ilsan?"

Hyukjae menjentikkan jarinya. "Tepat. Doakan saja, semuanya lancar."

"Ya, semoga semuanya lancar. Memangnya CKH corp. bergerak dibidang apa?"

"Junk food."

"Junk food?"

"Ya, dan restorant yang tadi tempat kau menangis adalah salah satu saingan kita, Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu mengapa kau makan disana? Bukankah itu malah membuat uangmu masuk kedalam pemasukkan mereka?"

Hyukjae tersenyum misterius. "Itu adalah salah satu cara untuk mengalahkan musuh, Sungmin-ssi. Kau harus tahu seberapa hebat punya mereka, sebelum kau menciptakan produk milikmu sendiri, benar 'kan?"

Sungmin diam sebentar. "Jadi kau membandingkan rasa restorant mereka, begitu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Ya."

Sungmin tertawa geli. "Kau jadi seperti bermain detektif-detektifan. Haha.. lalu, menurutmu bagaimana rasa punya sainganmu itu?"

Hyukjae terlihat berpikir. "Ya.. lumayan.. tidak bisa dianggap remeh."

Sungmin tersenyum kearah Hyukjae. "Kalau begitu, kau harus bekerja keras!" kedua tangannya mengepal diudara.

"Ya, kau benar.."

Hyukjae menyesap colanya, dan menyadari isinya telah habis. Ia melemparnya kedalam bak sampah 2 meter dari kursinya. Seperti aksi seorang pemain basket. Dan, masuk!

"Hey, Sungmin-ssi. Kau tidak bercerita sedari tadi.. hanya aku yang bercerita seperti anak remaja. Haha."

Sungmin diam. Haruskah ia menceritakan sisi hidupnya? Semuanya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding wanita sukses seperti Hyukjae. Dia belum bekerja. Dia masih mencari pekerjaan. Dan yang ada hanya memikiran seorang pria yang entah ada dimana sekarang.

Sungguh, Sungmin malu. Sepertinya ia tidak harus bercerita tentang hidupnya. Memalukan. Mencintai seorang pria, lalu dia hilang. Dan kemudian malah bertunangan dengan robot. Tidak pernah menyapa, berbicara.

"Ya, aku tidak harus bercerita tentang apapun. Aku tidak mempunyai pengalaman sepertimu, Hyukjae-ssi. Aku ini belum bekerja. Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan.. Ya, Hyukjae-ssi. Jika ada lowongan di Group mu, beritahu aku ya, kekeke. Mimpi saja aku bekerja disana."

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. "Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu, Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin tersenyum masam. "Aku ini hanya lulusan Sekolah Sekretariat swasta. Pasti jarang perusahaan yang mau menerimaku, mendapat pekerjaan saja sudah untung. Tapi aku malah bermimpi bekerja di CKH corp. haha"

Satu tangan Hyukjae melingkar dibahu Sungmin. "Hey, kau jangan berkata seperti itu.. kau tidak tahu? Anggota kami pun ada yang hanya lulusan SMA.."

"_Jinjja_?"

"Hem. Karena perusahaan kami membutuhkan orang yang berbakat, dan berpengalaman. Bukan soal lulusan Sekolah mana. Ah, nanti, kalau benar ada yang kosong, aku akan memberitahumu, Sungmin-ssi.. dan, mungkin sepertinya kita harus bertukar nomor ponsel, benar?" Hyukjae menggerakan tangannya kedalam tasnya, mencari ponselnya.

Hyukjae menengadahkan tangannya, menunggu Sungmin memberi ponselnya. Namun, Sungmin hanya diam termangu. Sampai Hyukjae menegurnya. "Sungmin-ssi.." Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sungmin yang terbengong. "_Gwaenchanha_? Boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

Sentuhan tangan Hyukjae dibahu Sungmin, membuat wanita itu sadar dari lamunannya. "Ah?" kepalanya tergerak kesegala arah. Matanya menangkap tangan Hyukjae yang menengadah, keningnya berkerut. "Ada apa Hyukjae-ssi?"

"Aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu, agar dapat menghubungi lebih lanjut saat ada lowongan kerja?"

"KYAA~~ kau serius, Hyukjae-ssi?" Tangannya merogoh tas selempang coklatnya. "Aish, Hyukjae-ssi. Kau memang sangat baik padaku.. ini, ponselku. Kau telpon saja nomor ponselmu lewat ponselku."

Hyukjae menekan nomor ponselnya sendiri diponsel Sungmin, tak lama. Diponselnya sendiri ada panggilan telpon. "Sudah, kau simpan ya, panggilan yang terakhir, itu nomorku. Aku.." Hyukjae merapikan pakaiannya dan menaruh ponselnya kembali kedalam tasnya. "Aku.. pergi duluan ya Sungmin-ssi, tidak apa 'kan aku tinggal sendiri?"

Hyukjae bangkit dari kursi, dan membenarkan rok lipitnya yang agak sedikit kusut. Sungmin ikut berdiri. Lalu membungkuk beberapa kali didepan Hyukjae. "_Gamsahamnida_, Hyukjae-ssi kau banyak membantuku hari ini. _Gamsahamnida_." Sungmin membungkuk lagi. "_Gamsahamnida_."

Hyukjae tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Sungmin. "Ya, sama-sama Sungmin-ssi. Lain kali jangan melampiaskan kesedihan dengan junk food ya, itu tidak baik. Arra?"

Mata Sungmin membulat. "Eh?" ia mengelus tengkuk lehernya pelan. "Iya, _mianhae_ Hyukjae-ssi merepotkanmu.." mendadak Sungmin merasa malu. Sedikit menyesali perbuatannya tadi.

"Tidak apa, kalau gitu aku pergi dulu, ne?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Hati-hati, Hyukjae-ssi.."

Hyukjae berjalan menjauh dari kursi taman itu. Sementara Sungmin kembali duduk dikursi itu. Ya, jelas dia tidak mempunyai pekerjaan. Sekarang kerjanya hanya menunggu hasil pengumuman wawancara. Dia memutuskan untuk tetap ditaman itu, sampai sore. Toh, jika dirumah dia tidak ada pekerjaan sama sekali.

Bersyukurlah, bertemu Lee Hyukjae hari ini cukup membuatnya napas lega. Semenjak bertunangan dan tinggal serumah bersama robot itu, Sungmin tidak mempunyai teman untuk mengobrol bebas. Karena itulah, Sungmin tidak tahu harus bercerita kepada siapa soal kedua pria yang masuk kedalam hidupnya itu.

"Eh?" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat sepatu wanita ada dalam pandangannya bersama rumput taman. Sedari tadi Sungmin memang hanya menunduk. "Loh? Hyukjae-ssi? Kenapa kau kembali? Ada yang tertinggal?"

Wanita bersepatu heels rendah itu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sungmin. Sebagai jawabannya, Hyukjae hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Sungmin-ssi. Aku butuh bantuanmu.."

"Kenapa? Aku pasti akan membantu jika aku bisa, Hyukjae-ssi.."

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan kalau aku tersesat.. aku tidak tahu kantorku dimana, Sungmin-ssi.. bisakah kau bantu aku mencarinya?"

Sungmin tertawa tipis. "Astaga, Hyukjae-ssi.. hanya karena itu?"

Sementara Hyukjae mengangguk-angguk.

"Memangnya dimana alamatnya?"

Hyukjae mengeluarkan selembar kertas kecil dari kantongnya. "Ini.."

DEG

Mata Sungmin membulat. Ia merasa sangat familiar dengan tulisan hangul diatas kertas ini. Tulisan ini, tulisan seorang sahabatnya dulu saat di SMA. Temannya yang kini menghilang. Dan entah apa statusnya dengan orang itu sampai sekarang Sungmin tidak paham.

Tulisan ini, begitu terburu-buru. Begitu berantakan. Sungmin tidak salah mengenalinya.

.

.

'_Ya, bagaimana Kim Seonsaengnim bisa membaca tulisan seperti ulat itu, Kyu?'_

'_Memangnya ini tugas siapa?'_

'_Kau.'_

"_Yasudah, terserah aku. Mau seperti ulat atau seperti kelinci pun terserah yang punya tugasnya.'_

_._

_._

Sungmin tertawa dalam hati. 'apa hubungannya orang itu dengan Hyukjae? Hah, mungkin aku terlalu sering memikirkannya.'

"Sungmin-ssi?"

"Ah?"

"Kau tahu alamat itu?"

Sungmin tersadar, dan membaca jelas alamat yang tertera dikertas itu. "Sangat mengenalnya, Hyukjae-ssi.. aku ini dari lahir sampai sekarang tinggal di Ilsan. Tak mungkin aku tidak tahu alamat terkenal seperti ini."

"Ah, kebetulan. Bisa kau antar aku kesana?"

"_Kajja_, sekalian aku pulang.."

"Pulang?"

"Kantormu, sangat dekat dengan rumahku, Hyukjae-ssi.."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Tuan Cho."

"Ne?"

"Bagi saya, proyek kali ini adalah suatu kehormatan karena bisa bekerja sama dengan Anda, sekaligus CKH corp. ini."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Khas-khas seorang bapak-bapak pebisnis. "Saya juga, Tuan Kim. Saya merasa terhormat bisa merenovasi kantor ini atas desain, Tuan Kim."

Dua orang pria dewasa. Sedang bercakap-cakap didalam ruangan lantai 12 kantor pusat CKH corp. yang berada di Seoul. Mereka berdua terlihat berkelas karena pakaian mereka yang begitu glamour.

Masing-masing dari mereka membalut tubuh mereka dengan kemeja dan jas bermerk. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Terpisahkan oleh sebuah meja kaca. Ada sebuah tag diatas meja tersebut. Cho Kyu Hyun, Director Manager.

Tuan Cho, duduk dikursi besarnya. Sedangkan Tuan Kim duduk dihadapannya. Dari sudut pandang Tuan Kim, dia bisa melihat dunia luar, karena jendela besar yang ada persis dibelakang Tuan Cho. Sedangkan dari sudut pandang Tuan Cho, dia melihat ruangannya sendiri.

"Oh ya, Tuan Kim. Kira-kira proyek pembangunan kali ini diperkirakan selesai dalam waktu berapa bulan?"

Tuan Kim membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan kertas-kertas millimeter bloknya. Ada sebuah pensil 2B ditangan kanannya. Tuan Kim, mulai menggerakkan tangannya mencoret-coret.

Menghitung-hitung dengan rumusan matematika dan fisika begitu cepat. "Kurang lebih, satu setengah bulan. Jika tidak ada halangan tertentu, perusahaan ini sudah terbangun indah ditengah kota Seoul."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus. Bagus. Dan.." ia menjetikkan jarinya. "Tadi ada beberapa karyawan yang mengusulkan padaku, apa lebih baik gedung ini dipasang penangkal petir saja?"

Tuan Kim memandang lurus Kyuhyun. "Memangnya belum terpasang digedung ini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Belum."

"Sangat baik memang jika dipasang, demi keamanan bersama."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, tambahkan "memasang penangkal petir" keproyek renovasi ini, Tuan Kim Jungmo." Ucapnya pelan seraya mendelik kearah jari Jungmo. Ada dua buah cincin, dijari manis, dan satu lagi dijari tengahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sungmin-ssi, aku boleh jujur tidak?"

Sungmin menoleh, ia menurunkan kecepatan langkah kakinya. Hingga Hyukjae yang ada disebelahnya perlahan berjalan santai. "Jujur? Hey, Hyukjae-ssi, kau ini kenapa? Ya tentu saja harus jujur. Tidak boleh bohong."

Hyukjae menundukkan pandangannya. Namun sesekali saat bertemu orang-orang yang berpapasan dikantor ini, ia menunduk sekilas sebagai salam. "Jadi, aku boleh jujur padamu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya tentu saja, Hyukjae-ssi."

"Aku sama sekali tidak paham Ilsan, dan aku tidak punya tempat tinggal disini. Aku tidak tahu nanti malam harus tidur dimana. Sungmin-ssi, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud merepot— annyeong!" Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya saat berpapasan dengan salah satu kenalannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud merepotkanmu, Sungmin-ssi. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh teman ditempat yang asing ini.."

Sungmin tersenyum geli. "Jadi itu kalimat jujurmu, Hyukjae-ssi?"

"Ya." Hyukjae mengangguk lemas.

"Jadi intinya.." Sungmin menoleh kearah Hyukjae. "Kau butuh aku untuk temanmu selama di Ilsan?"

Hyukjae memainkan jari-jarinya. "Ya, jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa."

Sungmin tersenyum miring. Ada sekilas ide melintas dibenaknya. "Kau berani membayarku berapa untuk menjadi tour guide mu, eoh?"

"_Mwo_?" Hyukjae refleks menghentikan langkahnya. Sungmin yang masih asyik berjalan, tetap berjalan dan baru berhenti beberapa langkah dari Hyukjae. Dia baru menyadari bahwa Hyukjae tertinggal dibelakangnya.

Sungmin mundur dua langkah, menghampiri Hyukjae. "Aku bercanda, Nona Lee. Jangan tegang seperti itu.. kekeke.."

"Astaga Sungmin-ssi, aku kira kau betulan akan menjadi tour guide untukku, itu lebih baik. Jadi?"

Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan. Suara sepatu Hyukjae lebih mendominasi disini. Karena punyanya berheels.

"Eh, belok kiri." Hyukjae memperingati. Hampir saja mereka kelewatan. Kantor ini begitu besar. Walaupun hanya kantor cabang.

"Jadi, ya kau silahkan saja menginap dirumahku, kebetulan aku hanya sendiri dirumah. Hehe."

Hyukjae berhenti melangkah, ia berdiri menghadap Sungmin sambil mencengkram dua bahu Sungmin sangat kencang. "_Jeongmal_? Sungmin-ssi, kau tidak takut bahwa aku ini adalah penjahat? Astaga~ _gamsahamnida_~ Sungmin-ssi, _gamsahamnida_~"

Kali ini giliran Hyukjae yang membungkuk berkali-kali seperti yang tadi Sungmin lakukan ditaman.

"Ah itu dia, ruanganku, kajja, Sungmin-ssi!" Hyukjae menunjuk sebuah pintu dengan satu daun, yang tak jauh tempatnya berdiri. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan melangkah cepat kesana.

Dalam hati, Sungmin berterimakasih pada Tuhan. Bertemu Hyukjae kali ini benar-benar membawa warna dalam hidupnya.

CKLEK

"Sungmin-ssi, kau duduk dulu disan— loh, Donghae?"

Pria yang dipanggil Donghae, secara perlahan menutup majalah yang ada ditangannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum saat mendapati Hyukjae diam didepan pintu bersama seorang wanita yang tak dikenalnya. Pria itu melangkah penuh wibawa dari meja Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau baru sampai? Kau tersesat?" Donghae mendekati Hyukjae. Kedua tangannya merangkup dipipi Hyukjae. Membuat kedua wanita yang ada disana memburatkan warna merah pada pipi mereka. Sungmin, yang tidak ikut dalam drama itupun turut blushing.

Hyukjae menyengir lebar. "Iya, aku tidak tahu Ilsan. Aku hanya diberi alamatnya oleh Tuan Cho. Sudah mana tulisannya jelek lagi, huft!"

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Jari jempolnya mengelusi pipi Hyukjae. "Kenapa kau tidak tanya padaku, eoh? Apa gunanya kau mempunyai kekasih?" Donghae mencubit ujung hidung Hyukjae gemas. Meninggalkan jejak merah. "Kau benar-benar menggemaskan!"

"Ash, sudahlah, sudah berlalu.."

Donghae hanya mengangguk lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Hyukjae. Dan keheningan sementara itu, membuat mereka berdua menyadari bahwa dalam dunia mereka saat ini tidak hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua, ada seorang wanita lagi berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya dibelakang Hyukjae.

"Ah.. dia—?" Donghae menggantung ucapannya. Karena dia tahu, Hyukjae akan menjawabnya.

Hyukjae menarik tangan Sungmin, hingga posisi berdiri mereka sejajar dihadapan Donghae. "Kami baru bertemu hari ini, ceritanya panjang, nanti saja aku ceritakan, namanya Sungmin, Lee Sungmin."

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya sebagai salam.

"Dan, Sungmin-ssi, ini Donghae, Lee Donghae, Kepala Pemasaran dikantor ini."

Donghae menyipitkan matanya mendengar Hyukjae mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kepala Pemasaran, bukan sebagai kekasihnya. Langsung saja, tanpa menunggu kiamat, ia sendiri yang beraksi. "Sungmin-ssi, salam kenal, aku kekasihnya."

Kini giliran Hyukjae menyipitkan mata kearah Donghae. "YA! Kekasih nenekmu! Aku belum meng-iya-kan!"

Sungmin secara bergantian menatap keduanya. Satu pihak, mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun pihak yang lainnya tidak mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah kekasih. Sungmin tentu saja bingung.

"Ah, sudahlah. Hey, kau Lee Sajangnim, ada perlu apa keruanganku?"

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Lembut sekali. "Tentu saja, memastikan kehadiranmu, chagi."

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya saat mendengar panggilan baru itu. Aneh saja kedengarannya. Atau belum biasa? Entahlah. "Aku sudah disini, lalu apa perlumu lagi, Sajangnim?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya. Mencari alasan lagi untuk tetap tinggal diruangan Hyukjae. "Eum.. laporan?" tangannya menengadah didepan wajah Hyukjae.

"Laporan apa? Ini baru awal bulan, tidak ada laporan, Sajangnim. Laporan hanya diakhir bulan."

Donghae memutar bola matanya lagi. "Eum… hasil rapat?"

Hyukjae membuang napas kasar. "Sajangnim, kita bahkan belum mulai rapat. Rapat baru dimulai besok. Jika memang tidak ada keperluan, lebih baik Sajangnim kel—"

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin melihatmu chagi."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Tapi kau tidak menolak diawal."

"Aish! Ya! Lee Donghae! Keluar! Sekarang! Kubilang keluar! Se-ka-rang!"

Hyukjae berjalan cepat menuju pintu ruangannya. Membukakan pintu lebar-lebar untuk Sajangnim nya. Dengan wajah lesu dan tertunduk, pria bantet itu melangkah lemas keluar dari ruangan Hyukjae.

Setelah Donghae benar-benar keluar, Hyukjae menutup pintu dan duduk menuju kursi kerjanya. Ia meluruskan pandangannya, membuatnya sadar, bahwa Sungmin sedang berdiri kebingungan ditempat itu sedari tadi.

"Astaga, Sungmin-ssi.. _mianhae_, _mianhae_.. silahkan duduk.." Hyukjae menunjuk sofa putih yang ada diruangannya. "Lupakan saja apa yang kau lihat tadi, arra?"

Setelah Sungmin duduk, Hyukjae mengambil dua kaleng soft drink dari kulkas mini dipojok ruangannya. Ia ikut duduk disamping Sungmin. "Astaga.. hari ini benar-benar lelah.."

Sungmin meraih soft drink yang berwarna hijau itu. terlihat begitu menggoda dicuaca yang terik seperti ini.

"Ah, Sungmin-ssi.. kau tahu 'kan tempat membeli baju, dimana?"

Sungmin menaruh kaleng soft drinknya dimeja yang ada dihadapannya. Tangan kanannya tergerak membersihkan bibirnya dari sisa minumannya. "Tentu tahu, memangnya ada ap— ah, jangan bilang, kau ke Ilsan tidak membawa baju sama sekali?"

Hyukjae menggenggam kaleng soft drinknya. 'Ya, kau benar." Matanya lurus memandang satu titik nanar tidak jelas. Semakin lama, genggaman pada kaleng soft drink itu semakin kencang. Hingga membuat isinya membuncah keluar, membasahi tangannya. "Karena Director Manager sialan itu."

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

kangen serius sama readers. tugas yang semakin menjulang adalah alasan dari keterlambatan update Fic ini.

dan sekarang aku bawa chapter enam! gimana? ngeselin? okay.

atau aneh? malah nggak nyambung?

it's okay.

oh ya ada typo lagi? pasti ada T/T

oh ya yang kesel gara gara NC nya hilang, maafkan saya! :D

ada lagi yang perlu dibahas?

maaf, ngga bisa bales review D: ini batre laptop udah sekarat D: chargernya gatau dimana... dan dia kalau lobet udah ga ada notifnya jadi suka tiba tiba mati D:

dan welcome buat para readers baru, enjoy ya :D

semoga masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutan Fic ini D:

bye, see you {}

.

.


	7. the seventh pieces

**"orang yang pernah membuatmu tersenyum dimasa lalu, adalah orang yang kemungkinan terbesarnya akan membuatmu menangis dimasa yang akan datang.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku merindukanmu, kau baik-baik saja 'kan disana?"

Seorang pria dengan setelan kemeja dan jas, sedang membawa mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul, yang membawanya menuju Ilsan. Satu tangannya mengemudi diroda setir, satu tangannya lagi memegang ponsel yang tertempel ditelinganya.

"_Tentu saja, Oppa. Aku juga begitu merindukanmu."_ Jawaban manis dari seberang sana, membuat seorang pria berjas itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman lega. Ada sebuah name tag yang tersemat dijasnya. Kim Jung Mo.

"Kau sudah makan?" Jungmo mengimpit ponselnya diantara bahu dan telinganya, ia sedang membawa mobilnya didalam jalan tol. Ia akan memindahkan mobilnya kelajur pelan. Bukan lajur untuk mendahului.

"_Hem. Oppa sudah?" _

Jungmo tersenyum tipis. Mendengar suara kekasihnya itu membuat rasa rindu dalam hatinya semakin meledak saja. "Belum. Tidak sempat, Oppa baru saja pulang dari kantor klien."

"_Jadi siapa sekarang yang terlambat makan? Oppa memberi tahuku, untuk tidak terlambat makan. Tapi lihat apa yang Oppa sendiri lakukan. Aku tahu, di Seoul sekarang sudah malam. Tak baik Oppa menunda makan malam seperti in—"_

"Cerewet."

"_Hiks hiks, hiks.. Oppa, jangan membuatku khawatir, jebal.. kau sudah jauh di Seoul, jangan semakin membuatku khawatir.."_

Jungmo tersenyum lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia sangat paham bagaimana rasanya berhubungan jarak jauh seperti ini. Sungguh menyesakkan dadanya.

Seoul — Paris, jauh 'kan?

"Makanya, kau cepat-cepat lulus, dan kembali ke Seoul dan menikah dengan Oppa."

Suara isakan diseberang telpon sana, perlahan menghilang terganti dengan cekikikan tawa_. "Ya, Oppa, kau ini sudah membicarakan soal menikah saja. Bagaimana bisa, aku menikah dengan tunangan orang?"_

Jungmo terdiam. Pedang tertajam yang pernah ada didunia ini menghunus dadanya. Kenyataannya yang memang harus dihadapi adalah seperti itu.

Dia berada dalam dua ikatan sekarang. Kekasih dan tunangan. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak ingin menghadapinya. Ia terlalu lemah untuk berada dalam dua wanita ini.

Ia sungguh tidak bisa menolak Eommanya. Eommanya, telah memberikan segalanya. Eommanya yang sudah mengandungnya sembilan bulan, membesarkannya hingga sekarang ia menjadi 'orang'. Ia sungguh tidak tega, menolak keinginan Eommanya.

Sungguh, ia hanya ingin melihat sebuah senyuman terkembang dibibir Eommanya. Jungmo tidak tahu apa jadinya, jika ia menolak pertunangan itu. Tentu saja, ia akan menghancurkan Eommanya.

Karena Jungmo tahu, Jaejoong —Eommanya, sangat menyayangi Sungmin —tunangannya.

Untung saja, kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang sekolah di Paris, sangat memaklumi dan memahaminya. Beruntung sekali Jungmo.

Tadinya, ia ingin menghentikan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya. Ia tidak tega, jika kekasihnya harus berpacaran dengan tunangan orang.

Tadinya, ia akan mengikhlaskan kekasihnya dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik lagi.

Namun, terang-terangan kekasihnya itu langsung mencium bibir Jungmo. Dan berkata dia akan bertahan. Dan Jungmo tahu, situasi ini akan semakin sulit untuk mereka berdua.

Jungmo, dia begitu terpesona pada kekasihnya. Wanitanya itu masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Masih bertahan dan percaya, bahwa suatu saat nanti. Mereka berdua akan berjodoh. Tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya melepaskan Jungmo dalam lingkaran bersama tunangannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**137411 present..**

**【****Fake 20th ****】 **

**{Chapter 7}**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst, Membosankan.**

**Disc: Cerita ini punyaku! Kyu punya Min, Min punya Kyu!**

**Kyumin! ALWAYS KYUMIN! **

**Mulai ada HyukHae. YeWook, akan ada sebentar lagi :D**

**enJOY :D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Oppa? Mengapa diam? Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dipikirkan ucapanku tadi. Mianhae.."_

"Chagiya, gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo.."

"_Huh? Untuk apa?"_

Jungmo memejamkan matanya sejenak saat menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "_Gomawo_, masih bertahan bersamaku."

"_Oppa sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali. Apa tidak bosan? Tentu saja, aku akan menjawab, bahwa kau sangat berharga untukku Oppa, aku tidak mungkin melepasmu begitu saja."_

"Hem. Di Paris jam berapa sekarang?"

Hening sebentar. _"Pukul 4 dini hari."_

Mata Jungmo membulat. "Astaga. Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Pasti Oppa menggangumu ya? Oke, baiklah. Kita sudahi saja telfonnya, ya?"

"_Tidak, tidak masalah, aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Oppa."_

"Chagi, nanti kau kurang tidur, kau bisa sakit."

"_Besok aku libur, tidak ada kuliah."_

"Ah~" Jungmo mengalah. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"_Oppa, bagaimana klienmu? Tidak terlalu memaksa kerjamu 'kan?"_

Jungmo berpikir sebentar. Kliennya, Cho Kyuhyun seorang Director Manager sebuah Group ternama di Korea Selatan. "Kau tahu? Klienku kali ini adalah seorang Director Manager."

"_Jinjja? Wah, Oppa daebak! Kau harus lebih keras bekerja Oppa!"_

Jungmo mengangguk. "Eum, namanya Cho Kyuhyun, dia Director Manager di Group itu. Gedung Groupnya, tadinya kecil. Sementara nama perusahaannya sudah semakin menjulang. Dan tentu saja dia butuh kantor yang lebih luas, itu saja." Jungmo berhenti sebentar, ia memijit pelipisnya.

Jungmo melanjutkan. "Dia hanya memintaku untuk merenovasi beberapa bagian gedungnya. Dan memasang penangkal petir, itu saja. Tidak banyak, dan untungnya, dia tidak menuntut padaku waktu tenggatnya."

"_Cho Kyuhyun?"_

Jungmo mengganguk. "Eum, ada apa?"

"_Ani, sepertinya nama itu tidak asing."_

"Benarkah? Chagi, ngomong-ngomong, saat kau lulus nanti, kau ingin bekerja dimana? Di sebuah agensi? Dan menjalani training?"

Terdengar suara tawa pelan diseberang sana. _"Oppa takut kutinggal ya?"_

Jungmo sampai dirumahnya. Secara otomatis, security yang berjaga membukakan pagar besar rumahnya.

Jungmo memasukkan mobilnya kedalam garasi. "Training itu lama, lalu kau mau jadi penyanyi diusia berapa? Sayang ilmumu disekolah musik itu, bisa jadi terbuang percuma."

"_Aku juga tidak ingin. Mungkin nanti ada baiknya aku tanya pada teman-temanku, meminta saran."_

"Nah, benar ada baiknya kau _sharing_ terlebih dahulu bersama temanmu, tapi jangan training di agensi, arra?" Jungmo membuka pintu mobilnya, keluar dari mobil, menutup kembali.

Tangan satunya yang tidak memegang ponsel, tergerak membuka dasinya, lalu satu kancing teratasnya. Nafasnya agak sedikit bebas sekarang.

Setelah beberapa langkah dari mobil, ia mengunci mobilnya dengan kunci alarm yang satu ikatan dengan kunci mobilnya. Lantas, lampu mobil sedan itu menyala-nyala.

"_Aku mengerti, Oppa. Oppa, kalau boleh tahu, apa nama Group yang menjadi klienmu itu? Entah mengapa, aku semakin penasaran, aku seperti mengenalnya.."_

Jungmo berjalan keluar dari garasi. Melewati tamannya. Lalu duduk sebentar dikursi halaman rumahnya.

Ia tidak bisa menelfon kekasihnya didalam rumah saat ada Sungmin seperti Sungmin. Ia merasa tidak enak hati saja. "Mungkin kau pernah mendengarnya ditelevisi, baru-baru ini Group itu membeli 50% persen saham KFC. Kau pasti tahu."

"_Aigoo.. Oppa, itu 'kan berita perusahaan Korea, mana mungkin ada di televisi Paris."_

"Ah, iya. Benar."

"_Jadi, apa namanya?"_

"CKH corp."

"_Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja ya, sudahlah. Aku tutup ne, Oppa? Aku terbangun seperti ini, lebih baik menyicil skripsiku. Annyeong.."_

"Annyeong chagi, Oppa mencintaimu."

"_Aku juga."_

**KLIK.**

"Huft.." Jungmo menghembuskan napas sebentar. Ia meraih kenop pintu lalu membukanya. Mengganti sepatu kantornya, dengan sandal rumah.

Perjalanan Seoul-Ilsan memang melelahkan. Rasanya ia ingin berendam didalam bathup saja.

Untungnya, Kyuhyun sang Director Manager itu mengerti rumahnya yang jauh.

Jadi, Jungmo 2 hari ini, rapat bersama Kyuhyun. Tentang bagaimana desain, dan bahan-bahan yang digunakan.

Dan hari ini, Jungmo diizinkan pulang ke Ilsan untuk berpikir lebih lanjut dan istirahat yang cukup sebelum memulai proyek besar.

Setelah itu, ia akan kembali ke Seoul dan bekerja sebagai mandor disana.

Jungmo berjalan pelan sambil mengenggam tasnya. Ia melirik kearah ruang tamu, televisi menyala. Dan ada seorang wanita duduk disana.

Ah, paling Sungmin.

Tunggu! Sejak kapan rambut Sungmin menjadi sebahu?

Jungmo mendekati wanita itu, dan betapa kagetnya ia mendapati seorang disana, seorang yang tidak dikenalinya. Sedang santai memakan sebatang coklat dan tenang duduk disofa sambil menonton televisi.

"_N-nuguse-seyo_?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hyukjae duduk disalah satu kursi makan itu dengan jiwa yang tidak tenang. Ia menyantap makan malamnya dengan wajah yang terus menunduk. Sedangkan dua orang lain yang ada disana, tampak tenang-tenang saja.

Walaupun masakan Sungmin memang enak, tapi Hyukjae tetap merasa bersalah dan terus menundukkan kepalanya layaknya mengalami patah tulang yang membuatnya tidak bisa mendongak.

Sepulang dari kantor cabangnya, Hyukjae dan Sungmin berkeliling, Hyukjae mencari baju serta kebutuhan yang lainnya untuk bertahan di Ilsan beberapa hari, seperti sikat gigi, sabun, beberapa pakaian dalam, sepatu dan lainnya. Sepertinya di Ilsan ia akan lama. Entahlah.

Sementara Sungmin, ia mencari kebutuhan makan malam. Seingatnya, kulkasnya sudah kosong. Dan ia tidak tahu akan masak apa nanti dirumah, maka dari itu Sungmin setelah menemani Hyukjae mencari kebutuhannya, ia berdua ke supermarket membeli bahan makanan.

Semuanya berjalan lancar, tapi tidak saat mereka melihat ada _big sale_ didepan mall yang mereka singgahi. Hingga 75%. Tentu saja ini tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja oleh wanita dewasa seperti mereka.

Ada baju, rok, sepatu, tas. Semuanya menggiurkan.

Hingga tak terasa, mereka sampai dirumah jam sembilan malam. Sungmin mempersilahkan Hyukjae mandi terlebih dahulu.

Sementara Sungmin sibuk didapur membuat makan malam. Hyukjae, masuk kekamar Sungmin, membereskan semua peralatannya yang baru ia beli.

Sungmin memutuskan Hyukjae untuk sekamar saja dengannya. Sungmin sepertinya butuh teman ngobrol. Ia terlalu lama kesepian.

Dan saat Hyukjae selesai mandi, saat itu juga, Sungmin selesai masak, dan bergantian mandi. Sambil menunggu Sungmin, Hyukjae menonton televisi saja.

Dan ia ingat, tadi saat Sungmin berbelanja di supermarket, ia sempat mengambil sebatang coklat bermerk. Sepertinya pas untuk dijadikan teman menonton televisi.

Saat sedang asyik menonton, seorang pria menepuk pundaknya dan bertanya siapa dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau sudah bertunangan, Sungmin-ssi. Pantas saja aneh, rasanya tidak mungkin seorang wanita sepertimu tinggal dirumah sebesar ini sendirian."

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia berjalan kearah meja riasnya, mengambil botol lotion. Setelah makan malam, rutinitas biasanya adalah mencuci piring. Sungmin tidak nyaman apabila tangannya berbau sabun pencuci piring saat akan tidur.

Ia duduk dimeja rias itu, memandang cermin dihadapannya yang merefleksikan bayangan Hyukjae sedang duduk dikasurnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Wanita kantor itu kembali menggerutu. "Kalau begini, aku jadi merasa seperti penganggu saja. Kalau begitu besok aku akan mencari hotel murah disekitar sini."

Sungmin menaruh kembali botol lotionnya, setelah selesai memakainya dan berjalan kekasur, ia berdiri disisi kasur sambil menatap Hyukjae. "Ya, disini mana ada hotel murah. Walaupun ini Ilsan, daerah sini adalah daerah pusat kota. Mana ada hotel murah, Hyukjae-ssi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap cari hotel disini, tidak peduli mahal atau murah."

Sungmin duduk dipinggir kasur, sedangkan Hyukjae bersandar dikepala ranjang.

Untunglah ranjang yang ada dikamar ini, ukurannya memang didesain untuk dua orang. "Kau ini 'kan tidak bawa uang banyak ke Ilsan. Aku yakin, uangmu akan berguna untuk kebutuhan yang lainnya."

"Aku bawa kredit."

Sungmin meraih guling, mendekap dalam dadanya. "Ini awal bulan, aku yakin kau belum melunasi tagihan kredit yang bulan lalu. Dan pasti kreditmu diblokir."

Air wajah Hyukjae canggung. "Da..rimana kau tahu?"

Sungmin tersenyum miring. "Tadi, saat kau hendak membayar baju, aku melihatmu berniat mengeluarkan kartu kredit, tapi tiba-tiba tidak jadi, dan beralih pada uang cash. Karyawan kantor sepertimu pasti belum melunasinya. Ya 'kan?"

Hyukjae juga ikut mendekap sebuah guling. "Aku akan melunasinya minggu depan. Hey, mengapa jadi berbicara tentang kreditku? Kita kembali ke topik awal."

Sungmin menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ia segera berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya. "Sudah larut, Hyukjae-ssi, aku tidur, ne. Jalja." Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya dan berbaring membelakangi Hyukjae.

"Larut?" Hyukjae mengarahkan retinanya kejam digital yang ada diatas meja samping ranjang. Kedua bola matanya serasa ingin keluar. "Omo, pukul sebelas malam!" segera ia bergegas berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya.

Tak lama setelah itu. Terdengar suara desahan napas berat. Wanita yang tadi memakai lotion itu belum sepenuhnya terbang kealam mimpinya.

Ia hanya ingin menjitak kepalanya Hyukjae saja. Mengapa Hyukjae terlalu tidak peka? Ada banyak hal janggal yang sengaja Sungmin tunjukkan. Tapi Hyukjae tidak menyadarinya.

Mengapa Sungmin rela membawa orang asing kerumahnya, padahal ia tinggal bersama tunangannya?

Mengapa Sungmin tidak menyambut tunangannya saat tunangannya pulang kerja?

Mengapa tidak ada foto pertunangannya diruang tamu?

Mengapa mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa?

Mengapa mereka tidak tidur sekamar?

Mengapa Sungmin tidak menyiapkan air panas untuk tunangannya?

Sejujurnya, Sungmin ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Hyukjae. Sungmin merasa nyaman saja dan merasa Hyukjae adalah orang yang tepat.

Sudah lama sekali Sungmin tidak berkawan, dan akhirnya menemukannya. Sungmin ingin membagi rasa sakitnya pada Hyukjae.

Tapi, Hyukjae tidak menyadarinya. Yasudahlah.

Satu isakan lolos dengan manis dari bibir kecil itu. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Tuhan mempermainkan hidupnya.

Awalnya, semua manis. Ia tidak apa-apa menjalin hubungan tidak jelas dengan Kyu— ah, jangan ucap namanya! Dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, itu lebih baik.

Sungmin lebih baik seperti itu. Menghabiskan waktu dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa walaupun mereka baru bisa berstatus saat Sungmin berusia 20 tahun.

Tidak apa, sungguh tidak apa. Kehadiran Kau-Tahu-Siapa disisi Sungmin sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan. Hingga setelah Sungmin tahu bahwa Appanya Kau-Tahu-Siapa meninggal, Kau-Tahu-Siapa bersama Eommanya pergi dari Ilsan dan tidak ada kabarnya sampai sekarang.

Tidak sadarkah Kau-Tahu-Siapa menggantung hubungannya bersama Sungmin? Sungmin tidak tahu harus bertahan atau bagaimana.

Sampai saat Sungmin berusia 20 tahun, ia dikenalkan dengan seorang pria bermarga Kim. Kim Jung Mo. Yang sampai saat ini adalah tunangannya.

Awalnya, Sungmin berharap, dengan kehadiran Jungmo, Sungmin bisa melupakan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Tapi sepertinya tidak, Sungmin masih harus memusatkan otaknya pada satu pikiran. Dia. Dia yang menghilang tiba-tiba.

Sungmin ingat, terakhir kali pertemuannya dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Mereka bertemu dimakam Appanya, meninggal karena komplikasi pada jantung dan ginjalnya.

Disana, saat itu, Kau-Tahu-Siapa berakting seolah tidak pernah mengenal Sungmin.

Padahal hari-hari sebelumnya mereka berciuman, mereka berbincang, mereka membuat perjanjian, bahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa adalah orang yang pertama dan satu-satunya yang sudah melihat Sungmin hampir telanjang dikamarnya.

Dia yang sudah menciumi bahunya, mencium keningnya. Sungmin masih bisa merasakan hangat yang Kau-Tahu-Siapa bagikan saat mencium kening Sungmin.

Sejuta masalah didunia ini seakan terbang percuma. Semuanya begitu menenangkan.

Tapi, sepulang dari makam Appanya Kau-Tahu-Siapa, sejuta pertanyaan terbang diotak Sungmin. Mengapa Kau-Tahu-Siapa tidak menyapanya? Mengapa Kau-Tahu-Siapa tidak memeluknya, berbagi pada Sungmin?

Yang Sungmin ingat, Kau-Tahu-Siapa hanya menatapnya dengan begitu kebencian. Seolah-olah Sungmin adalah penyebab kematian Appanya.

Itu yang membuat Sungmin bingung. Apa salahnya? Sampai Kau-Tahu-Siapa pergi ke dari Ilsan dan tidak pernah menghubunginya kembali.

Sampai sekarang, sudah 4 tahun. Sampai sudah lulus dari kuliahnya di Sekolah Sekretariat swasta nya pun, ia masih tidak tahu kabarnya sedikitpun.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau menangis?" Hyukjae bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya menghadap Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak. Ia tidak menyadari isakan tangisannya saat memikirkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, begitu keras hingga membangunkan Hyukjae yang tidur disebelahnya.

Lampu kamar yang tidak dimatikan, membuat Sungmin tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Hyukjae dengan jelas melihat wajahnya penuh dengan air mata. "Astaga, kau kenapa Sungmin-ssi? Sakit?"

Punggung tangan Hyukjae menyentuh kening Sungmin. Matanya menerawang saat merasakan suhu tubuh Sungmin. "Tidak, kau tidak sakit."

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Hyukjae dari keningnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tahu, kau sedang memendam sesuatu. Wajahmu mengatakan semuanya." Hyukjae tersenyum, perlahan ia membantu Sungmin untuk bangun dari baringannya. "Ayo berbagi padaku. Tidak apa."

Saat Sungmin sudah duduk, Hyukjae langsung membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Bukannya Sungmin tenang, namun yang Sungmin rasakan adalah bahwa ia semakin percaya Hyukjae untuk berbagi. Hingga tangisannya semakin keras.

"Menangislah. Sepuasmu.. jangan ditahan. Keluarkan saja."

Sentuhan tangan Hyukjae dipunggung Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tenang. Hingga ia perlahan menghentikan tangisannya. "Gomawo, Hyukjae. Aku lebih lega sekarang.."

Sungmin melepas pelukannya. Punggung tangannya tergerak untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Jadi ada apa, Sungmin-ssi?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ne, gamsahamnida." Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Lalu mulai membuka berkas yang baru diantarkan sekretarisnya. "Ah, Ryeowook-ssi, tunggu sebentar!"

Sang sekretaris, Kim Ryeowook, segera menghentikan langkahnya yang baru saja ingin membuka pintu ruangan Director Managernya. "Ada apa, Sajangnim?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Menampilkan rahang tegas dan hidung mancungnya. "Hari ini, aku tidak melihat Donghae, dan Hyukjae. Kemana mereka?"

"Mereka masih di Ilsan, Sajangnim. Bukankah kemarin Sajangnim, yang menyuruh mereka kesana?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menepuk dahinya. "Astaga. Kau benar, yasudah kembalilah bekerja."

Ryeowook sekali lagi, membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai salam dan sikap hormat. Setelah itu ia pergi dari ruangan Sajangnimnya.

Kyuhyun kembali berpusat pada berkasnya. "Ini sudah tiga hari mereka di Ilsan, dan apa yang mereka kerjakan? Jangan-jangan, mereka bukan bekerja malah berpacaran."

Bola matanya tetap menari sesuai arah tulisan yang ia baca. Satu tangannya ia jadikan untuk pendongak kepalanya, satu tangannya membuka lembar demi lembar berkas itu. Namun bibirnya tak berhenti mengoceh tentang dua orang yang sedang sibuk di Ilsan itu.

"Ah, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya pergi ke Ilsan berdua. Harusnya aku utus Yesung saja, untuk ke Ilsan." Tangannya membuka selembar lagi. "Baiklah, besok tidak apa kan kalau Kepala Peningkatan Produk yang meneliti ke Ilsan?"

Kyuhyun seperti sedang berbicara pada berkas bermap hijau itu.

Yesung, Kepala Peningkatan Produk di CKH corp. ini. Heechul, —Eomma Kyuhyun, memang dekat dengan Eommanya Yesung.

Saat pertama kali Kyuhyun dan Heechul pindah ke Seoul. Mereka berdua sungguh sangat kaget dengan kehidupan baru mereka. Semua berbeda dengan di Ilsan.

Untunglah ada Kibum —Eomma Yesung sekaligus tetangganya di Seoul. Dia begitu baik. Selalu membantu Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

Beruntunglah, Yesung adalah mahasiswa dari Fakultas Ekonomi. Dan saat sudah lulus, Yesung memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Kyuhyun untuk membangun perusahaan Abeoji Kyuhyun yang sempat tutup.

Walaupun Kyuhyun hanya lulusan universitas negeri. Tapi IPK-nya, tidak bisa diremehkan, ia berhasil lulus cepat dan dengan IP yang sempurna, 3,99.

Tentu saja, ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku buku tebal karena, jika dia menganggur barang sedetik saja, pikirannya langsung melayang pada seorang gadis di Ilsan sana.

Jadilah, mereka berdua memulainya dari nol. Sampai Donghae, ikut bergabung dan mereka membangun bertiga. Sampai saat ini, menjadi sebuah perusahaan ternama.

**TOK, TOK.**

"Masuk."

Yesung masuk sambil mengendurkan dasi merahnya. "Kyuhyun-ah."

Sadar yang masuk adalah Yesung, Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. "_Mwo_?"

Yesung duduk dikursi yang ada dihadapan Kyuhyun. Terpisahkan oleh meja kerja Director Manager itu. "Aku curiga dengan Donghae. Mereka sudah tiga hari di Ilsan. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya."

Kyuhyun tertawa, matanya kembali meneliti berkas itu sedari tadi. "Aku baru saja ingin menyuruhmu untuk menghubunginya. Aku juga curiga."

Yesung menaruh lehernya pada sandaran kursi, ia mendongakkan kepalanya hingga melihat atap ruangan Kyuhyun yang putih bersih. Ia menghela napas. "Dia benar-benar picik. Lihat saja kalau dia sudah ada tiba di Seoul."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Pria bermarga Cho itu, masih sibuk dengan berkasnya.

Hingga Yesung menutup berkas itu agak kencang. Membuat Kyuhyun kaget. "Ini sudah jam makan siang, Sajangnim. Kau tidak bisa bekerja jika perutmu lapar."

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Jadi kau kesini ingin mengajakku makan siang bersama?"

"Ya begitulah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Aneh. Tidak biasanya kau mau makan siang bersamaku."

Yesung berdiri dari kursi yang tadi didudukinya, sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ia seperti sedang kelelahan dengan pekerjaannya. "Ah, sudahlah, ayo. Aku sudah lapar."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi agungnya. Lalu meregangkan ototnya. "Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu."

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menghampiri Yesung, lalu merangkulnya. "_Kajja_!"

Mereka memang seorang sahabat. Begitu dekat.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ya, Yesung Hyung, sejak kapan kau berani memakai cabai?"

Yesung yang baru saja ingin menyumpitkan mie ramennya, mendongakkan kepalanya. "Apa? Ada yang salah denganku?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Biasanya kau selalu memesan menu makan siang itu yang mengenyangkan. Tapi mengapa kau memesan ramen sekarang? Kau tidak tahu, ramen itu sudah pedas, dan kau malah menambahinya dengan bubuk cabai? Kau ini kenapa, Hyung?"

Yesung diam terpana dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya memang ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia agak sedikit sulit mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sedang berbeda hari ini. "Tidak apa. Sudahlah, ayo makan!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hyukjae memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan iba. Tentu saja, semenjak malam itu, semenjak Sungmin menangis dihadapannya dan menumpahkan semuanya, Hyukjae semakin ingin bersama Sungmin saja. Menjaganya dan menjadi pelipur laranya.

Namun, ia tidak bisa karena dia harus pulang ke Seoul hari ini. Tentu saja, tak ada alasan lain selain tuduhan yang tidak tidak dari Yesung.

Hyukjae berjanji jika dia ada libur dari kantor, ia harus berlibur bersama Sungmin.

"A-yo! Ketahuan, sedang melamun!" Hyukjae mengagetkan Sungmin yang sedang duduk disebuah bangku kantor cabangnya, membelakanginya.

Kepala Sungmin tergerak-gerak. "Ah, bagaimana sudah ketemu?"

Hari ini, hari keempat Hyukjae di Ilsan. Sudah waktunya ia kembali ke Seoul dan menjalani rutinitas seperti biasanya.

Hyukjae sudah membereskan barangnya, sudah mengangkutnya kedalam sebuah taksi yang akan membawanya ke Seoul. Tapi Hyukjae ingat sesuatu, ada berkas yang tertinggal dikantornya.

Hyukjae mengacungkan berkasnya. "Ini, sudah ketemu. Kajja!"

Sungmin tersenyum lalu berdiri. Sejujurnya, empat hari ini adalah warna bagi Sungmin. Ia merasa lebih ringan.

Hyukjae sudah seperti teman yang diutus Tuhan dari Surga. Semuanya akan lebih baik jika ada seorang teman 'kan? Walaupun beban masalahmu itu beratus kilogram?

Hyukjae lah yang selalu menghiburnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar kantor cabang ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Donghae? Kau tidak pulang bersamanya?"

Hyukjae mendelik. "Ya, mengapa kau jadi teringat padanya?"

Sungmin menyikut pinggang Hyukjae. "Sudah terima saja, kalian memang cocok."

Hyukjae merangkul Sungmin. "Kau tahu apa resikonya 'kan jika aku menerimanya?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku paham, Hyukjae-ya."

Mereka berdua sudah benar-benar dekat sekarang, 'kan?

Sungmin tersenyum. "Asalkan kalian memang saling mencintai, mengapa tidak? Aku tahu, Donghae pasti akan menjagamu, Hyukjae-ya. Jangan khawatir."

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sekilas. "Hem. Ya ya.."

Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya diatas perutnya. "Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya, ketika kau sudah tiba di Seoul, kau tidak boleh menelponku kecuali kau membawa berita bahwa kau sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Donghae."

Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa-apaan kau Sungmin-ah?"

"Pokoknya seperti itu. aku tidak mau tahu. Titik."

Hyukjae mengacak rambut Sungmin. "Keras kepala."

Mereka terdiam kembali.

"Cha, sudah saatnya." Mereka tiba dihalaman kantor cabang ini.

Hyukjae melepas rangkulan Sungmin. Begitu terlepas, Sungmin langsung memeluk Hyukjae. Ia belum bisa kehilangan 'warna' dalam hidupnya. Ia masih butuh Hyukjae untuk menghiburnya.

"_Gwaenchanha_, Sungmin-ah.. aku akan sering-sering menelfonmu.."

Sungmin melepas pelukan mereka lalu mengangguk. "Hem."

Mereka saling menatap, dengan tangan Hyukjae yang mengelus pundak Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, kalian terlalu melankolis."

Sungmin menoleh kaget, suara bass itu tiba-tiba ada disampingnya. Saat menyadari siapa, Sungmin tersenyum. Donghae. "Donghae-ssi, jaga baik-baik Hyukjae, arra?"

Donghae mendelik. "Ya, Sungmin-ssi. Tanpa kau suruhpun aku selalu menjaganya."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae. "Kau sudah pindahkan barangku?"

Donghae mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis. "Sudah, tuan putri."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Pindah? Barang apa?" Sungmin bergantian menatap Donghae dan Hyukjae untuk menuntut penjelasan.

Donghae merangkul Hyukjae, posesif. "Aku baru saja memindahkan barangnya dari taksi. Dia ikut bersama mobilku ke Seoul."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Baguslah, itu lebih aman. Cha, kalian hati-hati dijalan."

Mereka berdua mengangguk. Sebenarnya, aneh. Mengapa Hyukjae betah-betah saja dirangkul oleh Donghae? Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah resmi. Bahkan terlalu cocok.

"Kami pergi dulu, Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik di Ilsan, Sungmin-ah.."

Sungmin mengangguk lagi.

Mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi Sungmin. Menuju mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari Sungmin berdiri.

**RRR... RRR...**

Sungmin tersentak saat merasakan dering disaku jeansnya. Ia meraih ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo?" _Suara berat dari line seberang sana menyapa Sungmin lebih dulu.

"Yeoboseyo."

"_Apa saya berbicara dengan Lee Sungmin?"_

"Ya. Benar, ini siapa?"

"Kami dari Bank tempat Anda wawancara kemarin."

Sungmin mengangguk. Tiba tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Ah, iya.. ada apa?"

"_Kami mengucapkan selamat, Anda lolos wawancara. Kami harap besok Anda datang ke kantor kami pukul 09.00 untuk mengikuti tahap berikutnya."_

Sungmin ternganga. "Saya lolos?"

"_Ya."_

Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Ia ingin berteriak, melepaskan kegembiraannya. Akhirnya ia berhasil melewati satu garis hidupnya. Rasanya ia ingin lompat-lompat sekarang juga.

"Ah, baik aku akan datang besok, aku akan datang. Gamsahamnida, gamsahamnida."

Saking begitu gembiranya, wanita berusia 21 tahun itu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Hingga membuat orang yang berlalu lalang menatapnya bingung.

Sambungan telpon itu tertutup. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih dirundung goosebumps didepan kantor cabang CKH corp.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Siapa kekasih Jungmo? masih dirahasiakan! ada yang bisa tebak? :D**

**Halo! Saya update cepat nih :D **

**THANKS TO MY LOVE**

**cloudswan, cuttanisa, jewelsStar, PaboGirl, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, TifyTiffanyLee, GerlVitamin11, pinzame, , Cho Yooae, Ayumi0101, dewi. , Rianichi, dirakyu, ai Rin Lee, abilhikmah, Zen Liu, vitaminsparkyu1123, coffeewie137, paprikapumpkin, nananhf, Guest, nurkwang love, .902, andria brittania fleischer, deviyanti137, Kikyu Cho, adekyumin joyer, abilhikmah, dewi. , winekyumin137, Zen Liu, .1, .9026, miss key, Julijulijulkyu, sarang, zaAra evilkyu, NR, Gye0mindo.**

**ada yang tidak tersebut?**

**Oh ya, dan SILENT READERS, juga saya mengucapkan terima kasih :D**

**sudah menyempatkan baca, walaupun tidak review, saya juga mencintai kalian {}**

**TANYA JAWAB**

**deviyanti137: "harusnya liat dulu ming udah di legalisir belom sama emaknya"**

**jawab: maksudnya apa? aku nggak ngerti D:**

**dewi. : "o ia pas kyu liat jam jarum.a pendek semua ya?"**

**jawab: "Iya, maap. itu typo paliiiiing memalukan /ngumpet/ D:**

**Kikyu Cho: "Suka sama ffnya.. Ceritanya lucu asik juga.  
Isi kontra apaan sih?"**

**jawab: "terimakasih sudah suka Fic ini. ceritanya lucu ya?... isi kontrak masih dirahasiakan :D"**

**vitaminsparkyu1123 : "ming tinggl sendiri ? teukie kmna ?"**

**jawab: "ming ngakunya ke Hyukjae tinggal sendiri, tapi sebenarnya tidak. dia kan sudah tunangan, jadi pisah sama teuki, tapi masih tetep di Ilsan.."**

**Gye0mindo : "Chap dpan umin'y ktmu ama kyunienya kan."**

**jawab: "waduuuh, mian chapter ini Kyu Min belum bertemu D:"**

**audrey musaena: "si hyukkie tau min ama kyu g sih  
jadi curiga saya"**

**jawab: "tau apa? tau Kyu Min pernah kenal? tidak dong :D"**

**NR : "Authornim, buat ming tersiksa dan patah hati, dia udah jahatin kyu .. Ktax mw setia tp knpa mlh tunangan ama jungmo."**

**jawab: "Ming tunangan sama Jungmo kan bukan karena kemauannya sendiri D: masa aku harus nyiksa Ming DD:"**

**ayumi0101: "semenjak kejadian kecelakaan ayah Kyuhyun ,terus dia pindah ke Seoul."**

**jawab: "Apakah ayah kyuhyun kecelakaan? D:"**

**sarang : " hei! ****Ikan ku gak bantet, ****cuma kurang tinggi aja"**

**jawab : "Mian. D: "**

** .9026 : " ****Kyuhyun tahu" sudah sukses yaaaa... ****Ini waktunya sudah berlalu berapa lama dari masa kelulusan kyumin? Sepertinya banyak yang terlewat... ****Bukankah di awal tadi di sebut Sungmin sudah tinggal dgn tunangannya...lalu di akhir sungmin bilang tinggal sendiri dan menawari hyukjae tempat tinggal."**

**jawab : "Berarti bacanya tidak teliti, saya menuliskan sudah empat tahun :D iya, sungmin pura pura tinggal sendirian, karena kalau ngaku dia tinggal sama tunangannya, pasti Hyukjae nggak mau tinggal sama dia kan?"**

**sudah, itu saja mungkin yang bisa dibalas... lagi punya waktu ini :D makanya update dan balas review :D**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE :D**

**bye, see you next chap.**

**ps : disini adakah yang YeWook Shipper? dan adakah typo?**

**PESAN DARI SAYA**

**Tetaplah menunggu Fic ini. Saya harap tidak akan membosankan sampai dimana nanti KyuMin bakal ketemu lagi. Tetap tunggu ya D:**


	8. the eighth pieces

"Setahuku, cinta itu adalah tentang kebahagiaan. Tapi, ketika aku mencintaimu, mengapa harus ada air mata didalamnya?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Yesung Hyung, aku memberimu gaji, bukan untuk menjadi lelaki mellow seperti ini. Berkacalah, seperti apa dirimu sekarang. Aku tidak yakin kau adalah Yesung Hyung yang kukenal."

Kyuhyun memberi nasihat sambil menatap berkas-berkasnya. Sebagai seorang Director Manager, ia hanya memeriksa berkas, atau menyetujui aplikasi.

Selebihnya ia punya banyak 'tangan kanan' untuk membenarkan jika ada berkas yang salah.

Salah satu 'tangan kanan'nya adalah Hyung tercintanya ini, Yesung.

Semenjak Yesung jujur dan menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun saat makan mie ramen itu, entah mengapa, pria bermarga Kim itu malah sering uring-uringan. Tidak menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dan terus meracau tentang penyesalannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang duduk disofa ruangan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan jengah. "Ya, kalau aku jadi Ryeowook aku juga akan menjauhimu, Hyung. Salahmu sendiri, mengapa kau menduakannya. Babo. Sudah tahu Ryeowook wanita baik-baik."

Yesung mengambil napas berat sambil mengacak rambutnya. Itulah yang dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini, hanya mengeluh, menarik-narik rambutnya, menghelakan napas berat. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'lelaki mellow'.

Membuat Kyuhyun ingin menendangnya dari atas puncak Namsan Tower.

Pria bermarga Kim itu menerawang. "Aku mengerti ini salahku, Kyu. Tapi aku menyesal, sungguh."

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak. Sekian lama ia bersama Yesung, baru kali ini ia melihat sisi lain dari Yesung. Sungguh mengejutkan. "Kalau kau benar menyesal, katakan padanya, jangan maracau seperti itu terus. Dia tidak akan tahu kalau kau benar-benar menyesal, Hyung."

Nada bicaranya mulai naik. Tapi tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang marah. "Bagaimana kalau dia menolakku?"

Kyuhyun merotasikan bola matanya. "Itu adalah resikonya. Setiap langkah yang kau ambil pasti ada resikonya. Tapi setidaknya kau harus ungkapkan dulu apa yang ada dihatimu, selebihnya itu masalah Ryeowook, apakah dia mau mempercayakan hatinya padamu lagi atau tidak."

Pria berbalut kemeja putih itu mendengus lesu. "Aku tidak siap mendengarnya."

Lama-lama Kyuhyun gerah juga. "Ya, Yesung Hyung. Kau ini jangan seperti anak remaja yang sedang dalam posisi terlabil. Kalau kau ingin meraihnya, ya raihlah kembali. Jangan terus-terusan duduk disofaku dan melalaikan pekerja—

**TOK. TOK.**

—an. Masuk."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**137411 present**

**.**

**【****Fake 20th ****】**

**.**

**{Chapter 8}**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Membosankan.**

**.**

**Warning: GENDERSWITCH, out of age. Typo.**

**.**

**Disc: Fic ini punyaku! Jangan mengcopy-paste seenak jidad!**

**.**

**HaeHyuk & YeWook mulai bermunculan. Dan KyuMin nya sementara dikantongin dulu :D**

**.**

**enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun yang tadi menatap Yesung, kini bergantian menatap kearah pintu ruang kerjanya. Menanti siapa yang akan masuk keruangannya.

Betapa kagetnya, ketika mereka berdua melihat bahwa yang masuk adalah sang sekretaris Director Manager.

Kim Ryeowook. Wanita yang baru dibicarakan oleh mereka.

"Ada apa, Ryeowook-ssi?"

Kyuhyun mencoba tenang, walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Hey, bukan karena jatuh cinta atau sejenisnya, tapi ia takut kalau Ryeowook mendengar pembicaraannya barusan.

Saat Ryeowook melangkah lebih jauh kearah meja Kyuhyun, otomatis ia melewati sofa. Menyadari ada atasan lain disana, Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam.

Sedangkan pria yang tiba-tiba duduk tegap diatas sofa, hanya menatap punggung Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sajangnim ini, ada proposal pengajuan dana dari sekolah negeri disekitar sini." Ucapnya lembut sambil menaruh laporan itu diatas meja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne, _gamsahamnida_, nanti akan aku periksa."

Ryeowook membungkuk, lalu berbalik dan berniat berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Ryeowook-ssi. Nanti kau pulang dengan siapa?"

Ryeowook yang ingin menekan kenop pintu, segera membalikkan badannya kembali karena mendengar interupsi dari Cho Sajangnim. "Saya, Sajangnim?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ya, siapa lagi?"

"Saya pulang naik bus seperti biasa. Ada apa?"

"Rumahmu..?"

"Rumah saya?" Ryeowook bertanya sambil menyentuh dadanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Rumahmu dimana?"

"Saya tinggal di sebuah flat didaerah Distrik Nowon."

Kyuhyun menjetikan jarinya. "Ah, baiklah. Rumah kita searah. Nanti kau pulang denganku, ya? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Menyadari raut bingung Ryeowook, Kyuhyun segera menambahkan. "Masalah kantor."

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang masih bingung. "Ada apa? Kau tidak bisa?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Ah tidak, baiklah saya akan pulang dengan Sajangnim."

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Joha. Kau boleh kembali keruanganmu."

Sekali lagi Ryeowook membungkuk pada kedua Sajangnimnya dan pergi.

Kyuhyun kembali asyik memeriksa berkas. Sebenarnya ia menyadari, sangat menyadari tatapan membunuh dari seorang pria yang sedang duduk disofa. Tapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya saja.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah!"

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau.. aish.. mengapa kau mengajaknya pulang bersama?" wajahnya begitu panik.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Lihat saja nanti rencanaku, Hyung." Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ingin melihat kebodohan wajah Hyungnya itu. Dapat terlihat Yesung seperti orang terancam nyawanya, begitu ketakutan.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang terlihat menyebalkan dimata Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun tergerak mencari sesuatu. Matanya menangkap sebuah buku notes tipis diatas mejanya. Segera ia layangkan kearah Yesung yang masih diam diatas sofa.

"Ya, Yesung Hyung." Tepat saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya, Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya, saat itu juga Kyuhyun melempar notes kecil itu. Pas tepat menghantam kepala Yesung.

"AH!" Yesung merintih.

"Pantas saja, Ryeowook tidak mau denganmu. Sadarlah, kau sudah tidak muda lagi. Sampai kapan kau akan terus menggigiti kukumu seperti itu, hah?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kau mau ikuti permainanku tidak?"

Yesung yang baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor, terhenti karena dia merasa kenal dengan suara yang barusan seperti ditujukan padanya. Lantas, kepalanya menoleh, mencari sumber suara.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Mau tidak Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun, mengulangi.

Yesung berjalan mendekati tempat Kyuhyun duduk. Disebuah sofa putih tulang yang ada dilobby kantor. Ia menyamankan dirinya disana. Menyandarkan lehernya pada sandaran sofa, dan meregangkan dasinya.

Setelan jas abu-abu nya sudah tampak kusut. Berbeda dengan punya Kyuhyun yang hitam masih begitu rapih.

Yesung mendelik kearah Kyuhyun. "Bukankah kau mau pulang bersama Ryeowook? Kenapa belum pulang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ya, tapi aku punya sedikit permainan, Hyung. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Yesung, membisikkan rencananya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya, wajahnya begitu antusias menunggu jawaban Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum. "Kau memang jenius Kyu, tentu saja aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan menolak rencana ini."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus, sudah kuduga kau pasti menerimanya."

"Lagipula aneh, Apartemenmu dan flat Ryeowook tidak searah. Dan aku tahu, pasti ada sesuatu." Yesung tersenyum lebar.

"Kau pintar juga, Hyung." Entah ini pujian atau hinaan.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong dimana Ryeowook?"

"Dia sedang kekamar mand—"

"Sajangnim."

Suara seorang wanita yang begitu lembut, refleks membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung menolehkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa. Disusul Yesung yang ikut berdiri. "Sudah?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Dan membungkukkan badannya saat berhadapan dengan dua Sajangnim nya.

"Ayo, kita ke parkiran." Kyuhyun dan Yesung berjalan lebih dulu, Ryeowook mengekor dibelakangnya.

Saat sudah sampai parkiran. Kyuhyun menyikut lengan Yesung. Pria yang lengannya disenggol, memasukkan tangan kesakunya dan melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya.

Ia menelpon ponsel Kyuhyun, hanya ingin membuat ilusi seolah-seolah Kyuhyun benar-benar ditelpon oleh seseorang.

**RRRR… RRRR…**

Kyuhyun bernapas lega.

"Sebentar." Langkahnya terhenti. Yang otomatis juga menghentikan langkah dua orang lain yang ada disana. Tangannya mengambil ponsel hitamnya yang ada dikantung jasnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" suaranya sengaja dibesar-besarkan.

"Ah~ Changmin-ah? Wae geurae~?"

"Apa?! RUMAH SAKIT!?" wajahnya memulai sebuah kebohongan. Mulai panik.

"Baik, baik. Aku akan segera kesana."

**KLIK.**

Kyuhyun memutuskan line telponnya dengan.. tidak dengan siapa-siapa. Dia berbicara sendiri sedari tadi. Aktingnya benar-benar patut diacungi dua jempol.

Melihat dua orang disana juga menatapnya bingung. Kyuhyun jadi bingung.

"Ah, aku harus pulang sekarang." Yesung berjalan pelan, sangat pelan menuju mobilnya. Membelakangi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Tunggu, Yesung Hyung!" Kyuhyun membuat gesture berhenti dengan tangan kanannya.

Ryeowook hanya bisa berdiri sambil melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia bisa sedikit membaca, sepertinya ia tidak jadi pulang bersama Kyuhyun. Mendengar kata rumah sakit dan wajahnya sepanik itu. Pasti ada sesuatu.

Yesung tersenyum miring sebelum memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. "Waeyo?" wajahnya kembali biasa saja saat menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jebal, antarkan Ryeowook pulang. Aku.. Aku.. Changmin baru saja jatuh dari motornya. Aku—"

Ryeowook tersenyum. Ia segera memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. "Sajangnim, pulang saja. Aku bisa naik bus. Mungkin kita bisa membicarakan masalah pekerjaan ini lain kali."

Dalam hati Kyuhyun tertawa. Ryeowook masih berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun mengajaknya pulang karena urusan kantor.

Yesung lantas menaikkan kedua alisnya. Kalau Ryeowook berpikiran untuk naik bus, ini bisa menggagalkan rencananya. "Ani, kau pulang bersamaku saja, Ryeowook-ssi."

Kyuhyun menggaruk lehernya. "Ah, terserah kalian. Hyung, pokoknya aku titip Ryeowook. Aku pergi, Changmin sudah sekarat."

Kedua insan yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap kepergian Kyuhyun pasrah. Masalahnya, kalau tidak ada Kyuhyun, Ryeowook yakin suasananya bersama Yesung akan menjadi sangat canggung.

Wanita yang menggunakan rok span selutut itu menatap Yesung. "Sajangnim. Aku pulang naik bus saja. Tidak apa, sungguh."

Yesung berjalan pelan mendekat kearah Ryeowook. Ada sebuah rasa yang begitu menggebu yang mendorongnya untuk terus mendekat, dekat dan lebih dekat lagi.

Bahkan suara mobil Kyuhyun yang baru saja meninggalkan parkiran, tidak membuyarkan tatapan Yesung pada Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum lembut. Mencoba hati-hati terhadap wanita dihadapannya. "Ini sudah pukul 7 malam. Tidak baik wanita manis sepertimu, menunggu bus sendirian dihalte, Wookie."

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya. Pria ini, memanggilnya lagi dengan panggilan masa lalunya.

Ya, Ryeowook sudah menganggap semuanya masa lalu. Dia tidak mau terus-terusan berharap pada pria tampan ini. Walau tidak mungkin rasanya, Ryeowook mengubur semua kenangan indah bersama Yesung.

Ryeowook sudah mencoba berkali-kali melupakan Yesung dari kehidupannya. Tapi, setiap kali Yesung ada dihadapannya, sungguh, saat itu juga hatinya goyah kembali.

Apalagi, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa setiap hari, aktivitasnya ada dalam satu kantor bersama Yesung. Membuatnya lebih sulit lagi melupakan pria bermata sipit itu.

Sosok tampan, tinggi, alis yang tebal. Begitu menghipnotisnya. Sungguh sulit untuk dilupakan.

Ryeowook hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Hatinya berdebar mendengar panggilan manis itu tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuannya. "A..aku sudah biasa, Sajangnim. Aku pulang duluan, permisi." Masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya, Ryeowook berjalan pelan meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung menghela napasnya. Terasa begitu sesak mendapat penolakan halus dari Ryeowook. Ia mengambil langkah pelan, lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. "Sampai kapan kau akan menghindari Oppa, Baby?"

Demi Tuhan. Kali ini, lebih hebat lagi. Baby. Dan itu masih terasa manis ditelinga Ryeowook.

Wanita berambut coklat itu diam ditempatnya. Egonya masih terlalu besar hanya untuk pulang bersama Yesung.

Ia tahu, Yesung sepertinya ingin kembali padanya lagi. Tapi, apa dia tidak tahu? Bahwa luka akibat perselingkuhan Yesung beberapa bulan yang lalu, bahkan masih basah dihati Ryeowook?

"Baby, jebal.. kau pulang bersama Oppa sekarang.. ini sudah malam.." bisa Ryeowook rasakan genggaman tangan Yesung mengeras. Tidak peduli betapa sakitnya. Tapi sejujurnya, Ryeowook senang. Yesung mengkhawatirkannya.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari Ryeowook, Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook dan otomatis membuatnya berbalik kearah Yesung. Dan kedua manusia berbeda kelamin itu berdiri berhadapan.

Yesung mendecih dalam hati, Ryeowook masih saja menunduk.

"Wookie.. kau dengar Oppa 'kan? Kita pulang bersama, ne?"

Yesung tersenyum akhirnya saat melihat Ryeowook menarik napas, dan mengangkat wajahnya. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Hanya saja, Yesung dapat melihat jelas kedua mata wanita itu tampak berkilauan. Hatinya sakit melihat air mata itu tergenang. Dan lebih sakit lagi, saat menyadari bahwa air mata itu tercipta karenanya.

Ryeowook melepas tangan Yesung dari pergelangan tangannya. Dan berhasil. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tajam Yesung. "Terimakasih Sajangnim. Aku bukan wanita lemah yang tidak bisa menjaga diri."

Seketika, saat kata-kata pedas itu terucap, Ryeowook berbalik. Meninggalkan Yesung.

Melihat semua ini, membuat Yesung semakin yakin, bahwa ia masih menyimpan rasa kepada Ryeowook. Dan ia tidak akan main-main kali ini.

Ia begitu sakit saat melihat punggung kekasihnya itu tampak bergetar, berjalan pelan menjauhinya. Sungguh, Yesung bukan pria jahat yang akan membiarkannya pulang sendirian.

**GREP**

"Aku merindukanmu, Baby.. sungguh.."

Hawa dingin yang sedari tadi terbang menghampiri Ryeowook hilang entah kemana. Tergantikan dengan sebuah rasa hangat saat Yesung datang dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Kedua tangan itu, melingkar erat diperut Ryeowook. Rasanya, Ryeowook ingin mengenggam tangan mungil Yesung itu, ia begitu merindukan saat jemarinya terkait diantara jari mungil Yesung.

Tapi, ada satu alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika. Mengapa rasanya sulit sekali menerima Yesung kembali.

"Baby.. bogoshipo.."

Bisa Ryeowook rasakan Yesung menghirupkan napasnya dilehernya. Karena saat berada dikantor, ia biasa menggulung rambutnya keatas, membuat napas hangat pria itu bebas berlarian dilehernya.

Ya Tuhan.. Ryeowook semakin goyah saja. Desahan napas Yesung terasa begitu hangat. Betapa sangat ia rindukan napas itu mengalun didekatnya. Ya, Ryeowook begitu merindukan Yesung.

"Hanya pulang bersama. Tidak lebih. Ini sudah malam, Baby.. jebal."

Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa lagi menolak. Yesung bersikap begitu lembut padanya.

Belum lagi, dia sudah berkali-kali memasukkan kata jebal kedalam ucapannya. Dan Ryeowook bukan wanita jahat yang menolak bantuan tulus itu.

"Geurae, aku pulang bersama Sajangnim."

Yesung tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook. Walaupun hatinya masih terasa ganjal karena Ryeowook masih menganggapnya seorang Sajangnimnya.

Tidak apa, semuanya ada tahapnya. Yesung hanya tetap berusaha dan bersabar.

"Kajja." Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju mobil sedan hitamnya.

Kedua alis Ryeowook mengernyit. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri Sajangnim." Dihentakkan tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman Yesung.

Saat tangan keduanya terlepas, Yesung teringat jelas siapa dirinya sekarang. Tak lebih dari seorang pengkhianat. Tidak sepantasnya, ia menggenggam tangan halus Ryeowook lagi.

Ia hanya tidak bisa menahan kebiasaannya dulu. Mengenggam tangan Ryeowook dan mengaitkan jemari mereka, sudah biasa Yesung lakukan. Bahkan dia sendiri melakukannya secara refleks tadi.

Lagi, Yesung melakukan kebiasaannya dulu diluar kesadarannya. Ia biasa membukakan pintu untuk Ryeowook. Melihat Ryeowook yang kebingungan, Yesung jadi tersadar. "Ah.." ia mengelus tengkuk lehernya. "Tidak apa 'kan?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk kaku, lalu segera masuk kedalam mobil. Yesung menutup pintunya dan berdecih dalam hati. Ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya.

Ia berjalan memutari moncong mobilnya, dan duduk dikursi supir. Ia memakai seat-belt. Deru mesin mobil dan suara angin adalah satu-satunya yang mengisi perjalanan panjang mereka.

Yesung memang sengaja membuka kap atas mobilnya, ia ingin menghirup udara segar. Rasanya begitu penat, hari ini ia begitu banyak mendapat penolakan dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mati-matian menahan air matanya. Rasanya ia begitu munafik. Belum lama tadi, ia berkata bahwa ia bukan wanita lemah.

Tapi apa kini? Ia hanya bisa menatap jendela sambil memandang seliweran mobil yang lewat. Semuanya masih terlalu sama. Dan sejujurnya, itu malah membuatnya semakin sakit.

Bau tubuh Yesung. Genggaman tangannya. Perlakuan lembutnya. Mobil sedan hitamnya. Wangi parfum mobil sedan hitamnya. Bagaimana caranya menyetir. Semuanya masih terlalu sama.

Dan itu begitu mengingatkannya pada masa-masa indahnya dulu. Indah, sebelum ia melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya bahwa Yesung berciuman dengan seorang wanita diapartemen pria itu.

Semua bercampuk aduk. Rasa benci, dan rasa rindunya pada Yesung. Semuanya menjadi satu. Susah untuk membedakannya. Ia begitu merindukan sosok Yesung.

Sungguh, demi Tuhan. Tapi ia juga sakit saat itu juga ia mengingat apa yang telah Yesung lakukan padanya.

Dengan emosi yang tinggi, tentu saja saat itu Ryeowook langsung mengakhiri semuanya bersama Yesung.

Wanita mana yang bisa mempercayai pria lagi, setelah melihat pria itu terang-terangan selingkuh didepan matanya?

Rasanya Ryeowook ingin mencoba percaya lagi. Sekali lagi saja, mencoba membiarkan hatinya dimiliki Yesung. Tapi, sulit. Sekali lagi, bayangan Yesung bercumbu itu memenuhi pikirannya.

Dari dulu, dari mereka berpacaran, memang mereka sudah satu kantor. Dan saat Yesung melakukan perselingkuhan-pun, mereka masih satu kantor.

Bisa kalian bayangkan rasanya satu kantor dengan orang yang sudah mengkhianatimu?

"Ryeowook-ah.."

Sadar Yesung memanggilnya, Ryeowook hanya menyahut seadanya tanpa menoleh pada pria itu. "Hm?"

Satu tangan Yesung ia taruh dipersenelin, satu tangannya lagi ia taruh dikemudi mobil. Ia tetap fokus memandang lurus jalanan Seoul.

Tapi sesungguhnya, sesekali ia mencuri kesempatan untuk melirik wanita yang duduk disampingnya. Walaupun ia hanya bisa melihat bagian wajahnya dari samping.

"Apa kabarmu, Ryeowook-ah? Kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol, ya?"

Ryeowook menghela napas pelan, sangat pelan. Sampai Yesung tidak mendengarnya. Ia tetap pada posisinya, melihat kearah jendela dengan satu tangannya yang menjadi topangan untuk dagunya.

"Baik."

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar jawaban singkat serta nada jutek khas Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabar Oppa?"

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. "Kabar Sajangnim bagaimana?" ucapnya masih dengan menatap jendela.

"Saat ini, aku bukan lagi Sajangnim mu, Wookie. Ini sudah diluar jam kerja, jadi bersikaplah seperti biasa, seperti sepasang kekasi— ah, seperti seorang.. teman."

Ryeowook membuka gelungan rambutnya, dan membiarkannya bebas. Sumpit yang ia jadikan untuk gelungan itu, kini ia mainkan diantara jemarinya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Yesung-ssi?" Ryeowook masih setia dengan jendela disampingnya.

Diam sebentar. Yesung sengaja tidak mau membalasnya. Tentu saja ia kesal dengan Ryeowook. Sudah membuatnya Yesung seperti asing dengan dirinya, pandangannya pun tidak selain pada jendela disampingnya.

"Wookie, Oppa hanya ingin sedikit berbincang denganmu. Apa salah?"

Genggaman Ryeowook pada sumpit rambutnya mengencang. Ia tidak bisa berbicara panjang lebar. Ia takut Yesung mendengar bahwa sekarang ia sedang menahan tangisannya. Dan akibatnya, jika ia mengeluarkan suaranya, tentu saja suaranya akan bergetar.

"Aku sedang malas berbicara." sanggah Ryeowook dengan suara lemahnya.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Ya, terserah saja padamu. Bicara saja dengan jendela itu. Aku tidak mengerti kemana sopan santunmu."

"Aku sedang malas berdebat." Ryeowook sudah mati-matian menahan air mata dan suaranya.

Yesung menarik nafas dalam, dan menghembuskannya cepat. "Aku tau aku salah. Aku mengkhianatimu. Aku ingin membuat semuanya kembali baik-baik saja. Setidaknya hubungan antara kau dan aku. Bukan status kita. Apa aku salah?"

Dapat Ryeowook rasakan. Yesung semakin menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Dan ia tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya cepat kau bawa aku pulang, Yesung-ssi."

Suara wanita itu kini benar-benar membuat Yesung semakin kesal. Sudah jutek, singkat. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah wajahnya yang terus bertatapan dengan jendela.

"Aku minta maaf, Wookie. Aku tau aku salah. Aku hanya ingin biasa lagi denganmu, Baby. Rasanya sakit saat kau terus menjauhiku. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Aku minta maaf."

Ryeowook menarik napas dalam. Dan membuangnya dengan keras. "Kau pikir apa kesalahan yang kau perbuat, HAH?!" suaranya mulai naik satu tingkat. "Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah? Kau tahu apa rasanya? Sakit. Kau tidak tah—"

CKIIT—

Pengereman mendadak itu membuat kedua orang yang ada didalam mobil itu terhentak kedepan sedikit.

Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa lagi menutupi semuanya. Ia sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tangisannya sudah meledak.

Sedangkan pria yang duduk dibangku supir menjatuhkan kepalanya keroda kemudi, dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam setir itu erat. Ia sedang memejamkan matanya erat. Ia sedang mencoba memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang ia terima akibat kesalahan besar yang ia buat sendiri dulu. Ryeowook seolah membangun sebuah tembok yang tinggi dan keras diantara dirinya dan gadis itu. Membuat Yesung semakin sulit untuk meraihnya, kembali.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh kearah Ryeowook. Melihat wanita itu akhirnya sudah meruntuhkan egonya, membuat Yesung semakin sakit.

Ia harusnya tahu Ryeowook sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah mereka. Dan beginilah akhirnya, wanita itu masih terisak. Hanya punggung mungil bergetar itu yang dapat Yesung lihat.

"Baby mianhae.."

**TES.. TES..**

Berawal dari sebuah tetesan, lama-lama air hujan itu datang bergerombolan. Tidak peduli kaya atau miskin, wanita atau pria, putih atau hitam. Semua manusia yang tidak memiliki atap untuk berlindung, terkena tetesan derasnya air hujan malam itu.

"Omo!" Yesung segera menekan tombol penutup kap atas mobilnya. Namun sudah sekian kali ia menekannya, atap kap mobil mewah itu tidak mau tertutup juga.

Ia tahu, ini bahaya, karena ia yang mengajak Ryeowook pulang atas dasar supaya wanita itu tidak terkena bahaya, justru dia sendiri yang membuat Ryeowook kehujanan.

Tangannya tergerak melepas jas abu-abunya, walaupun ia tahu, jas abu-abu itu sudah basah, setidaknya itu bisa tetap menutupi tubuh Ryeowook lebih rapat. "Sementara, pakai ini dulu. Oppa akan mencari tempat berteduh."

Yesung segera menancapkan gasnya. Dan mata sipitnya semakin menyipit karena air hujan yang begitu deras. Tak lama, ia menemukan sebuah halte. Dan menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan halte itu.

Yesung turun dari mobil. Tadinya ia ingin membukakan pintu untuk Ryeowook, namun ternyata wanita itu sudah turun duluan dan duduk dibangku panjang halte. Yesung ikut menduduki dirinya disamping Ryeowook.

Sudah bisa terbayangkan apa yang terjadi diantara kedua insan itu. Yeah, mereka hanya diam membiarkan suara hujan yang membunuh waktu.

Entah mengapa, Yesung sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan, walau hanya terbalut kemeja putihnya yang tipis. Bahkan lekuk tubuhnya sudah tercetak jelas karena benar-benar basah.

Ryeowook disampingnya, menutupi kepalanya dengan jas abu-abu Yesung. Kedua tangannya tampak begitu pucat tergeletak diatas pahanya.

Tidak takut ada penolakan, Yesung meraih salah satu tangan Ryeowook dan menggenggamnya. Hal itu, membuat Ryeowook tiba-tiba menoleh, kebetulan Yesung juga menatapnya.

Satu tangan Yesung menurunkan jas abu-abunya dari kepala Ryeowook, menurunkannya hingga leher Ryeowook. Satu tangannya menggenggam, satu tangannya lagi.. mulai tergerak dengan sendirinya menelusuri wajah Ryeowook.

Jari telunjuknya mulai menyingkirkan sisa titik air hujan diwajah Ryeowook. Lalu ia menyingkirkan poni wanita itu, hingga tak ada halangan apapun diantara pandangan mata mereka berdua.

Yang terlihat hanya ketulusan dan Ryeowook yakin kali ini Yesung tidak akan main-main. Seolah ada hal magis dari bola mata hitam kelam itu. Ryeowook tidak pernah merasakan bosan berkontak mata dengan obsidian pria bermarga Kim ini.

Kelam hitamnya terus membawa Ryeowook seolah terbang melayang. Dimana disana hanya ada dia dan dirinya. Semuanya terasa ringan.

Satu jari jempol Yesung menyentuh kelopak mata Ryeowook. Mengelusnya pelan. Mencari kelembutan yang begitu dirindukannya.

Jarinya tergerak membersihkan sisa titik air yang masih ada di kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook dengan begitu hati-hati. Berawal dari kelopak mata, lalu turun ke hidungnya, kemudian merambat kepipinya.

Saat jari jempol itu turun lagi, menuju bibir tipis Ryeowook, lantas pandangannya keduanya bertemu kembali. Seolah Yesung sedang meminta izin. Yesung sulit mengartikannya, yang bisa ia lihat hanya sorot kebingungan dikedua mata itu.

Tapi bukan berarti Yesung menyerah. Ia menggerakkan jempolnya, mengusap bibir pink itu. Mengusapnya teramat lembut dan perlahan. Sentuhan tangan Ryeowook ditangan Yesung, membuat pandangan Yesung beralih dari bibir merah muda itu menuju mata Ryeowook.

Yesung dapat melihatnya kali ini, sorot mata yang menunjukkan persetujuan. Yesung tahu, sebenarnya Ryeowook juga merindukannya, begitu merindukannya. Namun karena kesalahannya yang begitu fatal itu, membuat Ryeowook makin menaruh ragu padanya.

Tak perlu dua kali persetujuan. Yesung langsung memonopoli bibir itu. Begitu terasa bagaimana dinginnya bibir itu saat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

Mungkin saja alasan Ryeowook menyutujuinya, karena cuaca kali ini yang begitu dingin. Sudah cuaca dingin, tubuh mereka basah kuyup. Ryeowook pasti butuh kehangatan.

Berawal dari yang sama-sama pasif, kini keduanya berlomba untuk saling memimpin siapa yang lebih baik disini. Yesung berdalih dalam hati, rasa manis ini masih sama.

Bahkan kini entah mengapa terlalu manis, yang membuat Yesung tidak ingin berhenti menyicipinya. Terlalu kenyal, terlalu manis.

Salah satu tangan Yesung terangkat menuju dagu Ryeowook. Awalnya jari jempolnya mengusap dagu Ryeowook, namun lambat laun, Yesung menariknya kebawah. Membuat mulut Ryeowook terbuka dan saat itu juga melancarkan aksinya.

"Ngghh.." lenguhan itu terdengar tertahan. Meski suara hujan saling berlomba memekkan telinga mereka, tentu saja suara desahan Ryeowook yang sudah lepas beberapa kali masih tertangkap ditelinga Yesung.

Karena posisi wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. Bahkan kini kedua tangan Ryeowook sudah melingkar dileher Yesung. Sesekali menekan tengkuk pria itu, meminta Yesung memperdalam ciuman mereka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau sudah ingin tidur?"

Suara Jungmo menghentikan langkah Sungmin yang baru saja ingin menaiki tangga. Baru saja Sungmin selesai bebenah rumah.

Menyuci piring, menyapu dan mempersiapkan setelan kemejanya sendiri untuk besok kekantor Bank swasta itu.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Jungmo sedang duduk disalah satu kursi makan. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam bersama.

Dan menurut Sungmin memang terlalu ganjal, Jungmo makan malam bersamanya. Pasti ada sesuatu. Dan benar saja, sepertinya Jungmo ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu, ada apa Jungmo-ya?"

Jungmo tersenyum. "Ya, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi, kalau kau sudah lelah, lebih baik kau tidur saja. Kita bisa membicarakannya lain kali."

Langkah kaki Sungmin perlahan menuruni tangga. "Kita bicara sekarang saja." Ucapnya saat sudah sampai diruang makan. Ia menduduki kursi makan tepat dihadapan Jungmo. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Jungmo menyatukan kedua tangannya dan ditaruh diatas meja. Khas seorang bapak-bapak ketika sedang rapat. "Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Ini sudah malam, jadi langsung saja. Ini soal pertunangan kita."

Wajah Sungmin yang sedari tadi menatap meja, kini langsung tegak menatap Jungmo. "Ada apa dengan pertunangan ini?"

Jungmo menatap Sungmin. "Seperti yang kau tahu, pertunangan ini adalah perjodohan bukan? Atas dasar pemikiran orang tua kita?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya."

"Dan, melihat sikapmu yang tidak terlalu peduli padaku, sepertinya kau tidak mencintaiku, begitu 'kan?"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia harus menjawab apa? Haruskah ia jujur saja? Sungmin takut kalau ia jujur, Jungmo sakit hati. Bukannya Sungmin gede rasa, hanya saja.. Sungmin memang tidak tahu isi hati Jungmo sebenarnya.

Melihat gelagat Sungmin yang kebingungan, Jungmo angkat bicara. "Jujur saja, Sungmin-ah, aku mengajakmu berbicara kali ini, untuk saling jujur. Aku tahu, kehidupan seperti ini membebani 'kan? Dan aku ingin kita saling jujur supaya kita tahu apa yang kau dan aku inginkan kedepannya. Supaya tidak ada beban lagi. Itu saja." Wajah pria dihadapan Sungmin begitu santai.

Sungmin mengulum senyum. "Baiklah. Aku jujur, tapi kau juga harus jujur, okay?"

Jungmo mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja."

Sungmin menatap Jungmo. "Ya, aku tidak mencintaimu, Jungmo-ya. _Mianhae_. Aku hanya menerima pertunangan ini karena Eommaku."

Wajah Jungmo terlihat segar. Begitu lega. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena pada kenyataannya, aku juga tidak mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah. Aku begitu kaget ketika Eommaku membicarakan tentang pertunangan. Awalnya aku tidak peduli, karena aku begitu sibuk. Dan aku pikir, Eommaku hanya bergurau, tapi akhirnya kejadian juga."

Demi Tuhan. Sungmin sangat suka cara Jungmo. Membicarakannya empat mata. Dengan jujur. Semuanya terasa lega sekarang, mendengar Jungmo tidak memiliki rasa apa-apa padanya. Pemikiran Jungmo begitu dewasa.

"Aku juga. Aku begitu kaget. Saat itu, awalnya aku hanya menemani Eomma berkunjung kerumah Jaejoong Ahjumma ketika beliau dan Yunho Ahjussi baru saja pulang dari Paris. Dan ternyata, mereka juga membicarakan masalah tunangan. Mereka terlalu bersemangat, hingga aku tidak bisa menyampaikan pendapatku sendiri."

Jungmo mengangguk-angguk. Ia menyipitkan matanya, melihat jemari Sungmin. "Lalu mengapa kau pakai cincin itu? Bukankah kau tidak menerima pertunangan ini?"

Lantas Sungmin menatap jemarinya. "Kau tahulah, banyak pria berhidung belang saat ini. Lagipula, aku takut tiba-tiba bertemu orang tuaku, atau orang tuamu. Bisa panjang masalahnya."

Jungmo tersenyum miring. "Ah~ aku tahu. Kau hanya ingin orang-orang tahu, bahwa sudah ada pria yang memilikimu, begitu 'kan? Ayo, ceritakan padaku, Sungmin-ah siapa lelaki itu."

Kedua iris Sungmin membulat. "_Mwo_?"

"Ayo ceritakan.." Jungmo menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Gantian Sungmin yang melihat cincin pertunangan itu dijari Jungmo. "Hey, kau sendiri memakai cincin pertunangan itu. Apa kau juga sama sepertiku?"

Jungmo refleks mengepal jemarinya. "Ah, aku lupa kalau aku juga memakainya. Baiklah, kuakui. Aku juga sama sepertimu. Memanfaatkan cincin ini, supaya tidak ada wanita nakal yang mendekatiku."

"Memangnya kau ingin terus-terusan sendiri, Jungmo-ya? Kurasa tidak buruk jika kau membuka hati untuk wanita-wanita itu." Sungmin terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya. Sekarang dia begitu lega. Sudah lebih terbuka dengan Jungmo sekarang.

"Ya!" Jungmo menunjuk Sungmin dengan telunjuknya, seperti seorang penyihir yang sedang mencoba mantranya. "Kau pikir aku ini sendiri? Aku sudah punya kekasih, asal kau tahu, Sungmin-ah. Dan, hey. Aku ini lebih tua darimu, panggil aku Oppa!"

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku, siapa wanita malang itu padaku! Dan apa? Oppa? Jungmo Oppa?"

Jungmo tersenyum lebar, ia menatap Sungmin sengit. "Ya, wanita malang bagaimana, eoh?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja malang. Mau saja dia menjadi kekasihmu, kau ternyata menyebalkan seperti ini, Oppa!"

"Ya, ya, ya.. menyebalkan? Bukankah itu kau, Sungmin-ah?"

"Aku ini baik hati. Asal kau tahu."

Atmosfer disana sudah sangat baik. Keduanya bernapas lega, menyadari bahwa kini mereka sudah saling terbuka. Tidak ada lagi kecanggungan yang menyesakkan dada. Sepertinya mulai saat ini, mereka akan merubah status mereka dari tunangan menjadi seorang sahabat.

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

HELLO :D

Apa kabar nih readers? :D

Saya kembali membawa chapter 8.. adakah typo (pasti ada D:)

Asik, ya akhirnya Jungmo sama Sungmin berteman baik, nggak cuek-cuekan lagi. Adakah yang tidak senang?

Dan soal YeWook? .. no comment. mereka lagi dirundung masalah, jangan diganggu eh. e_e

TANYA JAWAB

question: ap sungmin gk crita syp kyu it? apa ming crita pk nma smran lgi? aigoo-_-

answer: oh ya, ming cerita ke Hyuk soal Kyu hanya pakai kata 'dia' tidak pakai nama.

question : Tunangan jungmo itu seohyun?

answer : waa e_e tunangan jungmo kan Sungmin ;_;

question : hor soal umurx sungmin ktax klulusan tu sudh bllu 4 th smntra saat mrka luls sungmin brusia 19 th,,, shrusx skarang sungmin brusia 23 th donk...

answer : memangnya saya menulis bahwa umur sungmin 22 atau 24? :O

DAN.. soal siapa kekasih Jungmo, kebanyakan jawabannya Victoria, Jessica dan Seohyun...

disalah satu review dari reader ada yang benar..

THANKS TO MY LOVE

gwansim84. coffeewie137. vitaminsparkyu1123. zaAra evilkyu. gye0mindo. Zen Liu. cloudswan. TifyTiffanyLee. kyuri cho. pinzame. Lilin Sarang Kyumin. abilhikmah. Ayumo0101. Ai Rin Lee. ayyaLaksita. NR. Ria. KaeM. PaboGirl. cuttanisa. Andrea brittania fleischer.

maaf sekali chapter ini KyuMin masih belum ketemu. biasa... segala ada prosesnya. :D

ehmm... sudah mungkin itu saja..

tak lupa, saya mengucapkan TERIMAKASIH pada readers semua {}

dan yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritekan.

bye, see you next chap! :-*


	9. the ninth pieces

saya menangis membaca review readers sekalian. /lebay/

Okay, saya mengerti perasaan readers sekalian yang ingin Kyu Min cepat bertemu.. tapi mengertilah, Fic ini sudah saya buat dari lama. dan ya beginilah yang sudah saya ketik..

di chapter ini, KyuMin memang belum ketemu, tapi sudah ada kode-kode halusnya. ( atau ada salah satu readers bilang, nyentil-nyentil(?) )

Mau baca atau tidak, keputusan itu ada ditangan reader.

dengan berat hati, saya harus jujur. KyuMin bertemu di Chapter 11. Tadinya, saya ingin menggabungkan chapter 9 dan sepuluh sekaligus. tapi apa? jadinya 26 pages. Kurasa itu akan jadi naskah pidato D:

Dan, saya sudah update cepat untuk chapter yang ada YeWook dan HaeHyuk nya. Supaya nanti chapter yang ada KyuMinnya cepat muncul.

Jujur lagi, saya mencintai couple YeWook, maka dari itu saya menyempatkan untuk memasukkan YeWook kedalam Fic ini. saya harap readers bisa menerimanya dengan hati terbuka :D

Saya mohon... tetaplah bersabarlah... walau saya tahu sabar itu sulit.

Terimakasih atas waktunya yang sudah sempat read n review :D

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Kebanyakan orang bilang, menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang membosankan, tapi ketika menunggu orang yang mereka cintai, tidak akan terasa membosankan sama sekali. **

**Hey, itu hanya bualan belaka. **

**Demi apapun, menunggu memang pekerjaan yang sangat membosankan. **

**Dan, ketika aku menunggumu.. yang terasa bukanlah bosan. Tapi... perih. **

**Karena yang tercipta setiap harinya hanyalah air mata. Bukan tawa bahagia.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Oppa_?"

"Hm?" Yesung hanya menyahut seadanya ketika mendengar panggilan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa melamun? _Oppa_ mau kopi atau teh, atau apa?"

Yesung tersenyum. "Kau tahu apa jawabannya, Baby. _Keurae_?"

Ryeowook tersenyum lalu berjalan kedapur flatnya. "Belum berubah ternyata."

Disinilah mereka, diflat milik Kim Ryeowook. Setelah mereka berteduh dihalte, eum.. sebenarnya tidak hanya berteduh, ada sedikit bumbu lain disana —kau sudah tahu 'kan?

Ryeowook memaksa Yesung untuk mengeringkan baju dulu diflatnya, dan mampir sebentar. Awalnya Yesung menolak, tapi Ryeowook memaksanya.

Masih dengan baju yang sedikit basah, karena tadi dalam perjalanan keflat Ryeowook, kap mobil sedannya masih belum bisa tertutup, hingga angin berhembus kencang, sedikit mengeringkan kemejanya.

Kedua mata sipitnya menelusuri flat ini. Tidak terlalu besar atau kecil. Sedang-sedang saja, untuk ukuran satu orang yang tinggal.

Yesung masih ingat, dulu diantara pigura yang dipajang diruang tamu flat Ryeowook, ada foto mereka berdua. Tapi kini sejauh mata memandang, Yesung tidak melihatnya. Yesung maklum saja.

Tapi kini dia bahagia. Sungguh, mencium Ryeowook dihalte tadi bukan sebuah keputusan yang salah. Karena Yesung sangat yakin, bahwa wanita itu masih mencintainya, namun memang sulit menerimanya kembali.

Yesung bisa merasakan apa yang Ryeowook rasakan lewat ciuman itu.

Dan untungnya, Ryeowook juga tidak marah karena Yesung menciumnya. Wanita itu malah meringsut kedalam dada bidang Yesung, dan berbisik. "Aku merindukanmu.."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**137-411 present**

**.**

**【****Fake 20th ****】**

**.**

**{Chapter 9}**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst, Membosankan.**

**.**

**Warning: GENDERSWITCH. OUT OF REAL AGE. Typo-ers.**

**FULL OF HAEHYUK & YEWOOK MOMENT**

**.**

**Disc: FIC ini punyaku. jangan di copas yah.**

**dan untuk readers yang tidak berniat membaca karena KyuMin belum bertemu, bisa tunggu ch 11 D":**

**.**

**enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yesung tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sungguh, ia sangat senang Ryeowook bisa jujur padanya seperti itu. Walaupun Ryeowook belum banyak memberi respon lebih.

Hanya sekedar ucapan rindu itu, Yesung mengerti posisi Ryeowook saat ini. Sangat mengerti.

Hanyalah waktu yang menjadi jawaban pada akhirnya.

Ryeowook butuh waktu untuk membuka hatinya kembali. Selebihnya, Yesung hanya butuh mewarnai hari-harinya dan kembali bersikap lembut padanya. Yesung yakin, Ryeowook akan kembali memberi hatinya pada Yesung.

Bukti kecil contohnya, panggilan khas itu sudah kembali Yesung dengar. _Oppa_. Ah, betapa lega Yesung mendengarnya. Panggilan bernada ceria itu beribu kali lebih indah dari Sajangnim.

"_Oppa_? Melamunkan sesuatu?"

Ryeowook datang, masih dengan baju kerjanya yang mengering. Dan dua cangkir ditangannya. Ia duduk disebelah Yesung. "Coklat panas, kesukaan Oppa." Ryeowook menyerahkan salah satu gelas yang ada ditangannya pada Yesung.

Gelas satunya, miliknya ia taruh diatas meja dihadapannya. Tangannya tergerak mengeringi rambutnya dengan handuk putih yang sedari tadi tergantung dibahunya.

Sesaat, gerakan tangannya dihanduk itu terhenti. "Astaga, _Oppa_ _mianhae_, tunggu sebentar akan kuambilkan handuk dan baju ganti." Ia terlalu asyik mengeringi rambutnya. Sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada tamu yang membutuhkan handuk dan baju kering disampingnya.

Yesung mengangguk sementara Ryeowook beranjak kekamarnya.

"Ini, aku masih menyimpan pakaian Oppa, saat beberapa bulan yang lalu Oppa menginap di flatku. Dan ini handuknya." Yesung hanya mengerutkan keningnya dengan tangan yang menengadah menerima barang dari Ryeowook.

"Kau masih menyimpannya?" mata Yesung menyipit kearah Ryeowook yang sudah duduk disofa dengan cangkir ditangannya.

"Hum." Sebuah anggukan menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Wanita itu meraih remote tv dan menyalakannya. Sambil mencari channel yang pas, ia melirik kearah Yesung dengan pandangan bingung. "Oppa? Kenapa masih diam disana? Kamar mandinya ada disana." Tunjuk Ryeowook dengan remote tv ditangannya.

Yesung mengelus lehernya. "Ah, ne. lalu kau tidak mandi, Wookie?"

Ryeowook menyesap coklat panasnya. "Kamar mandinya hanya ada satu. Oppa pakai dulu saja. Aku bisa nanti."

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Yesung, Ryeowook menolehkan matanya. "Apalagi Oppa? Sudah sana cepat mandi~" ucapnya malu sambil mendorong tubuh itu. Sebenarnya ia hanya malu Yesung sedari tadi sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

Ah, wanita mana yang tidak malu ditatap seperti itu?

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"Ini bukan soal pekerjaan. Ini soal kita, Lee Hyukjae."

Kepala Hyukjae yang sedari tadi menunduk lantas langsung terangkat menatap sang pemilik suara yang baru saja berbicara dengan nada teramat tegas.

Donghae, Sajangnimnya, memanggilnya kedalam ruangannya. Tentu saja dipikiran Hyukjae pasti soal pekerjaan pengembangan produknya.

Tapi tak disangka, ternyata Donghae malah menatapnya dengan begitu intens dan berkata dia memanggil Hyukjae keruangannya bukan karena soal pekerjaan tapi soal, kita, dia dan dirinya.

"Apa maksud Anda Sajangnim? Ini masih jam kerja." seandainya meja yang menjadi pemisah diantara mereka transparan, Donghae bisa melihat bahwa sekarang Hyukjae sedang menggenggam roknya dengan gelisah.

"Itu bukan masalah."

Hyukjae tahu, sangat tahu. Bahwa Donghae sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa jeda.

Terus menatapnya. Seolah, jika berhenti menatap, maka Donghae akan berdosa. Sedangkah Hyukjae yang tahu ditatap mata tajam itu, hanya menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

"Tapi.. aku masih ada yang harus dikerj—" Hyukjae berusaha mencari alasan.

Dengan sigap, Donghae memotong. "Jadi kau menolak untuk membicarakan hubungan kita?"

Nada suara yang tegas itu menghilang entah kemana. Berubah terbalik menjadi penuh dengan kesedihan. Sebenarnya, Hyukjae tidak tega menolaknya. Wajah pria itu pasti sudah memelas.

"Bukan begitu, Sajangnim. Aku rasa kali ini hanya tidak tepat saja. Ini masih pagi, masih banyak tugas yang harus saya ker—"

Tangan Donghae terjulur kedepan. Meraih dagu Hyukjae, dan menariknya keatas. Hal itu membuat otomatis mulut Hyukjae berhenti berbicara. "Kalau sedang berbicara dengan orang, kau harus menatapnya. Aku jadi tidak bisa mendengar suaramu. Kau terus saja menunduk sedari tadi. Apa wajahku menyeramkan, hingga kau tidak mau menatapku?"

Hyukjae buru-buru menggeleng. Sial, umpatnya dalam hati.

Jika sudah dihadapan Donghae seperti ini, rasanya seluruh akal sehatnya menghilang entah kemana.

Donghae seolah-olah adalah hal yang membuatnya lupa bahwa dia bisa bernapas dengan benar. Apalagi saat dia menarik dagunya begitu lembut.

Wanita itu mendesis dalam hati. Dia baru menyadari, bahwa dia termasuk wanita yang tidak kuat jika diperlakukan romantis. Dan itu semua karena Lee Donghae, Sajangnimnya.

"Ini sudah hampir satu minggu, dan kau belum juga menjawabnya?" terdengar helaan nafas berat diakhir kalimatnya.

'Matilah. Benar 'kan topik itu yang akan Donghae bahas.' batin Hyukjae.

"Aku hanya butuh jawabanmu, Lee Hyukjae. Kau tahu apa rasanya menunggu jawabanmu, Hyukjae-ya?"

Hyukjae ingin membuka suaranya, namun rasanya entah mengapa, setiap kali menatap pria didepannya itu malahan mengambil semua fokus Hyukjae.

Hingga membuat wanita berambut sebahu itu kini tengah grogi sendirian.

"Kemarilah.." suara pria itu mengalun begitu lembut sambil tangannya menepuk pahanya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dia ingin Hyukjae duduk dipangkuannya.

"Eh?" kening Hyukjae menuliskan banyak garis kerutan bingung.

"Kemarilah, Lee Hyukjae.." kali ini bukan hanya suara yang begitu lembut. Namun disertai bonus tatapan mata yang begitu meneduhkan.

Seolah ia sedang menunjukkan pada Hyukjae bahwa ia tidak akan bermain-main. Dan Hyukjae tentu jelas sekali membaca bola mata teduh itu yang seolah menghipnotisnya.

Hyukjae bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan kearah Donghae. Begitu wanita itu sudah berada disisi Donghae, Donghae langsung merentangkan tangannya, siap menyambut Hyukjae.

Dengan sedikit grogi, akhirnya Hyukjae pun duduk juga diatas paha Donghae. Punggungnya menempel dengan dada Donghae. Sedikit bisa merasakan detak jantung pria itu. Menggebu, tapi begitu damai dirasanya.

Bahkan kini lebih parahnya lagi, Hyukjae bisa merasakan pria dibelakangnya itu menghembuskan napasnya tepat dilehernya. Begitu terasa hangat, namun juga geli disatu sisi.

Alur napas Donghae begitu teratur, hingga tanpa sadar Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sesaat ingin lebih menghayati rasa hangatnya.

Kedua tangan Donghae melingkar dipinggang Hyukjae. "Aku menyayangimu, Lee Hyukjae.."

Seandainya, seandainya ada sebuah cermin dihadapan mereka, maka Donghae bisa melihat wajah Hyukjae yang tidak ada bedanya dengan sosis rebus yang disiram saus merah.

Semua sikap Donghae terhadapnya begitu lembut. Seolah memang menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak main-main. Hyukjae tidak bisa lagi mengelak tentang isi hatinya.

Hyukjae bisa merasakan kini Donghae menempelkan pipinya dipunggung Hyukjae. "Lee Hyukjae.. percayalah, kau ini adalah pemilik hatiku. Dan aku juga ingin memiliki hatimu.."

Ya Tuhan! Hyukjae sudah benar-benar merah. Rasanya ia ingin teriak sekarang juga. Donghae begitu.. begitu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Ia ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia begitu mudah termakan omongan manis seperti itu? Biasanya Hyukjae tidak pernah memperdulikan rayuan pria. Tapi mengapa kali Donghae terlihat begitu sungguh-sungguh?

Donghae semakin memperatkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae. "Katakan sesuatu Hyukjae-ya.. tolong katakan sesuatu. Aku merasa tidak hidup selama beberapa hari ini rasanya. Hatiku butuh kepastian."

Hyukjae tersenyum. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, dan satu tangannya merangkul dileher Donghae. Hingga kini punggungnya sudah tidak menempel lagi dengan dada Donghae.

Dengan posisi seperti ini, ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Donghae. Dan sialnya, mengapa malah bertambah tampan?

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Donghae. "Aku harap, kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan."

Setelah ucapan itu selesai, tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, Hyukjae mencium Donghae. Parahnya, tidak ada pemanasan dalam kamus Hyukjae. Dengan kasar, ia melumat bibir Donghae. Melumat bibir itu seolah Hyukjae akan habis segera.

Donghae masih membelalakkan matanya. Namun, perlahan lumatan dari Hyukjae membuatnya memejamkan mata dan ikut bermain didalamnya.

Ia semakin saja ingin memiliki Hyukjae. Ternyata Hyukjae bukan wanita polos yang tidak mengerti ciuman panas seperti ini.

Awalnya, Donghae sengaja bermain pasif dan membiarkan Hyukjae melumat bibirnya sesukanya. Dan ketika merasa Hyukjae sudah agar memelankan tingkat lumatannya, saat itulah Donghae beraksi dan tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Hyukjae sedikitpun untuk mengalahkannya.

"Ngghh.. ah.." satu gigitan berhasil Donghae berikan pada Hyukjae dan membuat wanita itu mengerutkan alisnya merasakan perih serta nikmat melandanya.

Hyukjae memindahkan tangannya yang tadi berada dileher Donghae, kini menjadi kedada pria itu. mendorongnya pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sudah tidak kuat dengan lumatan Donghae yang membuat napasnya memendek.

Wajahnya mereka menjauh perlahan. Hal yang pertama kali Donghae lihat saat ia membuka matanya adalah, wanita dipangkuannya sedang mengatur napasnya dengan raut mata yang sayu.

Membuatnya tidak tahan untuk menyalurkan perasaannya. Ia menarik kepala Hyukjae pelan, dan mencium keningnya lembut.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, nalurinya sebagai seorang wanita tergerak sendiri, Hyukjae memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati rasa hangat itu. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan dileher Donghae.

Dan ia menaruh kepalanya diatas bahu Donghae. Kini barulah ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh pria itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Benar-benar menenangkan pikirannya.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu perasaanku, 'kan?" ucapnya masih dengan kepala yang merebah dibahu Donghae.

Tangan Donghae terangkat sebelah menuju kepala Hyukjae, dan mengelus surai wanita itu. "Intinya sekarang kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih." Ucapnya santai sambil menoleh kearah Hyukjae, dan mendapati kening kekasihnya. Ia lantas menciumnya sekilas.

"Benarkah?"

"Sekali saja, kau katakan 'Ya.' maka kita akan, resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Diam sebentar. Mereka berdua lebih memilih untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Berdiam diri dengan posisi romantis seperti itu, sungguh sangat menyenangkan hati. Cukup hanya diam, dan mendengarkan detakan jantung dirinya. Itu sungguh menyenangkan.

"Ya." Suara itu pelan, terpendam dileher Donghae. Meski kecil, Donghae tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya?"

Hyukjae mengambil napas, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Donghae. Posisi kedua wajahnya sungguh benar-benar dekat. Wajah tampan itu, benar-benar semakin tampan saat dilihat dari dekat seperti ini. Dan Hyukjae yakin itu adalah hobi barunya.

Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae. "Katamu, jika aku menjawab 'Ya.' maka kita resmi menjadi kekasih. Barusan aku mengatakan 'Ya.'. Kau dengar 'kan?"

Wajah tampan itu berubah menjadi bodoh seketika. Benar-benar mencoreng pangkat Sajangnimnya. Tapi mengapa, wajah bodoh itu justru semakin membuat hati Hyukjae berdesir geli? Astaga, cinta memang benar-benar rumit.

Karena kesal melihat wajah itu tidak berubah-rubah, akhirnya Hyukjae mencium bibir Donghae, lagi. Kali ini ia hanya menempelkan diawal. Dan seiringnya kesadarannya Donghae dari kebodohannya, hisapan kecil mulai terjadi.

**CKLEK**

Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang masuk kedalam ruangan Donghae. Seseorang yang tidak akan mengetuk pintunya terlebih dulu. Yang tentu saja mempunyai pangkat paling tinggi dikantor ini.

"YA! Ini kantor, bukan tempat untuk pornoaksi! Aish, jinjja! Lee Donghae!"

Kedua manusia yang sedang bercumbu diatas kursi Donghae itu melepaskan ciuman mereka. Hyukjae baru saja ingin bangkit dari pangkuan Donghae, namun tangan Donghae menariknya untuk tetap disana. "Tak apa, paling dia hanya ada perlu sebentar." Ucapnya lembut, sambil membenarkan poni Hyukjae. Lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Hyukjae mengangguk kearah Kyuhyun, bermaksud memberi salam. Bagaimanapun dia adalah Sajangnimnya disini.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" suara Donghae terdengar begitu jengah. Jelas, dia baru saja melepas status lajangnya, dan menikmati ciumannya. Namun, ada yang datang menganggu.

Kyuhyun duduk disofa ruangan Donghae, lalu mengangkat clear holder ditangan kanannya. "Aku butuh bantuanmu, menyeleksi ini semua. Aku tidak sanggup, yang mendaftar diluar dugaanku. Ada sekitar 500 orang."

Donghae mengerutkan alisnya. "Mendaftar? Kau membuka lowongan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam. "Ya, setidaknya bisakah kau turunkan Hyukjae dari pangkuanmu? Aku ada disini. Tidakkah kalian melihat?"

"Tidak bisa." Donghae dengan tegas menolak.

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti, tapi saat ini tolonglah, kemari, bantu aku.."

Mendengar nada penuh keluh kesah dan kata tolong, Donghae mengalah. "Baiklah.."

Donghae dan Hyukjae berjalan kesofa. Menduduki sebuah sofa panjang, bersebelahan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk disofa single.

"Kalian tahu, Ryeowook masuk rumah sakit."

"APA?" Hyukjae yang pertama kali terlonjak kaget.

Sedangkan Donghae hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Memang, beberapa hari ini dia jarang melihat Ryeowook ada dikantor. Tak disangka ternyata wanita baik itu masuk rumah sakit.

"Dia sakit apa? Sudah berapa hari? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae bingung. Ia ingin membuka mulutnya, namun pertanyaan Hyukjae yang memborong itu membuatnya kembali menutup mulut kembali. Ia bingung mau menjawab darimana.

"Ya, Hyukjae-ya. Satu-satu bertanyanya!"

"Ya! Kau jangan membentaknya!"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae bingung. Ia menghirup napasnya lalu menatap kearah Hyukjae. "Aku akan menceritakannya. Sekitar 3 hari yang lalu, Ryeowook dan Yesung Hyung pulang bersama."

Dua orang yang mendengarkan itu langsung memasang wajah kaget. Tentu saja mereka tahu soal pengkhianatan Yesung pada Ryeowook. Dan kini mereka tiba-tiba mendengar Ryeowook dan Yesung pulang bersama, tentu saja sebuah kejutan.

"Ah, ceritanya panjang bagaimana mereka bisa pulang bersama. Dan kalian tahu 'kan, beberapa hari ini selalu hujan deras? Saat pulang bersama, kap atap mobil Yesung Hyung rusak, tidak bisa tertutup. Dan jadilah, mereka berdua kehujanan."

"Tapi Yesung Hyung tidak sakit." Hyukjae memberi interupsi.

"Itulah, babonya Yesung Hyung.. dia dengan bodohnya lupa kalau Ryeowook belum makan malam, dan saat itu hanya meminum coklat panas. Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi, Yesung Hyung mampir keflat Ryeowook, tapi bukan membiarkan Ryeowook yang mandi dulu, tapi justru Yesung Hyung duluan yang mandi. Jadilah, Ryeowook kedinginan lama dengan baju yang basah."

"_Babo_." Decih Hyukjae hampir tak bersuara.

Donghae hanya menggeleng-geleng. "Dia itu~ aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Ryeowook demam awalnya, namun tidak pulih hanya dengan obat biasa. Yesung Hyung mengantarnya kedokter,dan katanya Ryeowook thypus."

"Astaga.." Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sambil menggeleng heran.

"Donghae-ya, nanti pulang kita jenguk Ryeowook, arra?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Baiklah chagi."

Kyuhyun berdecih saat ia menyaksikan adegan romansa live didepan matanya.

"Jadi sekarang apa?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengendurkan dasinya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Telunjuknya menunjuk clear holder yang terletak diatas meja dihadapannya. "Bantu aku, aku butuh sekretaris. Aku benar-benar pusing jika tidak ada yang mengingatkan jadwal meeting, tidak ada yang menghandle dokumen. Ah! Ini semua gara-gara Yesung Hyung!"

"Yesung Hyung bisa bertahan tanpa sekretaris. Kau mengapa tidak bisa, ini hanya beberapa hari, Kyu. Thypus paling hanya seminggu 'kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa.." ucapnya frustasi seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Ya, kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Ya karena aku bukan Yesung Hyung."

Donghae diam.

Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun. "Ya, memangnya ada yang ingin kerja hanya seminggu? Kau pikirkan bagaimana nanti saat Ryeowook sudah sembuh, lalu mau kau kemanakan Ryeowook?"

Kyuhyun diam. "Biarkan Ryeowook menjadi sekretaris Yesung Hyung, dan aku akan mencari sekretaris yang baru."

Donghae tengah melihat-lihat data-data itu. Satu persatu map ia buka dan ia baca dengan teliti. Bahkan kini kacamata bacanya sudah bertengger dihidungnya. Membuat Hyukjae tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Astaga, mengapa bisa sampai 500 orang seperti ini? Kau memasang iklan dimana saja, Kyu?"

"Aku hanya memasang iklan diwebsite kantor. Saat aku datang kekantor esok harinya, ratusan berkas ini sudah ada diatas mejaku."

Hyukjae ikut mengambil berkas itu satu persatu. "Kau mencari sekretaris yang seperti apa, Kyu? Cantik? Tinggi? Berpengalaman? Lulusan luar negri? Lulusan sekolah swast— AH!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya sambil menatap Hyukjae bingung. Bagaimana bisa, ocehan wanita itu terhenti tiba-tiba. Ada apa?

"Ada apa chagi?"

"Kyu! Aku tahu, kita tidak perlu menyeleksi berkas-berkas ini. Karena aku mempunyai teman, dan dia lulusan sekolah sekretaris."

Baik Donghae maupun Kyuhyun diam. Sedangkan Hyukjae bergantian menatap pria itu, menunggu jawaban mereka.

Kyuhyun menumpukkan kaki kanan diatas kaki kirinya. Jari telunjuknya mengelus dagunya, berlagak seperti pemikir. "Lalu kau mau menjadikannya sekretarisku?"

"Hem!" Hyukjae mengangguk antusias.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Lalu semua ini akan percuma?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat map yang paling bawah, hingga map yang diatasnya berhamburan diatas meja.

Donghae mengambil alih. "Maksud kekasihku, dia hanya ingin kau tidak pusing menyeleksi, kau sendiri terlihat pusing dan ingin cepat mempunyai sekretaris 'kan? Daripada pusing memilih, kenapa tidak mengikuti saran Hyukjae?"

Kyuhyun diam, memandang ratusan map diatas meja itu. "Berapa usianya? Lulusan sekolah mana dia?"

Hyukjae tersenyum, Kyuhyun sudah ingin meresponnya. "Masih muda tentu saja, dia baru saja lulus dari kuliahnya disekolah sekretaris. Umurnya kalau kukira-kira, 23 tahun. Sama sepertimu, Kyu."

"Kira-kira?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Aku bertemunya di Ilsan saat kau menyuruhku melakukan penelitian terhadap rasa restorant junk food di Ilsan itu. Aku bertemunya disana. Mana mungkin aku menanyakan umurnya. Kami mengobrol lumayan banyak, dia berkata, dia sedang mencari pekerjaan. Tapi.."

Alis Kyuhyun bertautan. "Tapi?"

"Tapi, dia bilang dia lulusan sekolah sekretaris swasta. Tidak apa-apa kan, Kyu? Yang kau perlukan kemampuan, bukan lulusan mana 'kan? Kulihat, dia wanita baik-baik."

"Kau yakin dia wanita baik-baik?"

"Hem! Kau tanya saja pada Donghae!"

Donghae yang dipandang, mendadak bingung. "Memangnya aku kenal?"

"Aish, kau lupa? Yang kemarin datang bersamaku kekantor di Ilsan, Donghae-ya. Saat aku masuk keruanganku, aku bersamanya, saat itu, kau sudah ada diruanganku. Ingat 'kan?"

Donghae tampak mengingat-ingat. "Ah, yang rambutnya sepunggung? Yang pipinya gembul?"

Hyukjae menjetikkan jarinya. "_Matta_! Bagaimana menurutmu? Dia wanita baik 'kan?"

Donghae langsung tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Kyu. Dia baik. Cantik pula."

"YA!" Hyukjae memprotes.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau coba telfon dia. Apakah dia bisa datang kekantor besok, aku membutuhkan sekretaris secepatnya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ne? Aku yakin sudah ada map baru yang menumpuk dimejaku."

Donghae mengangguk dan membiarkan saja Kyuhyun melenggang keluar ruangannya.

**BLAM**

"Ayo, cepat kau coba hubungi, Sungmin, _chagi_."

Hyukjae mengangguk. "_Arra_!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Jungmo. Oppa." Sungmin agak mengecilkan suaranya saat menyebut kata terakhirnya. Ia membagikan senyum ceria pada seluruh penghuni rumahnya, yang hanya ada dia dan Jungmo. Jadi, senyum itu hanya dibagi pada Jungmo. Ah? Terserahlah.

Jungmo yang sedang mengoles selai coklat kacang diatas rotinya, mengerutkan keningnya. Ini masih jam 6 pagi. Tentu saja, melihat Sungmin sudah rapi dengan kemeja biru langit dan rok lipit hitam, membuatnya bingung.

"Kau mau kemana, Min?"

Sungmin beringsut duduk dimeja makan, dan meraih satu lembar roti. "Ah, Oppa belum tahu, ya kabar baiknya?"

Jungmo berhenti mengoles selai. "Hng? Kabar baik? Apa?"

Sungmin menggigit rotinya, ia bahkan lebih cepat mengoleskan selainya daripada Jungmo. "Kemarin, aku lolos tes wawancara, sekarang aku akan datang kekantor itu lagi, untuk tahap selanjutnya. Oppa, doakan aku, ne?"

Jungmo mengangguk mengerti. Ia melipat rotinya menjadi dua bagian, dan mulai menggigitnya. "Begitukah? Selamat ya, Min. Memangnya kau melamar kerja dimana, Min?"

"Sebuah Bank dekat sini, mungkin kau tahu Oppa. Namanya, Gimhae Bank."

Alis Jungmo mengerut. "Gimhae Bank?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah rotinya. Namun melihat ekspresi janggal dari Jungmo, membuatnya bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Jungmo menggaruk lehernya kaku. "Tidak tahu ini gossip benar atau tidak, Gimhae Bank itu pernah terlibat kas—"

"Korupsi, 'kan?"

Jungmo seperti kehilangan mulutnya. Tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa lagi.

Maksudnya, ingin hanya memberitahu Sungmin bahwa Bank itu sudah tercoreng namanya. Dan dengan memperkerjakan dirinya disana, bukankah berarti mencoreng nama Sungmin sendiri?

Sungmin tersenyum, tangannya sibuk mengaduk susu putihnya. "Jaman sekarang mencari pekerjaan susah. Mungkin tidak untuk Oppa, karena Oppa lulusan sekolah luar negeri. Tapi, untukku yang hanya lulusan sekolah swasta, lulus tes wawancara sudah sangat hebat untukku. Oppa mengerti 'kan maksudku?"

Sejujurnya Jungmo merasa tidak enak hati. Omongan Sungmin barusan, memang terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak dengan wajah wanita itu. bibirnya ditutupi dengan senyuman penuh kebohongan. Dan Jungmo bisa melihat semuanya.

"Oppa?"

"Hng?"

"Oppa, tidak bekerja? Mengapa masih memakai baju piyama?"

Lantas arah pandang Jungmo, menunduk menyadari dirinya masih memakai piyama. "Ah.. aku sedang libur, eh.. bukan libur sih, tapi ya begitulah."

"Begitu bagaimana? Oppa berbicara jangan setengah-setengah seperti itu."

"Kau tahu 'kan kemarin aku sekitar 2 hari tidak pulang?"

"Hem." Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku ada proyek dengan sebuah perusahaan di Seoul. 2 hari kemarin, aku rapat dengan klienku. Tadinya, setelah rapat, aku pikir dia menyuruhku untuk memulai proyek, ternyata dia memberiku waktu untuk istirahat dulu. Jadi, ya aku libur."

Sungmin manggut-manggut. "Dan, kapan Oppa mulai bekerja?"

"Sepertinya lusa." Jungmo mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah~"

"Menginap?" tanya Sungmin.

Jungmo tersenyum kearah Sungmin. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Arra." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Kenapa, Min?"

Kening wanita itu berkerut. "Huh? Kenapa apanya?"

Jungmo tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya kau terlihat sedih saat tahu aku akan menginap. Haha"

Sungmin tertawa, moodnya sudah mulai membaik. "Tentu saja, aku tidak tahu ingin berdebat dengan siapa lagi. Ah, Oppa, kau punya power bank?"

"Ada. Kau mau pinjam? Ambil saja, ditas kerjaku." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk tas kerjanya yang tergeletak disofa ruang tamu, tak jauh dari meja makan tempat mereka berbincang.

Sungmin berjalan kesana. Mengambil power bank, lalu kembali kemeja makan. "Aku pinjam ya?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat power bank itu.

Jungmo mengangguk. Lalu meraih cangkirnya yang berisi kopi. Sedangkan Sungmin sibuk mengacak tasnya, mencari ponselnya. Setelah menemukannya, ia menyambungkannya dengan power bank Jungmo, dan mendiamkan ponselnya didalam tasnya.

"Min."

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. "Ya?" Jungmo sedang memainkan sendok dicangkirnya, matanya memandang arah yang tidak jelas, seperti seseorang yang sedang melamun.

"Kita harus segera menjelaskan pada orang tua kita. Pertunangan ini seharusnya tidak terjadi. Aku takut, jangan-jangan mereka sudah merencanakan pernikahan kita. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, Min. Kita harus menjelaskan semuanya."

Sungmin yang baru saja meminum susunya, dan ingin menaruh gelas itu diatas meja, gerakan tangannya terhenti. "Kau benar, Oppa."

Jungmo masih tetap pada pandangan melamunnya. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat membicarakan semuanya. Dan lagi, kau tahu bagaimana nanti perasaan Eomma kita, Min. Tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertemu, dengan alasan ingin memutuskan pertunangan. Aku takut mereka jantungan."

Setelah Jungmo berhenti berbicara, Sungmin diam tidak menanggapi. Semuanya memang sudah terlanjut sulit.

Dan akan semakin sulit memang jika tidak diambil tindakan dari sekarang. Tapi, resiko yang sangat besar adalah, melukai hati sang Eomma.

Sungguh, Sungmin sangat tidak tega. Jungmo pun begitu. Yang pada akhirnya, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab.

"Kita memang harus menunggu waktu yang tepat, Oppa. Entah kapan itu."

Jungmo tersadar dari masa transnya, lantas ia duduk tegak. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong kau berangkat jam berapa, Min? Ini sudah jam enam lewat."

Sungmin melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya. "Mulainya tujuh. Masih banyak waktu yang tersisa. Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu, ne Oppa?"

Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Jungmo. Ingin berpamitan. Bagaimanapun ia memang harus berpamitan ketika ingin pergi. Dan berhubung hanya ada Jungmo disana, jadilah Sungmin berpamitan pada Jungmo.

"Min, kau tunggu dimobil. Aku antar kau sampai ke Bank saja, ya?"

"Eh?" Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak usah, Oppa. Aku bisa naik bus."

Jungmo bangun berdiri. Ia menepuk bahu Sungmin. "Tidak perlu merasa sungkan. Anggap saja aku ini Oppamu, Min. Aku kekamar dulu, ambil kunci mobil, kau tunggu dimobil, okay?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hey, hey, kau mau kemana?"

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya. Tentu saja, karena tangannya ditarik Donghae. Membuatnya berhenti melangkah didepan pintu kantor.

"Mau mencari makan siang, tentu saja." Matanya melirik kearah tangan Donghae yang kini sudah beralih menggenggamnya. Menariknya, untuk lebih dekat dengan pria itu.

"Hey, Sajangnim, tunggu dulu. Mengapa kesini?"

Donghae menariknya kearah kanan, sementara tujuan Hyukjae adalah kearah kiri dari pintu keluar kantor. Dia biasa berbaur dengan yang lain jika makan siang. Siapapun itu, pasti nanti ia akan mendapatkan teman dan bergabung satu meja.

"Ya, Sajangnim. Aku tidak membawa mobil. Aku jalan kaki, lagipula aku hanya makan direstorant dekat kant—"

"Masuk."

Terlambat. Donghae sudah menariknya hingga kemobilnya. Bahkan pria itu sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya bisa menatap Donghae bingung.

Hey, wanita ini sedang kesal dengan Donghae. Sudah tahu waktu makan siang terbatas, kini malah main tarik keparkiran. Hyukjae tentu saja lapar dan ingin mengisi perutnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" ucapnya dingin seraya menghentakkan tangannya yang digenggam Donghae.

"Hey.." Donghae beringsut mendekat pada Hyukjae. Wanita ini tiba-tiba marah. Padahal niatnya hanya ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Bukankah hal yang wajar jika sepasang kekasih makan siang bersama?

Kedua tangan Hyukjae dilipat didadanya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada mobil Donghae. Menundukkan pandangannya. Terlihat sekarang, bahwa dia sedang kesal.

"_Chagi_, kau kenapa marah? Apa tanganmu sakit? _Mianhae_, karena waktu makan siang yang sedikit, makanya aku buru-buru menarikmu kesini."

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menatap nyalang Donghae, masih dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat. "Sudah tahu waktu makan siang sedikit, masih main tarik-tarik orang, hah? Kau tidak tahu? Aku ini lapar! Aku ingin makan siang! Dan lihat," Hyukjae mengangkat tangan kanannya, melihat jam diarlojinya. "Hanya tersisa waktu 15 menit lagi untuk makan siang!"

Donghae tersenyum. "Kau salah paham rupanya." Dia berusaha melembut. Diambil kedua tangan kekasihnya itu dari dadanya. Menggenggamnya, berusaha melunakkan hatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Apa salah, aku kekasihmu, mengajakmu makan siang bersama?"

Hyukjae bisa merasakan genggaman pria itu mengeras diakhir kalimatnya. Dia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Merasa begitu salah kali ini. "_Mianhae_, aku tidak tahu." Cicitnya masih dengan wajah menunduk.

Genggaman tangan itu terlepas perlahan, satu tangan Donghae menepuk bahu Hyukjae. "Yasudah, sekarang kau masuk mobil, sebelum waktu makan siang benar-benar habis. Arra?"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan segera masuk mobil. Begitu ia sudah nyaman duduk dijok, ia langsung menghela napas. Bersama Donghae tadi, benar-benar membuat napasnya tercekat. Dan kini ia baru bisa bernafas normal.

"Kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Donghae, saat pria itu sudah duduk dikursi pengemudi.

Hyukjae berdecih dalam hati. Wangi tubuh pria itu begitu tercium saat ia masuk kedalam mobil. Apalagi, mobil ini tertutup dan belum dinyalakan pendingin. Yang tercium benar-benar wangi pria itu. Membuat Hyukjae ingin memeluknya.

"Hey, kita mau makan dimana?" sentuhan lembut dibahunya, membuat Hyukjae menoleh. Dan sialnya lagi, ia mendapati Donghae sedang tersenyum lembut. Begitu tampan, begitu manis. Dan tidak bisa Hyukjae hindari, degupan jantungnya yang berbunyi begitu kencang.

"Ah, dimana saja. Terserah Sajangnim."

"Hey, apalagi ini?"

"Huh?"

"Sajangnim?"

"Ne."

"Kau lupa, tadi pagi kau baru menciumku? Dan kau bilang aku ini Sajangnim-mu?"

Astaga. Kata-kata Donghae benar-benar bebas. Mulutnya benar-benar ringan mengucap kata 'cium' barusan. Tentu saja Hyukjae merah dibuatnya.

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, ia sedang memundurkan mobilnya dari parkiran. "Aku disini mengajakmu makan siang, sebagai kekasihmu _chagi_."

Setelah mobil itu keluar dari parkiran, Donghae kembali bertanya. "Restorant Jepang tidak masalah 'kan, chagi?"

"Ne."

Mata Donghae memicing kemakhluk yang ada disebelahnya. "Chagi, mengapa kau jadi kaku seperti ini? Santai saja. Dan lagi, aku tidak suka suasana kaku."

Hyukjae mencoba jujur. "Ehm. Mungkin, kita belum terbiasa. Jadi, ya.. agak terasa aneh, berdua denganmu didalam mobil, dan lagipula kali ini kau adalah kekasihku, bukan Sajangnim. Mungkin butuh waktu.."

Tangan Donghae mengacak surai hitam Hyukjae. "Kau ini. Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau ingat sesuatu tidak? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, tadi."

"Eh? Pertanyaan apa?"

"Aku berkata, aku menyayangimu dan kau adalah pemilik hatiku. Lalu kau malah menciumku, kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelahnya. Hanya berkata, 'ya'. Dan sepertinya masih banyak yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja. Dan karena kedatangan Cho sialan itu, obrolan kita terputus."

"Jadi s-sebenarnya, kita ini sudah resmi menjadi kekasih belum?" Hyukjae menunduk. Merasa begitu menanyakan hal ini.

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak tahu."

Donghae tersenyum. "Sudahlah, kau katakan saja. Mengapa kau lama sekali menjawabnya. Membuatku ingin mati saja. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menghalangimu, 'kan?" Donghae memutar setirnya kearah kanan. Matanya masih fokus terhadap jalanan aspal yang ia lewati.

"Jessica."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sungmin keterima untuk mengikuti tahap selanjutnya di Bank swasta itu. dan gimana nasibnya dengan Hyukjae yang mengusulkan Kyuhyun agar Sungmin menjadi sekretarisnya? berarti nanti Sungmin nggak bisa jadi sekretaris Kyu dong? karena bank swasta itu?**

**hahaha~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Jha~ ini dia chapter membosankan tanpa KyuMin moment didalamnya..**

**tapi jika kalian teliti, ada kode-kode halus kan, akan pertemuan kyumin?**

**sekali lagi maaf D:**

**Saya harap readers sekalian membaca apa yang terjadi dengan YeWook, karena apa? karena, karena yewook lah KyuMin bisa bertemu.**

**baca saja, walaupun di skip-skip D:**

**Ada yang nemu typo?**

**Sepertinya saya tidak usah banyak cuap disini..**

**Jika bisa, besok malam saya akan memposting chapter 10. dan selanjutnya akan posting ch 11 dimana KyuMin bertemu. Tapi diusahakan ya.**

**Oh ya soal umur 21 tahun. gini loh ceritanya, tadinya, saya ingin mempertemukan KyuMin 2 tahun setelah mereka 19 tahun, jadinya mereka 21 tahun kan?**

**tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir lagi, mereka kan udah lulus kuliah ceritnya, lulus kuliahnya kan seenggaknya butuh 4 tahun.. jadi saya ganti deh, setiap kata yang memperjelas lama harinya KyuMin berpisah, saya ganti jadi 4 tahun.**

**dan sangat tidak diduga, bahwa umur 21 tahun itu luput dari penglihatan saya. harusnya saya ubah jadi 23.. **

**jadi, itu termasuk typo.**

**terimakasih sudah mengingatkan. **

**D: **

**bye, see you my lovely readers :D**

**.**

**.**


	10. the tenth pieces

**.**

**.**

**"Every time seasons change, even if the world get's ahead of it's senses**

**The unshakable milestone in my heart**

**Will be engraved in me"**

**.**

**BoA - Milestone**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Jessica."

Jawaban singkat dari Hyukjae membuat Donghae membeo. "Hah?"

"Mereka, yang membuatku ragu menerimamu, Donghae-ya."

"Mengapa bisa?"

"Dia terlihat sangat mengagumimu. Dan dia selalu tidak suka, saat kau memanggilku keruanganmu. Aku tidak suka tatapan dia yang seolah-olah aku ini adalah wanita yang paling hina didunia ini. Mereka selalu membenciku.."

Hyukjae menarik nafasnya, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku tidak tahu apa salahku. Tapi sepertinya karena aku sering bolak-balik masuk ruanganmu. Dan lagi, kau malah mengungkapkan perasaanmu, aku sungguh bingung. Apa kata Jessica nanti ketika aku benar menjadi kekasihm—"

"Kau cerewet ya ternyata." Donghae menjitak pelan kepala Hyukjae.

Kening Hyukjae berkerut. "Huh?"

"Tidak usah, dipikirkan." Genggaman lembut Donghae, terasa. Membuat Hyukjae bersemu merah.

"Yang menjalani hubungan ini kita, kau dan aku. Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Tidak ada Jessica sama sekali didalamnya." Lanjut pria itu.

Menyadari Hyukjae masih diam, Donghae masih melanjutkan. "Jadi, kau tak perlu ragu padaku. Karena kita akan menghadapi wanita itu bersama, bukan hanya wanita itu. Segala masalahku, adalah masalahmu, chagi."

"Jadi?" wajah Hyukjae sudah merah padam.

Donghae tersenyum lembut. "Jadi, ya terimalah kenyataan bahwa sekarang aku ini adalah kekasihmu, dan kau harus terbiasa dengan kehadiranku disisimu, arra?"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk. Tangan Donghae terlepas, karena harus mengatur persenelin.

"Sepertinya, nanti pulang kerja aku belum bisa mengantarmu menjenguk Ryeowook, chagi."

Hyukjae menoleh kearah Donghae. "Eoh? Waeyo?"

Donghae menarik nafas. Ia mengelus leher belakangnya. "Aku kasihan pada Kyuhyun, dia memintaku membantunya mengurusi kerjaannya. Map diatas mejanya benar-benar banyak."

"Ah, arraseo. Mungkin bisa lain kali.." Hyukjae mengangguk angguk paham.

"Mungkin besok, atau lusa. Ah, iya bagaimana Sungmin? Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya kembali? Bukankah tadi saat kau mencoba menghubunginya malah mail box?"

"Ah, benar, baiklah." Hyukjae mengacak isi tasnya, mencari ponselnya. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia mencari kontak Sungmin dan menghubunginya.

"Yeobeoseyo? Sungmin-ah?" Hyukjae menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana.

Iris mata Hyukjae membulat saat mendengar suara tangisan. "Aigoo, kau kenapa? K-kau, menangis?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**137411 present**

**.**

**【****Fake 20th ****】**

**.**

**{Chapter 10}**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Membosankan.**

**.**

**Warning: Genderswitch. Out of real age. Typo ers.**

**.**

**Disc: Fic ini punyaku. Jangan di copas seenak jidad ya.**

**.**

**Untuk chapter ini, sebaiknya readers baca.. karena akan berhubungan dengan pertemuan Kyumin. Lagipula diakhir chapter ada kejutan :D**

**.**

**enJOY **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara cekikikan tawa Sungmin masih samar terdengar dimulutnya. Tentu saja, entah darimana ide jahilnya datang. Jungmo yang mengantarnya ke Bank ini, Sungmin paksa untuk ikut mengantarnya kedalam Bank.

Semua memang baik-baik saja, tapi tidak jika Jungmo masih memakai piyamanya yang hanya dibalut jaket hitamnya. Tentu saja hampir semua orang yang melaluinya menertawainya walaupun sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Aigoo, aigoo, Jungmo Oppa. Mianhae, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud jahat." Ucapnya pada sendiri. Kini dia sedang duduk dibangku tunggu. Jungmo sudah kembali kerumah.

Namun ia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Membuatnya ingin tertawa lagi. Tapi Sungmin urungkan. Ia lebih baik minta maaf pada Jungmo nanti.

Ada sekitar 5 orang yang menunggu dibangku tunggu ini. Ada seorang wanita disampingnya, sebaiknya Sungmin ajak berbicara. "Annyeong, kau sedang mengikuti tahap pelamaran kerja?"

Wanita itu yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh. "Ah, annyeong. Iya. Kau juga?"

"Ne, kau datang darimana?"

Merasa Sungmin ingin mengajaknya berbicara, wanita dengan kemeja biru laut itu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya. "Aku dari distrik Jeolla, sekitar sini. Kau darimana?"

"Aku tinggal disini, di Ilsan, tidak jauh dari Bank ini. Ah, distrik Jeolla. Aku tahu, dan, boleh kutahu namamu?"

Wanita itu menjulurkan tangannya. "Taeyeon. Kim Taeyeon. Dan kau?"

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Apa kau tahu, tahap selanjutnya ini tahap apa?"

"Aku dengar, tes kesehatan. Setelah yang pertama wawancara, lalu tes kesehatan, jika tes kesehatan lulus, uji coba 3 bulan, jika berhasil. Kita jadi pekerja tetap disini."

"Ah~ begitu? Boleh kutahu, kau melamar menjadi apa disini?"

"Bagian keuangan. Kau Sungmin-ssi?"

"Resepsionis."

"Bukannya aku menakutimu, tapi yang kudengar, khusus bagian resepsionis, tes kesehatannya mengharuskan tinggi badan diatas 170 cm."

Dan benar saja, perkataan Taeyeon. Sungmin gagal ditahap kedua, tes kesehatan karena tinggi badannya, kurang. Ini takdir yang sangat lucu!

Apa jangan-jangan karena tadi ia mengerjai Jungmo? Ah, Tuhan, dia benar-benar khilaf. Sungguh, menyuruh Jungmo mengantarnya sampai tempat tunggunya, bukan untuk ditertawakan orang.

Hanya ingin saja memberitahu bahwa Sungmin tidak sendiri. Dia mempunyai seorang Oppa yang hebat. Meski bukan Oppa kandungnya.

"Ya Tuhan.." Sungmin menyipitkan matanya saat melangkah keluar Bank itu. Panas matahari begitu terik bukan main.

Padahal, hari-hari biasanya juga hujan. Cuaca seperti ini yang biasanya ikut dalam daftar bincangan Eomma-Eomma.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ingin berbelok kekanan, kearah halte bus. Tadi Jungmo sudah bilang ingin menjemputnya ketika sudah selesai, Sungmin tinggal telfon saja Jungmo.

Wanita itu masih berdiri didepan Bank, mencari tempat yang bagus untuk menunggu. "Ah!" matanya tertuju pada sebuah kedai coffee diseberang sana.

Tidak terlalu ramai. Cocok untuk orang yang sedang ingin menenangkan pikirannya seperti Sungmin.

Saat pertama kali mendorong pintunya, wangi coffee dan tiramisu langsung menyambut lembut di indra penciumannya.

Ia memilih meja nomor 5. Sepertinya ia akan menyuruh Jungmo menjemputnya nanti saja, ia masih butuh waktu sendiri.

Tangannya memainkan nomor mejanya, yang menjadi satu-satunya hiasan dimejanya. Sampai sang pelayan menghampirinya, "Pesan apa, Nona?"

"Vanilla latte satu, hangat."

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Kedai kami sedang mengadakan promosi hari ini, jika Anda membeli dua tiramisu, akan mendapatkan gratis eskrim. Apa Anda berminat?"

"Eoh? Eskrim?"

"Ne."

"Baiklah, dua tiramisu. Tapi lebih baik tiramisunya dibungkus saja, bisa? Aku hanya ingin minum coffee sekarang."

"Dimengerti. Pesanan Anda datang 15 menit lagi. Silahkan ditunggu."

Sungmin balas menundukkan kepalanya, saat pelayan pria itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mohon undur diri dari hadapannya.

"Ah iya." Ia teringat ponselnya, sebaiknya dia memberitahu Jungmo sekarang saja kalau urusannya dengan Bank itu sudah selesai.

"Astaga!" ia lupa, sedari tadi ponselnya dicharge dalam keadaan mati. Ia belum membukanya sejak pagi.

Ia segera mengacak isi tas coklatnya. Mencari ponselnya.

"1 New Miss Called?" Jari jempol Sungmin menyentuh tulisan itu diatas ponselnya. Hingga ia mendapati sebuah nama. "Lee Hyukjae?"

"Ah, Lee Hyukjae, wanita yang sempurna itu?"

Mengingat Hyukjae hanya membuat Sungmin semakin down saja. Lalu apa gunanya dia hidup didunia ini? Sudah hanya lulusan sekolah swasta, tinggi badan tidak mencapai batas khusus? Rasanya sangat menyebalkan. Ketika kau gagal dalam suatu hal karena tinggi badan.

Lalu setelah ini Sungmin harus apa? Belum lagi, Jungmo. Pasti dia mengejeknya habis-habisan. Mengapa rasanya sangat tidak adil?

Hyukjae mempunyai segalanya, pekerjaan yang mapan. Dia punya Donghae yang mencintainya. Sedangkan Sungmin?

Dalam hati, Sungmin mengingat janjinya pada Hyukjae. Dia tidak akan melampiaskan sesuatu terhadap makanan lagi. Seperti waktu itu. tadinya, jujur saja Sungmin memang ingin melampiaskannya pada eskrim kali ini.

Namun, dia tahu apa akibatnya. Dia bisa bertambah gendut. Bisa saja nanti tidak ada yang bisa menerimanya bekerja.

**RRR.. RRR..**

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya, melihat ponselnya yang sedari tadi masih ada ditangannya bergetar. "Lee Hyukjae? Ada apa lagi wanita ini?"

**KLIK**

Sungmin menekan tombol hijau diponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Sungmin-ah?"

Suara wanita itu begitu lembut. Dan entah sejak kapan dia jadi begitu merindukan Hyukjae. Rasanya jadi ingin menumpahkan semuanya pada Hyukjae. Menceritakan betapa dunia ini begitu kejam terhadapnya.

"Hyukjae-ya.. hiks. Hiks~"

"Aigoo kau kenapa? K-kau menangis?"

"Kau masih ingat tidak kataku, eoh? Jangan menghubungiku kecuali kau membawa berita bahwa kau dan Donghae sudah resmi berpacaran. Jadi jika tidak ingin mengatakan itu, lebih baik aku tutup telf—"

"Aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya, Min."

"Ap — ya, ya bisa kau ulangi ucapanmu, Hyukjae-ya?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana. "Aku. Sudah. Menjadi. Kekasih. Lee. Donghae."

"Huwaaa~ Hyukjae-ya.. hiks hiks hiks."

"Min? Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa lama sekali kalian resminya?" ucapnya disela tangis.

"Hey, hey mengapa kau menangis, Min? Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus cerita darimana." Suara Sungmin sangat pelan terdengar ditelinga Hyukjae. Dan masih tertinggal isakan walau sudah jarang.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu, Min. Baru kau ceritakan pelan-pelan padaku."

Sungmin menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Teknik seperti itu, memang sudah dipercaya Sungmin untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Hyukjae-ya. Kau tau 'kan beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku bertemu denganmu, saat itu aku pulang melamar kerja disebuah Bank?"

"Hem. Lalu?"

"Aku lulus tes wawancara, di Bank itu."

"J-_Jeongmal_? Aigoo.."

"Setelah lulus tes wawancara, aku ditelfon pihak Bank, untuk mengikuti tahap selanjutnya. Kau tau tahap apa itu?"

"Tahap apa, Min?"

"Tes kesehatan."

"Lalu kenapa? Kau sehat-sehat saja 'kan?"

"Mereka mengkhususkan tinggi badan minimum 170 cm. Huwaaa~"

Dan tangisan itu meledak kembali. Membuat Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

Hyukjae tahu jelas, saat kemarin dia bertemu Sungmin, tinggi Sungmin memang berselisih dengannya. Hyukjae saja hanya sekitar 165 cm, bagaimana Sungmin.

"Min, Bank itu mencari model mungkin, ya? Bukan mencari karyawan. Sudah, lupakan saja. Mereka jahat, Min."

"Ya, Hyukjae-ya. Lelucon mu tidak lucu!"

"Aigoo… kau seperti anak kecil saja, Min. Kau mau tahu sesuatu tidak? Aku punya kejutan."

"Apa, eoh? Kau sudah dilamar Donghae?"

"Bukan, Min. Ini kejutan untukmu."

"Huh? Apa itu?"

"Di Group kami sedang kekurangan sekretaris."

Terdiam cukup lama. Membuat Hyukjae bingung.

"Min, kau masih mendengar? Kau masih disana?"

"Berapa batasan tinggi badan untuk menjadi sekretaris disana?"

"Apa? Hey, Min. kau ini. Sudah kukatakan lupakan saja Bank itu. kau sudah diterima bekerja tidak ada tes wawancara dan tes kesehatan."

"Ya.. ini bukan april mop, Hyukjae-ya.."

"Memang bukan, Min."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, secepatnya kau datang kekantor kami di Seoul."

"Hyukjae-ya, kau tidak sedang menghiburku 'kan?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Aku serius."

"Boleh aku teriak?"

"Heh? B-bole— eh tunggu dulu, kau sedang dimana?"

"Di kedai coffee."

"Kalau begitu jangan berteriak."

"Ah, arraseo."

"Dan lagi, jangan melampiaskan semuanya pada makanan."

"Arraseo, sunbaenim."

"Apa? Sunbae?"

"Tentu saja, kau adalah seniorku di CKH group, 'kan?"

"Astaga. Lupakan itu. Oh iya, Min. berhubung sepertinya kau akan bekerja disini dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Lebih baik kau bawa bajumu yang banyak sekalian. Dan kau bisa menginap dirumahku."

"Memangnya aku bekerja berapa lama?"

"Begini, begini. Director Manager yang membutuhkan sekretaris itu, ingin secepatnya kau datang kekantor. Karena sekretaris yang lama, sedang sakit. Dia kewalahan karena terbiasa bergantung dengan sekretaris."

"Ah~ jadi setelah sekretaris yang sedang sakit sudah sembuh, aku kembali ke Ilsan?"

"Entahlah, dia bilang dia ingin mencari sekretaris yang baru saja. Karena yang sedang sakit akan dia pindahkan kebidang Peningkatan Produk."

"Ah~ begitu…"

"Lebih baik kau datang dulu saja kesini. Masalah nantinya, bisa diatur…"

"Oke, kapan aku kesana?"

"Detik ini juga boleh, Min."

"YA!"

"Haha, terserah padamu. Sesiapnya kau saja."

"Arraseo, mungkin besok. Hey, Hyukjae-ya ini sudah jam makan siang, kau sudah makan?"

"Ini, aku sedang makan, Min. bersama Donghae."

"Aigoo.. dasar pasangan kekasih baru."

"Haha. Jangan begitu, Min. Aku jadi malu."

"Dasar, Hyukjae-ya, sudah tidak ada yang ingin disampaikan lagi 'kan?"

"Kurasa tidak. Itu saja."

"Kalau begitu aku tutup telfonnya, ne?"

"Ne, annyeong."

"Annyeong~"

**KLIK.**

"Haaaah~" Sungmin menghela napas. Saking lamanya perbincangannya dengan Hyukjae, ia sampai tidak menyadari kapan pelayan mengantar vanilla latte kemejanya. Untung saja belum mendingin.

Setelah menyesap vanilla lattenya beberapa kali, ia kembali meraih ponselnya, menghubungi Jungmo memintanya menjemputnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Haah~" Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya.

Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu. Kota ini, kota tempatnya dulu ketika ia masih muda. Ilsan.

Ia menyempatkan diri mampir dikota ini, karena urusan kerja. Paling, hanya menginap semalam dua malam.

Sembari membuang waktu, menunggu matahari tenggelam, Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk menyeruput secangkir kopi. Ide yang tidak buruk 'kan?

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Wanita yang barusan melewati mejanya, berjalan begitu cepat hingga wangi khas wanita itu tercium dihidung Kyuhyun. Dan anehnya, Kyuhyun merasa tidak asing dengan wangi itu.

Entah darimana ia bisa merasakan bahwa wangi itu adalah wangi seseorang yang penting dimasa lalunya. Ia begitu penasaran.

Apalagi, saat melihat lekuk tubuh wanita itu, sepertinya Kyuhyun pernah mengenalnya. Tapi siapa?

Wanita itu begitu pas dengan setelan kemeja biru langit dan rok lipit hitamnya, dan sebuah tas jinjing berwarna coklat tergantung dibahunya.

Ia sedang berdiri didepan kedai kopi yang Kyuhyun kunjungi ini. Sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang.

Rambutnya yang panjang, jatuh bebas menutupi punggungnya. Semuanya bisa Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas, karena hanya terhalang kaca kedai ini.

Untung saat ini Kyuhyun memilih meja dekat kaca, yang langsung mengarah kejalanan.

Wanita itu, menyebrang jalan bersama dengan orang-orang yang lain. Dia ada dipaling belakang.

Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun jadi tertarik memperhatikan wanita itu. Walau ia hanya bisa melihat punggungnya.

Saat sudah sampai seberang jalan, dia berjalan kearah halte bus. Dan saat wanita itu sudah duduk dikursi halte, wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas. Astaga!

"S-Sung..min?"

Jantungnya bertalu cepat. Tunggu… tidak mungkin mata Kyuhyun sudah rabun, 'kan?

Benarkah wanita yang ada diseberang halte sana adalah Sungmin?

Matanya tidak bisa lepas pandangan dari sana. Terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita itu.

Dari cara tersenyumnya, cara berjalannya, cara melamunnya sekalipun, Kyuhyun tidak salah kali ini.

Ya, benar itu adalah Sungmin! Sungmin, yang seharusnya menjadi Sungminnya ketika umur gadis itu 20 tahun.

Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari, cangkir kopi yang ada dalam genggamannya terlihat bergetar. Cairan didalamnya benar-benar bergetar.

Haruskah Kyuhyun mengejarnya?

Tapi, bukankah Eomma Sungmin sendiri sudah jelas-jelas berkata padanya, bahwa Sungmin akan dijodohkan? Jadi untuk apa mengejarnya?

Ah, lupakan soal perjodohan itu. Lebih baik Kyuhyun sekarang berlari menyebrangi jalan menuju halte sana.

Akhirnya dengan langkah yang tergesa, Kyuhyun keluar dari kedai itu. berlari tanpa memperdulikan laju kendaraan yang semakin memadat.

Dan kali ini dadanya benar-benar sakit. Pikirannya bahwa Sungmin sedang menunggu bus, adalah kesalahan besar. Dadanya mengilu sakit, saat melihat sebuah sedan putih berhenti didepan halte itu.

Awalnya, Kyuhyun meyakini dalam hati. Mungkin sedan itu hanya kebetulan berhenti didepan Sungmin. Atau bisa saja, pemilik sedan itu sedang menjemput seorang wanita hamil yang duduk disamping Sungmin.

Namun kenyataannya adalah Sungmin menghilang dari halte itu setelah mobil sedan itu melaju melewati halte. Apa itu artinya dia menjemput untuk Sungmin?

Kyuhyun bisa melihat sangat jelas bayangan didalam mobil sedan itu. Seorang pria duduk dikursi kemudi.

Dan setelah melaju meninggalkan halte, bayangan disana berubah menjadi dua orang. Satunya lagi, yang duduk disebelah disebelah kursi kemudi adalah wanita.

Apa itu Sungmin?

Jadi Sungmin benar dijodohkan?

**DDIN… DDINN!**

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri, cahaya putih begitu menyilaukan matanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas semuanya.

**BRUGH!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hah, hah, hah…" nafasnya terengah-engah.

Kyuhyun menatap jam digital diatas meja kecil disamping kasurnya. Menunjukkan angka 2 dini hari.

Ia tersenyum miris setelah ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. "Dia… datang lagi. Haaaaah~"

"Ya, tak bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku, Ming?"

Matanya menatap satu titik nanar dihadapannya. Berusaha mencerna apa maksud mimpinya barusan.

"Aish!" kali ini dia merutuki air matanya yang sudah mengalir. Tanpa perintahnya.

Ia memilih memeluk bantal dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Selalu seperti ini. Tiap malam, dia selalu datang dimimpi Kyuhyun.

Entah itu mimpi yang manis, atau mimpi yang buruk seperti tadi.

"Lupakan~ Kyu… ini sudah empat tahun~ mengapa sulit rasanya melupakan wanita pemberi harapan palsu itu?"

Harapan palsu? Tentu saja. Sungmin selalu tersenyum padanya saat mengatakan cinta, empat tahun yang lalu. Dia selalu membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia diberitahukan Eommanya bahwa saat itu Sungmin sedang mandi untuk bertemu calon mertuanya?

Bukankah itu namanya pemberi harapan palsu?

"Aku membencimu, Lee Sungmin. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu."

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**Serem nggak sih denger kata kata Kyu yang terakhir?**

**Dan percakapan Hyukjae sama Ming ditelfon membingungkan tidak? Kalau ada yang tidak paham, tanyakan saja :D**

**:::A/N:::  
**

**Aku nggak tau, harus nulis apa. Tapi terimakasih buat readers yang sudah menunggu. dan menyemangati saya :D**

** Saya nggak banyak omong deh. Tapi ditunggu reviewnya ya :D **

**Yang nanya, "Jessica." itu siapa yang ngomong. udah diperjelas ya.**

**Lalu yang nanya emang YeWook kenal sama KyuMin kok gara gara YeWook, KyuMin bisa ketemu?**

**hahaha. Mereka nggak saling kenal. Ikutin aja Fic nya yah biar tau kenapa :D**

**Yang nemu typo bilang bilang ya :D**

**:::ASK READERS:::**

**Mau moment Kyumin yang hurt nya dibanyakin apa nggak? kalau aku sendiri, pengennya dibanyakin hahahaha.**

**bye, see you next chap :D**

**:::MAYDAY:::**

**please open this link. **

file/d/0B4HlngxbwKrjdkJ6UEFaaG5RVFU/edit?usp=sharing

**thanks :D **


	11. the eleventh pieces

**Please banget. Nget. Nget... Readers semua review ya untuk chapter ini, dimana KyuMin ketemu lagi, aku benar-benar butuh masukan **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**No matter where you say you are, or if you say that you've erased me, my heart. **

**That is headed towards you, is going to you even if my body isn't aware of it. **

**No matter how I try to get farther away. **

**Every time I let you go again in my dreams. **

**You are appearance that was always warm is left inside of me the way it always been.**

.

**Gravity sang by** **Fly to the Sky**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Apa? Kereta?"_

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne. Mianhae Oppa, tadi Oppa masih tidur. Aku tidak sempat pamit."

"_Ya, setidaknya 'kan kau bisa bangunkan aku, Min." _terdengar suara cangkir yang ditaruh diatas meja dari seberang telfon sana.

"Tidak enak membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur. Ah iya, tadi aku sudah siapkan sarapan dan kopi. Apa Oppa sudah sarapan?"

"_Hem. Sudah selesai sarapannya, sekarang tinggal menikmati kopi pahit ini."_

"Pahit?" kedua alis Sungmin bertaut.

Jungmo terkikik_. "Sepertinya kau lupa tata cara membuat kopi ya, Min? Tidak apa, tidak masalah~ aku bisa memasukkan gula sendiri."_

Sungmin menepuk jidadnya. "Astaga~ Oppa, mianhae. Aku sampai lupa memasukkan gula."

"_Sudah kubilang tidak apa, Min. Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau ke Seoul? Mendadak dan sangat pagi sekali. Aku jadi curiga~"_ suara Jungmo dibuat-buat. Khas seseorang yang sedang menggoda. _"Kau ingin menemui kekasihmu, eo?"_

Sungmin lantas membulatkan matanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Oppa? Aku hanya menerima tawaran pekerjaan temanku. Dan sayangnya kantornya ada di Seoul. Jadi aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi."

"_Arra, arraseo~"_

"Oppa kapan memulai proyeknya? Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" Sungmin memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya yang sudah memanjang. "Lebih baik kau berangkat hari ini saja, Oppa."

"_Begitukah?"_

"Hem." Sungmin mengangguk antusias. Lupa jika Jungmo tidak melihat anggukannya.

"_Ya, kau benar~ baiklah aku akan ke Seoul hari ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik."_

"Oppa." Tiba-tiba Sungmin berujar lirih. Membuat Jungmo yang ada di Ilsan mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Ada apa, Min?" _

"A-aku… haaah~" Sungmin malah memejamkan matanya rapat.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**137411 present**

**.**

**【****Fake 20th ****】**

**.**

**{Chapter 11}**

**.**

**Rate: T+**

**.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst, Drama, Membosankan.**

**.**

**Disc: Do not repost. Do not copas. Do not plagiatism this Fic!**

**.**

**Warning: Genderswitch. Out of Real Age. Typo-ers.**

**.**

**enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jungmo tersenyum. "Katakan saja, Min."

"Haah~ Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Eomma tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kita. Aku tidak bisa melukai Eomma, Oppa…"

Sempat diam sebentar. Sampai Jungmo yang memulai. _"Itu bisa dipikirkan lain kali, Min. Sekarang, kau harus fokus pada kerjamu dulu. Nanti kau bisa pecah konsentrasi saat bekerja disana. Jika ada waktu luang, kita baru bicarakan secara langsung, Min."_

Mata Sungmin memanas. Kali ini cerita hidupnya benar-benar tidak bisa lepas sebentar saja dari benaknya. Setiap kali Sungmin tidak mempunyai kegiatan, dan berakhir dengan melamun, pikirannya pasti langsung terpusat pada Eommanya.

Begitu juga dengan Jungmo. Sungmin bisa merasakan suara Jungmo barusan benar-benar terdengar berat. Seharusnya Sungmin tidak mengingatkan tentang ini. Membuat Jungmo hanya semakin terbebani saja.

"_Arraseo_."

"_Kalau begitu sukses dengan pekerjaan barumu, Min. Oh iya, kau menginap di Seoul, Min? Aku tidak melihat kopermu ditempat biasanya."_

Sungmin memindahkan ponselnya dari telinga kiri, ketelinga kanannya. "Sepertinya begitu. Aku juga belum tahu pasti. Jika aku sudah mendapat kabarnya, aku akan beritahu Oppa." Jarinya terulur menggulung rambutnya kebelakang telinga.

"Baiklah, Oppa tutup telfonnya. Hati-hati di Seoul, Min."

"Hem."

**KLIK**

"Haaaaah~" Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Seolah dengan menghembuskan nafas seperti itu dapat mengurangi beban yang ada didalam paru-parunya.

"_Eomma_…" ucapnya lirih. Sudah lama ia tidak berjumpa dengan wanita tersayangnya itu, dan parahnya nanti jika bertemu malah memberitakan bahwa dia dan Jungmo sudah setuju untuk berpisah.

"Ya Tuhan~" tangannya terkepal menepuk dada kirinya. Beban yang begitu berat terlalu terasa disana, didada kirinya.

Ia kembali meraih ponselnya. Dan mengirimi sebuah pesan pada Hyukjae bawa ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul.

Tak lama kemudian, ada sebuah balasan yang berisi tentang alamat lengkap rumah Hyukjae.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat ada sebuah tangan tergerak memijat bahunya. "Eoh? _Eomma_?"

Pria itu tersenyum. Disaat ia sedang jenuh karena terus berhadapan dengan laptop yang berisi neraca untung-rugi. Laporan perkembangan perusahaan. Kepemilikan saham. Eommanya datang dengan senyum teduhnya.

"Lelah?" suaranya terdengar begitu lembut.

Kyuhyun menggangguk sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijatan Heechul. "Hem"

"Kau menyesal meneruskan perusahaan Abeoji-mu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Terlalu kaget dengan pertanyaan Heechul. "Ya~ Eomma bicara apa, eo? Tidak Eomma, aku menjalaninya dengan senang hati."

Benar, satu-satunya yang berharga peninggalan Abeoji Kyuhyun adalah perusahaan kecil. Yang dulu belum diberi nama, bahkan bangunannya masih setengah jalan.

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Kyuhyun selain meneruskan pembangunan perusahaan itu, dan membuatnya berkembang pesat.

"Aku menjalani semuanya dengan senang hati karena Abeoji, Eomma. Semuanya semata-mata karena Abeoji~ melihat perusahaan ini…" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. "..entah mengapa pikiranku langsung tertuju padanya. Ah~ aku jadi merindukannya…"

Heechul mengangguk. "Sudah lama kita tidak mengunjunginya~ bagaimana jika akhir minggu nanti kita ke Ilsan?"

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Ide bagus. Baiklah kita ke Ilsan minggu nanti."

Heechul berhenti memijat bahu Kyuhyun. Menarik kursi makan yang disamping Kyuhyun. Lalu menatap wajah anaknya lekat. "Kau tampan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, matanya tetap fokus pada rentetan huruf dan angka yang tercetak dilayar laptopnya. "Bilang saja Eomma ada maunya, sudah katakan saja, Eomma mau apa kali ini? Tas? Sepatu? Guci? Kalung?"

Heechul tertawa. Lalu dengan lantang ia berucap. "Eomma ingin seorang menantu, Kyu." Ucap Heechul tanpa beban, dan dalam satu tarikan nafas. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali.

Jari-jari yang tadinya menari lincah diatas keyboard mendadak tergerak lambat lalu berhenti. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah kanan. "Maksud Eomma, Eomma ingin aku m-menikah?" agak sangsi menyebut kata terakhir itu dimulut Kyuhyun.

Heechul tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Eomma kesepian~ hanya ada kau dirumah ini. Belum lagi kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dikantor. Eomma sendiri dirumah. Syukur-syukur kalau Kibum tidak sibuk~"

Setelah kembali mengumpulkan rohnya, Kyuhyun perlahan mulai mengetik kembali dan berusaha fokus pada laptopnya. Walaupun jantungnya masih berpacu kencang.

Benar juga. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan oleh Kyuhyun? Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya terlalu tertutup.

Selama di Seoul, tidak ada satu wanita pun yang dekat dengannya apalagi memiliki hubungan khusus. Dekat dengan Hyukjae pun karena wanita itu adalah kekasih Donghae. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook, yang pernah menjadi kekasih Yesung.

Entahlah, semenjak pindah ke Seoul. Seluruh pemikiran otaknya hanyalah tertuju pada perusahaannya.

Tidak ada alasan tersendiri mengapa ia menutup diri seperti ini.

Ah, atau karena?

Sungmin?

"Kau ini tampan, Kyu. Mapan. Dan usiamu, sudah seharusnya menikah. Apa kau tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menikah?"

Kyuhyun mengelus leher belakangnya. "Entahlah Eomma, aku lebih nyaman seperti ini."

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. "Seperti ini bagaimana?"

Tangan Kyuhyun menunjuk laptopnya. "Ya seperti ini~ berkutat dengan dokumen, memimpin rapat, menandatangani berkas… Belum mempunyai keingingan untuk menikah. Belum, belum sama sekali." Ujarnya tegas.

Kaos oblong Kyuhyun yang sudah melar, semakin melar karena Heechul menarik-nariknya. "Kyuhyunnie~ tapi Eomma ingin mempunyai teman dirumah ini. Eomma pikir kalau ada menantu, Eomma pasti ada teman ke salon, ke mall. Kau tidak tahu betapa membosankannya shopping sendirian 'kan? Kau tidak bisa meminta pendapat tentang mana yang bagus atau tidak."

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu menggerak-gerakkan bahunya kencang, agar tangan Heechul lepas dari kaosnya.

Heechul melanjutkan. "Belum lagi kalau ada big sale, Eomma harus berjuang sendirian. Huh! Sungguh menyedihkan."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada wajah Heechul. "Kenapa tidak ajak Kibum Ahjumma saja kalau begitu?"

Heechul menoyor bahu Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya. "Ya~ kau lupa? Dia itu wanita karier, salahkan saja suaminya itu, Siwon itu, ada-ada saja, padahal anaknya hanya satu, hanya Yesung yang perlu dibiayai, lagipula Yesung juga sudah bekerja. Haah~ mengapa harus sampai kedua orang tuanya yang bekerja? Tak perlu banting tulang sampai sekeras itu, 'kan?"

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya kekanan-kekiri, hingga menghasilkan bunyi tulang yang terdengar mengerikan. "Mungkin Kibum Ahjumma memang lebih senang bekerja, seperti aku, Eomma. Setiap orang berbeda-beda, Eomma."

"Huh! Lalu kau mau menjadi bujangan tua?"

Kyuhyun menggendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah~ mungkin saja.." jawabnya enteng.

"YA!"

"Aish! Eomma sakit tahu!" Kyuhyun mengusap bahunya yang baru saja dipukul Heechul.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun sengit. "Jaga ucapanmu, Cho!"

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Aku sedang ingin menikmati hasil jerih payahku, Eomma. Butuh tenaga besar membangun perusahaan ini. Lantas, aku akan meninggalkannya begitu saja? Asal Eomma tahu, menjadi Sajangnim itu ada rasa keren tersendiri." Ia tersenyum bangga. Membuat Heechul ingin menendangnya.

"Nanti pasti ada waktunya aku bosan dengan semua ini. Mungkin saat itu aku akan menikah. Entahlah~"

Kyuhyun mematikan laptopnya, lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas. Ia berdiri dari kursinya lalu meregangkan ototnya. "Ah~ sudah jam 8? Baiklah aku akan mandi, setelah itu kekantor."

"Apa? Sajangnim? Kau bilang kau ini Sajangnim? Huh, yang benar saja!" Heechul melipat tangannya didadanya.

"Ya tentu saja, aku, Cho Kyuhyun seorang Sajangnim CKH Group~" ucapnya bangga sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Mana ada Sajangnim yang berangkat kekantor sesuka hati." Heechul meraih apel diatas meja. Lalu mengambil pisau disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk. "Ya tentu saja, karena aku pemimpin perusahaan, jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun sesuka hati. Eomma, aku mau apelnya."

Heechul sedikit keras mengupas apel itu. "Itu namanya bukan Sajangnim! Tapi pemalas!"

"Ya! Eomma!"

"Kenapa? Aku benar 'kan? Apalagi Sajangnim itu seorang bujangan diusia 24 tahun, bahkan belum pernah berpacaran. Cih, Sajangnim macam apa itu!"

Kyuhyun mendorong kursi yang didudukinya kebelakang dengan keras. "Aish! Eomma selalu saja seperti itu!" ucapnya kesal sambil melenggang pergi kekamarnya.

"Ya! Apelnya bagaimana?"

"Tidak jadi! Eomma saja yang makan!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Tenanglah, coba kau tarik nafas."

Sungmin berhenti, lalu melakukan apa yang Hyukjae perintah.

"Aish!" dirinya merutuk kala menyadari tetap saja dirinya tidak bisa tenang. "Molla~"

Hyukjae menarik tangan Sungmin untuk duduk kebangku terdekat. "Sebenarnya kau yang terlalu aneh, Sungmin-ah. Mengapa kau terlalu deg-deg-an?"

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya pada lantai marmer CKH Group. Hingga suara sepatu heelsnya menggema sesaat. "Nan molla! Aish!"

Hyukjae mendesahkan nafas berat. "Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Ruangan Director Cho dilantai 12, Min. Kita bahkan masih dilantai 1…" ucapnya lesu.

Sungmin sontak menoleh kesamping. "Director Manager itu tidak jahat 'kan Hyukjae-ya? Tidak kejam 'kan? Tidak semena-mena 'kan?"

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Begitu pusing mendengar semua ucapan Sungmin. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Sungmin. "Aigoo.. jadi ini yang membuatmu nervous?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. "Hem…"

"Dengar ya, Min. Director Cho itu memang dikenal tegas, tapi asal kau bisa merebut hatinya, pasti dia akan baik terhadapmu, Min." Ucap Hyukjae pelan. Berharap Sungmin mengerti. Dan menyudahi deg-deg an tidak jelasnya.

Kening Sungmin berkerut. "Merebut hatinya? Maksudmu, aku harus…"

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae mendesahkan nafas berat. "Maksudku, bukan mengambil hatinya yang seperti itu. Maksudku, buktikan padanya bahwa kau memang benar-benar sekretaris yang baik dan rajin. Dia pasti akan baik terhadapmu, Min~"

Sungmin terdiam mencerna kalimat Hyukjae. "Ah, begitu~"

Hyukjae menatap Sungmin lekat. "Jadi, bagaimana sudah siap?"

Sekali lagi, Sungmin menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkannya. "Siap!"

Hyukjae berdiri dari kursi itu dan diikuti Sungmin. "Kajja!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CKLEK~**

"Jungmo-ssi?"

Jungmo berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya lalu membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun yang baru masuk keruangannya. "Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun-ssi. Maaf atas kelancangan saya, memasuki ruangan Anda tanpa izin. Tapi tadi seseorang yang bernama Donghae, menyuruh saya menunggu didalam, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Ah~" Kyuhyun paham dan mengangguk-angguk. Dia berjalan menuju sofanya, duduk dihadapan Jungmo. "Ada apa, Jungmo-ssi? Bukankah proyek kita baru dimulai besok?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaruh tas kerjanya disebelahnya.

"Saya pikir lebih cepat lebih baik. Bagaimana jika saya mulai hari ini saja?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, khas seorang Sajangnim. "Begitu rupanya. Baiklah, itu menjadi keputusan Anda, Jungmo-ssi, kapan Anda ingin memulai proyeknya."

Jungmo mengangguk.

"Apa Anda menunggu lama?" Kyuhyun membuka suara.

Jungmo diam sebentar. "Lumayan, karena pria bernama Donghae tadi, memberitahuku, bahwa Anda sering terlambat datang kekantor. Jadi dia memberitahu saya, untuk menunggu didalam sini saja."

Kyuhyun mengepal tangannya. 'LEE DONGHAE! MATI KAU'

"Ah iya~ Kyuhyun-ssi…" Jungmo memainkan jarinya. Masih ragu mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Ye?"

Jungmo menarik nafas. "Saya ingin bertanya, dimana restorant utama CKH?"

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah antusias. "Restorant kami, memang baru sedikit. Dan kali ini kami sedang berusaha membuka cabang di Ilsan, beberapa minggu yang lalu tangan kananku, melakukan riset disana…"

Jungmo mengerutkan alisnya. "Ilsan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. "Ya."

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin diperkirakan restorant kami akan buka di Ilsan sekitar 5 bulan lagi…" ucapnya sambil memijit dagunya. "Dan kalau pusatnya, ada di Seoul tentu saja. Ah!"

Kyuhyun berjalan kemejanya. Tak jauh dari sofa yang didudukinya bersama Jungmo.

"Ini~ Anda bisa lihat cabang-cabang restorant kami. Itu kartu nama kami."

Jungmo menerima kartu berwarna merah-kuning itu. Ada logo CKH diatasnya, dan jangan lupa gambar ayam dibawahnya.

"Oke…" Jungmo mengangguk-angguk.

"Memangnya ada apa Anda menanyakan ini, Jungmo-ssi?"

Jungmo mengangkat kepalanya, dan memasukkan kartu nama CKH Group disaku kemejanya. "Bagaimana jika Anda membuka sebuah restorant malam? Atau 24 jam?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Aneh saja, Jungmo seperti bagian dari perusahaan ini saja. Begitu mudahnya mengusulkan sebuah ide.

"Ah~" Jungmo menggaruk pipinya kaku. "Tidak ada, lupakan saja perkataanku, barusan, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun masih mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Jungmo penuh selidik. "Lalu apa hubungannya Anda mencari tahu pusat restorant?"

Jungmo akhirnya menghela nafas. Lebih baik dia jujur saja. "Begini, saya pikir dengan membuka restorant tengah malam, maka otomatis Anda membutuhkan seorang penyanyi 'kan? Jika Kyuhyun-ssi, benar akan membuka restorant malam, kenapa tidak yang terletak dipusat saja, agar semakin banyak yang datang jika dibuka dipusat. Dan soal penyanyi itu~ Kyuhyun-ssi, hubungi aku saja jika benar jadi."

**TOK TOK**

Kyuhyun sadar. Ucapan Jungmo membuatnya seperti kehilangan kesadarannya. Tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana bisa Jungmo berpikiran seperti itu.

"Masuk~"

Melihat Jungmo mengerutkan alisnya, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menatap sekretaris Lee Donghae sedang berdiri didepan pintu. Salahkan saja dia yang duduk membelakangi pintu.

"Loh? Anda?" Hyukjae menunjuk Jungmo dengan sopan. "Anda bekerja disini, Tuan?"

Jungmo tersenyum. Dia baru menyadari, bahwa wanita yang baru saja masuk adalah teman Sungmin yang kerumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Tidak, saya hanya sedang menjalin kerja sama dengan CKH Group."

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia bergantian menatap Jungmo dan Hyukjae.

"Ya begitulah~" Jawab Jungmo.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mencoba ramah. "Ah, Hyukjae-ssi, ada apa?"

Hyukjae berjalan pelan, mendekati sofa yang diduduki dua pria itu. Sekitar lima langkah, Hyukjae sampai dipinggir sofa. "Saya membawa sekretaris yang saat itu saya bicarakan Sajangnim, dia menunggu diluar." Ucapnya sopan.

Melihat ada seorang yang lain disana, Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya. Jungmo ikut menundukkan kepalanya membalas salam Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk menghadap Jungmo. "Bawa dia masuk, Hyukjae-ssi."

Sebuah anggukan tercipta dikepala Hyukjae. "Arraseo, Sajangnim." Hyukjae berjalan perlahan meninggalkan sofa, dan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada ide 'gila' Jungmo. "Jungmo-ssi~ saya tidak mengerti bagaimana Anda bisa berbicara seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya ide Anda akan saya pertimbangkan secepat—"

**TOK TOK**

**CKLEK~**

"Sajangnim, ini sekretaris yang akan saya kenalkan, namanya—"

"Sungmin?"

"Jungmo Oppa?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Posisi duduk Jungmo yang menghadap pintu, memungkinkannya untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu dan masuk keruangan ini.

Dan begitu kagetnya Jungmo, walau Hyukjae belum selesai berbicara, ia dengan refleks memanggil Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin yang menundukkan kepalanya, lantas mendongak, dan memanggil Jungmo yang tercengang disana.

Sungmin tercengang. "Jadi, Director Manager yang kau maksud, Jungmo, Hyukjae-ya?"

Hyukjae mengibaskan tangannya. "B-bukan, Min~ Director Manager yang kumaksud adalah Cho Kyu—"

"Jadi dia yang kau sebut wanita baik-baik, Hyukjae-ssi?"

Wajah Hyukjae pucat seketika saat melihat Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa, dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Membuat Hyukjae dapat melihat dengan jelas, wajah geram Kyuhyun. Apalagi dua mata itu, benar-benar menyalang penuh amarah.

Dan Hyukjae sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa bisa begitu.

"N-ne, Sajangnim. D-dia, Sungmin, Lee Sung—"

"BAWA DIA KELUAR!"

Dadanya naik-turun. Nafasnya benar-benar memburu. Apalagi kedua tangannya yang ada disisi tubuhnya mengepal hingga buku jarinya memutih. Kentara sekali, dia sedang menahan emosinya yang sudah diubun-ubun.

"KUBILANG KELUAR, KAU TIDAK DENGAR?!"

Sesungguhnya tiga orang disana benar-benar bingung. Sungmin bahkan baru menginjakkan kakinya diambang pintu ruangan Kyuhyun, tapi entah kenapa, sang Sajangnim itu malah mengusirnya, dengan cara yang sangat amat tidak terhormat.

Hanya Hyukjae yang masih menegakkan kepalanya. Sambil berdiri kebingungan disana. Dia benar-benar bingung. Haruskah ia membawa Sungmin keluar, padahal dia belum selesai mengenalkan Sungmin?

"Baik~" suara sang Sajangnim mulai merendah. Ia mengendurkan dasi yang mencekik lehernya dengan gerakan kasar. "Kalau tidak mau keluar, biar aku yang keluar!"

Langkahnya begitu cepat, menuju pintu ruangannya yang membatasinya dengan dunia luar.

**BLAM!**

Tangan kanan Sungmin refleks menyentuh dada kirinya. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri saat pintu besar itu tertutup dengan sebuah bantingan yang sangat keras.

Jika saja tidak ada Hyukjae disampingnya yang memegang lengannya, sudah bisa dipastikan dia jatuh terduduk disana.

"Hiks…" satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Dia benar-benar… tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Apa salahnya hingga Kyuhyun mengusirnya keluar? Padahal dia belum sama sekali berbicara dengan pria itu.

Bahkan kini ingatannya masih menyimpan aroma tubuh Kyuhyun saat dia melewatinya tadi. Masih sama, seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Tapi itu semua, menjadi begitu menyakitkan saat Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kebencian.

"Uljima, Min~ uljima…" Hyukjae langsung memeluknya, bahasa tubuh seorang wanitanya keluar begitu saja saat melihat tubuh Sungmin bergetar.

"Uljima… uljima…"

Melihat semuanya sudah membuat Hyukjae paham. Walaupun saat malam itu, Sungmin hanya bercerita menggunakan subjek 'dia'. Tidak menyebut nama.

Dan sekarang, melihat kejadian ini membuat Hyukjae paham bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang membuat Sungmin menangis tiap malam.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Satu saja, Baby. Satu~ saja."

Tangan kanan Ryeowook dengan kuat menutupi mulutnya sendiri. Kepalanya mungilnya menggeleng-geleng pelan.

"Ayolah, satu saja~ nanti Oppa belikan boneka jerapah, bagaimana?"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung sengit. Ia membuka bekapan tangannya pada mulutnya sendiri. "Ya! Memangnya aku anak kecil!"

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu mendengus lesu. "Tapi, ini sudah jam 2 siang, dan kau belum makan siang. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa minum obat? Kau mau sakit lagi, Baby? Tidak 'kan?"

Sungguh, Yesung tidak habis pikir. Mengapa bisa wanita yang terbaring dihadapannya ini, begitu kekanakan saat sakit seperti ini. Rasanya kepalanya mau pecah saja.

Kedua tangan mungil Ryeowook terlipat diperutnya, membuat kabel infuse yang menancap ditangan kirinya makin membelit kemana-mana. "Oppa tidak tahu bagaimana pahitnya obat itu! Aku tidak mau makan, dan tidak mau minum obat. Titik!"

Sendok berisi bubur yang tadinya sudah terangkat ditangan Yesung, terdampar dimangkuk putih yang digenggam oleh tangan satunya. "Lalu Oppa harus bagaimana? Jangan membuat Oppa semakin merasa bersalah, karena ini, Baby~"

Hanya terdengar suara kuku yang dimainkan setelahnya. Ryeowook menatap kukunya yang terbungkus kutek ungu muda dengan tatapan kagum.

"Baby!"

"Hem?"

Yesung berdecih. "Kau tidak mendengarkan Oppa!"

Tatapannya teralihkan dari kuku lentiknya menuju wajah Yesung yang penuh dengan keputus-asaan. "Haaah~ aku tidak menyuruh Oppa bicara, 'kan? Jadi untuk apa aku mendengarkan?"

Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu menaruh mangkuk putih marmer itu diatas meja yang ada disamping ranjang Ryeowook. "Baik, kalau begitu~ jangan harap Oppa ada disini lagi untuk membantumu! Lebih baik Oppa kekantor saja, menyelesaikan berkas yang tertumpuk karena menjagamu 24 jam."

Pria bermarga Kim itu bangkit dari kursi yang menghadapkan langsung dengan ranjang Ryeowook. Berjalan kearah sofa yang ada dipojok ruangan, mengambil tas ransel hitamnya.

"Oppa tidak mengerti." Ryeowook berucap lirih, begitu pelan.

Saat ingin menekan kenop pintu, gerakan Yesung terhenti karena suara bernada rendah itu. Bagaimanapun, ruangan ini sepi. Otomatis pasti Yesung mendengarnya.

Yesung menarik napas, mengisi dadanya dengan oksigen. "Tidak mengerti bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Tangannya tergerak membenarkan ransel yang terkalung dilengan kanannya. "Oppa sudah sabar, menjagamu disini. Meninggalkan semua pekerjaan Oppa dikantor, hanya demi kau, Ryeowook."

Oh tidak. Kemana panggilan sayangnya?

Yesung memejamkan matanya lalu menghembuskan nafas berat. "Daripada begini, lebih baik Oppa kekantor saja. Waktu itu sangat berharga. Untuk apa aku menghabiskan waktu disini merawat anak kecil."

Yesung memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintu, berniat menekan kenop pintu kembali.

"Oppa lupa? Coba Oppa ingat-ingat bagaimana aku memperlakukan Oppa ketika Oppa sakit. Aku juga ingin seperti itu. Tapi Oppa benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Yesung masih berdiri didepan pintu rawat inap Ryeowook, dengan tangan yang mengepal kenop pintu. Otaknya masih berputar tentang ucapan Ryeowook yang ambigu ditelinganya.

'Memperlakukanku ketika aku sakit? Apa maksudnya?'

Bibir mungil Ryeowook mengeluarkan desahan nafas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Haah~ Oppa memang tidak mengerti~ tidak peka." Ucapnya agak pelan ketika mengucap dua kata diakhir kalimatnya.

Yesung memutar tubuhnya. Menatap Ryeowook, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun, bibirnya melengkukan senyum begitu sumringah. "Jadi itu maumu?"

Dengan rona merah dipipinya Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin Oppa juga merasakan rasa bubur itu dan pahitnya obat. Aku tidak ingin merasakannya sendirian."

Yesung melangkah mendekat ranjang Ryeowook, namun kali ini ia tidak menduduki kursi yang tadi. "Baiklah, Oppa akan melakukannya dengan senang hati."

Ryeowook tersenyum, lalu menggeser posisi baringannya, hingga kepinggir ranjang. Menyisakan sedikit space, untuk Yesung duduk disampingnya. "Oppa duduk disini." Ucapnya begitu manis, sambil menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya.

"Arra~" Yesung mengangguk lalu tangannya meraih sendok berbaham logam, lalu menyendokkan bubur itu menuju mulutnya. Kedua matanya menatap Ryeowook yang terbaring dihadapannya. "Behiaplah, bhebhi~"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Yesung yang terucap ambigu karena mulutnya penuh dengan bubur, tangannya menarik dagu Ryeowook, dan tubuh Yesung agak tertunduk sedikit.

Satu tangannya menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak menimpa Ryeowook. Kedua insan itu secara naluri, memejamkan matanya.

Jari jempol Yesung yang menempel didagu Ryeowook, tergerak menarik dagu itu kebawah. Mencoba membuka mulut gadis itu, dan mengirim bubur yang sudah dingin kedalam mulut Ryeowook.

Sedikit demi sedikit nasi lembek itu berpindah kedalam mulut Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum saat Ryeowook mengalungkan tangannya dilehernya, menarik lehernya agar lebih dekat dan meniadakan jarak diantara mereka.

Setelah semua bubur berpindah kedalam mulut Ryeowook, Yesung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan duduk tegak kembali. Dan memandang wajah gadis itu yang benar-benar merah. Apalagi ketika gadis itu mencoba menelan sisa-sisa bubur dimulutnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Baby?"

Ryeowook menyentuh tangan Yesung yang membelai pipinya, lalu mendongak menatap Yesung penuh tanya. "Kenapa apanya, Oppa?"

Kedua mata mereka saling menatap, menyelaminya hingga kedasar yang terdalam. Begitu pula dengan tangan mereka, masih saling menempel dipipi Ryeowook.

"Kau aneh, Baby tiba-tiba meminta menyuapimu dengan bibir. Dulu saja, kau bahkan tidak pernah memintanya. Ada apa, eoh?" Yesung tersenyum miring. Menanyakan pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas akan membuat Ryeowook makin merona. Apalagi, dipertanyaannya, Yesung sama sekali tidak menyensor kalimat yang seharusnya disensor.

Jemari Ryeowook terulur menyentuh bibir Yesung, membuat Yesung sedikit tersentak karena kaget dengan kulit lembut milik gadis itu.

"Karena aku merindukan bibir ini, sangat merindukannya." Ucapnya lirih. Matanya difokuskan menatap benda merah yang sedang dielusnya.

Yesung meraih tangan Ryeowook dari bibirnya, membuat gadis itu mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari bibir Yesung menuju kedua manik obsidian milik pria bermarga Kim itu.

"Kau hanya merindukan bibirku? Tidak merindukanku?"

Dapat Ryeowook rasakan, tangan Yesung yang mengenggamnya mengencang. Apalagi ketika Ryeowook melihat dua mata pria itu memancarkan sinar kerinduan. Ryeowook sangat amat bisa membacanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baby~" bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, Yesung menundukkan tubuhnya demi merengkuh tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya saat merasakan hembusan nafas Yesung menggelitik lehernya. Dia benar-benar tidak mendusta kali ini. Dia juga merindukan Yesung, tapi entah mengapa, sulit sekali mengatakannya.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu, Baby."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Jadi disini Oppa menginap? Woah~"

Jungmo berdecih heran, lalu menatap jengah kearah Sungmin yang masih saja berkeliling melihat sudut apartmentnya. "YA! Kau terus saja mengatakan 'woah, woah, woah' aku bosan mendengarnya, Min!"

Wanita itu sama sekali tidak memperindah omelan Jungmo, malah jemarinya terangkat meraih guci kecil yang menjadi hiasan diruang tamu apartment Jungmo. Matanya menatap kagum guci berwarna coklat itu. "Indah sekali~" ucapnya kagum, lalu kembali menaruh guci itu ketempatnya.

Jungmo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh iya, kau menyewa apartment juga di Seoul, Min? Atau~"

"Hyukjae menyuruhku menginap dirumahnya~" potong Sungmin. Dia sedang menikmati lukisan indah ini. Tapi pertanyaan Jungmo benar-benar membuatnya terganggu.

Kakinya melangkah kesamping, mendapati sebuah lukisan. Lagi-lagi tangannya terlalu gatal untuk tidak menyentuh benda-benda bagus. "Aku tidak mengerti seni, tapi lukisan ini benar-benar indah. Sungguh."

Matanya teralih pada bingkai coklat yang membungkus lukisan tersebut. Terdapat tulisan berwarna putih disana yang menyatakan keterangan lukisan itu. "Georgia O'Keeffe — From the Lake?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"OMO! Ya! Oppa kau mengagetkanku!" Sungmin mengelus dadanya, kaget akan suara Jungmo yang ada dibelakangnya secara tiba-tiba. Dan benar saja, saat Sungmin membalikkan kepalanya, sosok tinggi Jungmo sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Memangnya kau tahu, Oppa? Aku tidak mengerti, lukisan ini hanya terlihat seperti… buntut-buntut kuda? Mungkin juga… helaian rambut? Molla~" Sungmin menggedikkan kedua bahunya, lalu menatap Jungmo.

"Babo~ dari mana buntut kudanya? Mana ada buntut kuda berwarna biru-hijau-coklat-kuning seperti ini?" ucap Jungmo sambil menunjuk warna-warna pada lukisan itu, saat menyebutkan warna-warna dalam ucapannya tadi.

Sungmin menatap lukisan itu lekat. "Lalu apa? Aku terkadang bingung, lukisan tidak jelas, hanya tumpukan warna atau seperti abstrak. Tapi bisa mendunia~ bahkan bisa dihargai begitu mahal~ haah~"

"Seperti judul lukisannya, ini adalah lukisan sebuah gelombang danau. Danau George yang terletak di New York. Coba kau lihat lebih jeli lagi, ini adalah gelombang air 'kan?" ujar Jungmo sambil jarinya menyentuh lukisan itu, mengikuti arah alur gelombang.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Benar juga~ ngomong-ngomong siapa yang mengusulkan kau menginap disini, Oppa? Seleranya benar-benar baik tentang desain."

Jungmo berjalan menuju sofa, sambil menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Ya siapa lagi, tentu saja Cho Kyuh— ah~ maksudku klienku, Min." Jungmo mengumpat pada diri sendiri. Sejak kapan, mulutnya begitu bebas berucap?

Walaupun Jungmo tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, tapi Jungmo pasti meyakini, pasti sekarang Sungmin tidak ingin mengingat-ingat nama itu.

Dan seharusnya sebisa mungkin Jungmo menjaga ucapannya agar tak menyebut nama itu.

Tapi ternyata, mulut tetaplah mulut.

"Oh ya, Min. Tadi kau menelfonku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, makanya kau berkunjung ke apartmentku, ada apa, Min?" setidaknya Jungmo harus segera mencari topik lain.

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dari lukisan tadi. Lalu menatap Jungmo yang memandangnya sedang terduduk disofa. Senyuman yang terkembang dibibirnya malah semakin memperlihatkan, bahwa ia sedang berpura-pura tersenyum.

"Oppa, tidak apa 'kan jika aku menceritakannya pada Oppa? Apa Oppa tidak muak? Pria itu 'kan biasanya malas mendengar cerita orang, apalagi wanita." Ujar Sungmin saat ia sudah duduk disofa, disamping Jungmo.

Jungmo mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menatap Sungmin. "Memangnya kau ingin menceritakan apa?"

"Tentang dia."

Semakin nyata saja kerutan dikening Jungmo. "Dia siapa, Min?"

Mata Sungmin menerawang. "Ya, dia~ dia, klienmu~" ucapnya rendah saat menyebut kata terakhirnya.

Wajah Jungmo lantas kaget. "C—cho, Kyu-Kyu—?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Membuat Jungmo mengerti dan tidak perlu melanjutkan mengucap sebuah nama yang terpotong tadi.

Jungmo diam. Bermaksud membiarkan Sungmin yang menjadi 'juru bicara' disini.

"Dia~ seperti yang Oppa lihat tadi, dia benar-benar membenciku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkannya benci terhadapku."

Jungmo masih diam, menatap iba Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi melankolis seperti ini. Tangan Jungmo secara naluriah, terulur mengelus punggung mungil itu.

"Dia, memang bukan siapa-siapaku. Hanya temanku saat SMA dulu. Dulu, saat empat tahun yang lalu, aku dan dia memang sempat dekat~ tapi suatu hari, aku mendengar kabar bahwa Appanya meninggal, dan dia menghilang setelahnya."

Mata Sungmin masih menerawang. Dan terlihat jelas sekali, kedua mata itu sudah memancarkan bening kristal diujungnya.

"Tadi pagi, adalah pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya kembali, setelah empat tahun tidak tahu keberadaannya. Dan dia malah mengusirku dari ruangannya, menatapku penuh kebencian, aku kaget. Benar-benar kaget."

Saat Sungmin sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan air matanya, gadis itu menumpu kepalanya pada kedua tangannya. Bahunya jelas bergetar.

Jungmo segera menariknya, merengkuh gadis yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu kedalam dadanya. Membiarkan baju bagian dadanya basah karena air mata Sungmin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BLAM**

Sungmin menarik nafasnya, panjang setelah menutup pintu apartment Jungmo. Lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Sepertinya menceritakan semuanya pada Jungmo bukan pilihan yang salah. Sekarang bebannya terasa menghilang dari bahunya.

Yah, walau bagaimanapun tetap saja, beban itu benar-benar membebani hatinya.

Tangannya tergerak merapikan pakaiannya, lalu beranjak dari depan apartment Jungmo. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yang ada diujung koridor apartment. Sepertinya orang itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin.

Karena dia sedang merangkul seseorang yang tampaknya mabuk. Jadi orang itu terus berkonsentrasi merangkul temannya. Sungmin tidak bisa melihat wajah orang mabuk itu, karena menunduk.

"D-dong? Ah~ siapa namanya? Dia kekasih Hyukjae, 'kan? Aish~ mengapa aku cepat sekali lupa?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin berjalan cepat kearah orang itu, yang kebetulan memang arah untuk jalan keluar dari apartment ini. Hanya ingin menyapanya saja.

"Annyeong~"

Orang itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Ah~ Sungmi-ssi?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne, kau kekasihnya Hyukjae 'kan? Kau tinggal diapartment ini? Siapa namamu? Aku.. lupa~"

Donghae mengatur nafasnya. Sepertinya dia kesusahan membawa temannya yang mabuk itu berjalan. Karena Sungmin bisa melihat, temannya itu lebih tinggi dari Donghae.

"Aku Donghae, Lee Dong—"

**RRRR…RRRR**

Ponsel yang sepertinya milik Donghae berbunyi, membuat Sungmin bingung. Terlihat sekali Donghae kesusahan mengambil ponselnya karena tubuh teman yang mabuk itu. Lebih baik Sungmin menawarkan dirinya untuk mengambil ponsel itu saja.

"Biar kubantu, Donghae-ssi, kau taruh dimana ponselmu?"

Donghae menatap Sungmin. Lalu tersenyum. "Ah~ lebih baik, kau bawa dia saja." Donghae menyerahkan rangkulan tangan teman mabuknya pada Sungmin. Sungmin sempat oleng sebentar, karena belum siap.

Donghae menarik nafas panjang, terbebas dari tubuh temannya itu. Dia merogoh saku kemejanya, dan memberikan kunci pada Sungmin. "Sungmin-ssi, aku mohon, tolong bawa dia keapartmentku, disana." tunjuk Donghae pada sebuah pintu. Sungmin tercengang. Tepat disamping pintu apartment Jungmo.

"Kau masuk saja, dan taruh dia disofa, atau dimana saja terserah padamu. Tolong ya Sungmin-ssi?" Ucapnya lebih mirip dengan perintah pada Sungmin.

Setelah Sungmin mengangguk —bingung, Donghae memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sungmin. Tangannya menggenggam pagar batasan sepinggang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aish~ benar-benar merepotkan. Sepertinya yang menelfon sedari tadi adalah Hyukjae." Lirih pria itu pada ponselnya.

Sungmin membenarkan posisi orang yang mabuk itu. "Ugh~ berat~"

"Eungh~" lenguhan orang mabuk itu terucap. Membuat Sungmin tersentak, karena rasanya Sungmin mengenali bau mulutnya. Sangat tidak asing dihidungnya.

Buru-buru Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang pikiran anehnya. Lalu berjalan kearah pintu yang tadi ditunjukkan Donghae.

**Ting**

Begitu Sungmin memutar kuncinya, pintu apartment itu terbuka. Suara khas itulah yang menyambutnya, menandakan bahwa kunci yang Sungmin masukkan valid.

Wewangian lemon menyambut hidung Sungmin. Susah payah ia mengganti sandalnya dengan sandal rumah. Setelah berhasil, ia malah terdiam.

'Aku taruh mana orang ini?' Batinnya dalam hati.

"AH~" matanya menangkap sebuah sofa. Dan dengan sisa tenaganya, dia membawa sosok itu kesana.

**BRUGH**

Orang mabuk itu sudah terbaring disofa, walaupun orang itu belum berbaring dengan posisi yang benar, Sungmin segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya dilantai beralas karpet. Punggungnya ia sandarakan pada sofa dibelakangnya yang ditiduri orang mabuk itu.

"Hah, hah, hah…" Sungmin mencoba menetralisir nafasnya. "Lelahnya~ dia benar-benar berat~"

**Sreet**

Sungmin bisa mendengar orang mabuk dibelakang tubuhnya merubah posisi tidurnya. Kaki orang mabuk itu jatuh kebawah. Sedangkan tubuhnya masih diatas sofa.

**GREP**

"Ming~"

**DEG**

Jantungnya bertalu kencang, saat sosok itu memanggilnya 'nama'nya. Apalagi saat orang mabuk itu malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Sungmin dan menjejalkan kepalanya dileher Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. _'hanya 'dia' yang memanggilku begitu. Hanya 'dia'.. mungkinkah?'_

Walaupun Sungmin sudah mencoba mengelak, entah mengapa rasanya semua yang ada dipikirannya benar.

Apalagi, perlahan Sungmin bisa menghirup wangi tubuh orang mabuk itu persis seperti orang yang tadi pagi melewati Sungmin karena Sungmin tidak mau keluar dari ruangannya dan dialah yang keluar dari ruangannya sendiri akhirnya.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kekiri.

"Astaga~" lirihnya pelan, sangat amat pelan. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

Matanya terpejam. Lalu terbuka kembali. Berharap apa yang dilihatnya hanya halusinasinya, berhubung ini sudah malam. Tapi berapa kalipun Sungmin membuka-tutup matanya, sosok yang terbaring disana masih tetap sama. Tetap dia.

Hatinya berdesir. Sungmin baru menyadari, bahwa posisi wajah mereka benar-benar dekat. Jujur saja, ini adalah moment yang ditunggu Sungmin selama ini. Menatap wajah tampan itu dari dekat.

"Kau berubah. Kau bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu kukenal. Siapa dirimu~ aku tak tahu. Bahkan aku tak kenal~"

Sungmin berujar pelan, hingga nafas dari mulutnya begitu halus menerpa wajah Kyuhyun. Dan karena itu, alis tebal pria itu berkerut. Seperti ada yang mengusik tidurnya, dan dia tak suka itu.

"Lihat, apa ini?" jari jempol Sungmin terulur menuju kantung mata Kyuhyun. "Kenapa jadi tebal dan menghitam seperti ini?"

**DEG**

Jantung Sungmin seperti ingin berhenti berdetak. Bagaimana tidak? Bola mata itu tiba-tiba bergerak, lalu terbuka sedikit.

"Ternyata benar, itu kau~" Kyuhyun memulai ucapannya, begitu serak. Dan bau khas alkohol langsung menusuk hidung Sungmin. "Ternyata benar, kau yang tadi siang datang keruanganku, dan kau yang merangkulku hingga kesini. Ternyata benar, kau, Lee Sungmin~"

Sesungguhnya mata Sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun masih mengingatnya, masih mengingat namanya. Kyuhyun masih menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kenapa kau mabuk?" pertanyaan itu refleks terucap begitu saja dari bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Memangnya apa urusanmu, Lee?"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Mengapa Kyuhyun memanggilnya, Lee?

Kyuhyun berdehem, melancarkan suaranya. "Yang berubah itu kau, bukan aku."

"Hm?" kedua alis Sungmin bertaut. Dia benar-benar tidak paham arah bicara Kyuhyun.

"Kalaupun aku berubah~ itu karena kau yang berubah diawal~ Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun melanjutkan dengan suara seraknya.

Wajah Sungmin mendadak menunjukkan gelagat bingung. "M-maksudmu apa?"

"Aku tetap membencimu, Lee Sungmin."

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**JHA~ 21 halaman microsoft word :D**

**Saya tidak mau berkata banyak, karena saya sedang kesal D:**

**Tidak tahu kenapa, sepertinya saya tidak diijinkan banget buat ngepost. Selalu aja ada halangannya D:**

**Pengen nangis D:**

**udah mana, garis pembatasnya ada yang ilang-ilang tau ah, kesel.**

**::A/N::**

**KyuMin udah ketemu 2 kali. Gimana tuh? Wajib review ya, biar hati author nggak kesel lagi, udah susah-susah ngepost.. hargai please D:**

**Untuk kedepannya, author juga pasti jarang banget update. Karena author dikerjain sama tugas. bukan tugas yang author kerjain D:**

**::**

**Bye. See ya :D**

**.**

**.**


	12. the twelfth pieces

**Untuk kelanjutan Fic ini, mohon dibaca bagian .::ASK READERS::. dipaling bawah, dan tolong beri saya masukan untuk pertanyaan yang saya ajukan. Thanks.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**Even if there is no gravity in this world, I would still fall for you" - kyurgasmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"BABO!"

"Ya~ mengapa kau memukulku? Memangnya aku salah apa? Aish~"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut karena korban botol mineral ditangan Hyukjae.

Untung saja, botol mineral itu sudah kosong.

"Aish~ pantas saja Sungmin tidak ada dikamarnya~" Hyukjae memijit pelipisnya. Tidak tahu mau menceritakan darimana pada Donghae soal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "BABO!"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya lalu memutar tubuhnya sembilah puluh derajat menghadap Hyukjae yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya dipagar batasan koridor apartment itu.

"Kau terus saja mengatakan aku ini babo, tapi kau tidak mengatakan alasannya! Jadi siapa yang babo, HAH?" Donghae menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang, lalu menaikkan dagunya lebih tinggi.

"Haaah~" Hyukjae menghela nafas, lalu menatap Donghae. "Mengapa kau menyuruh Sungmin mengantar Kyuhyun ke apartment-mu?"

Donghae menaikkan satu alisnya. "Mengapa? Ya tentu saja, aku tidak mau kena damprat Heechul Ahjumma jika aku mengantar Kyuhyun pulang kerumahnya dalam keadaan setengah sadar seperti itu, makanya aku mengantarnya ke apartmentku. Memangnya kau mau kalau ak—"

"CK!" Hyukjae berdecih. "Bukan begitu maksudku LEE DONGHAE!"

Kedua mata Donghae menatap Hyukjae serius. "Lalu apa?"

Hyukjae menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Lalu menarik nafas panjang. "Haah~ kau tahu? Ternyata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah saling kenal~"

Wajah Donghae berubah kaget. "_Jeongmal_? Bukankah itu bagus?"

Wanita dengan sweater coklat itu mengangguk-angguk. "Bagus, bagus sekali jika tadi Kyuhyun tidak langsung menyuruh Sungmin keluar dari ruangannya. Padahal Sungmin saja baru berdiri didepan pintu ruangannya~ bayangkan saja, Kyuhyun mengusir Sungmin, Donghae-ya. Kejam bukan?"

Donghae mendesis. "Astaga~ mengapa bisa begini?" pria itu langsung memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut.

Hyukjae menggendikkan bahunya. "Molla~ dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi didalam apartmentmu jika Kyuhyun sadar, bahwa yang membawanya kesana adalah Sungmin. Kajja~ kita kesana, sebelum terlambat!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**137411 present**

**.**

**【****Fake 20th ****】 **

**.**

**{Chapter 12}**

**.**

**Rate: T+**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst, Membosankan.**

**.**

**Warning: GS. Out of Real Age. Typo-ers. **

**Part ini masih ada YeWook dan HaeHyuk nya.**

**.**

**KyuMin/YeWook/HaeHyuk**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Do not copy-paste. Do not plagiatism this Fic. Do not repost. Or whatever.**

**.**

**enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CKLEK**

"Eoh? Kau sudah tidur?"

Yesung menutup pintu ruang rawat inap Ryeowook, yang baru saja dibukanya. Lalu melangkah mendekati sosok yang sedang terpejam diatas ranjang itu.

Pria itu menghempaskan bokongnya kekursi yang sudah didudukinya beberapa hari ini. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Ryeowook terbaring dengan wajah yang begitu damai.

"Padahal aku membawakan Bibimbap untukmu, Baby~" Yesung menatap bungkusan plastik dipangkuannya dengan pandangan lesu. Bahkan rasa panas Bibimbap yang baru matang itu, menjalar hingga paha Yesung. "Mungkin masih bisa dimakan besok. Semoga saja~"

Dengan pasrah, akhirnya ia taruh bungkusan itu diatas meja. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ruangan ini temaram. Ia hanya bisa melihat Ryeowook samar-samar. "Ah~ pantas saja~" ketika mengangkat kepalanya kelangit-langit, Yesung melihat hanya lampu kecil yang dinyalakan.

Rumah sakit ini memang begitu. Ehm, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, hanya ruangan kelas Ryeowook yang seperti ini? Terdapat dua lampu bersebelahan. Satu besar dan satu kecil.

Tergantung sang pasien, takut pada kegelapan atau tidak.

"Hoaaam~" Yesung menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan karbosdioksida tanda ia mengantuk dan dia menyadari, bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar lelah. "Ah~ pukul 1 malam? Pantas saja Wookie sudah tidur."

Yesung beranjak dari kursinya lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. Terdengar bunyi tulang didaerah pinggangnya. Membuatnya menyadari, dia benar-benar bekerja keras hari ini.

Setelah tadi siang dia menyuapi Ryeowook dengan, eum –ya kalian tahu, pria itu langsung menuju kantornya mengambil berkas yang menumpuk dimejanya, dan menyelesaikan dirumahnya.

Mungkin suasana kantor yang terlalu berisik tidak bisa membuatnya berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan itu semua dalam waktu yang cepat.

Dan malam ini, setelah selesai dengan kerjanya, dia melesat kerumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya Yesung sendiri juga bingung, mengapa harus ke rumah sakit ini, lebih tepatnya keruang rawat inap ini.

Padahal harusnya ia bisa beristirahat dirumah. Hanya saja hatinya terasa hilang sebelah jika tidak melihat wajah Ryeowook sebelum tidur.

Tak lupa dengan makanan favorit wanitanya. Eh? Wanitanya?

Yesung tersenyum tanpa memperlihatkan deretan giginya. "Wanitaku?"

Ia mengangkat bokongnya keatas ranjang besar yang ditiduri Ryeowook. Ranjang itu memang besar, apalagi untuk ukuran tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Kedua matanya menatap lekat sosok yang sedang terpejam itu. Tanpa sadar, senyumnya terus terkulum, melihat wajah damai Ryeowook.

"Baby…" diangkat tangan kanannya menuju helaian rambut Ryeowook yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu merapihkan kebelakang telinganya. Sehingga kini terlihat jelas wajah Ryeowook.

Benar saja, bibir pria bermarga Kim itu sama sekali tidak bisa lurus kembali seperti semula. Terus saja membentuk sebuah garis yang setiap ujungnya tertarik keatas. Memandangi wajah orang yang dicintai pasti selalu seperti itu 'kan?

Eh? Mencintai?

Wajah Yesung tertunduk mendekati wajah Ryeowook. Sempat terhenti saat wajah mereka sudah benar-benar dekat. Ia hanya ingin melihat wajah Ryeowook lebih dekat lagi. Dan dengan jarak sedekat ini, wajah itu benar-benar indah.

Tangannya terulur begitu saja, mengelus pipi lembut Ryeowook. "Kim Ryeowook.."

Kedua alis Ryeowook tergerak-gerak gelisah. Karena Yesung sengaja meniupkan nafas hangatnya dihadapan wajah Ryeowook. Dan benar saja, kedua mata itu terbuka perlahan.

Yesung tersenyum sambil menanti sebuah ucapan yang akan keluar dari bibir Ryeowook. Kedua tangan pria itu masih tegap menahan tubuhnya sendiri disamping bahu Ryeowook.

"Eoh?" Ryeowook mengucek matanya. "Yesung Oppa?"

Menyadari wajah Yesung benar-benar dekat, Ryeowook berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Namun tangan Yesung segera menahan bahunya, dan menyuruhnya tiduran kembali.

Bibir Yesung turun mengecup kedua mata Ryeowook lembut. "Mianhae menganggu tidurmu, Oppa hanya merindukanmu dan ingin melihat wajahmu dari dekat. Tak disangka ternyata hembusan nafas Oppa menganggu tidurmu. Mian."

Ryeowook diam sebentar, berusaha mencerna ucapan Yesung. Baru bangun dari tidurnya, apalagi malam hari, membuatnya agak sulit berpikir.

"Hah? Jadi, Op— Sejak kapan Oppa disini?" wajah wanita itu berubah panik seketika.

Yesung mengangkat tangannya yang terlingkar jam analognya. "Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Memangnya mengapa, Baby?"

Oh, ayolah~ wanita mana yang tidak kaget? Ketika sedang tidur, parahnya hanya sendiri didalam ruangan rawat inapnya, tiba-tiba terbangun dan mendapati seorang pria yang sedang menatapmu, dan duduk diatas ranjang pasien?

Parahnya lagi, dia berkata dia sudah disini sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

"Sejak tadi, Oppa.. hanya duduk… di…sini?"

Yesung tersenyum menyadari kegugupan Ryeowook. "Tidak~"

Ryeowook menghela nafas lega. Dia kembali menyadari wajah Yesung yang terlampaui dekat dengannya. Refleks kedua tangannya menahan dada Yesung. "Oppa, mengapa kau seperti ini? Kau bisa duduk dikursi…" cicit Ryeowook dengan wajah yang menunduk. Ia tahu Yesung sedang menatapnya intens.

Yesung terkekeh. "Sudah kubilang, aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Sedari tadi, aku memang sudah duduk dikursi dan memandangi wajahmu yang terlelap, tapi entah mengapa, melihat wajahmu lebih dekat~ Oppa merasa lebih menikmatinya.."

Ryeowook mencengkram kemeja Yesung. "Ah~ begitu~"

Satu tangan Yesung meraih sebelah tangan Ryeowook dari dadanya, lalu mengecupnya lembut. "Kenapa kau seperti bertemu dengan seekor macan, Baby? Aku bukan macan, aku tidak akan menggigitmu. Jadi tak perlu takut padaku~"

Satu tangan Ryeowook yang masih berada didada Yesung, berpindah keleher lelaki itu. dengan sisa keberaniannya, Ryeowook mendongakkan wajahnya. "Aku tahu, Oppa memang bukan macan dan tidak akan menggigitku~ tapi… entah mengapa aku~ begitu…"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Ryeowook gelagapan berbicara. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka Oppa dekat-dekat seperti ini denganmu?"

Secepat kilat kepala Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aniya~ bukan seperti itu. Aku sendiri juga bingung rasa apa ini sebenarnya. Selalu seperti ini saat terlalu dekat dengan Oppa…"

Yesung tersenyum kembali. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia tersenyum begitu lembut karena Ryeowook malam ini. "Arra~" Yesung melepas tangan Ryeowook yang tadi dikecupnya, lalu dipindahkan kelehernya sendiri. Hingga kedua tangan Ryeowook terkalung dileher pria Kim itu.

Sementara itu kedua tangan Yesung kembali menahan tubuhnya, diletakkan disamping kepala Ryeowook. "Bersiaplah, Baby~ Oppa merindukanmu~"

Saat wajah Yesung mendekat, refleks Ryeowook memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Parahnya, ia juga menarik leher Yesung agar lebih dekat kearahnya. Merasakan reaksi Ryeowook yang menerimanya Yesung tersenyum dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tidak panas apalagi liar. Karena disini Yesung benar-benar sedang merindukan wanita dibawahnya itu. Hanya esapan kecil yang tercipta. Setelah itu, Yesung melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ryeowook.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur~" suaranya begitu lirih. Kepalanya kembali turun, namun kali ini, bibirnya mendarat didahi Ryeowook dan menciumnya lama.

Ryeowook yang sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan didahinya mendadak membuka kedua matanya, menyadari ucapan Yesung. "Kita? Maksudku? Oppa dan aku… tidur? Bagaimana?"

Yesung berdecih. "Ayolah, Baby~ tidak bolehkah Oppa tidur denganmu? Oppa benar-benar lelah dan malas pulang keapartment…" dia memulai merajuk.

"Oppa bisa tidur disofa, 'kan?" tanyanya ringan sambil menunjuk sofa dipojok kamar rawat inapnya.

Lantas Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya dan kepalanya berputar mengikuti telunjuk Ryeowook. Ia mendengus kesal, lalu menatap tajam wanita itu. "Kau tega? Oppa sudah lelah, dan kau membiarkan Oppa tidur disofa? Kau bisa menjamin jika besok tulangku baik-baik saja?"

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Yesung bingung. Aneh saja, menurutnya sejak kapan Yesung menjadi seperti itu?

"YA!"

Teriakan Yesung membuat Ryeowook kembali sadar. "Memangnya kenapa kalau tulang Oppa sakit semua? Tidak apa 'kan?"

Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "AH! Kau tega!"

Kedua tangan Ryeowook terlipat didadanya. "Memangnya mau tidur dimana lagi? Oppa yang tidur diranjang pasien, lalu aku yang tidur disofa? Begitu~?"

Yesung tersenyum. "Kita bisa tidur berdua, diranjang ini, Baby~"

Alis Ryeowook saling bertautan mendengar ucapan Yesung. "Tidak mau! Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau Oppa tidur, Oppa suka menendang, 'kan?"

Yesung merotasikan kedua bola matanya. "Itu dulu Baby~ sekarang sudah tidak~ aish! Aku sudah lelah, dan malas berdebat!"

Yesung turun dari ranjang Ryeowook dan berdiri disisinya. Satu tangannya ia selipkan dileher Ryeowook, sedangkan tangan lainnya ia selipkan dibelakang lutut Ryeowook.

Dengan mudah, Yesung mengangkat tubuh berbaju pasien itu, menepisnya kepinggir ranjang. Sehingga tampak terlihat space yang lumayan besar disisa ranjang itu.

Yesung tersenyum bangga. "Lihat, apa yang kukatakan~ pasti cukup untuk kita berdua Baby~ kau saja yang sedari tadi tidur ditengah ranjang, terasa sempit jika berdua~"

Demi Tuhan. Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa lagi mencerna apa yang baru saja Yesung ucapkan. Dia terlalu kaget dengan Yesung yang tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya kepinggir ranjang. Jujur saja, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan jantungnya.

Apalagi, saat ini pria itu berbaring disampingnya dengan posisi miring menghadapnya. Ryeowook hanya bisa mencengkeram selimutnya kuat.

"Baby~"

Dengan perlahan Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanannya. Mendapati pria itu sedang tersenyum begitu lembut. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk menopang kepalanya.

Posisi seperti itu, membuat Ryeowook sedikit harus mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Yesung.

"Wae, Oppa?"

Rasanya bagai tersengat listrik, saat tangan Yesung mengelus rambutnya lembut. Apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan yang begitu meneduhkan. Membuat Ryeowook semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan taluan jantungnya.

"Tidak apa, 'kan aku tidur disini?"

Kedua mata mereka bertatapan. Secara refleks, senyum mereka juga tercipta bersamaan.

"Eum~" Ryeowook mengangguk, kemudian memiringkan tubuhya kearah Yesung dan menelusupkan kepalanya kedalam dada hangat pria itu.

"Tidurlah~" tangan Yesung menarik pinggang Ryeowook agar lebih dekat dengannya. Senyumannya semakin merekah saat menyadari Ryeowook membalas pelukannya.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Oh, tentu saja tidur dalam kedamaian seperti ini adalah hal yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya sejak lama.

Tangan Yesung yang tadi menahan kepalanya, kini ia taruh diatas bantal, dan perlahan ia memindahkan kepala Ryeowook keatasnya. Hingga kini Ryeowook tidur beralaskan tangan Yesung.

"Nah~ begini lebih baik~" ujar Yesung saat menyadari tangannya untuk menjadi bantal Ryeowook, semakin membuat posisi mereka nyaman.

"Hm~" Ryeowook hanya bergumam.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin, semuanya adalah salahmu. Lee Donghae!"

"Ya! Aku disini tidak tahu apa-apa! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, eoh?"

"Pokoknya kau. Titik!"

Sungmin bisa mendengar suara ribut-ribut, yang ia duga itu adalah Hyukjae dan Donghae. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari lututnya. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu utama apartment.

"Ya! Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku seperti itu!"

"Aish~ diamlah kau ini berisik sekal— Sungmin-ah?"

Hyukjae yang sudah masuk kedalam ruang tamu apartment Donghae, mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Kaget melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi sensitif sekali jika soal Sungmin, eo—" ucapan Donghae yang belum selesai itu terhenti bersamaan dengan langkahnya, tepat terhenti dibelakang Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melangkah perlahan mendekati Sungmin. Ingin rasanya, ia memeluk Sungmin.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sungmin memang sedang menyembunyikan tangisannya. Hyukjae dapat melihat jelas bahu yang bergetar pelan itu.

"Kau disini, Hyukjae-ya?" suara lembut Sungmin memecahkan keheningan. Senyuman yang tersirat dibibir wanita itu, membuat alasan Hyukjae untuk memeluk Sungmin menepis.

Wanita itu hanya pura-pura baik-baik saja 'kan?

Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari Kyuhyun. Dan ia berhenti menggerakan kepalanya saat mendapatkan pria itu terbaring disofa.

Sungmin yang menatap Hyukjae, menyadari bahwa Hyukjae sedang mencari sesuatu. Sehingga Sungmin mengikuti arah mata Hyukjae menatap. Sungmin tersenyum, saat tahu bahwa Hyukjae melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur disofa. "Dia sudah kutaruh disofa. Sedari tadi hanya tidur seperti itu~"

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. "Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu, 'kan Min?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, dia hanya tidur sedari tadi~ hey, Hyukjae-ya aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Ah, ya~ Donghae memintaku untuk memasakkannya makan malam. Dia bilang, dia belum sempat makan malam karena Kyuh— ah, karena temannya mengajaknya ke Bar. Ya, ya, begitu~"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Terima kasih sudah membawanya kesini. Kau mau ikut makan malam, bersama kami, Min?"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kami?"

Hyukjae menunjuk dirinya. "Aku dan," Hyukjae memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Mendapati Donghae yang masih berdiri disana sedari tadi. "Donghae. Bagaimana? Kau mau bergabung?"

"Ah~ tidak, terima kasih. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Ini sudah malam~"

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Tidak pulang bersamaku saja nanti?"

Tentu saja Hyukjae mengusulkan itu, karena Sungmin tinggal dirumahnya. Bukankah lebih baik nanti mereka pulang bersama saja?

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku sudah lelah~ aku ingin beristirahat saja.. Terima kasih atas sarannya~"

"Baiklah~ kau masuk saja rumahku tidak terkunci. Dan~ hati-hati dijalan, ne?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Okay!" wanita itu langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan ketiga orang disana.

Tak lama, setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup, Hyukjae menarik napas lega. "Hah~ untung saja Kyuhyun tidak sadar." Tangannya tergerak mengelus dadanya.

"Cih, dia berbohong." Manusia yang sedari tadi terbaring disofa, membuka matanya dan berdecih kesal.

Apartment ini begitu sepi, jadi sekecil apapun suara yang tercipta pasti akan terdengar. Bahkan suara Kyuhyun yang baru saja, membuat kepala Hyukjae berputar kearah sofa. "YA! Kau sadar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dia membantingku begitu keras disofa, bagaimana aku tidak sadar?"

"Jadi sedari tadi kau sadar?" kini Donghae gantian bersuara.

"Hm~" pria Cho itu berdengung menyetujui pertanyaan Donghae.

Dengan emosi yang tinggi, Hyukjae berjalan mendekat kearah sofa yang ditiduri Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu 'dia berbohong' hah?"

Kyuhyun bangun duduk. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Hyukjae. "Dia bilang, sedari tadi aku hanya terbaring disofa ini 'kan? Dia berbohong!"

Kening Hyukjae berkerut. Ia ikut menduduki dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. "Jadi?"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya. "Aish! Sudahlah! Lupakan!"

"YA!" Hyukjae masih menatap nyalang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Hyukjae malas. "Apalagi, eoh!?"

Sejujurnya, mata Hyukjae begitu tajam menatap Kyuhyun. Dan ini sungguh tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"KENAPA TADI KAU MENGUSIR SUNGMIN, HAH?!"

Kyuhyun berdehem melancarkan suaranya. "Kenapa? Ya, tentu saja karena aku membencinya~" ucapnya ringan.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya lalu memijit dahinya. "Apa salah Sungmin memangnya? Kau ini, jangan kekanakan! Ingat usiamu sudah lebih dari 20 tahun, KYU!"

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada. Lalu menatap Hyukjae serius. "Jadi yang kau sebut wanita baik-baik itu dia?"

Hyukjae mengangguk semangat. Lalu kepalanya berputar mencari Donghae, setelah mendapati pria itu sedang menonton perdebatan Kyuhyun dengannya, tangannya melambai menyuruh Donghae mendekat kearahnya.

Donghae berjalan pelan, dan menduduki dirinya disofa dihadapan Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun. "Dia memang wanita baik-baik, Kyu. Apa yang membuatmu benci padanya? Bahkan kau belum mengenalnya, 'kan?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Aku mengenalnya, Donghae-ya. Sejak SMA. Dia temanku sejak SMA."

Kini Hyukjae semakin gerah. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu benci padanya, eoh? Karena dia sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain, begitu?!"

Wajah Kyuhyun menunjukkan gelagat kaget. "Hyukjae-ya~ bagaimana kau..bisa—"

Dengan wajah yang bangga, Hyukjae melipat tangan didadanya. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Tentu saja, karena Sungmin adalah temanku. Kau tahu? Saat di Ilsan, dia menceritakan semua bebannya padaku! Semuanya! Aku tahu semuanya, Kyu!"

Jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdetak. "Dia menceritakan semuanya padamu? Cih, dasar tukang mengadu!"

Demi Tuhan. Rasanya Hyukjae ingin menendang Kyuhyun dari atas air terjun Niagara. "YA! Dia tidak mengadu! Aku yang memintanya untuk berbagi padaku! Kau tidak tahu? Dia tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkanmu yang menghilang empat tahun! Dia terus menangis, kau tahu? Malam itu aku terbangun karena mendengar dia menangis. Dan kau tahu, Kyu? Dia menangisimu! Dia tidak mengadu! Aku yang mempersilahkannya berbagi padaku!"

Hyukjae menggertakan kakinya kelantai. "Aish! Aku masih tidak percaya ternyata orang yang menjadi topik diceritanya malam itu adalah kau, Kyu! Ya Tuhan~"

"Bagaimana bisa wanita sebaik Sungmin harus menderita karena orang sepertimu KYU!" lanjut Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semuanya. Sejujurnya, ini semua terlalu kaget untuknya.

Apalagi, soal Sungmin bertunangan. Jadi benar, Sungmin sudah bertunangan? Tapi untuk apa wanita itu masih memikirkan Kyuhyun?

Dan lagi, bagaimana Sungmin bisa mengenal Jungmo saat diruangannya tadi pagi? Bahkan Sungmin memanggil Jungmo dengan sebutan..Oppa?

Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun seperti mempunyai dendam. "Kenapa? Kau kaget? Hah! Tentu saja kau kaget! Kau membenci Sungmin tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi padanya! Kau tahu? Sungmin saja, tidak tahu bahwa dia dijodohkan! Bahkan Sungmin tidak mencintai tunangannya!"

Kyuhyun semakin terdiam. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa membela dirinya lagi jika sudah seperti ini. Hyukjae terus memojokkannya.

"Haaah~" Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Ia mengelus wajahnya sendiri. Mengingat sedari tadi ia terus berteriak, ia takut wajahnya akan menjadi tua. "Ya Tuhan, Kyu~ bagaimana kau bisa membenci Sungmin~"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yesung masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Ah, mungkin naluri seorang pria, yang harus menunggu wanita disampingnya tertidur pulas dulu. Dan setelah wanita itu pulas, baru dia akan menyusulnya kealam mimpi.

"Wookie? Dokter sudah melepas infuse-mu?" Yesung baru menyadari. Tangan Ryeowook yang bebas memeluknya, tidak terbelit selang berwarna bening itu.

Yesung bisa merasakan kepala Ryeowook mengangguk dalam dadanya.

"Kapan dokter melepasnya?"

Ryeowook membuka matanya. "Haah~ Oppa, kenapa kau jadi cerewet seperti ini? Aku sudah mengantuk Oppa… besok saja menanyakannya atau bahkan tidak usah kau tanyakan saja seharusnya, itu benar-benar tidak penting~"

Yesung tersenyum mendengar protes dari bibir kecil itu. Apalagi saat memprotes Yesung, kedua mata Ryeowook sambil terpejam. Meninggalkan kesan imut dimata Yesung.

Kedua tangan Yesung semakin erat menarik pinggang Ryeowook. Pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Ryeowook. "Segala hal yang menyangkut dirimu adalah penting, Baby~"

Ryeowook terpaksa membuka matanya. Lalu mendongak menatap wajah Yesung yang sedang menatapnya juga. "Termasuk kapan infuse-ku dilepas? Itu penting?" wajah wanita itu sudah benar-benar jengah.

Yesung mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Ck!" Ryeowook tersenyum sinis. Lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam dada Yesung. "Tadi siang, setelah Oppa pergi dari sini, dokter masuk keruanganku untuk check up dan mengatakan aku sudah sehat dan hanya perlu menjalani perawatan untuk memulihkan tubuhku."

Yesung mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. "Hm, lalu~?"

Ryeowook mendongak. Kembali menatap Yesung. "Lalu aku protes pada dokter Jung, mengapa aku masih memakai infuse jika dia mengatakan aku sudah sehat. Jadi aku memintanya untuk melepasnya. Dan dia melepasnya~"

Yesung tersenyum. "Begitu ternyata~"

Sempat diam sebentar. Sampai Ryeowook bertanya. "Oppa?"

Yesung menautkan alisnya, menundukkan kepalanya menatap Ryeowook. "Wae?"

Ryeowook tersenyum, satu tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Yesung. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu…"

Yesung merasa aneh. Namun ia hanya mengangguk saja. "Tanyakan saja, Baby."

Dengan senyuman yang lebar Ryeowook mulai berucap. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa alasan Oppa mencium 'dia' saat itu."

Mendadak hati Yesung panas. Sebuah rasa bergemuruh didadanya datang tanpa perintahnya dan ia tidak mengerti bagaimana itu bisa tercipta. "Baby, seharusnya kita tidak membahas masalah in—"

"Ya, memang seharusnya tidak. Tapi coba Oppa bayangkan jika Oppa melihat aku berciuman dengan… Kyuhyun, misalnya~ padahal hari kemarinnya, aku masih berkata kalau aku mencintai Oppa, aku masih mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk Oppa. Lalu apa Oppa tidak kaget dan penasaran apa alasanku menciumnya?" kali ini tangan Ryeowook sudah turun dari pipi Yesung. Terlipat diantara dadanya dan dada Yesung.

Yesung menatap kepala Ryeowook yang sedikit menunduk. "Haah~ Oppa juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu, Baby~"

Tangan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam, kini mulai bergerak didada bidang itu. Mengusapnya perlahan, membuat ketenangan disana. "Jelaskan saja, mengapa Oppa melakukannya. Aku tidak akan marah. Percayalah~"

"Baby, tapi. Op— tap— ah! Oppa benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya."

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Mulai mempersiapkan segala ucapan yang akan keluar dari bibir pria itu. "Oppa bukan tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi Oppa hanya tidak ingin aku mendengarnya, karena Oppa takut menyakitiku, dan Oppa takut jika aku meninggalkan Oppa lagi. Begitu 'kan?"

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya. "Haah~ kau benar, Oppa takut jika kau meninggalkan Oppa lagi."

"Maka dari itu Oppa katakan saja alasannya, agar aku bisa merubah diriku. Aku tahu aku tidak sempurna seperti 'dia'. Aku akan mencoba merubah diriku menjadi seperti 'dia'. Dan jika aku sudah sempurna, Oppa tidak akan melihat wanita lain 'kan?"

Yesung memejamkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan Ryeowook. Ia bisa menangkap sebuah nada kesedihan dari ucapan wanita itu barusan.

"Baby, tidak seperti it—"

"Aku melihatnya saat itu, dia begitu cantik. Dia begitu tinggi~ apa Oppa tidak suka wanita pendek sepertiku? Ah~ baiklah aku akan minum susu kalsium, atau aku harus olahraga malam?"

Yesung menatap kepala Ryeowook yang menunduk. "Baby, bukan seperti it—"

"Ah~ aku juga melihatnya saat itu, ia memakai make up yang tebal, bahkan dia memakai rok yang benar-benar mini. Aku juga melihat ia membuka dua kancing kemejanya. Apa aku harus memakai pakaian seperti itu jug—"

"KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Yesung berteriak lantang, dan refleks menduduki dirinya diatas ranjang itu. secara otomatis, pelukan mereka terlepas. Ryeowook yang masih terbaring diranjang itu, mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menahan getaran dibibirnya.

"Jangan membuat Oppa semakin merasa bersalah~" ucapnya lirih sambil menatap wanita yang sekarang sudah berbaring menatap langit-langit rumah sakit.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. "Salahkan saja, saat itu aku yang tiba-tiba ingin makan siang bersama Oppa."

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung lembut. "Jika saja siang itu, aku tidak ingin makan siang bersama Oppa dan tidak mengunjungi apartment Oppa, maka aku tidak akan melihat Oppa menciumnya. Jadi semua memang salahku~"

Yesung menarik nafas dalam. "Baby~ jangan seperti ini~" ia meraih tangan Ryeowook dan menggenggamnya. "Bukan salahmu, kejadian itu benar-benar totalitas kesalahanku. Dan~ menurut Oppa, bukankah bagus jika kau datang ke apartmentku? Itu berarti aku tidak harus menyembunyikannya…"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung lalu tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar mengingat tiap sudut saat itu, saat aku membuka pintu apartmentmu, saat jantungku berdegup kencang sekali… saat aku merasakan kakiku lemas seketika." Kedua mata Ryeowook memang menatap Yesung, namun terlihat sedang menerawang.

"Saat itu… hatiku benar-benar sakit. Sakit sekali. Sampai aku pikir jika itu mungkin adalah… sebuah kejutan untukku, tapi ternyata bukan~"

Yesung hanya diam, mendengar pengakuan wanita itu. Membiarkannya mengeluarkan benang dihatinya yang sudah terlalu kusut.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan saat itu… hiks. Padahal aku ingin sekali melupakannya~"

Dengan perlahan Yesung menurunkan tubuhnya. Memiringkan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan yang menahan kepalanya. "Aku akan membantumu melupakannya, Baby~ kembalilah padaku… dan kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal~"

Ryeowook masih berusaha menahan isak tangisnya. "Bahkan kau begitu menikmati ciuman kalian saat itu, sampai-sampai aku harus sengaja menjatuhkan guci disana. Baru kalian berdua menyadari kehadiranku. Ya Tuhan~"

"Baby~ ini sudah malam, berhenti berbicara tentang itu…"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung. "Katakan saja, aku harus bagaimana dan aku akan merubah diriku untuk Oppa~"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu. Aku menyukai dirimu apa adanya, Baby~"

"Apa yang Oppa sukai dariku? Aku jelek, aku pendek, aku bodoh…"

Yesung menyentil dahi Ryeowook pelan. "Apa yang kau katakan, hm?"

Ryeowook menggedikkan kedua bahunya. "Memang seperti itu kenyataannya, 'kan?"

Yesung diam. Ryeowook juga diam. Hanya pergerakan tangan Yesung yang memainkan rambut Ryeowook saja yang terus berlanjut.

"Baby, kau ingat tidak satu hari sebelum kejadian itu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

Yesung menerawang. "Aku ini lelaki normal. Aku ingin menciummu, mencumbu dirimu, ingin meraih surga bersamamu… tapi kau ingat tidak, kau menolaknya saat itu?"

Ryeowook mulai merinding. Yesung begitu terang-terangan dengan kalimatnya. "Ya~ sepertinya aku mengingatnya~" ujar Ryeowook pura-pura biasa saja. "Lalu kenapa?"

Satu tangan Yesung yang tidak menahan kepalanya, terulur membelai pipi putih Ryeowook. "Dan kau pasti bisa menebak, bagaimana perasaanku jika esok harinya seorang wanita datang padaku dengan pakaian yang begitu minim.."

Mendadak Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya. Tatapan mata Yesung padanya, benar-benar sulit diartikan. Apalagi, suaranya yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi begitu seksi ditelinga Ryeowook.

"Jadi, maksud Oppa.."

Yesung tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang, aku ini pria normal. Tidak semua pria bisa mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka dengan dengan mengatakannya. Biasanya, memang para pria itu lebih sering mengungkapkannya dengan sebuah ciuman atau.. ya kau pasti mengerti."

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk. "Aku mengerti~"

Tangan Yesung yang tadinya membelai pipi Ryeowook berpindah kehelaian rambut wanita itu. "Tapi, yang perlu kau garis bawahi adalah~ dia yang menggodaku lebih dulu. Bukan aku yang meminta padanya."

Ryeowook hanya diam. Kalau dipikir-pikir, semua kesalahan tidak hanya terletak pada Yesung.

"Kau bisa pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Oppa saat itu, kau yang menolak ciuman Oppa. Dan Oppa tidak tahu bagaimana lagi mengekspresikan perasaan yang menggebu itu. Kau tahu seperti apa sakitnya jika menahan suatu perasaan, 'kan?"

Kali ini Ryeowook bisa melihat mata pria itu sedang menerawang. Namun satu tangan pria itu tetap bergerak membelai rambut Ryeowook.

"Dan ketika dia menggoda Oppa, awalnya Oppa bisa mengabaikannya.. sampai tiba-tiba dia memojokkan Oppa didepan lemari dan mencium Oppa begitu cepat, dan~ kau yang tiba-tiba masuk keapartment ku.. haaah~"

Ryeowook jadi iba mendengar kebenaran semuanya. Ya, benar kesalahan bukan semuanya bisa dilimpahkan pada Yesung. Justru, Yesung bisa disebut korban disini.

Ryeowook memajukan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Yesung. Tangannya ia letakkan diatas dada bidang itu, dan mengelusnya pelan. "Mian~"

Yesung menggeleng. "Tidak, Baby~ ini memang salah Oppa yang tidak bisa menahannya…"

"Oppa?"

"Waeyo, Baby?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit ragu mengucapkannya. "Wanita itu… siapa? Eum, maksudku… ada hubungan apa dengan Oppa?"

Yesung yang sudah menyadari posisi Ryeowook yang memeluknya, meluruskan tangannya yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk menopang kepalanya. "Dia, teman Oppa saat SMA."

Dengan sendirinya, kepala Ryeowook berpindah keatas tangan Yesung. Berbantal nyaman disana. "Ah~ teman SMA. Lalu apa saat ini dia masih ada disini? Eum, maksudku.. dia.."

Yesung tersenyum menyadari gelagat gugup Ryeowook. "Dia tergila-gila pada Oppa, sejak SMA. Sudah berkali-kali dia memaksa Oppa untuk menjadi kekasihnya.. tapi tentu saja Oppa menolaknya karena saat itu dan bahkan sampai sekarang hanya kau yang ada dihati Oppa.."

Sejujurnya pipi Ryeowook memanas, mendengar kalimat terakhir Yesung.

Jeda sebentar. Yesung menarik nafasnya panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia melanjutkan. "Sampai hari itu, tiba-tiba dia datang keapartment Oppa dengan pakaian yang benar-benar parah. Dan, begitulah~"

Yesung menaruh dagunya diatas kepala Ryeowook. Dapat ia hirup wangi khas shampoo yang sering dipakai gadis itu. "Kudengar, dia sudah menikah sekarang. Entah dengan siapa. Aku tidak datang kepernikahannya, karena aku sedang sibuk saat itu."

"Boleh aku tau siapa namanya?"

Yesung diam sebentar, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook lama. "Jiyeon. Park Jiyeon."

Ryeowook mengangguk didalam dekapan Yesung. "Arra~"

Yesung merapatkan pelukan mereka. "Kau tenang saja, dia tidak akan menganggu kita lagi. Selamanya."

Setelah suara Yesung itu, mereka berdua terdiam tidak ada yang memulai berbicara kembali. Mengingat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka dini hari.

"Baby."

Ryeowook mendongak. "Kenapa Oppa?" suara wanita itu begitu lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Ryeowook tersenyum lalu mencubit hidung Yesung hingga timbul ruam merah diujungnya. "Nan gwaenchanha, Oppa~ itu sudah lama… dan setelah mendengar semuanya, aku merasa lebih lega karena ternyata bukan Oppa yang menciumnya lebih dulu."

Yesung mengangguk setelah mengusap hidungnya. "Arra. Dan~ gomawo."

Kening Ryeowook berkerut. Ia menatap Yesung dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Gomawo? Untuk?"

Yesung menunduk, yang otomatis kedua mata mereka bertemu. "Kalau saja, kau tidak datang, mungkin dia sudah melakukan yang lebih dari itu~"

Ryeowook kembali mengangguk. "Arra."

"Baby~"

Ryeowook mendenguskan nafas jengah. "Ada apa lagi Op—"

Kedua mata Ryeowook membulat penuh saat tiba-tiba Yesung mendorong bahunya perlahan hingga wanita itu ada dalam posisi berbaring.

Yang lebih mengagetkannya adalah, Yesung yang tiba-tiba menindihnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terletak disamping kepala Ryeowook.

"Opp— Oppa…" ucapnya lirih. Ia tidak lagi memperdulikan detak jantungnya yang memacu kencang. Ia lebih memikirkan apa yang akan Yesung lakukan padanya.

Mata sipit yang menatap Ryeowook itu memancarkan sesuatu yang sulit untuk diartikan. "Baby~ kau tidak berniat menghapus jejak wanita itu dibibirku, hm?"

Tangan Ryeowook refleks menahan dada Yesung yang semakin lama, semakin turun. Dan itu berarti wajah mereka akan semakin berdekatan. "M—maksud Oppa a—apa?"

"Cium aku, Baby~"

DEG

Ryeowook berpikir sebentar. "Bukankah kita sudah berciuman kemarin?"

Yesung mengucutkan bibirnya. "Kemarin-kemarin 'kan Oppa yang menciummu, bukan kau yang menciumku."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Lalu mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yesung, menarik wajah itu agar lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. "Dengan senang hati, Oppa~"

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**JHA~ 3/4 isinya YeWook dan ngga ada KyuMin sama sekali. Parah.**

**MIANHAEEEEEEEEE**

**tapi saya suka YeWook nya romantis bo~**

**Bagi yang punya teman YWS bisa disarankan Fic ini. Karena teman kalian pasti bisa gila kalau kekurangan asupan Fic YeWook ^_~**

**hhaha**

**Hyukjae udah jelasin ke Kyuhyun~ fufufu. Tapi apa Kyuhyun percaya?**

**.::A/N::.**

**Hello~ kangen asli sama readers. Udah berapa tahun saya tidak update? Entahlah~**

**Ada kabar buruk. Saya kehilangan hape saya D:**

**Kemarin juga, pas nulis tiba-tiba pas mau ngelanjutin Microsoft word nya tidak bisa dibuka karena katanya file nya corrupt. Sering banget tuh. **

**Ada yang tahu cara mengatasi file corrupt? Saya sudah coba pakai aplikasi. Tapi tetap tidak bisa D: D:**

**.::IMPORTANT::.**

**Ada readers yang suka alur Fic ini. Tapi ada yang bilang alur ini kecepatan. Bahkan ada juga yang kelambatan. Saya harus apa.**

**.::ASK READERS::.**

**Ketika Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Jungmo (rekan kerjanya) adalah tunangan Sungmin, kalian maunya Kyuhyun bagaimana? Marah?**

**Mau ada saat dimana Kyuhyun nyesel nggak karena udah nge-judge Sungmin seenaknya?**

**.::TANYA JAWAB::.**

**Pertemuan kyuminnya gk menyenangkan... Awal2 dah langsung di usir umin. Ckck...****  
****qs: Kasihan. Kyu kyu selalu salah paham. Dah dong kesalahpahamannya, baikan gih. Kangen kyumin lovey dovey...****  
****Lanjut!**

**Ans: Nyiahahah.. saya penggemar sinetron. Cuih. Nggak bohong kok. Saya juga nggak tahu kenapa malah ide itu yang nongol sebagain pertemuan pertamanya KyuMin.**

**Qs: Ming jagn terlalu di benci kyu.**

**Ans: coba kau bayangkan ada orang yang udah percaya sama kamu. Tiba-tiba kamu dikabarin bahwa dia tunangan sama orang lain. Sakit kan? Hehe**

**Qs: ****Kyumin pertemuannya sangt mengejutkan tapi kenapa jungmo sama ming yg lebih dulu dateng jungmo bukn ming?**

**Ans: itu kan pas KyuMin ketemu ceritanya udah sehari setelah Min-Jungmo telfonan. **

**Qs: Heechul dulu tau ngga sih tentang hubungan kyumin?**

**Ans: tau mereka dekat, Cuma nggak tahu sampai seluk-beluk.. **

**Qs: aku bingung liat kyumin**

**Ans: aku bingung baca review kamu D:**

**Qs: ****Sad.a kurang, saya.a blm nangis. Maap ya kalo membebani.**

**Ans: /lambai tangan/**

**.:: BLA BLA ::. **

**Ada yang gemes sama Fic ini. Kenapa nggak gemes sama aku saja :D**

**Jangan kapok buat review ya. Kalau bisa ajak temen-temennya suruh baca Fic ini /loh**

**Aku tetap baca review kalian. Pasti. Itu pasti kok. **

**Terakhir, kalau ada typo lapor ya? :D**

**Bye, see you next chap!**

**biasanya saya selalu baca ulang Fic saya dari hape. Tapi apalah daya. sekarang dia sudah bersama dengan yang lain.. **

**.**

**.**


	13. the thirteenth pieces

**First love, my unforgettable love**

**Why does it hurt so much? Am I the only one who remembers?**

**First love, I call out to you with this desperate voice**

**Until it can reach you, until forever**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ayolah, Min~ sampai kapan kau akan duduk disini?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu mendongak menatap Jungmo. "Kenapa? Oppa kesal padaku? Yasudah, tinggalkan saja aku disini!"

Jungmo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tidak peduli jika akan berantakan nantinya. "Aish! Bukan begitu, Min~ ini sudah jam 9. Dan aku masih ada yang harus dibicarakan dengan Kyu— ah, dengan klienku."

Sungmin menopang dagunya diatas tangannya yang dilipat diatas dashboard mobil. "Aku tidak yakin, Oppa~ aku jadi semakin takut padanya~"

Jungmo memutar bola matanya kesal. "Bahkan kau belum mencobanya, Min. Lihat Hyukjae, terus menelfonmu. Dia pasti mencarimu, Min. Kau tega? Pasti dia pusing mencarimu kemana-mana."

Memang benar, layar ponsel Sungmin yang lebar, dan ponsel yang diletakkan diatas dashboard mobil, memungkinkan Jungmo bisa melihat siapa yang sedari tadi menelfon Sungmin.

"Lebih baik coba saja dulu~" saran Jungmo.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dari dashboard mobil, lalu menarik nafas kencang. "Haaah~ baiklah~"

Jungmo tersenyum. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari kemudi mobil. "Jadi kita masuk?"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan kembali menopang dagu pada tangannya yang terlipat. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin masuk~"

Jungmo menepuk jidadnya. "Astaga!" Jungmo menoleh kesamping. Mendapati Sungmin sedang menerawang kedepan, melihat gedung tinggi dihadapannya.

Ya, sedari tadi mereka berdua hanya diam dimobil seperti itu. Sungmin tidak berani jika harus kembali keruangan Director Cho itu. Ia takut jika kejadian kemarin terulang kembali, atau mungkin saja bertambah parah.

Jika saja, Hyukjae tidak mengiriminya pesan tadi pagi, maka sesungguhnya sekarang Sungmin sudah dalam Kereta Api dalam perjalanan menuju Ilsan. Memilih untuk tidak menerima tawaran pekerjaan yang Sungmin idamkan.

Tapi, karena Hyukjae yang menyuruhnya kembali datang keruangan Director Cho lagi, jadilah Sungmin berpakaian rapi dan berangkat ke Gedung CKH Group ini.

Tapi ketika sudah sampai dipelataran parkiran, Sungmin berkali-kali mengatakan kalau dia tidak siap jika harus kembali keruangan itu.

Bahkan Jungmo sudah muak mendengarnya. Jungmo menawarkan diri, bagaimana jika dia menemani Sungmin keruangan itu, tapi jawaban Sungmin sama, dia tidak siap. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal telah mengikut sertakan Sungmin dalam tumpangan mobilnya.

"Ya, Min~ setidaknya hubungi Hyukjae dulu~ atau kau angkat telfonnya~"

Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Baiklah, kita masuk!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**137-411 present**

**.**

**【****Fake 20th ****】 **

**.**

**{Chapter 13}**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst, Membosankan.**

**.**

**Warning: GS. Out of Real Age. Typo-ers.**

**.**

**KyuMin 3**

**.**

**Disc: Do not repost. Do not copas. Do not plagiatism This Fic.**

**.**

**enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Tidak apa, Min~ jika dia memarahimu nanti, aku akan memukulnya! Tenang saja!"

Sedari tadi, mereka sudah berdiri didepan ruangan Director Cho. Satu tangan Sungmin sudah ada digenggaman Hyukjae.

Dan sedari tadi juga, Hyukjae sudah menarik-narik tangan Sungmin untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

Tapi kaki Sungmin seperti dipaku ditempat.

"Min, kau sadar tidak banyak orang yang menatapmu?"

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak malu?" tanya Hyukjae intens.

Sungmin menatap Hyukjae sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Lebih baik malu daripada harus dimarahi Sajangnim itu lagi, Hyukjae-ya~" ucapnya setengah merajuk.

"Tapi, Min~ kau harus masuk bagaimanapun jug—"

"Oh, kau disini?"

Sungmin dan Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara, didepan pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan "DIRECTOR MANAGER".

Cho Kyuhyun berdiri disana, dengan jas hitam legamnya. Raut wajahnya begitu angkuh.

Sungmin refleks memundurkan dirinya selangkah, agar bersembunyi dibelakang Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Ne, Sajangnim. Ada apa?"

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun dilipat didepan dadanya. "Tentu saja, aku butuh sekretaris. Jadi dia sekretarisku, 'kan?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Telunjuknya menunjuk sesosok manusia yang menundukkan kepalanya dibelakang Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menoleh kebelakang dan mengangguk. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin agar sejajar dengan posisi berdirinya. "Ah, ne~ Sajangnim."

Sebenarnya dalam hati, Hyukjae bingung. Kemarin, dia mengusir Sungmin, tapi sekarang? Dia sekarang bilang dia membutuhkan Sungmin?

What-the-hell.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu tangannya tergerak mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin juga ikut masuk kedalam ruangannya. Pria itu sudah masuk kedalam ruangannya lebih dulu.

"Sudah sana~ tunggu apa lagi, Min?" Hyukjae mendorong punggung Sungmin mendekat kearah pintu ruangan Director Cho.

"Tapi Hyukjae-ya.."

Satu tangan Hyukjae membuka pintu ruangan itu, satu tangannya yang lain mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga benar-benar masuk kedalam ruangan Director Cho.

Setelah dirasa cukup berhasil, Hyukjae langsung menutup pintu besar itu dan pergi.

Seketika, suara gaduh dan suara ribut-ribut dari bibir manusia seperti hilang ditelan bumi ketika pintu ruangan Director Cho tertutup rapat.

Sungmin berdiri dengan canggung didepan pintu yang tertutup itu. Disebelah kanannya ada ruangan yang dirancang untuk mengobrol, ada sofa berwarna coklat elegan disana.

Didepannya, ada sebuah meja keagungan dengan papan nama Cho Kyu Hyun diatas meja itu. Serta sebuah kursi kebesaran yang saat ini sedang diduduki oleh Director Cho.

Dibelakang meja Kyuhyun, terdapat jendela besar yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar. Pemandangan dari lantai 12 memang benar-benar indah.

Sekitar 2 lemari besar ada diruangan ini, masing-masing terletak dipojok kanan dan pojok kiri. Sepertinya lemari itu berfungsi untuk menaruh berkas-berkas.

Ada sebuah pintu kecil didekat sofa-sofa coklat itu, Sungmin menduga itu adalah pintu kamar mandi.

"Ah~ Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mendongak. Lalu melepas kacamata bacanya. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Sungmin disana. Berkas-berkas itu memang benar menyita perhatiannya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne, Sajangnim." Jawabnya tegas.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya diatas kursi. Lalu menaruh kedua tangannya diatas meja kerjanya. "Baiklah~ mulai sekarang, kau adalah sekretarisku. Dan berhubung~ ruangan untuk sekretaris hanya ada dua meja, sementara, kau kutempatkan diruangan saya dulu~"

Sungmin mengangguk. Tangannya benar-benar kuat menggenggam tali tasnya yang tergantung dibahunya.

Ia terlalu shock dengan kenyataannya bahwa Kyuhyun dihadapannya kini, benar-benar bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang dulu ia kenal.

Kyuhyun menyatukan kedua tangannya, dengan siku yang menempel dimeja. Ia menatap Sungmin lekat. "Meja Nona Lee, sementara disana~" tunjuknya pada sebuah meja, yang ada disebelah kiri Sungmin.

Lantas Sungmin menolehkan pandangannya kearah kiri. Berseberangan dengan sofa coklat untuk mengobrol tadi, meja Sungmin ada disana.

Sungmin kembali mengangguk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya kemejanya yang ukurannya agak kecil dibanding meja Kyuhyun.

Seperti Kyuhyun, tepat dibelakang Sungmin ada sebuah jendela besar yang menyuguhkan kota Seoul.

Ruangan Kyuhyun memang terletak dipojokan, hingga dua sisinya, berhadapan langsung dengan dunia luar.

Tentu saja, Sungmin mencoba professional.

Dia tidak bisa berbohong soal perasaannya. Rasanya ia ingin sekarang juga, memukul Kyuhyun, menjambak rambutnya, bahkan rasanya Sungmin ingin menjatuhkan Kyuhyun dari lantai 12.

Wanita mana yang tidak kesal, ketika ia kehilangan kabar seseorang yang spesial dihatinya lebih dari 3 tahun. Apalagi, ketika mereka bertemu, hubungan mereka tidak bisa dibilang baik.

Apa yang merasuki Kyuhyun?

Atau ini bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu?

Memangnya ada Kyuhyun lain didunia ini?

"Haah~" Sungmin mendesah lega saat bokongnya sudah mendarat diatas kursinya yang lumayan empuk. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Lalu menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Berada seruangan dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya agak sulit untuk bernafas sepertinya. Ia menaruh tas selempangnya diatas mejanya. Mejanya masih sangat menguarkan bau kayu yang begitu khas. Tercium sekali, sepertinya meja itu baru saja dibeli.

"Nona Lee." Panggilan bernada tegas itu membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya.

Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu bangkit dari kursinya. "Ne, Sajangnim."

Senyumannya melenyap seketika saat menatap Kyuhyun, yang ternyata masih sibuk dengan berkasnya. Karena Sungmin menduga, pria itu sedang menatapnya.

"Tolong, periksa berkas ini." Saat memerintah pun, pria itu masih menundukkan kepalanya, menatap konsentrasi dokumen diatas mejanya.

Satu tangannya menggenggam pulpen elegannya. Satu tangannya yang lain, menepuk-nepuk berkas yang ia maksud untuk Sungmin periksa.

Tangan Sungmin tergerak menyisir rambutnya kebelakang telinganya. Ia berjalan pelan kearah meja Kyuhyun. Suara heelsnya begitu terdengar jelas, karena ruangan ini benar-benar sepi.

Awalnya, Sungmin biasa saja saat mengambil berkas yang ada diatas meja Kyuhyun. Karena hanya ada dalam 3 map berwarna merah. Tapi ketika Sungmin membuka ketiga map tersebut, wanita itu tercengang.

"Haaah~"

Dokumen itu benar-benar ada dalam jumlah ratusan lembar mungkin. Atau bahkan ratusan ribu? Benar-benar banyak dan dengan tulisan yang kecil. Sungmin dapat menyimpulkan sepertinya ini adalah pekerjaan yang tertumpuk berhari-hari.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengerjakannya mulai saat itu. Jika dia terus mengeluh dan menundanya, pekerjaan itu justru akan semakin lama selesainya.

"Ya Tuhan~" Sungmin meregangkan otot tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya.

2 map merah sudah selesai. Sedari tadi siang, dia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari kursinya. Bahkan untuk makan siangpun, dia tidak.

Begitulah Sungmin, jika sudah terlanjur serius dengan suatu pekerjaan, pasti dia akan terus berlarut-larut hingga tak sadar waktu.

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkalung jam tangan classicnya. "Setengah enam sore?!" kedua matanya membulat.

Dan matanya semakin membulat saat tidak melihat Kyuhyun di mejanya. Dan semakin membulat lagi, saat melihat jendela dibelakang meja Kyuhyun yang menampilkan matahari sudah ingin kembali keperaduannya.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Sungmin bergegas mematikan komputer diatas mejanya. Lalu melesat keluar dari kantor.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku tidak memaksa, tapi jika ini semua membuatmu terbebani, aku siap kau menerima untuk kau bagi, Min.."

Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengar kalimat Hyukjae barusan. Ia menatap Hyukjae lembut, lalu meraih tangan wanita itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hyukjae-ya~ percayalah.."

Hyukjae lantas langsung mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku tidak percaya. Kau seperti bukan Sungmin yang kukenal, sekarang."

Sungmin menyamankan posisi duduknya diatas sofa. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa aku sedang terbebani, sekarang?"

Hyukjae berdecih lalu menatap Sungmin kesal. "Kau pikir aku tidak mengerti bahwa orang yang membuatmu menangis tiap malam, adalah Cho Kyuhyun?"

Gerakan bola mata Sungmin terhenti. Seketika tubuhnya menegang ketika ada nama itu tersebut. Dengan sendirinya tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Hyukjae, mengencang.

"Min?"

Hyukjae menggoyangkan bahu Sungmin pelan. "Min?" ulangnya.

Kepala Sungmin tergerak kekanan –kiri saat tersadar dari dunia transnya. "Ah? Eh?"

Dengan nalurinya, Hyukjae menarik tubuh Sungmin kedalam dekapannya. "Aku mengerti, Min. tidak apa, mungkin suatu hari nanti kau bisa membaginya padaku.. dan untuk saat ini~ kau cukup untuk berkonsentrasi saja untuk bekerja, arra?"

Hyukjae bisa merasakan Sungmin mengangguk dibahunya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The past memories flicker before me, I can't do anything**

**Why am I such a fool?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah seminggu ini Sungmin menjadi sekretaris Director Cho. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin atau bahkan ingin menyapa Sungmin saja, tidak.

Jam pulang kerja Sungmin juga semakin hari semakin larut. Bahkan kemarin, ia sampai rumahnya jam delapan malam.

Tidak sempat memikirkan perut, atau mandi. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya dan bergegas tidur.

Paginya, ia selalu bangun kesiangan karena terlalu lelah. Membuat ia tidak sempat memasukkan barang sebutir nasi pun kedalam lambungnya. Ia langsung melesat cepat ke CKH Group.

Akibatnya, omelan Jungmo terdengar nyaring ditelepon. Jungmo seperti jelmaan Leeteuk yang mengkhawatirkan Sungmin jatuh sakit.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat membaca isi pesan dari Jungmo. "Oppa ini~"

Isi pesannya tidak lebih dari jangan lupa makan, jangan terlalu lelah. Dan kawan-kawannya.

Beruntunglah, sore ini Sungmin hanya mendapat sedikit pekerjaan. Membuatnya bisa pulang dari kantor tepat pada waktu yang seharusnya, jam lima sore.

Kedua matanya hanya menatap seliweran kendaraan yang lewat didepan halte tempatnya menunggu bus.

Hatinya sedikit merekah mengetahui sampai rumah dia masih bisa mandi sebelum tidur. Atau bahkan dia bisa bersantai sebentar.

"Haaah~"

Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya masih diliputi kebingungan. Apakah bosnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu ia kenal?

Mengapa sepertinya pria itu biasa-biasa saja?

Tapi mengapa dia mengusir Sungmin saat itu?

"Min? Lee Sungmin?"

Suara dengan nada bertanya itu membuat lamunan Sungmin buyar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanannya, tepat suara yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Heechul Ahjumma?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Akhir minggu ini?"

Leeteuk mengangguk semangat. Kedua matanya menatap intens Kangin. "Ayolah, yeobo~ aku sangat merindukan Sungmin~" rayunya.

Kangin melipat korannya, lalu menjawab. "Tidak bisa~ yeobo~ mianhae.." Kangin menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan bersalahnya. "Aku ada janji bermain golf dengan Yunho.."

Leeteuk membulatkan kedua matanya. "MWO?!"

Hanya sebuah cengiran lebar yang bisa Kangin berikan pada Leeteuk. "Sudah terlanjur janji~ mau bagaimana lagi~"

Leeteuk menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Aish!"

Kangin kembali membuka lipatan korannya. "Nanti jika ada waktu kosong pasti aku akan langsung mengajakmu mengunjungi Sungmin, yeobo~"

Leeteuk menatap Kangin tajam. "Bagaimana bisa kau lebih memilih golf daripada putrimu, Kim Youngwoon?"

Kangin menghela nafas panjang. "Bukan begitu, yeobo~ Sungmin pasti sudah dijaga oleh Jungmo. Kau percaya pada Jungmo 'kan? Dia pasti baik-baik saja, aku yakin."

Kedua tangan Leeteuk dilipat didepan dadanya. Ia beranjak dari sofa. "Nan molla!"

Kangin hanya bisa mendenguskan nafas pasrah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I can't be held by you anymore, even in my dreams****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Eomma sudah pula—"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat ia melihat jelas siapa wanita yang duduk disamping Heechul.

Tadinya, Kyuhyun sedang berada dikamarnya, lalu Heechul menyuruhnya turun kebawah karena makan malam sudah siap. Dan Heechul sudah kembali dari supermarket.

Heechul juga mengatakan bahwa ia membawa seorang tamu.

Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak peduli, tapi saat ia sudah mendekati meja makan dan melihat jelas wanita yang bahkan masih berpakaian sama dengan saat ia dikantor, Kyuhyun merasakan seluruh persendiannya kaku.

Jika dikantor ia bisa berpura-pura bahwa tidak mengenal Sungmin, karena tidak ada yang begitu peduli —kecuali Hyukjae.

Tapi sekarang? Ini dirumahnya, dan Heechul adalah wanita yang tahu semua bagaimana hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dulu.

Lalu Kyuhyun harus bagaimana?

"Ayo Kyu~ dimakan. Pasti kau lapar, 'kan?" Heechul sengaja membuka suara, untuk menyudahi tatapan kaget Kyuhyun kearah Sungmin. "Ini, yang masak Sungmin, Kyu~"

"Tadi saat sedang menunggu bus dihalte, Eomma bertemu Sungmin dan Eomma meminta Sungmin menemani Eomma mampir sebentar ke Super Market untuk membeli daging. Makanya kita pulang larut, Kyu~"

Heechul mengangkat piringnya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Sungmin. "Min~ tolong nasinya." Kebetulan Sungmin yang duduk dekat wadah nasi.

Setelah menyendokkan nasi untuk piring Heechul, Heechul mengangkat piring Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya. "Untuk Kyuhyun, Min~"

Sungmin hanya mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali menangis.

Jadi benar.. Kyuhyun bosnya adalah Kyuhyunnya dulu. Buktinya, Eommanya adalah Heechul.

Jika Kyuhyun bosnya sekarang bukan Kyuhyunnya yang dahulu, pasti Eomma mereka berbeda 'kan?

Tapi mengapa pria itu belagak seperti tidak pernah mengenal Sungmin?

Heechul menaruh piring Kyuhyun kembali tepat dihadapannnya. Sungmin dan Heechul sudah mulai mengambil lauk, dan memakannya perlahan.

Hanya suara sendok Sungmin dan Heechul yang terdengar. Membuat Heechul menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

Betapa kagetnya ia, saat melihat Kyuhyun masih menatap lurus Sungmin yang dihadapannya. "Kyu~" Heechul menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Mencoba menyadarkan anaknya dari tatapannya yang penuh kesedihan itu.

Pria itu tersadar. "Ah?"

Heechul menyumpitkan daging kepiring Kyuhyun. "Ayo dimakan~ masakan Sungmin benar-benar lezat!"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pandangannya tidak lepas dari wanita dihadapannya. Ah, bukan tidak lepas, tapi memang tidak bisa lepas.

"Ah, mianhae Eomma, aku sudah mengantuk~ aku duluan. Selamat malam."

Kepergian Kyuhyun membuat Heechul ternga-nga. Apalagi Sungmin, yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya terasa tercubit-cubit. Pria itu seperti menghindarinya.

Kyuhyun pergi karena tidak mau memakan masakannya?

Atau yang paling parah adalah karena kehadirannya?

Ah~ seandainya wanita itu tahu, sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya terpaku pada benda emas yang melingkar dijari manis Sungmin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

"**Hello****.."**

**Just saying that one word is hard ****for me**

**S****o I can't even call you.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Menangis dalam diam, membuat Kyuhyun terlelap cepat. Rintihan dari perutnya, membuat ia harus terbangun saat jam menyatakan dengan tegas angka dua dini hari.

Dengan perlahan ia menduduki dirinya dikasur, dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan, guling yang masih dipeluknya dalam keadaan basah.

Bayangan cincin berbatu permata putih dijari manis Sungmin terus menghantuinya. Jadi, benar Sungmin sudah bertunangan?

Hyukjae mengatakan bahwa Sungmin tidak mencintai tunangannya, tapi mengapa ia masih bisa mempertahankan cincin itu?

Seharusnya jika Sungmin tidak mencintai tunangannya, cincin itu sudah tidak ada dijari manisnya 'kan?

Rasa sakit didadanya benar-benar tidak bisa didefinisikan. Cincin itu, membuat Kyuhyun lemas seketika. Serasa seluruh dunia benar-benar menertawakan kesedihannya.

Ia berjalan pelan keluar kamar, lampu yang tadinya sudah mati, kini menyala kembali dengan sendirinya lewat sensor. Tangannya terus mengelus perutnya dalam perjalanan menuju dapur.

PATS!

Kyuhyun terpaku ditempat, saat sensor lampu dapur menyala, matanya menangkap sosok wanita yang sedang tertidur dimeja ruang makan.

Hatinya mendadak ngilu saat ia melihat orang itu tertidur dengan lengan terlipat sebagai alas kepalanya.

Mengapa dia tidak tidur dikamar?

Tapi setidaknya ia lega, karena Kyuhyun melihat wanita itu sudah berganti pakaian.

Entah milik siapa. Mungkin milik Heechul. Tidak lagi memakai kemeja kantoran yang terlihat kaku untuk tidur.

Pria itu tetap berdiri diujung dapur. Tangannya perlahan mengepal tanpa alasan. Dan ia juga tidak menyadari sejak kapan matanya sudah terasa buram, bahkan memanas.

"Ya Tuhan~" lirih Kyuhyun begitu pelan.

Tidak, sungguh tidak ada yang berubah dari wanita itu sedikitpun. Mungkin hanya rambutnya yang sedikit memanjang, hingga punggung mungilnya tertutupi helai rambut hitam legamnya.

Tapi, dia bukan Sungmin 19 tahun yang dulu. Bukan Sungmin remaja yang dulu. Dia sudah dewasa.

Dan yang paling parah dia adalah tunangan orang lain.

Dan jangan lupa, wanita itu sudah mengkhianatinya.

Memang, wanita itu sangat sulit untuk dipahami.

Bagaimana bisa? Sehari sebelumnya dia berkata bahwa dia mencintai seorang pria, dan sehari setelahnya Kyuhyun mendapat kabar bahwa wanita itu akan dijodohkan?

Jahat?

Tentu saja.

Ada sebuah rasa yang terus mendorong Kyuhyun untuk terus mendekati putri tidur itu. Namun entah mengapa, langkah kakinya seakan memusnahkan keinginan itu.

Karena sedari tadi langkahnya terus tertahan disana.

"Haaah~" sejujurnya, melihat wanita itu membuat rasa dalam dada Kyuhyun terasa bergemuruh. Tapi semakin lama, rasa bergemuruh itu justru terasa semakin menyakitkan.

Demi apapun, Kyuhyun tidak paham akan perasaannya sendiri.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar kehilangan selera makannya, setelah melihat wanita itu lagi.

Tanpa disadari, kedua mata yang tertutup itu mulai bergerak gelisah. Lampu dapur yang begitu menyala terang, membuat tidurnya terganggu.

"Kyu— eh? Sajangnim~" Sungmin langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "Saya menunggu Anda sedari tadi, Anda belum makan malam 'kan?"

Apa? Menunggu?

Hatinya mengembang dan mengempis dalam satu waktu. Mengembang karena ia senang, wanita itu memperdulikan makan malam dan menunggunya.

Namun, mengempis karena.. dia tunangan orang.

Seharusnya dia tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang akan membuat hati pria itu melayang. Seharusnya dia hanya peduli kepada tunangan satu-satunya.

Ah, atau seharusnya Kyuhyun yang terlalu gede rasa?

Kyuhyun menutup mata serapat-rapatnya. Suara itu masih sama, masih terlalu manis mengalun ditelinganya. Dan bahkan lebih manis kini. Apalagi saat kelepasan memanggil nama aslinya.

Kenapa harus wanita itu tersadar dari tidurnya saat Kyuhyun sudah hampir beranjak meninggalkan dapur?

Dan mengapa ketika suara anggun itu mengalun, dengan sendirinya kaki Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah?

Dan mengapa harus suara itu mengalun begitu syahdu ditelinganya? Padahal seluruh dunia tahu bahwa wanita itu bukan milik Kyuhyun.

Pria itu takut sekali. Takut jika egonya runtuh malam ini. Apalagi jika ia memutar tubuhnya menatap mata Sungmin.

Masihkah ia bisa menahan semuanya? Masihkah ia menahan sikap kerasnya? Dan masih bisakah ia berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sungmin?

Jika dikantor Kyuhyun bisa berpura-pura, sangat bisa, karena disibukkan dengan berkas-berkasnya. Walaupun sulit, karena tidak jarang Kyuhyun terus mencuri pandangan kearah Sungmin.

"Director Cho.." wanita itu mengulangi ucapannya, karena tidak melihat respon dari Kyuhyun.

Sebelum berbicara, Kyuhyun menarik nafas perlahan. Ia membuka kedua matanya. "Ada apa?" perkataan Kyuhyun terucap, dengan nada yang begitu datar.

Bahkan ia masih dalam posisinya, membelakangi Sungmin.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang. Air matanya sudah jatuh satu per satu. Kyuhyun benar-benar berubah. Dia bahkan sudah tidak sudi berbicara dengan menatap mukanya.

Kini, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung lebar yang terbalut kaus hitam itu. Rasanya, ia ingin segera menghampirinya, lalu memeluknya erat. Dan mengatakan semuanya yang ada dihatinya.

Tapi pria itu sendiri yang seolah memberi batasan dengan tembok yang tebal dan begitu tinggi. Hingga membuat Sungmin sulit untuk menggapainya.

"Eum, Anda belum makan, bukan? Sebaiknya Anda tidak boleh melewatkan makan malam. Apalagi, besok Anda harus bekerja keras dikantor. Masih ada beberapa lauk, apa Anda ingin saya memanaskan—"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak lapar." Kyuhyun bisa mendengar, suara wanita itu bergetar walau pelan. Seperti menahan tangisan.

Benar, ini semua terlihat lucu karena mereka berdua berinteraksi tidak dengan bertatap wajah.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin sekuat diri mengajukan pertanyaan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan dapur.

Seperti kehilangan penopang pada tubuhnya, Sungmin langsung jatuh terduduk dikursi.

Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Mengapa ia begitu terasa asing? Ah, mengapa Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin seolah-olah adalah orang asing? Apa Sungmin melakukan suatu kesalahan besar?

Matanya masih bisa menangkap tubuh tegap itu yang perlahan menjauh, walaupun perlahan-lahan menjadi samar karena terhalang air matanya.

Sedari tadi yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan hanya menarik-hembuskan nafas. Berbicara sedikit saja dengan Sungmin membuatnya sesak.

Parahnya, ia merasa begitu pengecut karena sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah Sungmin. Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak mau, hanya saja ia tidak memiliki kekuatan akan itu.

Langkahnya saat ingin menaiki anak tangga pertama terhenti. Karena sepasang tangan mungil melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia bisa mendengar isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu.

Bahkan, Kyuhyun juga bisa merasakan kepala yang bersandar dipunggungnya itu bergetar. Perlahan, Kyuhyun bisa mencium wangi tubuh Sungmin yang menguar diudara. Nafasnya tercekat seketika.

Untuk beberapa detik kedepan, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun. Seharusnya dia melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang melingkar dipinggangnya, dan berlari kekamarnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa, sungguh tidak bisa.

"Ada apa denganmu.. hiks~" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat. Isakan itu perlahan mulai terhenti, dan kini digantikan dengan protes yang Sungmin ajukan untuk Kyuhyun.

Nafas wanita itu masih tersendat-sendat. "Aku tidak mengerti apa salahku. Hiks. Katakan saja, katakan apa salahku~ hiks.. jangan begini, Kyu.. aku tidak bisa.."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan pinggangnya semakin erat dipeluk Sungmin. Kalau Sungmin terus begini, bisa dipastikan Kyuhyun ikut runtuh.

"Aku tidak mengerti ada apa denganmu, Kyu.. kau begitu asing sekarang. Kau masih Kyuhyun yang sama 'kan dengan yang dulu?"

Isakan itu masih terdengar samar-samar. Dan Kyuhyun semakin tidak paham dengan dirinya. Ia benar-benar membisu, sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa mendengar semua keluhan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunnie~"

Ya Tuhan.. Kyuhyun baru saja merasakan bahwa air mata yang sejak tadi memburamkan pandangannya kini menetes. Meninggalkan jejak pada pipi pucatnya.

Panggilan itu, membuat air matanya runtuh dalam satu kedipan matanya.

Sret.

Dalam sekejap, Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memutar tubuh Kyuhyun. Membuat mereka kini saling berhadapan.

Begitu tubuh Kyuhyun sudah berhadapan dengannya. Sungmin langsung memeluknya, dan menyamankan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun. "Aku merindukanmu, Kyuhyunnie.."

Suara itu kini benar-benar terdengar manja. Membuat bibir Kyuhyun gatal untuk membalas ucapannya, tapi kenyataannya, Kyuhyun hanya membisu.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, masih dengan dagu yang menempel didada Kyuhyun. Dengan seksama ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Satu tangannya terangkat membelai wajah pria yang masih berusaha memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, Kyu?"

Sungmin sudah tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Segalanya, ia lakukan secara refleks. Dan Sungmin tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan sebagai responnya.

"Kyuhyunnie.."

Bagaikan sebuah petir dihari yang cerah, menyambar Sungmin, saat tiba-tiba dengan kasar Kyuhyun melepas cengkaraman tangan Sungmin pada tubuhnya.

"Aku mau tidur."

Hanya itu. Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungguh, sekarang Kyuhyun yang sedang mempercepat langkah menuju kamarnya, menyesal.

Bagaimana bisa justru ucapan bernada datar itu yang keluar dari mulutnya?

Sungguh, Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan refleks.

Lagipula memang Kyuhyun harus melepas tangan Sungmin dari tubuhnya. Bisa bahaya kalau Sungmin berlama-lama memeluk dan mengadukan semua isi hatinya.

Kyuhyun yakin temboknya yang telah ia bangun selama ini akan runtuh.

**BLAM**

Setelah pintu itu tertutup, tubuh tegap Kyuhyun terjatuh dibalik pintu kokoh itu. Ia benar-benar bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sungmin adalah tunangan orang lain. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mengharapkannya lagi, 'kan?

Punggung tegap pria itu bergetar. Memang, tidak ada suara tangisan yang terdengar, karena dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua lututnya.

Hanya Sungmin, satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuatnya menjadi sehancur ini. Benar, hanya Sungmin.

Hatinya tidak bisa bohong. Selama empat tahun ini, ia merasakan kehilangan yang begitu berpengaruh bagi kehidupannya.

Dan sekarang, saat potongan yang hilang dari hatinya itu sudah datang lagi, ia merasa lengkap. Tapi rasanya, potongan itu sudah lebih cocok dengan puzzle yang lain.

**TOK TOK**

Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun menegang. Siapa malam-malam begini mengetuk pintu kamarnya?

**Tok.. Tok..**

Kali ini, suara ketukan pintu kamar Kyuhyun terdengar lebih pelan.

"Sajangnim.."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun terpejam saat mendengar suara itu mengalun lembut. Kembali rasa bergemuruh dalam dadanya, mengguncangnya.

"Anda sudah tidur?"

Wanita itu bersuara lagi. Kali ini benar-benar lembut. Selain suara hening yang ada dikamarnya, Kyuhyun bisa menangkap suara taluan jantungnya.

Sungmin, begitu memberi efek yang berlebihan pada dirinya.

"Baiklah~ aku kembali kekamar saja.."

Dapat Kyuhyun tangkap suara langkah kaki mungil yang menjauh perlahan. Dengan sendirinya, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas. "Haaah~"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aigoo~ kau sudah kembali dari rumah sakit, Ryeowookie~? Neomu bogoshipo~"

Ryeowook baru saja memasuki ruangan sekretaris yang hanya terdapat dua meja disana, namun pelukan maut Hyukjae sudah membunuhnya. "Aish~ sesak Hyukjae-ya~ kau terlalu kencang memelukku."

Mendadak pelukan Hyukjae terlepas. "Jeongmal? Oh iya~ mian, aku tidak sempat menjengukmu kesana~"

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. "Gwaenchanha~"

"Kau tahu Wookie?" raut wajah Hyukjae mendadak cemberut.

Ryeowook menatap bingung kearah Hyukjae. "Kenapa?"

"Selama kau di rumah sakit, aku kerja sendiri diruangan ini~ haah~ kau tau rasanya benar-benar sepi~"

Ryeowook tertawa geli. Ia berjalan pelan menuju mejanya, yang terletak berhadapan dengan meja Hyukjae. "Benarkah?"

Hyukjae juga berjalan menuju mejanya. Mereka berdua mulai membuka berkas masing-masing. "Tentu saja. Aku hanya sendiri disini~"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar temannya itu. Mereka, Hyukjae dan Ryeowook, benar-benar dekat.

Karena apa? Tentu saja karena posisi mereka sama-sama sekretaris dan lagi, mereka ditempatkan pada satu ruangan.

"Hyukkie~"

"Hm?"

"Nanti siang~ kau tidak mengajakku makan bersama?"

Pertanyaan aneh Ryeowook membuat Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya. "Maksudmu?"

Ryeowook berdecih. "Aish~ jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti~"

Kerutan dikening Hyukjae semakin nyata. Karena Ryeowook terasa sedang menggodanya, bukan sedang bercanda atau berbicara pada biasanya.

"Serius. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.."

Ryeowook memainkan pulpen hitam dijarinya. "Kau dan Donghae. Sudah resmi 'kan?"

Gerakan tangan Hyukjae yang sedang membuka berkas-berkas mendadak terhenti. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Wookie?"

Ryeowook menatap Hyukjae tegas. Seolah sedang memamerkan bahwa dirawat dirumah sakit, bukan berarti harus tertinggal informasi. "Tentu saja dari Yesung Opp—"

"NAH!" Hyukjae menunjuk Ryeowook dengan penanya. "Justru kau yang harus mengaku padaku, kau sudah balikan dengan dia 'kan?"

Wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah, begitu imut. "Baru saja tadi pagi."

Kedua alis Hyukjae terangkat. "Jadi? Aku harus mentraktirmu makan siang, begitu juga kau yang harus mentraktirku? Apakah itu tidak lucu?"

Terdengar suara kikikan tawa dari bibir tipis Ryeowook. "Lucu sebenarnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi~" Ryeowook mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Hyukjae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kalau kau minta traktir~ kau jangan minta padaku, kau minta saja pada Donghae. Arra?"

Ryeowook menunjukkan wajah protesnya. "Aigoo~ kau ini."

Ryeowook bangkit dari kursinya, dengan sebuah map coklat yang agak tebal ditangannya. Sepertinya dia ingin pergi kesuatu tempat, karena arah jalannya menuju pintu ruangannya.

"Wookie? Kau mau kemana?"

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menghadap Hyukjae. "Tentu saja keruangan Director Cho, menyerahkan map ini." Wanita mungil itu mengangkat map yang tadi ada dalam dekapannya.

Kening Hyukjae berkerut. "Director Cho? Memangnya Yesung Oppa belum memberitahumu? Tenta—"

BRAK!

"Hhhh.. Hhhh.."

Pintu ruangan sekretaris yang terbuka dengan keras, dan kedatangan Donghae yang sedang mengatur nafasnya, membuat Ryeowook dan Hyukjae tentu saja bingung.

"Hae-ya? Ada ap—"

Pria bermarga Lee itu, berdiri tegap setelah tadi dia menumpu tangannya pada kedua lututnya. "Sungmin.. Sungmin.." wajahnya panik.

Hyukjae mendadak bangun dari kursinya. Ia seperti merasa ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi. "Ada apa dengan Sungmin, Hae-ya?"

"Dia pingsan, Hyuk-ah!"

Hyukjae merasa beban beribu kilogram langsung menghantam pundaknya. Ia lemas seketika dan langsung jatuh duduk kembali diatas bangkunya.

Melihat semua yang terjadi, Ryeowook hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa Sungmin?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sometimes I'm so curious about you, I could die**

**But there's nothing I can do about it now**

**Sometimes I think of you and I miss you so much**

**But I will just bury it in as beautiful memories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**song by After School - First Love**

* * *

**.::A/N::.**

**Hay, readers. aku hampir nangis baca review dari kalian semua.**

**Iya, aku paham kalian yang joyers. Karena aku juga Joyers.**

**Aku janji deh, setelah chapter ini, nggak akan ada lagi YeWook dan HaeHyuk **

**Tapi kumohon janganlah kalian membenci YeWook**

**Soalnya, satu chapter sudah tersusun seperti ini, saya bisa apa?**

**sebenarnya saya juga nggak enak, kalau ngepost satu chapter nggak ada KyuMin nya.**

**Yasudahlah. Ini sudah ada KyuMinnya..**

**Yang ada account saya PM ya :D**

**saya baru tau, kalau review bisa dibalas lewat PM D:**

**maklum author baru ^^**

**terakhir.. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tetap tunggu kelanjutannya dan tetap baca ya :D**

**salam,**

**137-411**

**thanks and love you.**


End file.
